The Next Chapter
by secrethobby
Summary: Begins 1 year into the 5 year mission. Primarily romantic but with a definitive action plot. Does not go against alternate universe canon, but I am clearly making it up from here on in. Sex scenes, yes, but not every chapter, and a lot of feelings too (and some canon issues, I'm sure) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"There will always be those who mean to do us harm. To stop them, we risk awakening the same evil within ourselves. Our first instinct is to seek revenge when those we love are taken from us. But that's not who we are... When Christopher Pike first gave me his ship, he had me recite the Captain's Oath. Words I didn't appreciate at the time. But now I see them as a call for us to remember who we once were and who we must be again. And those words: Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before."

One Year Later

The Captain looked out the viewer in his briefing room, considering the strange solar system that lay before him. The past year had been an unending adventure through galaxies beyond his imagination. Only one fifth of the way into his mission, he had charted 12 unexplored solar systems, and encountered seventeen previously unknown species, four of which were also warp-capable, and were therefore deemed acceptable, by The Prime Directive, to establish direct communication. The galaxy seemed held more wonders with each passing day.

The system before him was home to a reclusive sentient species, called the Virosas. From his scans they seemed to be warp-capable, and indeed, common sense dictated as much, as they had spread themselves across the two habitable planets and four habitable moons in their solar system. During his encounter with the Hamids, he had learned of their existence, and their peculiar habit of very seldomly allowing outsiders to visit. Allegedly they were a Matriarchal society ruled entirely by a very small sect of their female population. These females were regarded as demi-gods within their culture, and were almost never seen by anyone other than their own kind. The Hamids had hinted at a long standing conflict between the ruling class and another species the Enterprise had encountered, the Zezians. But, upon meeting them they had not even mentioned this strange culture.

Regardless of what he had been told, Jim Kirk was determined to try to establish contact.

He turned back to his senior bridge officers, Sulu, Uhura, Marcus, and Spock. "Well", he said, "has anyone been able to piece together anything else, or are we just going to go in there and hope they don't shoot at us."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Captain," Marcus interjected. "My readings show weaponry that is quite advanced. Definitely, more so than our own. If they attacked, couldn't beat them in a fire-fight; we'd have to hope to outrun them."

It was more than she had said to him in a month. Carol Marcus was a singularly attractive woman, and Kirk had pursued her relentlessly, much to Spock's objection, from the moment she had signed up for the five year mission. To her credit, her resolve had held for the first couple of months, but after a life and death encounter with a group of rogue Romulans, which Jim had miraculously saved her from, it had broken - badly.

Kirk remembered her coming to his quarters once she had been discharged from sick bay. She had only meant to thank him with words and perhaps a cup of tea, but after looking deep into his beautifully bright blue eyes, seemingly earnest, trying to reassure her of her own well-being, she somehow wound up kissing him. Then allowing his hand to travel up her body to her breasts, then easing off her uniform, then his. It was somewhere between wearing underwear and fully naked that she found herself in his bed, running her hands through his gold-flecked hair, as his mouth worked furiously on her neck and breasts. His roughly pulled away her underwear and his own before she could even think about what they were doing. Lost in the in waves of pleasure she had found him at her entrance when he suddenly stopped, kissed her lips deeply, and looked into her eyes. "I know I'm the Captain," he said, "and Spock is definitely going to get his panties in a twist on why I am NOT supposed to be doing this, but . . . you're so beautiful, and smart, and I like you. I really like you. And I think we can keep this professional outside this room. Is this OK?" Of course she said yes.

That had been five months ago. Predictably, Spock had expressed his opinion that the Captain had not exercised his best judgement, but, Kirk honestly didn't care. For three months they carried on. Carol was exceptionally intelligent and kind, and one of the most beautiful, accomplished women he had ever been with. He would call her to his quarters all hours of the night, and they would stay awake into the morning enjoying each other's bodies. That all changed somewhere between month two and three. Though she was beautiful Kirk began to find their nonsexual moments to drag on. She could be kind of annoying. It was nothing she did directly; it was just that she consistently failed to hold his interest when it was time to slip back into clothes.

They deteriorated even further when Kirk began suggesting that she return to her room after the finished having sex; a perfectly reasonable suggestion in his mind, as the crew was getting suspicious, and as Captain, he really needed to be getting more sleep. Much to his dismay she became more and more emotionally needy, often wanting to talk to him instead of make love, and became frustrated when Kirk asked why she felt the need for constant reassurance. Kirk found himself calling her less and less, and she began following him around the ship, trying to "talk" to him, while he desperately tried to avoid her. The final straw came when she pounded on his door one night, in tears, demanding he address her.

"What did I do?", she tearfully asked.

"Nothing", Kirk replied, "this just . . . this isn't working for me right now...I'm sorry?"

She let out a small sob, and shook her hair out of her eyes, "You know what, Jim," she said "FUCK you!"

Those had been the last words she said to him, until that very moment.

Kirk looking at her questioningly. "So" he said, "they have bigger guns than anyone else in the galaxy but hide away in their moons? They doesn't seem to add up".

"I didn't say guns, Captain" she replied.

"Not guns then?"

"It's mostly defensive technology. Shields, torpedos that are launched from the planet's surface, bases in strategic locations. . . . It's almost like they are preparing for someone to attack them. They have given themselves every advantage on the defensive."

"The Zezians . . . I wonder . . . Spock, do you remember the Zezians ever even mentioning the Virosas?"

"No, Captain, they did not mention them."

"Captain", Lieutenant Uhura interjected, "I highly doubt they would. The Zezians expressed interest in joining the Federation. The Federation isn't exactly open to a species with a long standing history of conflict. I'm guessing they didn't disclose because of something unsavory on their end which might jeopardize our treaty."

"You didn't like them, I know - " Kirk said.

"No, I just got a weird feeling about them. They were just . . creepy. The way they stared at Dr. Marcus and I . . "

"I agree with the Lieutenant, Captain", Marcus added quickly, "they made me quite uneasy . . ."

Kirk practically rolled his eyes "OK, OK they're creepy. Fine. This isn't the matter at hand. What we need to do now, is figure out how to say hello to the Virosas without them blowing us to pieces for no reason."

"Do we absolutely need to?" Marcus said. "We have made contact with many other species, maybe we shouldn't bother them"

"What are you talking about Dr. Marcus? That's the whole point of being here. That's our five year mission", Kirk responded.

"What I just meant was. . . . What I meant was maybe some people don't want to be bothered."

"Bothered?" Kirk asked.

"You know, what? Here they are, minding their own business, not wanting any conflict, not wanting anyone to bother them, and here you go, just forcing yourself into their lives." Marcus began to get red in the face. " Maybe you should just leave them alone like they asked you to in the first place and not-"

"Dr. Marcus!" Spock interjected.

"Commander Spock . . . I'm . . . I'm"

"You are dismissed Dr. Marcus"

As she turned to leave, Spock redirected his impassive gaze onto Kirk, and Kirk could swear his friend was thinking "I told you so."

Sulu, who has been quiet during the encounter broke the silence by abruptly clearing his throat. " I have an idea Captain", he began. "I agree with Lieutenant Uhura that if they are reclusive, it's probably likely that they have reason to be. We need to show our cards. What if we sent them . . . sort of a welcome packet . . . information . . . about us?" The three remaining sets of eyes in the room turned to Sulu. "Nothing that could provide them with any sort of tactical advantage, but a basic, who we are, what we are doing, why we are interested in making contact sort of thing. Something to let them know we are friendly, without getting close enough to threaten them. We could transmit it from outside their solar system, then they could make the call on whether or not they want to make contact."

"The trouble is" Uhura began, "we have no idea how to communicate with them. There isn't a trace of their language anywhere."

"Send it in the Hamidian dialect" Kirk said. "I have a feeling the Virosas's have encountered them before. Mr. Spock, thoughts?"

"A logical plan of action, Captain. If you will permit me, I will vet Lt. Uhura's message once she has composed it."

"Great-Uhura?"

"It shouldn't take more than three hours Captain."

"Perfect -dimissed."

37 minutes later Uhura was looking for Spock. She found him in the mediation room, relaxing on one of his rare afternoons off.

"Lt. Uhura", he greeted her. "May I assist you with something?"

"Yes" she said. "Are you finished here, sir."

"It appears, so. I presume you have completed the welcome package ahead of schedule then?"

"Correct, Commander, shall provide you a briefing on the information while you walk back to your quarters? Kill two birds with one stone?"

"Excellent."

Together they strode out of the meditation room and down the white curved halls of the Enterprise. Spock walked half a step in front of the Uhura and listened to her efficiently surmise her transmission. He never once turned to look at her, but moved smoothly to his quarters. No one would have suspected it, but he was only half listening.

Uhura kept up and continued her prattle until they reached Spock's quarters. His touched the key pad and opened the door and she stepped swiftly inside.

"Lock" he said behind him as he joined her. "Kill two birds with one stone", he repeated her phrasing from a few minutes earlier.

Uhura turn to face him. She curled her hands around the back of his neck. She had given him their cue; an illogical colloquialism that he had failed to correct as nonsense. She wanted him, and he was saying yes.

"Nyota" he breathed.

Their mouths collided into a deep kiss, as her hands tangled themselves in his usually perfect silken hair. "It has been 9 days, 6 hours, and 14 minutes…"

"15 minutes" she said between kisses.

His hands knew what to do. They had been together for years, but every time felt new to both. Without hesitation his right hand slipped from her waist to her thigh, and began travelling up her uniform skirt. His fingers slipped between her legs and started massaging her clitorus gently. It had taken him years to be able to do that without losing control and unleashing his more savage Vulcan instincts on her. Not that she minded them.

Nyota moaned tantalizingly in Spock's ear and bit down on the lobe. He loved that. She could feel his excitement growing against her stomach. She abruptly turned around so that he could unzip her uniform, and she quickly shed it.

Nyota Uhura was a stunningly beautiful woman. She was lean, but not too thin with long legs, graceful curves along her neck and hips. Her breasts were small, but perfectly round and full. Her dark skin made the pale white of her bra and underwear stand out, and stray hairs from her normally perfect ponytail framed her pretty face. How exactly Spock had gotten so lucky, he was unsure, but he was permanently in awe of the gorgeous woman who habitually took her clothes off for him.

With increasing urgency, Nyota began to paw at his waist, and found the hem of his uniform shirt and pulled it over his head. Underneath was a tight black t-shirt that showcased the muscular chest no one suspected him of having. He removed his uniform trousers too, revealing tight boxer briefs, which she bought for him, which did not hide his full erection.

Nyota released him, ran across the room and jumped onto the bed laughing, knowing it would trigger his more aggressive Vulcan mating tendencies. _She needed to be right here, right now_. Agile as a panther, he jumped up onto his bed with her and pinned her on her back. He bit down on her shoulder, hard, to assert his dominance; _she was his_. She screamed in response and his lips found hers once more.

Nyota pulled Spock's shirt over his head, and scratched his muscular back. His mouth travelled from her lips down to her breast. Deftly, he reached around and unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts to be at the mercy of his hands and lips. He took her nipple in his mouth, eliciting a cry from her, while his other hand moved further down her body, underneath her panties.

"Yes!" she cried out, "Please Spock, go down on me! I want to come for you baby. I want to come right now. Make me come."

This was music to Spock's ears. _She wanted him, she wanted him to make her come, she wanted him to have full access to her glorious body. All his. _The Vulcan monster inside him purred with pleasure.

He was starting to lose control. Sensing her arousal he began to act on instinct. He pulled off her panties with his hands and moved back up her body to her face. In one quick movement he flipped her so that she was on top of him. It took everything he possessed not to plunge inside her immediately. Instead he used his superior strength to lift her effortlessly and position her such that her vagina was right above his face. His tongue slipped past her lips and found her clitorius and he began licking her with an aching slowness - like they had all night, and not merely two hours and seven minutes.

Nyota could hear herself panting, feel herself convulsing in response to Spock's tongue. She could feel her orgasm building as she grabbed Spock's headboard to steady herself. He had gotten quite good at this.

"Ah baby, I think- I think -Oh my God . . . " Spock reached up and lightly twisted her nipple. "Ahhugh!" she screamed. That usually sent her over the edge.

After the ten second recovery she leapt off at him, and tugged off his boxer briefs and started placing light kisses on the head of his penis.

"Nyota, we do not have time - I need you right now! I will have you right now!"

Aggressively, he pulled her back so that they were once again face to face and rolled on top of her, pushing against her, his body demanding entrance. He grabbed her wrists away from his body and pinned her to the bed. Looking into her eyes he slid himself inside her, causing both to breathe out in exultant relief.

He started to move and she arched her back like an alley cat in heat. Using one hand for support the other moved to her face and his mind forced entry into hers, just as his body had moments before.

She could feel everything. His body thrusting into hers, the pleasure he felt from the friction against her walls, and the pleasure he felt from feeling the pleasure she felt from having him penetrate her. It had taken some time to get used to, but now she couldn't imagine sex any other way. It was like they were one person.

She could also feel his possessiveness, his desire to impregnate her, his desire to keep her. She echoed it back through their connection as she began to feel her orgasm rise again. It was going to be a big one, she could tell.

He pulled her up into a sitting position and angled her body against his penis. The position as perfect; his hard penis pummeling her g-spot and his pelvic bone grinding her clitoris. She screamed again.

This one lasted a full minute and brought tears to her eyes. When she regained control over herself Spock stilled for a moment, then jack-hammered into her 16 times without warning, as he released.

He rolled both of them onto their side and looked into his girlfriend's eyes. Through their mental bond, he could feel the oxytocin flowing through her, intensifying her attachment to him. He affectionately kissed her nose, and enjoyed their shared happy glow. She smiled, "we really need to do this more than once every nine days" she said.

"I agree, " he whispered before dozing off.

As Spock slept, his head pillowed against her chest, Nyota reviewed the welcome message. She knew Spock hadn't been sleeping well for the past couple of months, and didn't want to deny him this cat nap when her message was perfectly acceptable already. In the year they had spent on Earth before departing for their five year mission, they had lived together like a normal couple. So while their sporadic sex life had never been an issue in the past, they were now accustomed to the luxury of sleeping in each other's arms. Spock, who generally played the part of a stoic Vulcun, was quite affectionate with her in private, quirky even. He loved to cuddle with her, bask in her scent, and give as many kisses as she would tolerate.

Here aboard the Enterprise things were different though. He was the First Officer, and she was a Lieutenant. They were unmarried, and he was her direct commanding officer. A few people knew of their relationship, the Captain included, but they couldn't exactly have sleepovers every night.

" Nyota" he murmured.

"Shhhh go back to sleep. You're exhausted, I can feel it."

He opened his eyes and leaned closer so her could see what she was reading on her PADD.

"Is this your welcome message?" he asked.

"Yes, remember I briefed you on it."

"I was not listening."

"I assumed as much. I just went over it again. I think it's ready, there's really not much to put in it; just a basic assurance that we are friendly, a little about the Federation, and our mission to explore new worlds."

"That sounds adequate" he yawned.

Nyota frowned, "Do you want to go over it?" she asked.

He snuggled back into her chest and closed his eyes once more. "I trust you", he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Kirk ran a frustrated hand through his hair. They were late, well, technically they were just not early. Spock and Uhura were exemplary bridge officers; always calm, collected and available. Except when they weren't. Uhura was supposed to report to him in ten minutes with her welcome message, and Spock, though Kirk had given him the afternoon off, would need to be here when she sent it. They did this once every other week or so; just disappear. Kirk couldn't blame them, per say, especially in light of his affair with Marcus, but it was annoying; Uhura had probably finished writing the message in twenty minutes.

Looking across the bridge he watched Marcus impassively scan and analyze the Virosa system of weaponry. She was really very pretty when she was calm. Kirk felt a twinge of guilt; of course she was right. She had explicitly told him on multiple occasions that she thought pursuing a relationship was a bad idea. But, because he could sense she was attracted to him, he had persisted. Similar to every experience with women he had ever had, it ended badly, only this time he was stuck on a ship with her for the next four years. Spock, as usual, was right.

Sometimes Kirk felt a tiny pinprick of jealousy when he watched Spock with his longtime girlfriend. At 29 years old, Kirk had never experienced anything so serious himself. It was almost cute the way their eyes followed each other when they thought no one was watching, or would be if Vulcans did cute.

They were one minute late.

Suddenly the door to the turbo lift opened and they strode onto the bridge, impeccably dressed, and showing no signs of hurry. "Apologies for our tardiness, Captain", Spock said, "I requested Lt. Uhura add a final passage at the last moment. The welcome message is ready for submission."

Only Spock would apologize for being one minute late.

"What's in it?" Kirk asked.

"Basic information, as requested, sir." Spock answered.

Kirk frowned - _that was vague_. He looked from Spock to Uhura, who was quite preoccupied with her consol. Then it dawned on him - _Spock hadn't read it. _They had spent the whole afternoon together, and he had completely disregarded his assignment, then he been late to his shift to boot! Kirk was incredibly tempted to call him out right then and there, but considering how Spock had, just hours earlier, gracefully stepped in to fix Kirk's mess with Carol, he thought the better of it. But he couldn't shake off the feeling of incredulity. Though he was sure that Lt. Uhura didn't need Spock's help to compose a message a first year cadet could write, he still felt frustrated that she had lied to him about how long it would take. She certainly didn't have the afternoon off.

"Ok", Kirk said, "Lt. Uhura? Let's say 'hello'".

"Transmission sent, Sir."

"Excellent. Mr. Spock, will you accompany me for a moment? I have something I need you to look over."

"Of course, Captain."

As the doors closed behind the two men when they got into the turbo-lift and Kirk whipped around at Spock.

"Are you kidding me!?" he asked.

"Captain-"

"Jim, this is unofficial for now."

"Jim, I do not know what you are referring to. I do not recall engaging in a jest."

"You didn't read that message. It didn't take Uhura three hours to write two paragraphs. You guys did it again! This is getting a little out of hand."

The turbo lift opened and the two men walked down the hall into the Kirk's quarters. Typically, reprimands took place in the briefing room, but Kirk didn't want this to be official.

"Jim, I. . . . Nyota and I have not technically broken any rules. We delivered what was promised in the time it was promised in. And while I admit to not reading it, considering her skill, it seemed superfluous."

"You volunteered to look at it! I wouldn't have had you waste your time either, but you VOLUNTEERED!"

"Indeed . . . I see your point. My apologies once again."

"I don't want you to apologize, I want this to stop."

"What to stop?"

Jim sighed with exasperation. "This. This thing the two of you do. And stop looking at me like a deer in headlights. I already told you this wasn't official."

Only someone who knew Spock as well as Jim could have read to anticipation in Spock's face.

"You and Uhura are constantly sneaking off together! You always start by coming up with some bullshit project, or giving me a bullshit timeline on something stupid, or - like last week, you hand me an 82 page report on core maintenance, and insisted that I read it right now, as you desperately need to discuss some of the finer points with me, then calculated how long you had to fuck your girlfriend based on my average reading speed, which is faster than you think, by the way!"

Spock looked vaguely embarrassed, but said nothing.

"I have better things to do. So do you, and Uhura. Why do you guys keep making things up?! You make up the bridge officer rotation schedule, for Chrissake, why don't you just give yourselves some overlapping time off?"

"That would be inappropriate", Spock answered. "Many of our duties on the bridge require the presence of at least one of us. It would be inefficient for us to have overlapping off duty hours with any sort of frequency."

"What about at the end of the day then? You know most people see their girlfriends after work."

"That is not a viable option."

"Why?"

"Lt. Uhura is very focused on her career, as I am sure you are aware. Our interpersonal relationship, while having been given an official sanction by Starfleet -"

"Still don't know how you guys pulled that one off-"

"- is not considered to be appropriate by Starfleet bylaws. I am her direct supervisor, and therefore, should not be fraternizing with her in an unprofessional way."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Jim joked, smiling.

"I am being quite serious, Jim. She has consented to our relationship on the premise that it does not negatively impact her career. I have done everything in my power to make sure that it doesn't. We do not fraternize during off-duty hours, nor does she stay in my quarters because we wish to remain discrete. I am displeased you were able to isolate our behavioral pattern, but perhaps it is because you knew what to look for. Nyota would be exceptionally upset should the crew discover our longstanding affair."

"They know, Spock." Jim said.

"They know what, Jim?"

Kirk sighed. Spock could really be obtuse sometimes. "They know Uhura is your girlfriend. I know you think you're being discrete, but you're not. Those stupid turn of phrases you use to signal each other, the looks you guys exchange when it's been awhile, the weird telepathy you guys have right after you "do it". The whole bridge knows what's going on. And people talk. And of course this is all confirmed when you guys DISAPPEAR for hours on end, randomly. Someone from engineering asked me about you guys the other day. Engineering for fuck's sake! Uhura's been down there all of twice! They KNOW, Spock."

Spock swallowed. This would be a very unpleasant conversation with Nyota later. She would be livid. His girlfriend possessed a rather volatile temper beneath her crisp demeanor. Though they could be terrifying, Spock somehow found her rapid mood swings to be charming, at times. But he did not like to see her upset.

Jim interrupted Spock's thoughts, "OK now that we have established that you guys are about as discrete as a Klingon warship, would you like to hear my suggestion?"

"I am, as humans would say, all ears, Jim". Not for the first time Jim wondered if his friend actually had a sense of humor.

"Why don't I just reassign her living space to your quarters? You only own like five things, so there would be more than enough space for the two of you. You already lived together on Earth. This way you would have plenty of time to do . . . whatever . . . it wouldn't be during off-duty hours, and you guys could actually do your jobs without pulling this crap anymore."

Spock blinked. What Jim had suggested was something he, himself had been considering. It was not, after all, completely unprecedented for mated pairs to live and work together on board starships. Jim's own father, as First Officer, had brought his pregnant wife with him on the mission that would eventually end his life. Of course Spock had dismissed the idea whenever it crossed his mind. It would be impossible to remain discrete if Nyota were sharing his quarters. But Jim had said they had already failed in that endeavor; that everyone knew anyway.

"I have considered the possibility Jim. Do you have a moment to stop by my quarters tonight; there is something I wish to discuss with you."

"I'm all ears, buddy."

After his shift, Kirk arrived at Spock's door ninety seconds late - on purpose. He knew tardiness was one of Spock's idiosyncrasies.

"Enter" he heard Spock say from inside, and stepped into a blast of heat.

"Holy - Spock, why the hell is it so hot in here?"

"This is a comfortable temperature for Vulcans. Our home planet, is, or rather, was, quite warm and dry. I can lower the temperature if it pleases you."

"Yeah, let's get it back down, please."

The room instantly started to cool, and Kirk treated himself to a look around. He had never actually been in Spock's quarters before. Predictably it was neat as a pin, and was sparsely decorated. It was smaller than his, but still contained an en suite bathroom, office, and conference room off to the side. Unlike his, the living area was studio-style, with his bed in the same room as his small sitting area. It was weirdly intimate being there with Spock. They were friends, and had certainly grown much closer since Spock has saved Kirk by going after Khan, but it was still a fairly new bond. But it was one that strengthened with each mission.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Kirk asked settling himself on one of Spock's couches.

"Our discussion today about Nyota relocating to my quarters, and how the crew was aware of the nature of our relationship."

"Yeah - so you think it's a good idea then? Look at you! Shacking up!"

Spock sighed, "Yes but that is not what I had in mind. Of course I would be very amenable to having her here with me, but there is something else, something that our desire for discretion has prevented me from doing. I had initially planned on making my intentions clear at the end of our five year mission, but, as you have pointed out, delaying my actions for the sake of secrecy is no longer logical as that secrecy was only an illusion."

Spock said this uncharacteristically quickly, and did not make eye contact. He went to his dresser and pulled out a plain black box. He emptied the contents into his hand, and went back to Kirk, sitting down across from him.

"I am going to ask Nyota to marry me", he said.

Jim's mouth fell open. Marry!? He had not even considered the possibility that they would ever get married; perhaps it was because he, himself, could never fathom getting married. He had honestly thought that they would just stay together forever. But now that Spock had said it out loud, it sort of made perfect sense.

"Wow, umm Spock, congratulations - "

"-are unwarranted until she accepts. If she accepts."

"She'll accept", Jim said quickly. "I just can't believe you're getting married. That's awesome, Spock!"

Spock broke into one of his rare smiles. " I am glad you think it's a good idea."

"Do you have a ring? Do Vulcans do that?" Jim asked. 

Spock opened his hand and held it out to Jim. In his palm was a beautiful, simple, silver ring with small diamonds around the band.

"You already have it?"

"I have had it for quite some time." Spock said. "It was the ring my father gave to my mother - in accordance with human customs."

Spock seemed very far away when he spoke, "Vulcans do not wear jewelry, as it is a sign of vanity, but my mother told me that my father sensed she wanted some physical reminder of their commitment. He presented her with this ring shortly after my birth."

"All her possessions were incinerated along with her body the day my planet was destroyed, except for this. She had sent it to Earth to be resized, and by a fortunate series of events it was still in transit when she died. My father gave it to me before departing for New Vulcan. It is the only possession of hers I have. I bring it with me everywhere."

"I wish to present to Nyota. I believe my mother's memory would be honored . . . and it feels right to me that she should have it. Nyota is my family now."

Jim was floored. He had never really given much thought to their relationship, it just sort of existed. But he understood now - Spock loved her. He loved her more deeply that Jim would have thought possible. She was everything to him, and he would do anything for her. He knew how much Spock revered his mother, and how it had affected him to watch her die before his very eyes. This was all he had left . . . and he wanted to give it to Uhura; because she meant that much to him.

Impulsively Jim stood up and threw an arm around his friend. Spock briefly stiffened, then relaxed, and moved to hug him back. He was unaccustomed to physical affection from human men, but Jim was his friend.

"Congratulations, Spock", he said. "Have you told anyone else?"

"You are the only one who is aware, currently", Spock answered.

"I'm honored, really. Jesus, we need to celebrate!"

"There is nothing to celebrate ye-"

"We're celebrating, that's an order!" Jim responded. "Meet me in the mess hall at 00:00 hours and -"

"Acting Captain Uhura to Captain Kirk", Uhura's voice blazed through the intercom.

"Ms. Uhura?"

"Please report to the bridge. We have a response from the Virosas."


	3. Chapter 3

At approximately 22:00 hours the Virosas had responded with their own version of a welcome packet. Particularly useful was a linguistic breakdown of their written word so that the crew on the Enterprise might calibrate their translators. Uhura was thrilled. They also described themselves as a peaceful species, also humanoid, which enjoyed friendly contact with outsiders. They were indeed matriarchal, and had a small ruling class, roughly translated to "The Winged Daughters", who were genetic anomalies within their race.

The welcome packet was sent on behalf of the Princess Lena, "princess" again being a rough translation, who was curious about a species from so far away. She ruled in conjunction with a small band of winged daughters on a nearby moon, Ya-Mo, which held their largest military colony. They asked to have a small ambassadorial party board the Enterprise, in three days' time and determine, on behalf of the Princess, if further interaction was desired, and if they felt the members of the Enterprise could be trusted.

Six hours before the meeting took place, Kirk called Uhura into his briefing room. He could tell that Spock hadn't asked her yet.

"Are you ready Uhura?" he asked.

"Yes Captain." she said. "Their language is fascinating. There appear to be three versions of the spoken dialect. The language of the males, of the females, and what I have begun to suspect, of the Winged Daughters."

"What's the difference?" Kirk asked.

"Adjectives" she answered. "I have a strong feeling the females and especially the Winged Daughters rely heavily on non-verbal cues, or telepathy - I'm not sure which. Males don't seem to have this ability - they over describe everything. More than we ever would at least."

"Can you talk to them?"

"I think so. I am trying to combine the male dialect with the lower female dialect. I don't think it would do to have a female speak to them as a male, but clearly I'm not telepathic so . . "

"Could Spock do it?"

"I think that's a bad idea." Uhura said. "Males are given a lower place in society. They seemed taken aback enough that the Captain and First Officer were male. Throw a telepathic male into the mix and they might be put off entirely."

"Annnd you want to talk to them yourself" Kirk smirked.

"I do." She admitted. "It's not common to come across a completely matriarchal society. Most tend to be male dominated or have equality between the sexes. Besides the Betazoids, they are the only other one I can think of. It's interesting."

"I don't need convincing, Uhura, the job is all yours. Although, maybe get some sleep? You look like you've been translating since they responded."

"Noted, Captain."

Uhrura didn't sleep. This was what she lived for. As she scurried to the transporter room, her heart pounding in anticipation, she couldn't help but grin through her exhaustion. She was going to be the first human ever to make contact with this new species. She wrote to them herself, and had decoded their language for the Enterprise's translators. This meeting was her creation, and if Kirk didn't note it in his Captain's log, she could rest assured Spock would - he was always so proud of her.

"Mr. Scott," Kirk said. "Beam them up!"

"Aye, Capt'n"

Five figures appeared, two female and three male. They indeed looked quite human - like. One of the women stepped gracefully off the transporter pad. She had large grey eyes, and dark salt and pepper hair braided down to her waist over shoulder. The woman looked directly at Uhura expectantly.

"Welcome", Uhura said. "I am Lt. Uhura of the Starship Enterprise; we come with peaceful intent, and curiosity."

The woman smiled brightly, and bowed her head "Your mastery of our spoken word is most impressive. I look forward to interacting with your people." As she spoke Uhura felt a strong sense of comfort, and welcoming. She knew, somehow, that this woman spoke with sincerity. It wasn't telepathy though. It was almost like a scent. She felt like she had just gotten a strong whiff of freshly baked cookies. Uhura turned to look at Spock and the Captain. Kirk was grinning like an idiot, while Spock was frowning slightly - he had noticed it too. _Pheromones! _The ambassador was releasing them into the air to put them at ease.

"Oh", Uhura exclaimed. "You just did that."

The ambassador's smile grew even wider.

"That's why your languages are different; you use pheromones to convey implications. And I'm guessing your males can't do it, which is why they are more verbally expressive. That's . . . amazing!"

"You are correct in your assessment, Lt. Uhura. I am Laveen, chosen ambassador of the Princess Suria."

Kirk, Uhura and Spock proceeded to give them a brief tour of the ship. Ambassador Laveen spoke the most, with occasional quips from the younger female. The males were silent, but seemed to regard everything with fanciful curiosity. The Virosas had never encountered a ship the size of the Enterprise before, and were astonished by the 278 person crew. Though they were warp capable, they primarily stayed within their own solar system; as such, most of their ships were small; not meant for a journey longer than an hour or so.

Virosa political culture was fascinating. Approximate every one in 10 females were born as a Winged Daughter, who looked very much like normal females, but possessed a 15-20 foot wingspan and could fly. The Winged Daughters were the consummate warriors, significantly stronger that than males or non-winged females, and were regarded as sacred. Winged Daughters were trained in combat, culture, politics, and sciences from birth, and were expected to one day take their place as a member of the ruling law body on their home planet. To gain governing experience, younger Winged Daughters were often dispatched to rule colonies quasi-independently until they became betrothed, mated, and gave birth to their first child. Then they returned to their home planet, took joined the ruling law body, and never left again.

The Winged Daughters were the reason for the matriarchal nature of their society. Any female might give birth to a Winged Daughter, though it was significantly more likely for a Winged Daughter to be born from a Winged Daughter, but because Virosa males could never be born with wings, they were considered inferior for much of the culture's development. In the past centuries males had lobbied for more rights, and had been largely successful, but, as no male could ever enter into the political arena, they were still at a significant disadvantage.

The colony of Ya-Mo was ruled by Princess Lena, then Princess Suria and finally Daughter Kale. Though the collective of Winged Daughters ruled through voting and discussion, there was a hierarchy within the Daughters themselves. Princess Lena wasn't just a Winged Daughter. She was the daughter of Bial, their "Queen". Their family had an impressively long line of purely Winged Daughters; in fact, no non-winged female had been born to them for almost 500 years. This unbroken line elevated Queen Bial and her daughter to the highest rank and power, and this came with the expectation that Lena would one day succeed her mother as Queen. Princess Suria came from a long line of Daughters as well, nearly 200 years, which was why she was afforded her title. She, however, would remain Princess for the span of her life. Daughter Kale was of a median rank, her grandmother had been non-winged, but Kale had shown an aptitude for leadership.

The three Winged Daughters ruled the colony together, though Princess Lena had the final say on most things. The Ambassador hinted, for example, the Daughter Kale was not particularly interested in responding to the message they received, but Princess Lena had been intrigued. In fact, she had initially intended to just invite them to land on Ya-Mo! Princess Suria had actually suggested the ambassadorial party as a means of compromise.

The Virosas confirmed had been visited by the Hamids, as Kirk had suspected, and had formed and friendly alliance with them. Princess Lena had an odd obsession with outsiders, and, with the help of Princess Suria, had formed more alliances than any other Daughter had in their history. Many of the older Winged Daughters worried about what she would do as Queen, but the younger generation had lauded her efforts to de-isolate the race.

A small bracelet Laveen wore began to glow. Much to Kirk's surprise, when she tapped it and a small holographic screen appeared directly in front of her face, though he could not see or hear what was projected before her. She spoke to the screen in a language Kirk did not understand, through Uhura started to smile.

Laveen turned to him "Captain Kirk", she said, "it is my great pleasure to invite you and your crew of 278 to land on on Ya-Mo, and be received by the Winged Daughters themselves!"

"They are most fascinated by your ship, the Federation, and your mission! They would like you to spend 17 days on our surface, hold a welcome celebration for you . . . this is a tremendous honor!"

"Sounds great!" Kirk replied.

"Captain", Spock began, "are you - "

"Oh calm down Spock, this is perfect."

"Excellent!" Laveen beamed. "If it is amenable to you, I will leave Brok", she indicated to one of the quiet males, "here to explain our customs, and prepare you for your visit in 2 days."

"We are looking forward to it, Captain"

With that, Laveen and her party left, save for Brok, who looked to Kirk and said, "Many, and great thanks for your generous hospitality, Sir. I very much hope you will find my advice to be both useful and agreeable. I am so very pleased to be a part of your beginning, and hopefully, extended interactions with my people."

Kirk looked to Uhura, "Wow, you're right - they are wordy."

When Brok left for the guest quarter's Kirk had assigned him, Kirk said to Uhura, "Amazing work today, Uhura! Seriously, how the heck did you get our translators to work so well so quickly? And learn their language in 3 days? They LOVED us! I don't know what you put in that welcome message, but this was all you!" Kirk smirked, "Apparently your boyfriend didn't vet it after all."

Uhura scowled.

Uhura and Spock met with Brok and the Captain the next day. Apparently the Winged Daughters had some unusual expectations for the visit.

"They want a what?" Kirk asked.

"I'm sorry Captain, a "gift of the flesh". Brok explained. " The Winged Daughters who rule our colony are unmated, and therefore take on numerous lovers across races. To be invited to visit them is the greatest honor, and they ask that you present them with one suitable male to engage in activities of pleasure with their leader, in this case Princess Lena most likely, unless she is feeling generous, for twelve days. I can assure you the male is treated quite well, and is returned to his crew at the end of the week, unharmed. Despite their great physical strength, the Daughters pride themselves on being exceptional lovers." Brok grinned "This will be the best week of his life."

"I'll bet" Kirk said.

"Captain" Spock began, "as your First Officer, I must advise you that this is highly unethical according to Starfleet bylaws. You cannot order anyone to engage in sexual activity against their will. I advise - "

"Relax, Spock, I know I can't order anyone to do this. That's why I was going submit myself."

Uhura rolled her eyes.

Kirk turned to her, "It's the only LOGICAL solution".

"But not an acceptable one", Brok interrupted. "As the leader of your people you must personally make the gift - you cannot give yourself, and it would be dishonorable for a lower rank to make the presentation. Additionally, the selected male is kept in the Daughters' Palace for the duration of the week. You would not be available to participate in the diplomatic meetings . . . Finally . . . the selection has already been made."

"How?" Kirk asked.

"Extensive scanning on the ship, Sir. We have reviewed the files of all males on board"

"What? Are you serious?" Kirk exclaimed.

"Sincere apologies, Sir. We have . . . experienced difficulties with species before. We do understand that some might consider this an invasion of privacy, but the safety of the Winged Daughters is paramount."

"OK - well, then who did you pick?"

"Commander Spock."

Kirk, and Uhura were aghast, and Spock looked surprised, himself.

"Spock", Kirk said, "you picked Spock?

"Commander Spock is the highest ranking male, other than you, on this ship. He also possesses the greatest physical strength and is therefore the greatest warrior. Additionally, he has shown himself to be highly intelligent, loyal, and of outstanding moral integrity. These are qualities we value greatly in our culture. Lastly, we are quite intrigued by his status of half human and half Vulcan. While it is not entirely uncommon to come across a mixed species being, a hybrid of two species have never encountered will make him appealingly exotic to the Princess."

"And what if I do not consent?" Spock said, glaring at the Virosa male.

"Why would not you give consent?" Brok seemed genuinely confused. "It is a great honor to be selected - the greatest actually aside from being selected as their permanent mate. They are the most wondrously amazing, brilliant females in the universe. They shine as bright as stars! They are simply magnificent!"

"Your culture worships them," Spock interjected, "mine does not. It is therefore plausible you might be experiencing bias and I would not concur with your assessment."

Brok was aghast. "But, I do not understand - no one has ever refused before".

"Perhaps none of the males you selected were already mated."

"But you are not, Commander Spock, we saw nothing of a mate in your files."

Spock looked nonplused.

Brok continued on, "And even if you were, most mates tend to be understanding - "

Kirk cut him off, "Brok - that's enough. I'll discuss this with the Commander myself."

"As you wish, Sir", and he left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Uhura bristled.

"Oh HELL NO! Who do these Winged Daughter's think they are? This is ridiculous, just - NO."

"I must agree with Lt. Uhura, Captain", Spock began "I do not find their requests to be appropriate."

Kirk rolled his eyes. Out of everyone on his ship, they had to pick Spock. Kirk was almost entirely sure that he could find several willing participants. He was even pretty sure he could convince Spock to do it if Uhura was on board. But, as she was visibly freaking out in front of him, he knew without question that that was out.

"Don't worry Uhura, as Spock said, I can't order him to be some Princess' sex slave for a week. And I wouldn't, of course!" he added quickly. "I'll ask around the crew. We'll just see if we can swap him out for someone else."

"You're dismissed."

Spock and Uhura walked out of Kirk's briefing room both visibly shaken. Vulcans were highly monogamous, and the thought of being with another woman was repulsive to him. But he remembered the intense effect Laveen's pheromones had had on him, and he suspected Uhura was correct in her theory that Winged Daughter's had that capability as well, only even more pronounced. He didn't want to say it aloud, but he believed that even though his mind and heart would remain faithful to Nyota, his body would obey with will of the Princess.

His girlfriend was uncharacteristically quiet. She had been so excited to make contact with the Virosas, but she now looked quite angry. Without saying a word she walked slightly ahead of him, directly to him quarters. He followed, suspecting that's what she wanted. Without pretense, or looking to see who was watching she lifted her hand and keyed into his quarters and entered. When the door locked behind him he abruptly found her lips on his own.

"Nyota, we have . . . duties . . . we are supposed to report to - "

"Shut up, Spock", she said.

She kissed him with hunger and an aggressive edge he was unaccustomed to. As a Vulcan male in a relationship with a human female, he was the sexually dominant party. Not today.

She bit his lip hard, and whispered angrily in his ear in Vulcan _"You are MINE"_. She grabbed his belt and pulled him towards the bed. In seconds she had unzipped his uniform trousers and was pulling his shirt and t-shirt over his head.

She paused briefly to remove her shoes and then pushed him on the bed, and climbed on top, pinning his hands above his head. Spock's mind was struggling to catch up. He knew she was trying to engage him, but they were supposed to be on the bridge, he had also seen a crew member watch them enter his quarters, because Nyota had been quite obvious. He had never seen her like this - it was similar to a Vulcan female experiencing pon farr. He didn't mind but he had no idea what was happening.

He finally started kissing her back, and she responded by curling her fingers in his hair and biting his neck hard - _that would certainly leave a mark_ - something they had expressly agreed not to do.

"You are mine" she repeated. "Not some fucking Princess's, how dare that little cunt. . . ."

"Nyota!" Spoke had never her heard her using such foul language. She started grinding on his growing erection, still holding his hands down with considerable strength.

"I'm going to fuck you so good, you're not gonna be able to walk - you're not even going to be able to look at her."

"Nyota, I am NOT-"

She hissed at him to be quiet. She released his wrists and he moved his hands up her uniform skirt and settled on hips as she continued to grind on him. He closed his eyes briefly to enjoy the sensation when he felt her tug his belt from its loops, and grab his wrists again. She leaned forward and bit him neck again, almost drawing blood. _That was it, he was going to fuck her right now._ It was only then he noticed he couldn't move his hands. He craned his neck and saw that she had tied his hands to his headboard with his belt! _How did she do that so quickly, and how the HELL hadn't he noticed?!_

Eyes wide he looked at her. Nyota grinned mischievously back. "Now I have you where I want you" she whispered in Vulcan.

She slide off him slowly and pulled off her uniform, her back facing him so he could get a full view of her ass, perfect, round and muscular. She was wearing a black thong. Spock was going crazy, he desperately tried to get at her, but on his back, with his hands tied above his head, he was stuck. _Where had she learned to tie knots like this? _She sauntered over to the foot of the bed and lovingly pulled off his shoes, then, not so lovingly ripped on his trousers and boxers in one motion so that he lay completely naked before her, tied to the bed.

Slowly, she crawled on top of him, placing kisses on his forehead. "Mine" she purred, and trailed her tongue down his chest. When she got to his navel, she could hear his heart hammering, She knew exactly what she was doing to him.

"Nyota, I am losing control, I - I don't want to hurt you", his voice strained, and cracked.

In response she nipped the inside of his thigh, causing him to cry out in painful pleasure.

She licked slowly up his ball sack, causing him to hiss and claw desperately at his restraints. _This was torturous._

Finally - finally, she took him in her mouth, wrapping her lush lips around his throbbing member.

Vulcans did not typically engage in oral sex. It was not necessary for procreation, and Vulcans experiencing pon farr did not have the patience for it. Additionally, it was not compatible with mind melds. Spock performed it on Nyota because she demanded it of a sexual partner. She had been rather insistent upon when they first became intimate with each other exclusively. But he had also learned to love doing it to her; her response to his tongue, her taste and scent; it was incredibly arousing. She often expressed the desire to reciprocate, and they had tried with limited success. It felt incredible, but it also pushed his savage instincts to the surface, and he invariably ended up pushing her off and taking her. But he could not take her now - tied to his own headboard.

Hi body buckled underneath her as he fought two conflicting instincts - the human side of him was enjoying itself immensely, while the Vulcan was screaming to grab her and bury himself deep in her body. But he couldn't - he was trapped. He didn't even recognize the string of cries and curses he was shouting out when, finally, he had reached the brink, he was going to come.

Abruptly she pulled away.

Spock thought he was actually going to have a heart attack. She smiled at him like a crazed demon.

"Did you like that?", she purred.

"FUCK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed at her in Vulcan.

He was panting heavily, and practically cross eyed, as he watched her move over him and pull a knife from the dresser. She licked a dull edge, like she had just licked his penis. He pulled hard on his restraints, but to no avail. He could feel them digging into his skin, cutting off circulation. She leaned over him, her beautiful breasts sitting neatly in their bra over his face. He felt a sharp pain on his wrist. She had cut him.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered and kissed the green blood off of his wrist. He closed his eyes, she was cutting him free. Spock tried to calm himself, but he had past the point of no return. He almost wanted to tell her not to endanger herself, but he was no longer thinking straight.

He was shaking when he sat up and looked at her darkly. She pulled back so he could get a full view of her scantily clad body. "Come here, baby" she said with a little smile.

Something in Spock snapped.

He launched himself at her, knocking her off the bed, the two of them landing in a heap on the floor, taking the blanket with them. She was on top, and he angrily ripped off her bra with his teeth, the hooks scratching her across her back as the elastic snapped. He buried his face in her naked breasts while his hands ripped her thong in two. He plunged two fingers inside her, and delighted in her scream.

Spock, in an effort to untangle himself from the blanket, stood up, scooping his hands underneath her ass, and bringing her with him. In one fluid motion he kicked the blanket aside and slammed her against the wall sitting on top of his desk, scattering his neatly stacked papers and desktop knickknacks everywhere. His pushed his raging erection inside of her without further pretense, and bit her lip as he moved his hand to her face to meld to her.

They were going crazy. He could feel her desire to own him, dominate him, make him hers. He could feel her rage at the Virosas for trying to take him away. She wasn't going to let that happen, she would kill them first. Not for the first time Spock wondered if melding with him for so many years had given her subtle Vulcan instincts.

Feeling how close he had been, Nyota let his almost orgasm fuel her own. She cried out as she finished, but this this was far from over.

Aggressively she pushed him away - surprising him with her strength. Though she was no Vulcan, she had been actively working on her upper body to better keep up with him. Apparently she had developed an effective training routine.

Still connected through the bond, they began to circle each other. She leaped into his arms and he quickly penetrated her standing up, but the force of her jump knocked him into the couch, toppling it, as well as a vase that had been on the side table. He flipped her around, pulled her to her knees and started pounding into her from behind, reaching around to caress her clitoris, causing her to scream his name.

He bit down on her shoulder, and flipped her back to face him as they rolled together a few times ending with her on top; he felt something sandy under his back. She rode him - grinding against his pelvic bone, and he put his hand back on her face to renew their bond.

She was nearing another climax, as was he; they could feel the sensations well up inside each other and then . . .

It took Spock approximately 4 minutes and 17 seconds to catch his breath.

Kirk saw Spock and Uhura slip onto the bridge out of the corner of his eye. He had called Spock 40 minutes ago with no answer. He couldn't believe they were doing this again, and right after Kirk had told Spock to knock it off. They didn't even bother with an excuse!

He got out of his chair and looked rounded on his first officer, "Where the hell were you? And where is your belt?"

Spock looked . . . disheveled. Spock never looked disheveled. Kirk felt like he was having an out of body experience. His hair was twisted and sweaty, his belt was gone, his wrist was bleeding, his lips were swollen, and he had a half hidden bite mark on his neck. He looked at Kirk and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. In all fairness, now that he had gotten a look at him, Kirk didn't know what to say either. The whole bridge was staring at them.

"He was with me Captain." Uhura volunteered.

_Oh my God_, Kirk thought _she looks even worse_.

Uhura's perfect ponytail was frizzy with loose strands hanging down. Her lips were swollen as well and she had a bruise forming on her arm. While she had no visible bite marks, thankfully, it took Kirk 3 seconds to realize there was a 96% certainly she wasn't wearing a bra. For a second he wondered if she wasn't wearing any underwear either.

"With you?"

"Yes, Captain" she said with no trace of embarrassment. "I was with the Commander in his quarters where I expressed to him my displeasure over the request the Virosas have made of us. I find it to be unethical. And he agrees with me", she finished sweetly.

"Sorry it took longer than expected."

Kirk was speechless. Starfleet hadn't prepared him for this. His whole bridge was in shock. Spock and Uhura looked like they had beaten the crap out of each other, and she had basically announced to everyone that they had failed to report to the bridge because they had been busy having the kind of sex that leaves you looking like you've been mugged. And she said so flippantly too, like she didn't give a flying fuck that they knew! But Kirk wasn't going to back down.

"You were called to the bridge over 40 minutes ago, Lieutenant! That is not an excuse."

"I didn't say it was", she snapped. "In any case, I think we should decline and Spock agrees with me."

"That's not your call," Kirk said darkly.

She moved closer to him, so that she was three inches from his face, "It is my call, Sir" she said with a sneer.

"Lt. Uhura!" Spock exclaimed "Captain, I accept full responsibility for - "

"Quiet, Spock", the Kirk interrupted, "you're out of line Lieutenant".

"Ensign Layfayette to the bridge!" the com rang out.

"Now what?" Kirk asked, "I mean, this is Captain Kirk."

"Captain, is Commander Spock there with you? I believe we have had a security breech!"

"A security breech?" Kirk asked, "where?"

"Commander Spock's personal quarters, Sir. That's why I asked you about his whereabouts . . . I think I see Vulcan blood!"

Kirk's eyes widened. He shot a glance at Spock, then Spock's wrist, which was still oozing green blood.

The unsuspecting ensign continued, "The whole place is trashed, Sir. Papers everywhere, a broken vase, the couch is on its side, there's a ripped belt on the floor, and OH MY GOD, there's a huge knife on the bed!"

Spock and Uhura looked at each other in mutual horror.

"There seems to be some shredded women's underwear in here too, and black bra -"

That effectively answered Kirk's question about Uhura's undergarments.

"Ensign Layfayette, what are you doing in my quarters?" Spock said quickly into the intercom.

"Sir, thank God you are OK-I, I, was watering your bonsai tree, like I do every 5th day, Sir."

Spock looked at Uhura, who was doing a remarkable job of staying composed. Spock on the other hand . . .

"The tree is fine, ensign, get out of my quarters, that is an order."

"Sir", the ensign cried, "it looks like it was crushed, the tree is DEAD!"

"OUT, ENSIGN!" Spock roared into the intercom.

The entire bridge was deathly silent. No one even wanted to breathe. Then suddenly a loud snort broke the silence.

Lt. Sulu started to laugh out loud, "The tree is DEAD!" he repeated.

Kirk started to laugh as well, as did several other bridge officers. Working with Spock and Uhura every day, they were fully aware of their personal relationship, and the fact the Spock genuinely believed they didn't know.

Lt. Sulu had actual tears streaming down his face. It was too hilarious.

"Lt. Sulu, you are dismissed", Spock said.

"Come on, Spock, who's going to fly the ship?" Kirk asked, still trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"I am perfectly capable, Sir", Spock began . . .

"Stay where you are Mr. Sulu", Kirk said. He looked at Spock, "Go clean up, you're bleeding everywhere and and . . . .I am not sure I can look you in the eye right now. . . I'm sorry!"

"You too Uhura" Kirk said. She had her face in her hand, but when she looked up he saw that she had actually been laughing too. She shrugged at him. _I'm sorry_ she mouthed. Kirk quickly typed a private message for her into his com - _maybe go put some underwear on? _

_Go fuck a farm animal _she typed back quickly. She shook her head, walked over to Spock, who was still frozen in abject horror, grabbed him by the hand and led him over to the turbo lift.

Kirk thought to himself that it was great that at least one of them had a sense of humor.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirk awake sat in his quarters late into the night. He had pitched the idea of volunteering as a "gift of flesh" for the Princess Lena to the male members of his crew and had gotten had 50 volunteers. Some had requested to see a picture, but Brok had protested quite vehemently. He assured the men, however, that they would not be at all disappointed. Bones seemed particularly keen to go, if only to get off the ship for 12 days.

Trouble was, when he had pitched the swap to Laveen, she had gotten very upset. It was almost as if Spock was rejecting her personally. He toyed with the idea of trying to convince the Virosa that Spock was actually the Captain or that they switched around sometimes, but nothing was working. Without a gift Princess Lena would be slighted and they would be escorted out of Virosa space, and since she was to be Queen in a few years, it was unlikely that they would be able to reestablish contact. He thought briefly about what Marcus said, that maybe leaving them alone would be best. They were certainly proving to be more trouble than they were worth.

"SHHHHHHHH SHUH"

Kirk heard an ironically loud shhh-ing outside his door. He opened it to find an exceptionally drunk Carol Marcus.

"Carol -", he started, "please, do we have to…"

"Oh shut up Jim, I'm not here to see you, unless you wanna…" she finished with a giggle, running a hand down his chest.

"Carol…" Jim said with a warning tone.

"SHHHHH - I'm trying to get her back home, but she won't let me. She is quite stubborn hehehe."

Jim peered around the bend that Uhura was sitting on the floor, tears in her eyes, clearly intoxicated. He walked over to her and squatted down as if he were talking to a small child. "Uhura, are you OK?" he asked, concerned. He had seen Uhura drink before, even drunk once or twice, but she rarely cried, even when sober. She looked at him with her big brown red rimmed eyes and shook her head. Jim gently pulled her to his feet. "Why don't you come inside, sit down, do you want some tea?"

"Don't fall for that one, Nyota!" Marcus interjected, with a hiccough.

Kirk glared at her, "Considering she's Commander Spock's girlfriend, I'm going to assume that was a poor excuse for a joke, Carol."

She said nothing. An ensign walked by, trying not to stare at the odd situation.

"Ensign" the Captain called, bringing the young man to a halt. "Please escort Dr. Marcus back to her quarters."

Kirk looked at Carol one more time-"Goodnight Doctor."

Once inside, Jim wrapped a blanket around Uhura, who was shivering. It crossed his mind that she was probably more accustomed to the heat in Spock's quarters.

Jim cleared his throat, "Do you want me to call Spock?" he asked gently.

Apparently he had said the wrong thing because suddenly she started to sob. "I can't, Jim, I can't. Please don't do it. Please don't give him to her", she cried. "I know that it's the only way to make contact with them, but the Winged Daughters are this perfect specimen of beauty, and, and, and, he won't want me anymore!"

"Uhura!" Jim said, startled, "that is not true, it's not true at all. Spock wouldn't even go through with it. He cares you more than anything. He would never do something to hurt you!"

"I know!" she sobbed, "but you don't get it! You don't know anything about Vulcan mating . . . he can't control certain things. . ." she trailed off.

"Is that what happened today?"

"No" she actually smiled, "that was technically my fault, but, but . . . it's the fucking pheromones, they affect him like a drug. I'm scared they'll trigger pon farr for him and then he'll bond with her!"

"Wasn't he bonded once before?", Kirk asked.

"He broke it for me" she answered, "but it was . . . hard. . . . and she was awful, not some beautiful sex goddess."

"Uhura . . . you are beautiful, and brilliant, and wonderful, Spock knows how lucky he is to have you; he wouldn't trade you away for some bird-Princess." He was so tempted to tell her about the conversation he had had with Spock just four days ago, about his mother's ring, and how he considered her to be his family. But it was the first time Spock had ever trusted him with something so deeply personal, and he didn't want to betray that.

"I KNOW I know, I'm being stupid and crazy", Uhura said. "I should just let him do it-he would if I said it was OK – it's the LOGICAL course of action, and lots of species, hell, lots of couples, are non-monogamous, and our relationship isn't just about sex, but I just can't stop crying when I think about him touching someone else."

She kept crying, and was somehow crying freely into his shoulder and hiccoughing. Jim wrapped his arm around her soothingly and stroked her hair, like his mom used to do when he was upset as a child.

"Shhhhh - it's OK", he said. "We'll find another way, or we'll just leave, no harm no foul. We'll encounter so many other races - I don't need to put you guys through this for one more."

"Really?" she squeaked at his collar bone.

"Really, I promise."

She pulled away and nodded.

"I… I think I need to throw up" she said, and ran to the bathroom.

While she was in there he called Spock, who somehow made the three minute journey in what Jim could swear was thirty seconds.

"Nyota", he breathed upon keying himself into Jim's quarters.

"I'm here, Spock" she said, emerging from the bathroom. "I'm OK … I just don't feel well."

Spock quickly crossed the room and took her in his arms. He started murmuring to her in Vulcan, listening to her answer back. Kirk didn't mean to stare but it was so odd to see Spock so emotionally expressive. He pulled her onto the couch gently and stroked her back and hair, kissing her forehead and nose over and over. Abruptly he picked her up and carried her into Jim's bedroom. He emerged a moment later, and closed the door softly behind him.

"She is sleeping", he said to Jim. "I temporarily commissioned your bed. I will take her back to her quarters when I leave."

Spock looked at him "She told me you intended to deny the Virosas' request, and leave their system if needed to avoid their gift of flesh."

"Oh course!" Jim said.

"That . . . while I appreciate it, would not be logical."

"Fuck logic, Spock - that's your future wife in there. And you are . . . my best friend." It was the first time Jim had said it aloud. "I'm not going to let you screw up something that good, that special. She is special, Spock. More special that these Winged Princesses -"

"Daughters.

"Whatevers."

Spock looked at him. "Thank you", he said. "You really believe she will say yes?" he asked.

"YES" Jim grinned, "I'm actually weirdly excited to be Uncle Jim!"

"I am sure our child will learn much from you". The words "our child" filled Spock with joy. But there would be time for that later.

"What will you tell them, tomorrow?" Spock asked.

"Well", Jim began, "I have an idea."

Jim quickly outlined the details of his plan. Having gotten nowhere with the ambassador he had done what he would do at a restaurant when arguing with a waiter, escalate. He had asked to speak with Princess Lena herself, intending to plead his case to her. He was sure that they had come farther than anyone the Princess had encountered, and considering her penchant for alliances with outsiders, Jim felt she would be very interested in the Federation. He highly doubted she would just walk away. Unfortunately the ambassador, in addition to refusing his swap, had balked at the idea of Jim contacting the Princess directly. So now he had spent the past four hours trying to decode the messages being sent across their space, he would figure out how to hail the Princess himself.

Jim explained to Spock that he remembered how the Laveen's bracelet glowed when someone from the moon had tried to contact her, but had emitted different colors at different times. Laveen had been highly responsive to some colors and pulsing rhythms, and had completed ignored others. Jim realized she could tell who was hailing her before answering, meaning each person had their own personal hailing frequency. The issue he had was he couldn't determine which belonged to Princess Lena.

Spock quickly agreed to help him, and they worked into the night trying to decipher patterns in the communications. Jim had already isolated the frequencies associated with the 12 messages that had come to Laveen's bracelet during her visit, but then was no clear way to determine which, or even if, one of them belonged to the Princess.

At 03:00 hours Jim and Spock were interrupted by a rustling sound coming from Jim's bedroom. A sleepy Uhura emerged, her hair in a rumpled halo down her back.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

Jim and Spock looked up, "Chasing wild geese, apparently", Jim said.

He looked at Spock, "Get some sleep, this isn't going to work. I'll just tell tomorrow -it's off."

Spock nodded, a human habit he had picked up from Nyota. She looked at Jim and said, "Thanks . . . for everything. . . I'm sorry . . ."

Jim smiled at her; he was exhausted. "Don't worry about it. This was a stressful situation for everyone. But I'm not going to hand over your boyfriend to some spoiled teenage bird-brat to make an alliance. But, if you want to thank me . . . Stop it with the disappearing act. I already told Spock, but I think it was made pretty clear today that it's actually you in charge."

She smirked, "Noted, Captain."

* * *

Kirk couldn't sleep. He was so frustrated. He had been unbelievably close to making contact with another sentient, warp capable species, but had failed. He did not regret his decision to decline their offer, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there had to be a way.

Resisting the urge to grab a sleeping pill, he got out of bed, took off his clothes and went into his bathroom, thinking perhaps a hot shower might soothe him to sleep. As the water caressed his body he thought about Carol; her enormous breasts in particular. He remembered how the water trailed off them, how slippery the soap made them, how she screamed when he sucked on them... Maybe he should call her. Judging by how she had acted tonight, he was sure she would come to him.

Getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, he went back into his bedroom to grab his com, when he saw Uhura's hair tie on his night stand. Spock must have placed it there when he put her to bed. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming pang of loneliness didn't want to call Carol anymore.

Sighing he padded barefoot back into his living room and pick up his PADD, which he had left on his couch. It was still monitoring the communications streams being sent around Ya-Mo's atmosphere. It was silent though - the whole colony must be asleep.

Suddenly he saw an amethyst hailing frequency cross the screen in a familiar pulsing pattern. Kirk was sure it was one of the 12 he saw the ambassador use, and, if his memory served him correctly, it had been one of the ones she was particularly responsive to. Without the distraction of other frequencies, he was able to isolate its pattern in seconds. He paused for a moment; he really had no way of knowing for sure who this was - it could be anyone. He wasn't Uhura, and hadn't had time to read all of Brok's notes on their culture. This could be a really terrible idea. _ No_, he thought, shaking off his apprehension. _This is worth the risk. _

He sent a hail.

Immediately his he hailing screen lit up across from him. He sucked in his breath. He saw the back off a girl in a white dress backless dress; backless to accommodate her enormous translucent wings. He had done it.

From the other end he heard her gasp in surprise, and turn to show only a sliver of her profile. She had a gracefully sloped, pointed, heavily pierced ear. Suddenly his screen went dark. He thought he had lost her when a clear, authoritarian voice called out to him.

"Who is this?"

"Um, uh, this is Captain James Tiberius Kirk . . . of the Starship Enterprise - I was trying to contact the Princess Lena." It now dawned on him that he hadn't actually planned out what he was going to say.

"What gives you the right to contact me?", she answered. Perhaps he should have read Brok's notes on the Winged Daughters, never mentioned them being so bitchy. At least he had the right one.

Trying to regain his confidence Kirk answered her "I wanted to deliver a message to you – personally - through Ambassador Laveen - we are declining your invitation."

"Oh?" she said. "Are you now? I assume this has something to do with the Vulcan."

"Yes" Kirk answered. "I'm glad you're aware of the situation, I have talked to my crew and…"

"I know what you are going to propose, don't waste my time explaining it. I am uninterested in a swap."

"He won't consent, Princess, and I'm not about to order him to."

"What are you suggesting, Captain? That I am not appealing enough?" Though he could not see her, her voice betrayed an arrogant smirk. Kirk was starting to like this Princess less by the minute. She sounded like a spoiled brat.

"I'm sure you're everything Brok described you to be," Kirk said, he'd be damned if he was going to pay her a compliment "but Commander Spock has his reasons - he said no, and this will not proceed without his consent."

"I'm sure I could change his mind", her voiced dropped to a husky purr.

Kirk was annoyed now, "Princess, with all due respect, I'm not sure drugging him up with your pheromones until he can't see straight qualifies as consent. Where I'm from it sure as hell doesn't."

She was silent for a moment, "Are you finished insulting me?" she asked, a dangerous hint of anger in her voice.

This was not going well. Kirk decided to try backpedaling. "No, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant, what I mean was . . . Look, I really want to meet you. Make peaceful contact with your people. That's our mission, but you can't have Spock. He's taken, alright? He has a . . . mate . . . and she would be devastated.

"We saw nothing of a mate."

"I KNOW!" Damn Spock and his discretion, "but he has one, alright? It's sort of a secret because it's not really allowed, because they work together, so they don't tell people, but they have been together for years. He loves her."

"He loves her?" The Princesses voice softened considerably - _what was it about girls and that word?_

"Deeply", Kirk said. "More than his own life. She's . . . his family. She's all he has, really. He would never want to hurt her, and this would, without a doubt, make her incredibly upset. And, yeah, I think they would both get over it eventually, but it's not worth it to me to do that to them. What they have is really . . . special. It's real, you know?"

"I do not, I have never loved with any sort of permanence", she said.

"Me neither", Kirk replied, "but, you know what? I would give anything to find someone like that . . . have what they do." _Where had that come from? _ Kirk hadn't even realized it until he said it, but he instantly knew it was true. Why he had chosen to say something so deeply personal to a slightly hostile alien princess at 04:00 was another question entirely.

"As would I", he heard her say. "Is that why they are so special to you?" she asked.

"Yes, well, that and he is my best friend. You have one of those, right?"

"I do."

"Well, is there anything you wouldn't do for her? Would you ever force her to do something that would make her really upset, and screw up something she cared about?"

She paused, "I would refuse . . . as you are doing now."

"So . . . do we understand each other then?"

"I am assuming taking both of them is not an option, then" she said.

"Wha -?" Kirk wondered if the lack of sleep was getting to him. "You mean like a threesome?"

"Is that what humans call it? I just thought it would be polite to invite her as well. I've done it before."

"I . . . um . . . um . . ." Kirk was more than confused. He was sure Uhura wouldn't go for it. He was also sure, if this Princess was as beautiful as Brok said, he wouldn't be able to be friends with Spock anymore out of pure jealousy. How DID Spock get so lucky anyways?

"I'm joking, Captain." she said laughing.

"About wanting both of them, or having done it before?"

"I agree to your proposal" she said, purposely dodging the question. Kirk was about to press the issue, but it was starting to look like he had 17 days to get a straight answer out of her.

"Great!" Kirk said excitedly, ""who can I swap him for . . . I gave Brok a list but …"

"I have it," she interrupted him. "I can review it and make a choice, but . . . we have a slight problem, Captain."

"What? I thought-"

"You have broken our laws, Captain", she said, "one of our very strict ones. No male is ever allowed to directly contact me without permission, that goes double for outsiders. The punishment for the contact is death. Obviously, I entertained this conversation so I too would be in very deep trouble. That is why I turned off my screen when you hailed me. If I were to allow you to behold my image, I might be removed from my position on Ya-Mo."

"I'm sorry, Princess!" Kirk exclaimed, "I didn't know, I don't want you to be in trouble."

"No no", she said, "it's alright, I'm glad you contacted me, it's a stupid rule."

"Sounds like they have you under lock and key", Kirk said.

"You can't even imagine", the Princess answered back.

"OK -we need to arrange this swap, but it must seem impromptu, like we are arranging it on the fly. No one, not even your officers, including Commander Spock, can know we spoke tonight."

She outlined a script for Kirk to follow. She would send him her choices - she wanted two, but would not specify why. He would bring them down in a small landing party with Spock. She was not supposed to meet with them until the following day, but she would handle that aspect. He was not to tell anyone of the swap - he was to tell Laveen that Spock agreed.

Additionally, she wanted his log books.

"Why?" he asked.

"Your life seems . . . amazing . . ." she said with a hint of melancholy. "I will never leave this solar system. I would love to hear about what's out there from something that isn't a scientific survey."

Suddenly Kirk felt sorry for her. She was right, she would never leave; she was trapped by her own duties.

"Sent" he said, breaking eight or so rules Starfleet had about data sharing and vetting.

"Excellent", she seemed to perk up. "I will see you tomorrow evening then."

"Wait!" Kirk said. "How do I know you're going to hold up your end of the bargain? I'll be down there already- fully committed - when this all happens. Princess Lena . . . I haven't even met you, and this HAS to work, it can't . . .

His speech stopped - along with his heart. Princess Lena had turned her screen back on. Before him was, what he would swear for the rest of his life, the most beautiful face he had ever seen. She was older than he suspected - around Uhura's age - not a teenager. Her long thick dark brown hair was down, and formed a wavy cloud around her delicate face. Her large eyes were the color of the evergreens that grew in the backyard of his childhood home, and were quite striking again her pale, perfect skin. Around her forehead was a single metal chain - almost like a crown.

She smiled when she saw him and suppressed a quick laugh. She tilted her head to the side and said, "You can trust me."

His screen went dark.

Only then did Kirk realize that she had probably laughed because he was still in his towel.


	5. Chapter 5

Kirk woke early the next morning to a message in his personal inbox from an unknown hailing frequency. In it were 2 names: Chekov, McCoy. There was nothing else. Kirk stared at the names. Bones was a dog, he knew, but he had actually been amused when Chekov put his name in as a volunteer. Barely 20, and having been an active ensign since the incredibly young age of 17, he was pretty sure Chekov had never even been with a woman. He had even noted it in the file. Why would Lena want him?

Kirk shook his head. It was really none of his concern. She had agreed to his deal, and that was really all that mattered. He called Bones and Chekov to his briefing room.

"Gentlemen" Kirk said, "I want you to accompany me in the landing party. Make sure you look sharp".

Chekov's eyes widened but Bones looked at Kirk suspiciously. "I thought this whole she-bang was getting called off?"

"No, we're going down there", Kirk said, an odd feeling of jealous rage starting to bubble inside him.

"But, Sir, I thought Cowander Spock vould not agwee?" the ensign interjected.

"I'll handle that, ensign", Kirk said with a snap "dismissed".

Chekov left, but Bones looked at Kirk, "What's going on Jim?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it- everything is fine."

"You know, you say that alot."

"Bones, it's fine!" Kirk nearly shouted.

"I can count on one hand the number of times it's been true."

"Bones!- Just go, I have everything under control, OK?"

The door to his briefing room opened and Spock entered Uhura right behind him. She glared at Kirk like she could strangle him.

Bones looked at her, then Spock, then back to Kirk, "For your sake, I hope so."

When Bones left Uhura started "I just heard from Chekov that we're going down there, which I wouldn't believe, except for the fact that I also saw a message from you to Laveen that Spock had agreed. What are you doing? Please tell me you're not doing this"

"Additionally, Captain", Spock said, "upon reading through the culture material Brok supplied us with, I found that further attempts to contact the Princess are inadvisable. We are fortunate in our lack of success last night. It would have constituted as a high crime-punishable by death, to contact a high ranking Winged Daughter without proper approval."

"I know! –just…" Kirk sighed. It would be difficult to convince them.

"I need you to trust me", he began. "It will be OK. Spock is not going to be the gift, I promise. I just need you guys to. . . go along with it . . . Spock, that means saying you agree, and Uhura that means not freaking out. It'll be fine. Please."

"Jim, that's the worst argument I have ever heard!" Uhura snapped. "You promised me!" Angry tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I can't believe I trusted you . . ."

Without being dismissed she turned and left.

Spock did not follow. "Jim", he began, "I am not sure what you are doing, but I can tell you that Vulcans do not lie."

"Can the human part of you lie then?" Jim asked exasperated. "You are half human you know! Look, everything is going to work out, OK? Please, just . . . .keep her calm!"

"I do not see the logic in your plan" Spock stopped, "unless . . . . Jim, you did not actually contact Princess Lena, correct? If so, we must leave this space immediately, or your life could be forfeit."

"Relax Spock, everything is fine", Jim said.

"You say that often"

_Perhaps,_ Kirk thought, _it was time for him to start utilizing more of his vocabulary._

"Tell me you did not establish contact with her", Spock pressed.

"I didn't talk to her", Jim lied. "I just know this will work."

"How?"

"Can you just trust me? I know how this looks, I am just asking for some good old fashioned blind trust. You know I would never do anything to jeopardize your relationship. Please - just tell them you say 'yes'"

"I cannot lie, Jim"

Jim gave his friend an incredulous look.

"However", Spock continued, "You can order me to tell them I consent - even if, in truth, I do not."

"Tell them you consent", Jim said.

"Yes, Captain"

Spock loved loopholes.

* * *

Laveen was exceptionally pleased. She had been concerned she would not be able to deliver the humans to Princess Lena, thereby causing her much displeasure. She was ecstatic that Kirk had agreed after all. Humans were a strangely prudish culture. She had no doubt, however, that once the Commander met the Princess, he would be overjoyed to have been selected. It was truly a great honor.

She waited for the landing party at the entrance of the Palace of the Winged Daughters. They were to beam down, then she would take them inside to present to Princess Suria. The "Gift" would be given into her custody and taken into Princess Lena's private rooms for bathing. She would have him tonight. In the meantime, the Captain would meet with Princess Suria. The following day the Enterprise would land on Ya-Mo and the entire 278 person crew would be treated to a great tournament to showcase the combat expertise of the Winged Daughters, and then there would be a large feast. They were having quite a difficult time pulling together a party for so many, but Princess Lena had insisted. Laveen also suspected that the Princess wanted to get a better look at their enormous ship. But, of course, she would never voice such an opinion.

The landing party was larger than expected. The Captain was accompanied by Commander Spock, Lt. Uhura, and Lt. Sulu, which was who they had agreed upon. But he had also brought with him a young male Ensign, and the ship's Doctor - which he hadn't mentioned. Laveen almost said something, but considered the tenuous relationship she now had with the Captain; she was glad he came at all.

Brok, who had beamed down with them, led the Captain to Laveen.

"Captain", she said with her most welcoming smile and pheromones.

"Ambassador Laveen", he smiled back.

Wordlessly she led him into the palace.

Kirk felt his jaw drop. It was nothing short of spectacular. Though the structure stood nearly 200 feet tall, inside was only one floor, with a ceiling the full height of the building. The walls and columns were the brightest white, a stark contrast to the beautifully intricate multi colored pattern that covered the floor. There were airy translucent tapestries draped from row upon row of mezzanines. There was the smallest of staircases that would allow a non-winged Virosa to gain access to them, but it was clear from the design; this structure was made for people who could fly.

"This is amazing" Kirk commented.

He felt a warm pleasure emit from Laveen as a response.

Kirk looked at Uhura and Spock. Both were completely impassive. Even the beauty of the structure could not move them. Kirk had unintentionally witnesses a scene between them right before they climbed onto the transporter.

Uhura had been crying, cursing Kirk in every language she could think of while Spock held her in his arms. He told her he trusted the Captain's judgment, and believed him to be acting in the best interest of the crew and Federation.

"But not the best interest for us!" she had exclaimed.

"Nyota", he said, "I am not privy to what the Captain is planning, but I have chosen to trust him. And to trust there is a reason he has not disclosed his plans."

"He doesn't have a plan Spock! He's just going to go down there and wing it! Like he always does - but this time he's fucking with us!"

"I hope that is not the case" Spock said.

"It IS!" she screamed. "He doesn't get it, he doesn't get relationships. Everything is just sex to him, he doesn't understand why this is a big deal! He's never had a serious relationship, ever. You don't know him like I do - he fucked everything he could find in school."

"Nyota-"

"And don't even get me started on the personal hell he put Carol through. She had just watched her father's murder, for fuck's sake, she was vulnerable and trying to move on - make a new life for herself. And here comes Jim Kirk, deciding that he wants what he wants and weaves this disgusting web of lies to get her to like him and then . . . .THEN he decides, wait actually I don't like you, please go away now!"

"Nyota, I do not understand how Dr. Marus is involved but-"

"Don't you? He's doing it to you now, to us. Making promises he has no intention of keeping to get what he wants out of us."

Spock had no answer for her.

"Look", she continued, "if we're going to be OK, we have to depend on us. I - I - I give you permission. To be their fucking gift. I'm not going to let Jim's lack of personal empathy ruin us."

"Nyota, I have no intention of -"

"But that's what it's going to come down to. Jim won't be able to talk his way out of this - and these, Winged Daughters are used to getting their way - they're basically gods. Don't put the ship, the crew, . . . me, in danger. I'll get over it. I'll never forgive Jim for this, and I hope you don't either."

She reached up and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Kirk walked in, pretending he hadn't heard anything and they beamed down together.

Remembering Uhura's harsh words dulled the beauty of the Palace. He could understand her anger -he knew it seemed like he didn't have a plan - once the swap was made, she'd forgive him. What he couldn't shake was her comments about Carol, and how he had used her and then discarded her - how he habitually used women. He never considered it to be true, but, thinking back, he could definitely identify a pattern: attraction, seduction, then a fade out. He didn't know why. Granted, he had never particularly wanted a serious girlfriend, but he was never opposed to it; he had always assumed it was because he hadn't met the right girl. But maybe there was some truth in Uhura's words…maybe he should give Carol another chance, and really try this time? But, even the thought of doing something as simple as having dinner with her bothered him. She was brilliant and beautiful, but she didn't understand him. There was no banter, no laughs - only forced conversation. Princess Lena sprung immediately to his mind and he had to hastily disguise a laugh as a cough when he remembered her telling him she wanted to have a threesome with Spock and Uhura, deadpan. But she wanted Bones and _Chekov_, of all people.

Suddenly a great set of doors opened and two women walked towards them. Kirk immediately realized neither was Lena.

The dark haired one stepped forward. She was tall, nearly as tall as Kirk, with huge wings that arched over her head, making her seem like a giant. Her hair was nearly black and gathered up on top of her head in an elaborate braid that hung down to her waist. Like Lena she wore a metal chain around her forehead, only hers had two strands. She was extremely beautiful. Beside him he heard Bones whisper, "Wow".

"Welcome, Captain Kirk", she said, "I am Princess Suria, Second Princess of Ya-Mo"

Brok had explained this part to him. The Winged Daughters were highly ritualistic.

"Greetings Princess", he said respectfully, "It is an honor to be in your presence. I have brought you a great warrior for the enjoyment of the Princess Lena, first Princess of Ya-Mo. I respectfully present him to you now."

Suria looked pleased. Kirk had used her native tongue. She walked over to Spock, who remained impassive. Uhura betrayed nothing.

Suria turned to the other Winged Daughter. "Daughter Kale, what say you?"

This was part of the presentation ritual. Kale, who was also quite beautiful, was technically below Suria, but was still a ruling member. Kirk could see she was heavily pregnant. Her tenure on Ya-Mo was coming to an end. _But where was Lena?_

Kale flipped her reddish braid to her other shoulder. "He will be quite pleasing. Captain, we acc-"

"Where's the other one?" Kirk interrupted. "The- the Princess Lena?"

"Do not interrupt Daughter Kale", Laveen snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, I . . . I'm just wondering . . . .I thought there were three of you", he finished to Suria.

Suria frowned and Brok stepped forward, "Princess, Daughter -I make many apologies for Captain Kirk. His society is quite different. He doesn't understand what it is to be of the Winged Daughters. Humans, and especially the Federation, are a tremendously egalitarian people - and he is of very high rank."

"Noted, Brok" Suria said. "Princess Lena is not coming. Our customs dictate that she not be presented with her gift until he has underwent a ritual bath, as I am sure you were informed. Brok is one of our best customs ambassadors - did he not explain this to you?"

"I must of forgotten", Kirk lied.

Suria opened her mouth to say something else when her bracelet began to glow - amethyst. She looked at it clear annoyance and ignored it.

"Are you going to get that?" Kale asked.

"Nope" Suria answered.

Laveen's bracelet began to glow – amethyst, as well. She took a quick, terrified glance at Suria, who rolled her eyes. "Just get it", she said.

Laveen pulled up the interface.

"Princess! - Yes, of course!"

Laveen turned to Suria, "Princess Lena is requesting that we open the roof"

"Absolutely not", Suria said.

"Yes, Princess Lena - no, Princess Suria has said we cannot open the roof - I do not know why - oh oh my!"

Laveen looked at Suria in a panic, "Princess Suria, Princess Lena says she is in a dive!"

"Well then Princess Lena is going to have to pull out of it"

Laveen spoke to Princess Lena once more, "Princess Suria has respectfully recommended you pull out of the dive -Princess Suria, Princess Lena wishes to speak to you directly".

Suria raised her eyebrows.

"I am not interested in speaking to her directly; I am busy entertaining her guests."

Laveen looked at Suria in fear. "I do not know what to do!" she exclaimed.

"Oh fine", Suria snapped and opened her own interface.

"Lena, what exactly are you doing? - You are not caught in a dive - I am trying to entertain these aliens you so desperately wanted me to contact for you- You are NOT caught in a dive - 1000 feet is plenty of time to pull up! - YOUR WING IS FINE!"

Suria was shouting now. Kale looked annoyed, Laveen terrified, but Brok was amused. Kirk wasn't sure what was going on, but he shot a glance at Uhura who was staring at him cock-eyed.

"Well if you wing is injured then you're dead anyway, the roof is marble, the floor is marble, losing 200 feet before you shatter into a million pieces won't make a difference, and I'd rather you not make a mess in front of our guests. - No I'm not catching you -Why are you DOING this right now!?"

"Princess Suria!" Laveen shouted, "Please please please let me open the roof!"

Suria looked as though she'd bitten into a lemon.

"Fine", she said, "I hope you're happy - this is SO INAPPROPRIATE and just so we're clear, I'm not catching you", she snapped her interface shut.

The great roof opened almost instantly; a figure shot inside and zipped as a winged blur twice around the large room. It came to a sudden halt and dropped to the ground in one fluid motion, right in front of Suria.

"How's your wing?" she asked sweetly.

"Much better now! The extra 200 feet really made quite the difference. Thank you for saving my life!" the same clear voice that Kirk heard the night before rang out. It was Princess Lena.

Lena stepped took a step towards them and Kirk was instantly overwhelmed with her scent. Uhura had been right about the pheromones. She was even more beautiful in person. She was shorter than Suria, but had longer wings which she stretched out to their fullest capacity. Her hair, which seemed dark brown the night before was actually more of a golden brown in the sunlight. Like Suria's it was piled on her head and hanging down in an elaborate braid. Unlike Suria, who was wearing a dress, Lena was wearing some sort of catsuit -backless of course, for her wings. A non-winged female hurried over to Lena and quickly wrapped a skirt around her waist, instantly transforming her outfit into one that mirrored the other Winged Daughters'.

"Welcome Captain Kirk" she said, "I am Princess Lena."

Her pheromones were incredible. It was like he was breathing in pure sex; like his face was between her legs and not six feet away. Maybe this was why Uhura was concerned.

Suria noticed too "Lena, WHAT are you doing?!" Kirk felt the scent pull away from him rapidly, leaving him quite confused.

"Nothing", Lena said innocently. "Where is my gift?" she asked, sounding like a young child.

"Commander Spock!" Laveen volunteered. "He is half human, half Vulcan, Princess! Additionally, he is almost as physically strong as you! I thought him to be a perfect gift!"

Lena glanced at Kirk - it was time. She was going to ask Kirk a series of questions about Spock and he was going to answer. The answers wouldn't please her and she would seem disappointed. Then Kirk would say that, though Spock was honored to have been chosen, he would understand if she wished to choose someone else. Then he would mention the list, and then she would ignore him and take an interest in Bones and Chekov, and ask for both. Kirk would say "yes", and she would lead them away for her pleasure later on…it wasn't fair.

But instead of asking Kirk her first question, she had taken an interest in Uhura. Kirk had to admit she was handing this incredibly well. She stood a few feet from Spock, and gazed with polite interest in the goings on. Spock, on the other hand, looked pissed. Kirk hoped they couldn't read Vulcan emotions. Lena stepped closer to Spock, but, Kirk noticed, she was not engaging her pheromones.

"Commander Spock", she said. "I have heard that consent for sexual activity among your people is paramount." She had deviated from the script entirely.

"Your statement is accurate", Spock said coldly.

"Are you consenting?" she asked.

"I have been ordered to give my consent, so I give it", he said.

Kirk thought he heard a ruffle of feathers from one of the mezzanines.

"I smell her on you", Lena whispered.

She looked at Kirk, who looked wide eyed back. She was winging this.

She stepped past Spock and looked Uhura directly in the eyes. "I smell your tears on his uniform", she said. "Is he your mate?"

Uhura breathed in "Yes", she said.

"For how long?"

"Many years"

"Do you have a child together?"

"N-no" Uhura's composure was finally breaking. "There hasn't been an appropriate time." Spock whipped around, stunned by her answer.

"Why would you let him do this…give your consent…if you do not wish him too?"

"The Captain -we're not married - I . . .don't - give it . . . my consent" she finished.

"Good", Lena said.

Turning on Uhura she said to Spock, " Do you love her?"

Spock stumbled, "I - that is a very personal question."

"That is not an answer."

Spock took a deep breath "Yes. I love her. I love with everything I possess. I would give my life to make her happy. She is the most precious thing in my universe."

Uhura looked like she was going to burst into tears - it dawned on Kirk that Spock had probably never actually said those words to Uhura. Lena had somehow read that about him, and had decided to force it out.

"Laveen!" Lena shouted, rounding angrily on the ambassador. "Why are you trying to present me with Lt. Uhura's mate?"

"I . . .I didn't know, Princess!"

"How did you not know, exactly? I was able to figure it out in under a minute!"

"There were no records . . . "

"Did anyone suggest to you that he was already mated?" Lena asked.

"I . . . yes . . . but the evidence wasn't compelling, and if anything we would have just presented both!"

Kirk saw Bones' ears visibly perk up. Suria was watching the interaction intently, while Kale was staring directly at Kirk.

"After all Lt. Uhura has done for us! Learned to speak our language, reached out with information, set up our rendezvous - why didn't you show her more respect?"

Laveen was near tears "I'm SORRY! I . . . made an error . . ."

Lena smiled, "You are forgiven, completely . . . .they are a strange people and you did not know. I am glad of the opportunity to resolve the error."

"That being said -Commander Spock is off limits to all Winged Daughters. We shall show Lt. Uhura our respect."

She turned to them, "My personal apologizes to you both" she released a comforting scent.

Uhura looked shocked but visibly relieved. She shot Kirk a look - one that Kale, unfortunately, saw.

"Captain" Lena said, "I must reject your gift. Can you present me with an alternative?" And she was back on the script. Kirk mentioned the list - apparently he could now leave out the part about how honored Sock was, and she walked over to Chekov and Bones.

"What about them?" she asked.

"Or me?" Kirk said. _Why had he said that?!_ But he couldn't stop himself, "I would be more than honored Princess, and I mentioned it to Laveen . . ." Uhura and Brok stared at him in pure panic, while Lena shot him a "what are you doing?" look.

"But of course" he continued, "I was told that was not acceptable, and I wouldn't ever want to offend the Winged Daughters and I . . . I . . . . am merely paying you a compliment."

"A compliment?" Suria interjected, "Why does the Princess need a compliment?"

"It's just a thing . . .that humans do . . .sometimes . . ." His attempt had not gone as planned.

Lena stared at him for a moment then repeated her question, "What about them?"

"Um yeah, Bones is our Doctor, highly educated and decorated, Chekov was a child prodigy and is now the youngest acting member of Starfleet. They are both brilliant and honorable." Kirk couldn't muster up the enthusiasm he was supposed to.

"Excellent!" She sounded quite chipper, "I will have both."

"Lena, you cannot have two gifts" Suria said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, I can, Captain Kirk?" She moved to stand directly in front of him and looked him in his eyes, while releasing her intoxicating blend of pheromones again. Abruptly, she pulled them back - she was toying with him.

"Can I have both, Captain?", her voice lowered; her eyes boring into his own. He would give her anything she wanted.

"Yea - yes, I mean Yes, Princess. Bones, Chekov? Is that OK?"

He felt Lena cast her pheromones in their direction. They were not the same she was using on Kirk, they were more to calm than anything.

"Sure thing", Bones said. Chekov nodded.

"Perfect!" Lena clapped her hands like a gay child. "It is settled then."

"And what, exactly are you going to do with TWO gifts, Lena?" Suria asked sourly.

Lena smiled widely, and extended her wing behind Bones' back. They were remarkably flexible - it curved it around and gave him a little push forward towards Suria.

"Give one to you of course."

"What?" Suria actually blushed, "Give one to me? Wait really? . . . Um . . . OK!"

Lena cocked her head in triumph. "I thought you'd appreciate that . . . Maybe now you'll stop being so grumpy".

"I am not . . ." Suria turned to Bones, "I am not grumpy."

"You know, I can appreciate a good grumpy mood, Princess, and, as a doctor, I can be exceptionally good at uh . . finding a cure."

Suria seemed amused, but Kirk wanted to slap him. "I guess this is fine by you then?"

"Always happy to do my duty to serve Starfleet, Jim."

Sulu, who had been silent during the exchange, cleared his throat to cover a laugh.

"And you", Lena's attention now on Ensign Chekov, who regarded her in awe. "You are quite young, are you not?"

"Yes, as…as ze Captain zed, I am ve youngeest wember of Starfleet."

"How old are you, Ensign?"

"I vill be 21 vewy shortly, Pwincess."

"A little on the young side, Lena, even for you . . ." Suria commented. Lena ignored her.

"Have you mated with a female before Ensign Chekov?" Kirk almost felt sorry for the kid, almost. It was hard to feel sorry for someone when you desperately wished to take their place.

"Aye . . . No" Chekov said, not meeting her eye.

"Perfect!" she clapped her hands. _Perhaps this was her thing?_ Kirk mused. Lena motioned to Brok "Call Veelia."

"What, no!" Kale jumped in.

"Why not?" Lena asked.

"Veelia is a child, Lena"

"So is he, it's perfect."

"So you wish to give away your gift to Veelia?"

"Yes. He is of a suitable age and experience level, and she's not a child, you just like to treat her like one. This will be a good experience for her."

"You spoil her, she is very young!"

"She is not as young as I was when I was presented with my first gift."

"Well I don't doubt that."

Lena bristled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kale did not back down, "You can be quite . . . reckless, Lena, and Veelia idolizes you. Don't think I don't know that you are grooming her to replace me."

"But I am not", Lena protested, "I am grooming her to replace me . . . in time. This place could use a little recklessness."

Kale looked taken aback. She switched tracks, "This isn't fair to Vexel, you know - she is older, she should receive the gift."

"It's my gift, I can give it to whom I please", Lena answered.

"You cannot do this! I won't allow -"

"I am overruling you", Lena said, her quirky demeanor vanishing. She was back to the inaccessible, authoritarian Princess Kirk encountered when he first hailed her the night before.

"I am responsible for Veelia and her training - this is my decision. Do not question me."

Kale ceased her protests, but looked to Suria for support. Kirk recalled the dynamics Brok had mentioned between the rulers. Lena was in charge, but she did not have absolute power. Together, Suria and Kale could decide to move against her. In addition to this, Lena had to strongly consider the opinions of co-rulers - she was not allowed the dismissal she was now showing. Brok had explained that there was tension between Lena, who was extremely radical, and Kale, who, since becoming pregnant, had become increasingly conservative. Suria generally acted as a mediator between the two, but Suria no longer seemed interested in the discussion. She was whispering to Bones, and, Kirk suspected, enticing him with her pheromones.

"Suria!" Kale interrupted their moment. "What say you?"

Suria looked from Kale to Lena, then to Chekov. "Just allow it Kale. Lena's right - Veelia is old enough, more than old enough - this should have happened already."

"You don't find it inappropriate?", Kale baited her.

Suria looked at Bones, "I think we crossed that line when Lena decided to fake a broken wing - "

"Muscle spasm", Lena interrupted, "and it was completely legitimate!"

"-and fly in through the roof. I am sorry, Dr. McCoy. This isn't how gift presentation is supposed to work. I hope this has not made you uncomfortable."

"Everything is perfectly wonderful, Princess, you've made a tremendous impression!"

Suria turned to Lena, "Well, since we've already screwed this up . . . Call Veelia."

Then Suria said to the Captain, "I hope you don't think we're always like this. This is embarrassing to say the least. Usually we are quite organized."

"Don't worry about it Princess Suria. We don't need to record this in the log books. This never happened" Kirk said with a winning smile.

"What about your gift, Lena? Am I correct in understanding your desire to forfeit all of your offerings?"

"Yes . . . Don't want to be selfish, now - you deserve a gift, and I would not demand more from the Captain, of course!"

Suria looked at her with suspicion, but said nothing. She smiled at Bones, then repeated, "Call Veelia".

Brok's pulled up his own bracelet, and it began to pulse: bright baby blue.

From the highest mezzanine a figure swooped gracefully to the ground floor. Apparently she had been up there the entire time.

Kirk's mother had been quite insistent that he study, or at least be familiar with, classical art, particularly from the Renaissance. Though he was familiar with van Eyck, and Raphael, he had never seen anyone so perfectly resemble an angel, as the radiant creature who landed next to Chekov.

Kale was right. She was quite young - had she been human Kirk would have guessed her to be 17. He would have gone wild for her ten years ago. Her hair was a bright gold, pulled elegantly off her beautiful face, and framing her dark violet eyes. She was more delicate than the ruling Princesses, but possessed a wonderful innocent vibrancy that made her seem to glow with energy and inquisition. Chekov, needless to say, was stunned.

"Hello", she said to him brightly.

"Aye - Hello . . . Princess", he stammered back. Kirk felt like he'd walked into a high school dance.

She laughed prettily, "Oh, I'm not a princess; you can just call me Veelia."

"Veelia!" Kale stammered, "Where are your manners, and what were you doing up there?"

Veelia looked to Lena in trepidation, "She was probably just curious, Kale. They are, without question, the most exotic race we have ever encountered", Lena smoothly covered.

"She looks quite pretty today, Lena."

"She looks pretty every day-"

"She looks a little too pretty to be hanging out in the rafters, eavesdropping on a gift presentation, especially for someone who wasn't supposed to be receiving a gift."

"How fortunate for her!"

"Indeed. How fortunate also that you were able to find such a suitable match for her from such a small sample - both members of whom weren't even supposed to be here." Kale shot a dark look at Laveen.

Kirk could feel Spock's gaze turn to him. Kale continued, "Tell me, Captain, are you familiar with our laws?"

Lena was silent for once.

"Yes, Daughter Kale, I am", he answered her.

"Have any been broken? Please remember, it is death to lie to the ruling Daughter."

"May I ask what you are implying then?"

"Have you and Lena been in communication before this afternoon! Did you set this whole thing up?" she hissed.

Silently Kirk thanked his mother for being so strict with him as a child. He could get out of this. "Isn't the punishment for that death as well?" he asked smoothly.

"Yes!"

"Well then, if I wish, to live I really only have one answer to choose from then." Kale narrowed her eyes. "If we did speak, and I say yes, you kill me; if we didn't and say no I have a fifty fifty shot at getting out of this alive. If we didn't and say yes, because that's what you clearly believe, you'll kill me for lying to you; if we didn't and say no, and you don't believe me . . . well . . . that would be quite a tragedy - mostly for me. So, I am going to say no, and hope this doesn't end poorly."

"That is NOT an answer."

"That wasn't exactly a fair question, either."

"Kale", Suria interrupted, "enough. This has been a terrible introduction as it is. Let's not make it worse, shall we?"

Kale looked sour, but shrugged.

Lena beamed at Kirk, who felt his heart quicken in response. She took her place beside Suria and Kale.

"Welcome to the Palace on Ya-Mo", she said.

The 100 foot doors opened behind them. The palace was much bigger than Kirk had thought. They led them through a large hall, bedecked with color and tapestries. Kirk counted at least five more Winged Daugthers, all younger than the Lena, Suria, and Kale, and all very pretty.

Laveen explained as they walked, that there were 22 Winged Daughters on Ya-Mo, all young, and in the stages of learning to govern. This Palace had been specifically constructed to receive visitors and house "Gifts"; the Daughters lived elsewhere in a secret location. Many enjoyed the Palace for recreation, and it had become even more popular in the last few years because of the beautiful floor. Previously it had been white.

"I designed it!" Veelia exclaimed excitedly.

"It is most beautiful!" Chekov piped in, "I cannot beweeve you could vake a varp formuva and turn it into art!"

"You recognized it?!"

"Ov course! - It is ze formuva needed to convert matter to pure energy, zo it ees swightwy modified, I fink."

"It is to achieve warp 7! Or at least I think it will, no one has ever done it before. I needed a big space to write it out, and we needed something on the floor, Lena kept crashing into it because she couldn't differentiate it from the rest of the building."

"Zat is awazing!"

"I did not . . . _keep. . ._ crashing into the floor!" Lena sounded flustered. She shot a quick glance at Kirk.

"You crashed 10 times in two years, Lena", Kale said, amused despite her previous anger, "you almost killed yourself. Of course we wouldn't have had to resort to painting the floor had you just slowed your dive _before_ you got inside."

"But that's no fun", Lena countered, and affectionately rubbed Kale's belly. "I will teach your daughter that, since you clearly had an aversion to it."

Kale smiled.

Lena dropped back and whispered to Kirk, "It was not THAT many times."

Kirk could feel his heart pounding. He didn't even know what to say to her. Lena was overwhelming. He looked over to Spock, Uhura and Sulu, noting that Uhura seemed happier than he'd seen her in a while. Chekov and Bones, seemed to be taking everything in stride as well. Bones, he wasn't worried about, but Chekov and Veelia seemed to be getting along. She was excitedly chattering about some formula she was trying to invent, enthralled that he was following her train of thought so easily. She was clearly a genius, like him. Lena had been right to choose him for her.

"Captain", Lena interrupted his thoughts. She was standing on the edge of a balcony with a 1000 foot drop - there were no railings. "I want to offer something to you, but I need your permission…." she said.

Their whole party looked at Kirk, who took a step towards Lena onto the balcony, the wind whipping around his legs. She was releasing her pheromones again, making him slightly dizzy.

"Um . . . sure" he said, _God she smelled amazing!_

Her skirt pulled off in the strong wing, revealing her catsuit underneath. She extended her hand, which he reached for, "I would like to extend to you the privilege of Kavari, but you must say "yes".

Kirk had no idea what that was - he really should have read the culture briefing. " I . . ."

"Say 'yes', Jim!" Uhura shouted to him, grinning.

"OK! - Yes!", he said to Lena with a smile.

She grasped his hand. Hers felt warm and soft, but incredibly strong.

"Are you afraid of heights, Captain Kirk?" she asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, her winging unfurling their maximum length.

"What? No . . . of course not!"

"Good" she said, and took a firm grasp of his hand, leaned back, and pulled him off the balcony with her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Just in case you were wondering, Princess, I AM afraid of heights, so don't go getting any ideas", Bones said to Suria as Kirk disappeared with Lena off the side of the ledge.

"Oh, my God!" Lt, Sulu exclaimed. "Did she just . . . did she just . . . do that?"

"Do not worry Lt. Sulu", Veelia volunteered, "Princess Lena is one of the best flyers on Ya-Mo. Her wing-span in uncommonly large - I think she should be able to carry his weight."

"Your words do not convey certainty", Spock said to her.

"Spock, look!" Uhura pointed.

Off in the distance, they could see Lena had pulled up out of the ravine the Palace sat on top off, and was disappearing off into the clouds, Kirk in tow. Though it was clear she wouldn't be able to carry him very far, she was not having significant difficulties.

"So, now can we all agree that they were in contact before today?" Kale said, determined to be proven right.

Spock regarded her with levity, "I asked this of the Captain, myself, and he most vehemently denied it. I therefore will not question him. While dishonestly on their part would be the most logical conclusion, I must temper it with the knowledge that this is not unusual behavior for the Captain - or the females he has encountered. However, I must inquire as to when she intends to return him."

"Definitely before tonight", Suria snapped, "I can't believe her- this is cheating! Kavari Privilege . . ."

She recomposed herself, "Let us finish our tour. Laveen, please take Dr. McCoy and Ensign Chekov to their rooms. Commander Spock - do not worry about the Captain. Lena has done this before."

As she turned to lead them into the adjacent room, Sulu whispered to Brok, "what was that all about?".

"I'll explain later."

* * *

Kirk felt his heart jump to his throat as Lena unexpectedly pulled him over the balcony. As he fell, he realized that "no" was not the answer you give to a girl with wings standing on the edge of a 1000 foot cliff when she asks you if you are afraid of heights. Although, he might have developed a new phobia. After a few seconds he felt her hands at his waist quickly binding them together with a belt. She then wrapped her arms around his chest, and, at a merely 30 feet from the ground, Kirk felt them smoothly pull up.

"Do not fear, Captain", she said, "you are safe with me. How would you like to see Ya-Mo from the perspective of the Winged Daughters?"

They climbed higher into the clouds. It was incredible. Ya-Mo was an uncommonly beautiful, tropical moon. Lush vegetation covered the mountainous regions; and not all of it was green. Many of the plant and trees were exotic purples, pinks, blues, and yellows. From above it looked like a surreal painting; colors splashed across texture. He could see the moon's ocean - a brilliant turquoise plain that met land at a pale pink sandy beach.

Below him he saw Virosa settlements for the non-winged members of the species. Circular homes were packed closely together in an abstract pattern, each tenant somehow managing to have an equal amount of indoor and outdoor space, and be equal distance from what he could only assume was a commercial area. It was mind bogglingly efficient, yet artistic the way things fell into place. It was clear that the Virosa had a keen eye for beauty. His mother would love it here.

"Captain", Lena whispered into his ear, "I hope you're not afraid. I can feel your heart hammering."

It was indeed hammering, but Kirk suspected it had more to do with his close proximity to her than it did the height, which he was now growing accustomed to.

"Are you kidding?" he said, "this is amazing! Bring it on, Princess!"

Again, Kirk chose the wrong thing to say and she abruptly dropped into a dive. Kirk let out a small yelp in surprise, but then started laughing. It was so much fun! She pulled out of her dive and climbed higher and higher into the clouds. It was not as easy as she made it look. Kirk could feel her heart pounding from exertion into his back, and her body begin to warm. He wondered if he should feel emasculated by being carried around by a girl half his size, but he couldn't shake the giddy high he was feeling. She wasn't even bothering to use her pheromones, but she didn't need to; he was enthralled.

Lena flew them away from the settlement, towards a mountain. She dropped down to the tree line, and asked him, "Do humans swim?"

"Yeah - I can swim."

Kirk had answered wrong for a third time. She undid the belt and let go of him, dropping him 20 feet into a pool of lukewarm water. Kirk bobbed to the surface and began to tread, as she landed next to the pool. She was breathing heavily and sweating. He realized that she had pushed herself to the limit to show off for him. She wandered to the water's edge watching him.

"Why don't you come in?" he called to her bravely.

"I cannot swim" she said.

"Really?" It hadn't occurred to him that there was something she couldn't do.

"No - of course not. My wings make up 60% of my body weight, and they aren't very good for swimming, plus they take ages to dry. But . . . it's shallow on this end . . ."

She walked over to a large rock and began pulling off her jewelry, included her single strand crown. Her shoes, tall leather boots, came next. But when she started unzipping her cat suit, Kirk loudly cleared his throat in panic. "Um . . . wha . . what are you doing?" he asked.

"Disrobing, of course" she said without hesitation, "I don't know why you're still in your uniform - I did extend you the Privilege of Kavari, after all."

Kirk vowed from that day on to always read the culture briefings.

He swam to shore and pulled off his shirt quickly, but it was becoming difficult to concentrate on removing the remainder of his clothing. Lena had pulled off her catsuit entirely, and was tucking her hair up, casually, like she wasn't standing naked in front him. Had someone asked him before that moment to describe the perfect female body, he wouldn't have been able to do, but he knew with certainty, upon seeing Lena, that hers was it.

Her skin was a creamy white underneath her clothes, he could see the tan lines on her shoulders, most likely formed from flying daily. She was clearly strong, athletic, but she still possessed a feminine curviness. Kirk noted that her breasts were just the right size for his hands. His eyes travelled downwards to the apex of her thighs, and he sucked in a deep breath.

"Are you going to finish undressing?" she asked impatiently. Kirk's eyes snapped back to her face, unable to believe that he had just blatantly ogled her. Strangely, she didn't seem to mind. She was regarding the parts of his body that he had exposed with unabashed interest as well. Kirk had never seen a girl be so brazen, but it was kind of a turn on - scratch that, it was definitely a huge turn on.

Kirk pulled off wet pants and boxers and threw them on the rock to dry. She stared at him – directly at his penis, and she didn't bother to be covert! "No one told me humans were so well-endowed", she said coyly, and started to wade into the water, careful to keep her wings up. This was clearly going to be the best day of his life.

He followed her into the water, but noticed the she was starting to approach the drop-off. "Princess, it gets deeper over -" Suddenly, she was underwater.

Kirk, who had been on the swim team in high school and college, was there in a heartbeat, pulling her back up, supporting her weight easily in the water. She panicked for a second, but then seemed to realize he had her, and coughed. "Oh, my wings!" she said. Indeed, they were completely submerged.

"Ha - it's OK. I guess you're alright, then?" he asked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he could feel her project pheromones displaying her contentment. He realized quite suddenly that they were both naked, pressed together in the (thankfully) warm water. He could feel her soft breasts against his chest, and her legs wrapped gently around his hips. He didn't feel her barrage him with sexual pheromones though, most likely because she knew they would both drown if she did. He pulled her out of the deep water to where he could stand, but made sure she wouldn't be able to touch the bottom on her own - he didn't want to let her go. She seem quite pleased though, to stay in his arms, which had comfortably settled around her waist. Her hands moved from his neck, and she tangled her fingers in the brownish hair on his chest. "You have a very nice chest", she said, "your center of gravity is quite high - it makes it much easier to fly with you. . ." She was babbling, he realized.

"OK? Thanks?" he said.

She looked up at him, sliding her fingers back around his neck. "You have . . . beautiful eyes . . . most brilliant blue I have ever -" he silenced her with a kiss.

She pulled away - "What are you doing?" she said in surprise.

"Kissing you - sorry it's thing that humans . . ."

"I know", she said quickly, "I actually did read my culture brief, and we kiss as well."

"OK, then" he moved to kiss her again.

She pulled away yet again, "I'm sorry, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You are initiating", she said, "you're being very forward."

"What? It that not allowed either?"

"No . . . it's just that . . . it's unusual here, no one has ever . . ."

He kissed her a third time; she did not pull away. She tightened her arms around his neck deepened it. He held her closer, pressed her body into his, and started to harden in response. She was a heck of a kisser; her tongue sliding slowly in and out of his mouth, massaging his lips with her own. He slid her down his body slightly to line her up with his erection. God, he wanted her - he had never wanted anyone this badly in his whole life. The head of his penis grazed her.

"Wait", she said. Kirk stared at her wide eyed - _what could possibly be wrong now!?_

"We shouldn't do this in the water - it's not that much fun - at least for females it's not." This was actually news to Kirk. She pointed to a cave nearby. "One of my little hideouts is in there - let's take this inside, shall we?"

He kissed her quickly and nodded, ""Whatever you say, Princess."

They waded to shore, and Kirk meant to grab his uniform but she motioned to him not to. "Don't worry", she said, "this is my personal sanctuary. No one ever comes here." She jerked her powerful wings to shake off the water, playfully spraying him in the face.

She laughed. Kirk caught her by the hand and kissed her again. "That wasn't nice" he said with a smirk.

"What are you going to about it?" she bantered back.

Laughing, she walked in front of him up a small path, treating him to an unhindered view of her ass. He was blown away by how comfortable she felt with nudity. He was not prudish himself, but he had never met a girl without absolutely no reservations about her body - not that she should have had reservations, but it was incredibly sexy for her to be fully aware of that fact. He also wondered if he should grab his uniform anyways, but she had told him no, and he was not in the habit of arguing with beautiful, naked women who wanted to sleep with him.

A smooth metal door slide open and they entered a large room, carved roughly out of the rock. In it was a huge con-sol, some artwork, a bowl of fruit, and an enormous round bed. It was oddly homey. She turned on him and slid her fingers up his chest, feeling his pecks appreciatively. "I think you should accept your privilege now, Captain", she whispered seductively releasing her pheromones on him.

It was all Kirk needed. He was so hard; kissing her furiously, tangling his hands in her now messy hair, doing everything in his power to slow himself down. He had no intention of letting this be their only time together, so he needed to make sure she thoroughly enjoyed herself. He knew how to play the long game.

He backed her onto the enormous bed, her wet wings spreading out so she could lay on her back. His hands found her breast - they did fit perfectly into his hands - and he deftly rolled her nipples with his thumbs, eliciting a gasp and a giggle from her. His kisses travelled from lips to her ear, where he gently nibbled as her hand slid down his chest to take him in her hand. He groaned and she started to play with him, she was still breathing heavily from his expert hands on her.

He leaned on her wing, at first worried that this would hurt her, but she didn't seem to mind. Using one hand to support himself he kissed her breasts while his other hand slid between her thighs. So was so wet for him. She gave an adorable little moan opened her legs wider, allowing him to touch her while she moved her hands back up to his face and head, running her fingers through his hair and kissing him passionately.

He pushed her further onto the bed and climbed up himself. He began trailing kisses down her perfect body with a mischievous grin of his face.

"What are you doing, Captain?" she asked with a laugh, knowing full well what he was going to do.

He had reached her navel, but looked up "Punishing you for splashing me in the face," he said wickedly.

"Oh, you're going to punish a Princess, are you? That's not allowed. "

He nipped her tummy, and kissed the bite quickly, "I think it's warranted", he said, "and you know I like to break the rules".

He began to kiss her up her thigh, inwardly ecstatic that her anatomy was similar enough to a human woman's that he knew exactly what to do. He pressed his mouth to her and slipped his tongue between the folds of her vagina? He would have to READ the culture packet later for terminology. She cried out in pleasure as a response _- maybe it wasn't necessary to read after all?_

"You and I are operating under different definitions of "punishment", Captain."

He laughed, "I think, considering the position I have you in . . . you should start calling me 'Jim' - Is that OK . . . Lena?" He applied his tongue once more.

"Ah! Yes, Jim! OK!"

Behind him a beeping noise went off. She popped up, "Oh no! What time is it?"

He looked at clock behind him and quickly converted the time in his head. 20:00. He had been with Lena for four hours. He didn't think he had ever spent that long with a girl before.

"Shit!" he heard her say. Suddenly Jim was hit with a blast of pheromones, making him dizzy, and somehow, even more horny. She pulled him up and flipped him onto his back. He had forgotten how unbelievably strong she was. Without warning or pretense she was mounted him, her enormous wings spread out.

He felt an overwhelming sense of pleasure as he slipped inside her, but saw her face, first shocked, then wincing in pain. Perhaps she hadn't been teasing him when she said humans were more well-endowed. In honest truth, Jim knew he was about average, maybe a little better. But she felt insanely tight to him; he was starting to lose it. But he didn't want to come yet! They had only just begun. In desperation, he thought back to the time Scotty had convinced him to join him in the sauna as a means of relaxation. Jim had gone in prepared to wear a towel, but was accosted by the sight of Scotty bare-ass naked on the bench, chatting away like a hairy moron. _OK it was working_. Lena was still riding him furiously. He tried to put his hands on her hips, but she slapped him away and hit him with another round of pheromones. _She was going to make him finish if she didn't stop that_!

He took a deep breath just as another wave hit, forcing his mind to spiral into pleasure. His body immediately followed. He had barely lasted a minute. He watched in horror as she hopped nimbly off of him and reach for a mini-consol (a rounder, purple version of his PADD). He saw her hail a dark blue frequency and type in a strange symbol manually. She seemed rather smug about it, too.

She turned back to him. "Lena . . . I. . . .your pheromones . . .that . . . ", he tried to explain himself. She kissed his lips briefly and said, "Sleep, Jim."

Again he felt a wave hit him, only this time, instead of sexual they were soothing, relaxing. Maybe it was fine after all? Maybe he should just rest a bit and they could try again? He felt her lean closer, intensifying his drowsiness, when suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

Spock was on the bridge as acting Captain when his hailing screen lit up in an amethyst pulsating pattern. He immediately recognized it as one of the 12 he had been deciphering the night before in the Captain's quarters. He had begun to feel a slight concern over Jim. Princess Suria had assured him, after their tour that he would be fine, and that Princess Lena would most likely contact Brok when it was time for him to go home. He had found the Winged Daughters to be quite unusual- human females were generally timid about their sexuality, at least in public, and of course all Vulcans found sex to be quite lewd -though he was beginning to wonder if that were true, or if his entire species just acted that way in public and deviated with their bond-mate in private. He certainly could not imagine spending seven years separated from Nyota.

They had not had the opportunity to speak since his profession of love for her. It was strange that he had never thought about it in the terms of what he had said to Princess Lena. He had no doubt that Jim had managed to contact her, and had clearly said something to move her. Did he tell Lena that Spock loved Nyota? Spock had certainly never said those words to Jim. Yet, not for the first time his human friend had proven himself to be extraordinarily insightful - Jim knew, even if Spock didn't say it.

Still lost in thought, Spock signaled to Nyota to accept the hail. Princess Lena appeared before him, in a loosely wrapped robe she was not wearing before, her crown, removed, and her hair askew. Spock might have been brilliant by Vulcan standards, but he didn't need to be a genius to figure out what had happened.

"Greetings Commander Spock", she said with a smile.

"Princess Lena", he answered, eyebrows raised.

"I believe I have something of yours."

"I believe that is accurate. Where is the Captain?"

"Oh, he's fine, just a little sleepy. What are you transporter coordinates? I can send him from here."

"Thank you, Princess", Spock answered, nodding to Uhura who sent Princess Lena the information. She closed the hailing frequency without a send-off.

"Dr. Marcus", Spock said to Carol, "As Dr. McCoy is down on the moon, I will have you accompany me to the transporter room."

She nodded and followed him into the turbo-lift. It was the last thing she wanted to do. Less than eight weeks ago, Jim had held her in his arms and told her how he cared for her. Now he was off fucking some alien bird Princess, who was allegedly gorgeous, if Sulu was to be believed. She wasn't over him yet, and now she had to see the triumphant glow in his eyes when he beamed aboard the Enterprise. He had found a new toy to play with.

"I am sensing some discomfort, Dr. Marcus", Spock said. "Are you well?"

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?" she asked.

"Granted."

"Jim's an arse. A complete and total arse. But I did have feelings for him -I thought I was falling in love with him at one point. But he's a selfish prig. I . . . I . . . I don't want to see him . . . getting what he wants out of another girl. It part jealousy, yes, but it's part . . . when is karma finally going to catch up with him? . . .And spare me your discomfort, I know Nyota tells you everything."

So Dr. Marcus definitely knew about them as well. "Dr. Marcus, the Captain is quite impulsive, and I personally advised him against your dalliance-"

"Dalliance is right word for it, I guess - "

"But, I do not believe he wished to harm you. Jim is a singularly unmalicious person. I believed him to have, at one point, a genuine affection for you."

"Errrr, you're not helping, Commander."

"I am sorry."

"No worries, then. Let's just go get him."

The door to the transporter room slide open and Scotty was beaming Kirk onto the pad. He seemed to be sitting?

Dr. Marcus let out a gasp. He was naked - and somewhat disoriented.

"Jim!" she called out, unable to stop herself.

Kirk looked up at her. He was so woozy, he felt like he'd taken a sleep aid.

"Carol, Spock!" he grinned like an idiot.

"Captain, you are. . . "

"Holy shite yur naked, Jim!"

"What?" he looked down. He _was_ naked! But he couldn't muster up a sense of panic. He had just had the most wonderful four hours of his life, and still felt a heady intoxication of excitement, triumph and embarrassment. _Why was he embarrassed again? Oh God, it was because he'd barely lasted a minute with Lena!_

Panicked he ran his hands through his hair, "I - I - I have to go!" he said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Jim, yer naked as the day yu were born!" Scotty called. Jim stopped. _He was right! Lena had sent him back to the ship while he was sleeping naked! That was sort of rude. _ He put his hands to his face and took a deep breath. He noticed Carol in the corner of the room, dutifully looking away. After his experience with Lena, he wondered why. She'd seen it before.

"Yes . . . um . . ."

"Here, Captain", Spock said, pulling off his uniform shirt revealing a tight t-shirt underneath. Jim looked at him in surprise.

"Do you work out, or something?"

"I occasionally practice yoga, Captain - I find it highly compatible with Vulcan meditation."

"Good for Uhura", Jim said with a laugh.

He took Spock's shirt and used it to cover himself - Spock was a great friend - and walked out of the transporter room, Spock and Carol in tow. They almost made it to his quarters when He bumped headlong into Uhura, whose shift had just ended. Strangely, she noticed Spock first.

"Commander, where is your shir - Oh my God, Jim! Why are you naked?" She started laughing hysterically. "What the hell did that Princess do to you? . .. Did she actually beam you back like that?"

"Very funny", Kirk said. "I have no idea what the fuck just happened." It was true -his head was clearing from the pheromones, and he was beginning to grasp the fact that she had literally sent him back after their tryst. Suddenly he remembered something. "Uhura, can I borrow you for a second?"

She nodded and followed him into his quarters with Spock and Carol, still giggling. She couldn't believe that had just happened. Of course this wasn't the first time she had caught Kirk in a compromising position -he had dated her roommate briefly at the Academy - but this was certainly the best! Her earlier animosity towards Princess Lena had evaporated entirely; if she could pull a stunt like this, she was probably worth being friends with.

Jim walked out of his bedroom in sweatpants, he hadn't bothered with a shirt. He drew something on his PADD and handed it to Uhura.

"What does this symbol mean? She sent it to someone right after . . ."

_Yes - they were officially friends, even if Lena doesn't know it yet_**,** Uhura thought, remembering her conversation with Brok after the Palace tour. But no need to tell Jim about that just yet.

"It says 'I win'", Uhura said.


	7. Chapter 7

Kirk paced in his living room into the night. He couldn't stop thinking about the afternoon he had spent with Lena. Everything had been going so well until she looked at the time. _What did "I win" mean anyways?_ He was tempted to hail her - _you were supposed to do that after you slept with a girl, right, be reassuring?_ But he had the strangest feeling she didn't need any reassurance. Though he was quite perturbed by her promptly sending him back the way she did, he couldn't shake the manic energy that thought of her gave him. He had never been so utterly blown away by anyone.

He picked up his bottle of Three Wood scotch, which Scotty had introduced him to, and realized he'd drank a third of it. This would not do. He needed to talk to someone. Bones would have been his first choice for something like this, but he was on Ya-Mo. He glanced at the clock - 00:00 - he wondered what Spock was up to.

* * *

Spock and Uhura had just settled down from a particularly satisfying bout of sex. She was cuddled up against him in bed, as he went calmly over his notes from the day spent on Ya-Mo for his log. He doubted the Captain would be able to contribute anything relevant. He could feel his girlfriend's exhaustion. She hadn't really slept since contact with the Virosas had been made; he had forced himself to be gentle with her tonight, though it had been difficult. The Winged Daughter's pheromones were exceptionally powerful, and though Princess Lena had directed most of hers towards the Captain, his superior Vulcan senses had detected them, rousing his emotions. He looked down at Nyota, who was dozing off, hair in a messy bun, and curly from her shower - she was so beautiful.

She must have sensed his gaze, because she opened her eyes and yawned. "I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep" she said. She got up to move. This was their routine. They would make love, cuddle for a while, then she would return to her quarters. He had told her on multiple occasions that he would be happy to come to her, but she had refused. His were significantly larger, and, as Captains and First Officers often used their quarters for official purposes, it would look less suspicious for her to be leaving his than the other way around. However, after what they had been through in the last 36 hours, he found himself not wanting her to go. Jim's voice rang in his head "They KNOW, Spock".

"Stay". Spock said, pulling her back into bed.

She looked at him strangely, "I thought we… "

"I know. But…it has recently come to my attention that we have not been completely successful in our discretion. Additionally, you are exhausted and returning to your quarters would reset your sleep cycle, making the journey detrimental to your personal health…And, I want you to stay."

Uhura smiled. Spock very rarely expressed his feelings verbally. Their relationship had an interesting dynamic like that. She never truly knew what he was thinking and feeling until their minds joined - then she knew everything he refused to put into words. The events of the day had shaken him, confused him, and left him feeling quite exposed. He had never once said that he loved her, to her or anyone else. At first it bothered her, but after having access to his mind and feelings for so many years she knew he did, so it stopped mattering. But it was still nice to hear. She could also tell that he wanted to discuss it with her, and perhaps something else - she could sense some apprehension in his mood, but she knew better than to press him. Whatever he wanted to say, he would do so when he had grappled with his emotions himself. She could wait.

"OK", she said, kissing his cheek and getting out of bed. She went over to his draw and grabbed a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt - she threw him a pair of pajama bottoms as well. They settled back into bed, Spock still reading, and Uhura falling back to sleep, when there was a knock at the door, followed by Kirk's voice.

"Hey, Spock, are you awake?"

_He really has no boundaries_, Uhura thought. She looked at Spock and said, "He did help us out today."

"By breaking Virosa law."

"It worked, though".

Conceding her point, Spock got up and let the Captain in. He was wide awake, fully energetic, and slightly tipsy - Spock noticed the bottle of Three Wood in his hand.

"I need to talk to you - Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you had company!" Kirk looked at Uhura who was sitting up in Spock's bed seemingly amused.

"It's fine, Jim, I was just too tired to go back - actually, if you're planning on finishing that bottle can you pour me a glass before you leave?"

Spock turned her curiously. "What? I want a night-cap", she said.

Jim obliged her and waited for Spock to get dressed outside his door.

They went back to back to Jim's quarters and he poured out a generous measure of scotch for each of them. Spock rarely drank, but could appreciate the complex flavor. Jim downed his in a gulp. It was going to be long night. Spock wondered abstractly if all First Officers had to deal with this.

"Spock, I'm freaking out, I - I don't even know what happened today!"

He launched into his story about flying with her, how she had taken him into the water, how he had saved her from drowning. He drank two more glasses of scotch and was quite drunk when he got to the part about what had happened in the room - treating Spock to more details than he needed. His rapid speech suddenly slowed when he got to the part when her alarm had gone off.

"Spock - she - I don't even know, she hit me with those damn pheromones, and I . . . lost it."

"Lost it?"

"It! You know! It was over in like 5 minutes." It was a testament to the scotch that Jim was able to say it out loud.

"Five minutes is considered average by human stand-"

"OK fine it was one minute!" Jim snapped with a scowl. "I just couldn't control it - her pheromones..."

"Were quite powerful. I experienced their effect myself, though I am sure I was not hit with such a significant concentration."

"Wait, are you saying that when you and Uhura . . . the same thing happened to you?"

"Human stamina is never favorably compared with that of Vulcans, Jim."

Jim took another swig of scotch, "Are you making fun of me?"

Spock took refined sip of his own, "Of course not, Captain", he said unable to hide a trace of a smirk.

"Well - this is a problem!" Jim said in frustration, "She's…amazing…and I want to hook up with her again? But, even according to you I blew it, and it's not like I can contact her and-"

"Jim - if I may, before you invest any more emotional energy in this female, you should speak with Brok. He shed some light on the peculiar circumstances this afternoon, and I suspect can explain why the Princess's mood changed so rapidly."

"Huh? What does Brok have to do with this?"

"Jim - you were the subject of a bet."

* * *

A thoroughly amused Brok was summoned to the Captain's quarters in the middle of the night. He had suspected this would happen. After helping himself to a generous pour of their strange, yet tasty alcohol, he explained to the emotionally volatile man in front of him how he had been brought into Princess Lena's long standing bet with Princess Suria. They were best friends, and had come to Ya-Mo together with a hidden agenda - to establish more contacts outside their own solar system. Gift presentation was normally something done with Virosa males, but, after Suria had an affair with an outsider, Lena decided to remove that clause. Since then they had been keeping score - who could be the first to mate with a new species. "First" was key because gifting ensured that one of them would definitely get someone. Suria had been livid - she had assumed she would "win" humans because Lena had rejected her gift, and the Enterprise had not landed yet - she had not counted on Lena brazenly extending the Privilege of Kavari - which gave a male the privilege of mating once with the Winged Daughter. It had been highly entertaining!

"I was a bet?" Kirk Jim asked, incredulous. He didn't think people did that in real life. He couldn't decide if he was angry or impressed.

"Yes, Captain", Brok said with a laugh. "Lena actually almost lost too - she lost track of time, and Suria rushed the tour. That's why she used her pheromones to hurry you along."

"Wait, who told you about that."

"I . . ", Brok hesitated, but the scotch was burning so pleasantly, all they drank on Ya-Mo was wine, "I share a special friendship with the Princess - she told me she had to almost kill you to get you to finish!" He hiccoughed, "And then!...and then she couldn't even accept Suria's invitation to share Dr. McCoy, because she says she injured herself on you!"

_So she had done it on purpose! _Kirk thought in triumph. He shot a look at Spock feeling vindicated.

_But wait…_ Kirk had comprehended that last part of his statement. "What do you mean by 'injured'? And invited to what?"

Brok grinned, "Lena and Suria are . . . fluid I guess would be the right word? They prefer males as sexual partners, but they are often not opposed to sharing with each other, sometimes they don't even need the male. Most Winged Daughters experience a similar disposition."

Brok went on to explain how Winged Daughters were highly sexual creatures, and how, because of them, females both winged and non, were encouraged to take significant latitude before betrothal-monogamy before betrothal wasn't practiced at all. Once they became pregnant with their first child, however, that all changed. Pregnancy released hormone in them which made the pheromones of all other potential mates, save for the father of their child, intolerable; this condition remained for the entirety of their lives. As such, ending mating was strictly forbidden, and, if a male strayed from his mate, she would have the right to kill him - as she would never again be able to enjoy sexual activity. This was compounded with the Winged Daughters. To have a Winged Daughter in one's womb caused an even more powerful release of the hormone, and since most Winged Daughters were born of Winged Daughters, their caste was encouraged even more strongly to enjoy as many partners as they pleased - male or female. Brok hiccoughed again, "I suspected Spock was attached to Uhura, but I had just planned on presenting both. But no one would confirm or deny that she was, in fact, his mate."

Kirk looked at Spock, "You blew it, dude."

"I am perfectly satisfied with the outcome of today, Jim" Spock lied.

"Sure."

"Brok, how do you even know all this?" Kirk asked the Virosa.

Brok grinned, "As I said, the Princesses and I are…close friends…"

"Together or apart?" Kirk asked.

"Hic - what?"

"Did you fuck them together or apart?"

Brok blushed, "Both" he confirmed, "but not for some time now. I am to be betrothed to a non-winged female- a scientist - I love her. Lena, Suria and I are now just good friends."

"What do you mean by, injured?" he pressed.

"Are you being quite serious, Jim?" Spock said in annoyance. Kirk's face was wide eyed and innocent.

"Somehow I don't think you need me to elaborate, Captain" Brok said with a smile.

* * *

Lena woke early the next day, Veelia was in bed with her. The poor girl had been too nervous to do anything with her gift but discuss physics with him last night. She had hailed Lena panicking - the boy had been understanding - he told her that he was perfectly happy to spend time with her, and didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Veelia was so beautiful, and so bright! She was of a lower rank though - first generation. Many of the other Winged Daughter's bullied her, mostly, Lena suspected, because they were jealous of her beauty and intelligence. That had ended when Lena took her on as her personal protégée, and Veelia had idolized her as half second mother, half older sister ever since. She wanted Veelia to begin having sex, before she was mated and stuck with the same male for the rest of her life, but the girl was terrified. Additionally, Lena didn't trust any male who had been with one of the Daughters who used to bully her - at least not for her first time. Veelia stretched and yawned in her slumber, her golden hair tumbling across Lena's bed.

Lena couldn't sleep. She was no longer sore - _how had she lost track of time?_ - but she was addicted to the log the Captain - Jim - had sent her. Initially she only wanted it for new surveillance on the Zezians, whom he noted his female officers disliked, but reading was…captivating. Jim was clearly more intelligent that he let on - she was even beginning to suspect he figured out how to find her by himself. He wrote eloquently descriptive passages about thing that interested him, while glazing over details where he was clearly bored. He seemed to be very protective of his crew as well. She had thrown out a casual compliment about his life being amazing to get him to send over his log, but, the more she read, the more she felt herself long for his experiences. Of course she would never have the opportunity; she was a Winged Daughter, a Princess, and soon, very soon, to be Queen. Her mother had taught her from a young age that her life did not belong to her, that she had been afforded the privilege to serve her people, and that she must rise to the occasion. Lena disagreed with many aspects of her culture, but she understood and respected that. She was also comforted by knowing she would have the ability to implement the beginnings of social changes, even if she would never see the results. Yet, what weighed heaviest on her mind was the Zezians. She knew war was coming, and that it might mean the end of one of their peoples. She did not know when exactly this would occur, but she could sense their political climate growing aggressive. They had elected a new Vaa, who had a sinister obsession with the Virosa and their Winged Daughters.

Throwing her long hair over her shoulder she gazed up at the morning sky. She could see the outline of Jim's giant ship. How wonderful would her life would have been if she were Starship Captain, instead of a Princess on the verge of war.

"What are you thinking about?" Suria had slipped into her room, and was standing behind her.

"The Zezians. As always."

"Do you think they will attack soon?"

"I don't know - I hate sitting here and waiting."

"Lena, we have done everything we can. Ya-Mo is impenetrable, and they need to get passed us before they enter the system. Veelia will manage to crack warp 7 soon, and then we will have ships that are not only more powerful, but faster. They will come, but we will be able to stop them."

"How can you be so sure?" Lena asked, "And what if we fail - what if we all fail?"

"Then the Virosa will be no more. But I don't intend to fail."

Lena smiled. She did not know what she would have done without Suria. When they met ten years ago, Lena had been quite reluctant to take her place among the rulers of the colonies. She wished to go on adventures with Brok. Suria taught her how to rule and showed her that ruling could be an adventure too. They would never leave their solar system, and Lena would never be at peace with that, but she could make her society better - she owed it to her people.

"Where did you get the new intelligence on the Zezians anyways?" Suria asked.

"Jim - The Captain - sent me his log."

"Why would he do that?"

"Ummmmm."

"Were you guys in contact, like Kale said"

"Yes", Lena answered, truthfully. Suria wouldn't say anything. "He must have seen the transition I sent to Brok in the middle of the night and hailed me. I was actually impressed that he managed to figure it out."

"I figured- it that why you extended the privilege to him? Because he wanted it in exchange for the log?"

"Actually . . . No - I don't even think he knew that was an option." Lena said. "He just gave it to me. He didn't even seem to think about it. He reached out to negotiate the swap that Laveen had ignored. After I saw the list I was actually going to hail him anyways…"

"To get Ensign Chekov for Veelia."

"Yes. Jim, the Captain, I mean, was so defensive over Spock and Lt. Uhura -it was kind of sweet. He must really care for them. Anyways, he seemed so excited that I had agreed to the swap - even gave me an extra for you-"

"Thanks, by the way!"

"Don't mention it - I just figured I would ask him for the log too. Sure beats the hell of hacking into their system for it."

"You must have left quite an impression on him."

"Well", Lena began, "Can I tell you a secret? You can't tell anyone . . . or scold me."

"I'm not sure if I like where this is going . . . "

"I might have turned on my hail screen - to seal the deal. And…I was interested in what he looked like."

"Lena! You - "

"No scolding!"

"That was…" Looking at Lena's face, Suria changed track, "He is good looking- and very magnanimous, I admit. Which reminds me - how did winning the bet go?" Her face soured.

"I almost lost!" Lena said. "I sort of lost track of time. He was…very…"

Suria smirked "Go on."

Lena told her about flying together, how he had not feared the sky at all, how he had taken it in stride when she dropped him in a pool. When she got to the part about him kissing her Suria gasped.

"He initiated?"

"Yes! He was very, forward. I mean, _I think I liked it_. It was crazy because I was so worried about drowning I wasn't even using my pheromones. But, I don't know, that's weird right. Did that Doctor initiated anything?"

"He was content to do anything I asked."

"Anyways, he was sort of taking his time . . . which was great, he is clearly a skilled lover, but then the clock went off and I sort of . . . blasted him with my pheromones to finish him off? Then I put him to sleep so he would shut up. I really had every intention of waking him back up and enjoying him again, but then Veelia hailed in a panic, and I just sent him home. Then I remembered I had forgotten his uniform."

"Lena! Are you KIDDING!? You sent him home, sleeping AND naked after rendering him incapacitated? What is WRONG with you?!"

"Yeah . . . now that you put it that way, I can see your point." She shrugged, "I don't know, I was thinking more about Veelia, I guess - plus, I sort of wanted to get back to reading the log book. It's incredible!"

Suria sighed and shook her head. Lena could be quite thoughtless sometimes. Her friend and co-ruler possessed a brash confidence that often lead her astray. She had been doing things like this less and less since she had finally accepted that she would be in charge of the Virosa one day - growing more disciplined in her studies and seeking frivolity with less frequency, but the cocky, mischievous, somewhat zany girl was still in there. This was exactly the sort of thing Lena would do. The poor Captain, Suria hoped this did not sour the diplomatic meeting she had arranged for that morning.

* * *

The Enterprise landed smoothly on the surface of Ya-Mo. Kirk had finally gotten some rest, but, after the dull haze of scotch wore off an unsettling truth started to sink in - he had not successfully seduced Lena - she had been more concerned with her precious bet. Kirk wouldn't have minded, except for that, for whatever reason, it had felt real to him - that she actually liked him. It didn't help that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. A guilty realization occurred when he remembered that he had made Carol like him several months ago. Maybe that's why she was so angry.

Kirk entered the Palace with a small group - Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Scotty, and Dr. Marcus. A non-winged female led them into a large meeting room where Princesses Lena and Suria, Daughter Kale, Veelia and two other Winged Daughters were waiting for them.

Lena spoke, the eloquent ruler once more, "Welcome Captain Kirk. I am very pleased to be able to begin our meetings today. We are fascinated by your peaceful mission, and are excited to exchange ideas with your culture."

Marcus was slightly taken aback. This was Lena. She was not what Marcus had expected. She was very pretty, of course, they all were, but she was certainly not the most beautiful woman in the room. The title belonged to the little blonde angel sitting in the corner taking notes. Even the other Princess, Suria, was more beautiful. Yet, the more Lena spoke, the more Marcus began to see her appeal. She commanded the attention of the room effortlessly, was clearly highly intelligent, and possessed a sort of casual yet authoritative demeanor. It was the same confidence Kirk possessed when he took control of a situation. It figured. She wondered if he realized he had become infatuated with himself.

Kirk sat quietly and did his best to ignore the weird fluttering in his stomach. Lena and Suria outlined their intricate web of alliances, and talked about their plans for the next few days to determine if the Virosa and the Federation were compatible as alliance members, or merely just non hostile entities. It was struck him as odd, though, that a race who claimed to be so peaceful and friendly, had such a large military compound, and were so intently seeking alliances. He also knew he shouldn't phrase it like that.

"L-Princess, Lena", his interrupted, "You certainly have built many alliances in the past five years. I'm sorry, but this greatly contradicts what we have heard about you from the Hamidians - we thought you were reclusive."

"You thought wrong", she corrected him pertly.

"Lena!" Princess Suria said, "Yes, Captain, you are correct. Lena and I have discussed this at length and realized that perhaps we are a bit too isolated. We are trying to change that now."

Lena and Kirk were locked in eye contact. She didn't like his implication. None of her alliances knew of the true reason for their conflict with the Zezians. She could tell he suspected them of preparing for something, but full disclosure would be unwise. He actually was smarter than he looked - no one else had managed to piece it together. He was also clever enough not to ask about it directly, but they would have to monitor all communications and logs on the Enterprise now. It finally dawned on her that he was probably also upset with her. Perhaps Suria had been right, maybe it had been a little rude to send him back the way she did. Maybe she would do something nice to make up for it. She typed a short message to Veelia, who looked at her and smiled.

The meetings dragged on. Lena was an exceptionally quick reader, and had read the entire Federation Manifesto that morning- which Suria and Kale were now taking them over it at length. Jim, she noticed, seemed a little bored too, allowing his First Officer to lead the discussions. Finally they came to an end.

There was to be three hour break after the meetings, then the tournament, followed by a great feast into the night. Lena was starting to grow tired of feasts, and she enjoyed a good tournament any day. 18 of the Winged Daughters in the compound would compete in a display of aerial hand to hand combat. Though no Winged Daughter had actually fought in a war in over 200 years, Lena believed it was essential that they should be in peak condition at all times. Tournaments provided excellent incentive.

* * *

The entire crew had been invited to the tournament - all 278 of them. Kirk was informed by Brok than Bones and Chekov would be released for the day as well, but would return to the Daughters at the end of the night. The tournament was to take place over a great plain. A wide circular arena hung suspended in the air. It was filled to capacity; it seemed the entire colony had come out for the tournament. Kirk had been invited to sit in the top box with the non-competing Winged Daughters, all of whom looked to be about 12 or 13, and where the competing Daughters would return to following their match. To Kirk's surprise, Bones and Chekov were there too.

"Bones!" Kirk greeted him.

"Jim! Oh good you're alive!"

Jim grimaced, "Barely- how are they treating you?"

"Jim-let me describe my day to you. I woke up and made love to a beautiful woman. Then I was brought a fruit smoothie in bed. Then I went out and lounged by a pool for a few hours - surrounded by gorgeous Winged Daughters. Then I had a snack, then I made love a beautiful woman again - who casually invited her friend to join in. Now I am going to watch some sports, get drunk at a feast, wake-up and repeat. I know we've only been out in space for a year, but this is my favorite planet -ever. We will never find a better one."

"She-she - invited someone to join, was it . . .nevermind?"

"Lena?" Bones asked curiously, "No, Vexel actually, Lena turned her down last night, then she and Veelia disappeared all afternoon." Bones smiled, "They didn't do anything last night." he said, motioning to Chekov, "I tried to give him a pep talk, but she's . . . a little flighty too. She called Lena fifteen minutes into it, around 20:15, and asked her to come back. What happened with you?"

Kirk said nothing, but his chest felt a little lighter, she hadn't completely discarded him after all- she had sent him home because she needed to go help Veelia.

The tournament was beginning. 16 of the participating daughters were put into four teams of four, and would fight to the last man, or woman in this case, standing. The arena began to move and hovering obstacles we emitted into the center. The first two teams entered the arena, one of them led by Veelia.

Kirk had been quite impressed by Lena's strength and flying ability the day before, but nothing prepared him for the epic fight that took place before him. They flew so fast he could barely see them, but so gracefully it seemed as though they moved in a blurred slow motion. As he watched Veelia effortlessly take down an opponent with a perfect display of swordsmanship, he began to understand why they were worshipped. Even Klingons could not flight like this.

The crowd cheered - Veelia's team had won their final match. She flew up to their box and sat down next to Chekov.

"We won!" she squeaked, "What did you think?"

Chekov looked at her half in fear, half in awe-he had just watched her dismantle six Daughters single handedly while performing aerial stunts that would leave even the most experienced pilot nauseous. He took the easy way out, "I am speechwess", he said.

"Hey, Veelia", Kirk cut in, "I thought this tournament had 18 participants? Where are-"

"Lena and Suria?" She asked brightly, "They will fight hand to hand in a few moments. They have the honor of going last."

"Hello Jim", he turned - Lena was flapping her enormous wings to stay airborne in front of him. She was wearing a bright blue, skin tight cat suit covered in heavy looking armor.

"Princess Lena", he said.

"Oh come now, I thought we had - ahem - agreed to call each other Lena and Jim. Are you mad at me?"

_Why was she doing this to him?_ "Of course not, _Lena_. So, you're gonna fight Princess Suria?"

"Yes…You haven't said anything about my attire."

"Should I have?"

"Yes, I had it made for you. It matches your beautiful eye color; I thought you would like it." she said flippantly.

"I . . .I, thanks?"

He felt the smallest whispered of her pheromones in response, turning him on. She looked at him with a confident smile, "You are most welcome."

With that she flew off. Bones looked at him curiously but said nothing. Kirk felt elated- _He was back in the game!_

Lena and Suria landed on opposite podiums, sizing each other up. Suddenly Lena started to remove her armor. Beside him Veelia gasped, "Oh my! They are going to do this without armor."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Kirk asked her.

"Yes! But . . . well the armor is kind of a hindrance . . . they can move much better without it. . . This is going to be a real treat!"

Suria grinned and removed hers as well. She knew what Lena was doing -she wanted to show off for the Captain - that's probably why she was wearing that ridiculous blue suit. Still, Lena seldom liked anyone, or at least she seldom put any sort of effort in. Suria was happy to indulge her. She took off from her podium. She was happy to engage in an armor less fight with her friend, but under no circumstances was she going to let her win. Lena took off as well. Her wings were larger than Suria's but they often got in the way of her sword play. The each had three blades on them; two that were meant to be used simultaneously and one smaller one for emergencies.

They circled each other, each waiting for the other to strike. Suddenly Lena made to attack. Suria quickly moved into a defensive position, only to be hit out of nowhere by Lena. She had been feinting. Suria slammed into an obstacle and caught herself from a fall while Lena circled above. She was trying to avoid hand to hand combat. "No way", she whispered. Suria shot upwards vertically, and swung past Lena's defenses. Their swords danced.

From the stands the stadium watched with baited breath. Lena and Suria were the most experienced fighters on Ya-Mo. They also spared with each other almost daily. Their display was nothing short of spectacular. Twenty minutes into the fight they were both covered in sweat and dark purple blood, but neither was showing any signs of letting up. Kirk watched in fascination. If this was what a Winged Daughter could do, the Zezians had chosen the wrong people to aggravate. This is what these girls did for fun!

Suddenly they were locked together, tumbling out of the air, the ground grew closer and closer, and, all at once they stopped, and the stadium lit up.

"It is a tie!" Veelia said.

"What just happened?" Kirk asked.

"Lena had Suria in a death spiral, the move is brought to completion when she slams her to the ground, breaking her back. Suria, however, had gotten a knife to Lena's throat. Mutually assured destruction. They both had to surrender."

"They weren't actually going to kill each other, were they?"

"Of course not!" Veelia exclaimed. "They are best friends - they know when it's time to stop."

Kirk looked at Bones, who was still staring at Suria, "Damn", he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Kirk appraised himself in the mirror - he had pulled out his dress uniform for the feast. He was excited to see Lena again - she liked him, he could tell. Brok had just left his quarters. He didn't seem too concerned about how he had gotten drunk and spilled Lena's secret the night before. He was quite entertained when the Captain had called him to his quarters to ask him some - questions - specifically about Winged Daughter anatomy. Brok was certain he was going to try to have sex with Lena again. She might be interested - Brok had been surprised to see that she was still bothering to flirt with him. Typically she would have lost interest by now.

Brok bumped into Dr. Marcus in the turbo lift. She was quite attractive, and had it not been for his betrothed, he would have attempted to seduce her. He could see she was wearing makeup to accentuate her pretty face, and a tight, more formal version of her uniform. He strongly suspected that she and the Captain had, at one time, been intimate. She was quite obvious. "Did you enjoy our tournament, Dr. Marcus?" he asked.

"Yes, it was quite impressive", she said distractedly. "The Captain certainly enjoyed it - though I suppose he would."

"You do not like the Captain." Brok inferred.

"I-well . . . it's complicated."

"I don't believe it's that complicated . . . you were once his mate, and now you are not."

"I . . . no one is really supposed to know about that."

"It was not difficult for me to guess- I am a culture ambassador, I pay attention to subtle shifts in mood and body language."

"Well - please don't say anything."

"Dr. Marcus, if I may", Brok began, "Humans have a very unique courting culture, they require the free consent of both parties. Some Virosa have tried to emulate this, but most matings are still arranged, and affection is unequal. Pardon me for saying so, but your culture has given you a great gift; the ability to choose a mate on mutual compatibility. If things did not work out between you and the Captain, a part of you should be grateful. You now have the chance to be with someone who wishes to be with you. Never squander that."

She didn't know what to say. The turbo-lift opened.

"Good day, Dr. Marcus," he said and exited.

* * *

The entire crew gathered for the celebratory feast. Brok had warned them about the food. The Virosa only ate raw fruit, vegetables, and meat, perhaps some seeds as well. Strangely enough it was all quite delicious; the Virosa combined flavors and textures expertly. There were long communal tables arranged so that the Virosa from the colonies could intermingle with the crew. Closest to the Palace was a high table where the Winged Daughters sat. Kirk's eyes sought Lena immediately. She looked gorgeous in a floor length black dress and flat sandals. The dress was sort of strappy; wrapping around her breasts, but leaving much of them exposed. Her dress had a high slit as well, high enough that Kirk could see that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She caught his eye, and shifted it to the side for the smallest instant - flashing him-to confirm it. She smiled at him and returned to her conversation with Kale like it never happened. Yesterday Kirk would have been floored, but today he was merely titillated - she was good.

Kirk sat down next to Spock and kept an eye on Lena from where he sat. Spock noticed, "Captain, I must ask if you intend to stare at Princess Lena all night. I should inform you that prolonged staring is against their laws should you inadvertently make her uncomfortable."

"Well, then I won't stare at her all night - I think I'm gonna go talk to her."

"There is another rule against that, Jim."

"What's with all these freaking rules?"

"Did you not read your culture briefing?"

"I don't think you're in a position to be accusing me of not reading things." Spock could not argue with his point. "I am going to ask her to dance."

"Jim", Uhura cut in, "One just stop it, two, Winged Daughters don't dance - they just don't, it's a thing."

"Other girls are dancing", Kirk noted.

"Non-winged females, Jim."

"Maybe the only reason the Princess isn't dancing is because no one asked her too."

"Have you completed disregarded the fact that the Virosa are matriarchal?! No one is impressed by your machoism here."

Kirk took a huge swing of wine - "I'm gonna ask her to dance", he repeated, and wandered off.

Uhura turned to Spock, "I don't know if I wanna watch this."

"I most certainly do not", he said. "I am also concerned about the ship; the entire crew is here - an enormous deviation from security protocol. I am tempted to return."

"I could come with you?" Uhura volunteered.

Spock looked at her, "The Captain has requested that we cease our…encounters while we are on duty …"

"The Captain is busy making a fool out of himself. He won't notice, and this feast will go on for hours", she countered.

Spock smiled with his eyes, "As usual, you are correct Lieutenant." They slipped off into the night.

* * *

Lena and Suria were chatting animatedly, but Suria noticed that Lena was keeping one eye on the Captain. She also noticed that Lena's attire was quite provocative - she didn't mind, of course, Lena was very beautiful, but she sensed that Lena had not dressed this way for her benefit. Lena was quite concerned about Veelia; apparently some of the other Winged Daughters had realized that she had not consummated with her gift, and were being quite malicious. Lena loved Veelia, but she was so sensitive! Lena had hoped an equally sensitive, young Ensign would make her feel more at ease, but, upon discovering his intellect, she had been using talking about her formulas with him as an excuse. Lena sighed to Suria, Veelia was ready - she just needed a push.

"Lena, why is the Captain walking over here?" Suria changed the subject.

"I don't know."

"Lena, you can't be serious, he . . . I think he has broken at least ten of our laws so far."

"Perhaps he should read the culture briefing"

"Perhaps you should stop enticing him."

"I am just being myself – it's not my fault if he finds me enticing."

"Somehow, I suspect it is."

"Good evening Princess Suria, _Lena_." Kirk interrupted them.

"12" Suria muttered.

"11 actually, I told him he could call me Lena."

Kirk wasn't sure what they were talking about. "May I join you?" he asked.

"12" Suria said again.

"OK" Lena said sweetly. "Are you enjoying the feast, _Jim_?"

"It's great! Wonderful to be off the ship - and thanks for inviting the crew, by the way, they're really having a good time."

"You're welcome."

Jim gathered his nerve, "Actually, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to dance?" Suria started choking on her fruit and Kale glared at him.

"13!" Suria said.

"I do not dance, Jim", Lena said evenly, "Had you read our culture briefing, you would know that. Our wings greatly hinder our - dancing ability-" Indeed, the Virosa females danced with great grace and motion; motions that Jim was sure Lena would not be able to emulate with her feet on the ground.

Jim was not to be deterred, "We could slow dance then…"

"14"

"I don't know what that is."

"It's a human thing, or didn't you read that in the culture briefing?"

"15"

"I don't believe it was in there."

"Don't worry, I'll lead." He got up and extended his hand. "Unless, you're afraid to do this in front of everyone."

Suria smiled - he had her there, "16" she said.

"I am not afraid of anything", Lena bristled.

"Except water."

"FINE - I will dance with you, _Captain_." She got up from her place at the table in a huff, and walked out onto the dance floor without taking his extended hand. "Now what?" she said.

Jim motioned to the Viosa male who had been playing the music to put on one of his favorites, a classic country song from Earth. He took her in his arms. "Place your hand on my shoulder, and give me your other hand." They started to sway in a circle. She had to admit he moved with a fair amount of grace.

"This is so stupid."

"Shhhhh listen to the song."

"Everyone is staring at us."

"I thought you would like that - just listen to the beat - 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4…"

"It's quite simplistic -"

"Do you ever stop complaining?"

She scowled at him, "It's a pretty song", she conceded.

They danced until the end of the song, and a much faster one came on immediately afterwards. Jim walked her off the dance floor, reluctant to let her go.

"What are you doing for the rest of the evening?" he asked her.

"Attending the feast, of course."

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"What?"

"I thought you might like to see my ship?"

Lena hesitated, "Was that a euphemism, Jim?"

"It can be, if you want", he said casually. _He was so arrogant!_ Lena was certain of what he was implying. _He was actually propositioning her!_ Strangely, she found it sort of appealing, like when he had kissed her in the pool before.

"I…OK - let's go see the ship - I must tell Veelia goodbye thoug. Actually . . ."

"Yes" he said.

Lena looked up at him, "Could you, maybe talk to your young Ensign? Veelia is…well… she has never been presented with a gift before, and she is attracted to him, I can tell, but he will have to make the first move."

"I thought that wasn't done here?"

"Well . . . It can be effective . . .sometimes."

Jim smirked -this was a done deal - she was even asking him for help. "Consider it done."

He found Chekov with Veelia. It was odd- they seemed to get along very well - Jim vaguely wondered what the issue was.

"Chekov, come here, I want to talk to you." The Ensign came over. "What's happening with you and Veelia?"

"Aye . . . Sir . . . she vos quite nervous. I deed not vant to pressure her."

"Chekov, listen to me-she's gorgeous, like really really gorgeous and she wants to do this. Lena picked you for her. I just don't think she knows how…"

"Neizer do I, Sir", Chekov said quietly.

This was the problem - Lena had put them together thinking that it would work out because they were both inexperienced, but they were each too nervous to initiate. Jim remembered his first time. He hadn't been nervous at all- just really excited. He suspected Lena's had gone the same way, so she hadn't anticipated this. Pouring Chekov some more wine he launched into graphic detail about what he should do, incorporating some on the knowledge the Brok had imparted on him. Chekov seemed mortified at first, but, with each sip of wine became more and more relaxed. Perhaps it wouldn't be so difficult.

"Oh and one last thing", Jim said. "No more wine - and make sure she doesn't get too drunk either. A little to take the edge off can be fun, but drunk sex outside of a standing arrangement only leads to regret… Don't worry kid, you'll do fine."

What Chekov didn't know was that Jim was counting on him to distract Veelia all night, so she didn't call Lena away again.

Lena was back at her table - waiting for him.

"Where are you two going?" Suria asked.

"Jim has invited me to take a tour of his ship", Lena said innocently.

The table of Winged Daughters regarded him curiously.

"Who will close the feast?" Kale said to Lena.

"You could do it if I am not back in time", Lena answered evenly.

"How are you even getting back, Lena" Suria asked, taking a sip of wine.

"Don't worry, Princess Suria", Jim interjected, "I can beam her back when we're done."

Lena looked like an animal caught in a trap - Suria almost choked on her wine. Suddenly, she decided she liked this Captain.

* * *

Spock sat in the Captain's chair on the bridge watching as Nyota poured some wine. Much to his objection she had taken it from the feast, arguing that had they stayed, they would have drank it anyways. He had opened the hailing screen to show the night sky on Ya-Mo. He found it fitting that a culture with such an eye for beautiful chaos had settled on such a riotously beautiful moon. From Ya-Mo he could see an amethyst glowing cluster of stars; a new galaxy, they called it the Falian Galaxy. Perhaps they would journey there at some point.

"Hey" Nyota said, settling into his lap. "What are you looking at?"

"I was observing the Falian Galaxy, however, now I am looking at you."

"Bit of a come down - it's beautiful."

Spock took his glass from her, "It is not as beautiful as you are, Nyota." He leaned into kiss her, before he continued. "I want to apologize for yesterday - I should not have done that to you. I should have told Jim "no" - I am sorry."

"While I hate to admit it - you were right to trust him. I just got a little crazy there for a second."

"I did not mind."

She laughed, "No, I kind of assumed you wouldn't. I swear I think I'm turning into a Vulcan - I can't believe we trashed your quarters, and then got caught!"

"Then there was our interaction with Princess Lena…" he trailed off. Nyota caught her breath - she could tell he was nervous about something.

"Nyota", he continued, "I do love you."

She felt her heart skip a beat -it was the first time he had ever said it to her out loud. She leaned over and kissed his lips softly, "I love you, too", she whispered in Vulcan.

"I am also sorry it took me so long to tell you -"

"Shhh - I knew - I've known for a while."

"You did?"

"Yeah -I've known since the day the U.S.S Argo landed. Do you remember?"

"Yes."

_Nyota had been three weeks into her first year of Starfleet Academy. She had not originally intended on a career in Starfleet, but rather focus on linguistic research after college. That changed when she learned her grad school program funding was cut. Without it, she could not afford to go. There was not much she could do with an undergraduate degree in Linguistics, and saddled with student loans, she was out of ideas. She was just about to move back in with her parents when she received a letter from Starfleet. She had taken their entrance exam as a joke - a bet to prove to her friend that they sent morons into space. Apparently she had received some of the highest marks in linguistic analysis they had ever seen, and they were offering to pay back her undergraduate loans. Since Starfleet Academy was free, it seemed like the best option._

_It took her all of one orientation speech to fall in love. Starfleet was rapidly expanding, incorporating new languages and cultures into the Federation. Though she had initially planned to stay on a research track, she found herself more and more drawn to the idea of space exploration - specifically as a communications officer, where she would use her knowledge in a hands on, no holds bar way, instead of analyzing other's discoveries. Of course she would need top marks, but she doubted that would ever be a problem. She a recently encountered a young cadet by the name of Jim Kirk, the son of the heroic Captain George Kirk. Jim, however was an angry drunken idiot - if he was considered "Starfleet material", she would have no problems rising to the top of her class. To put herself on the "officer track" she had to transfer late into a warp drive 101 class. She almost fainted when she saw the Professor -it was Spock._

_Nyota walked into the class, unsure if he recognized her. The last time she had had seen him her hair was in a short afro -dyed a bright red; that's what happened when you went to a liberal arts school. She had also been quite drunk, and quite naked. _This couldn't be happening!

_"Professor Spock" she said, "I am Cadet Nyota Uhura - I am transferring into your class…" _

_He turned to look at her -he acted like he didn't even know her. "Excellent", he said, "please take your seat, Cadet."_

_Two months into Spock's class, Nyota realized she was going to fail the midterm. Unlike every other class she had ever had trouble with, she had been avoiding office hours. But now she couldn't decide what was worse, asking him for help, or failing his test. Failing -definitely failing. _

_A week before the midterm she got up her nerve to knock on his door, "Professor Spock?" she asked._

_"Please enter." He was sitting at his desk - which was organized down to having his paper clips stacked on top of one another in their desktop organizer. "May I help you Cadet Uhura?"_

_"I - yes, Professor . . . I was wondering if you could explain . . . um, warp core theory again?" Her mouth went dry. They hadn't been this close since Cambridge. It hadn't escaped her attention that his body had significantly filled out from that night so many years ago. He still had the same handsome, expressionless face though. _

_"Cadet, warp core theory encompasses the entirety of this class."_

_"I -I know" she said and took a deep breath, "I'm not good at this stuff -I was always a linguistics person."_

_"I am aware", he said. It was the first time he acknowledged that he knew her. _

_"I'm worried I'm going to fail your midterm next week", she said, defeated._

_"I was curious as to why you were in my class, Cadet. I had never assumed you would even join Starfleet, and if you did, I would have guessed you would have taken the research track."_

_"I want to be a communications officer on a starship", she said honestly. "I needed your class to get on the officer track-I wouldn't have picked this section if I had known. . ."_

_"If you had known it was taught by me", he finished her sentence. _

_"I didn't say that", she said quietly._

_"But it was implied - had you been taking this class with another professor you would have attended regular office hours, and would pass the midterm easily…The fault is my own."_

_"Cadet, if you wish to be a Starfleet officer on a deep space assignment you must pass this class. I can help you. Tonight I will design a schedule for us - I will tutor you myself. I must advise you though, considering that I am giving you extra help outside of normal office hours I will be forced to prepare a more difficult exam for you. If this is amenable to you, we shall proceed." _

_"Deal!" she said._

_Nyota and Spock spent three hours a day for the next week preparing for the midterm. It was weird at first, but, as he never mentioned their… encounter …they quickly fell into a student teacher relationship. She passed the midterm, she scored second highest in the class - right behind Jim Kirk of all people. But, then again, her test had been much harder._

_Now that she understood the basics she technically didn't need Spock's help anymore, but she couldn't stop herself from visiting his office hours occasionally. They had fallen into an easy rapport; linguistics being one of his many hobbies, she had forgotten how easy he was to talk to. At the beginning of her second semester he had an interesting proposition. _

_"You want me to teach with you?" she asked._

_"Yes-I have been asked to teach an intro linguistics class- of course you have tested out of the requirement. However, I have also been assigned local duty on the U.S.S. Argo. I will therefor miss almost a third of my lectures. It is sensible to have a teaching assistant to make sure the class stays on schedule. It would be in addition to your other courses, but I believe it would be a valuable experience to add to your resume. Also, you would be compensated." _

_So Nyota and Spock began teaching together. She was often in his instructor's apartment late into the night. It started mostly as lesson planning, but it was so peaceful there, and he had so much tea!; she began doing her regular studying there as well. He didn't seem to mind. In fact, he stocked up on her favorite tea - black tea with peach. Additionally, he was handy to have around if she needed help on her assignments from her other class. He gave her the combination to his door so that she might come and go at her leisure. Her roommate thought it was weird, but Professor Spock had a reputation for being practically asexual. He was one of the youngest Professors on campus, and several female Cadets had made passes to no avail. _

_March came around with high winds and strong rain. Nyota was studying in Spock's apartment, when he came in from the outside, drenched. _

_"Oh my god", she said. "It's really coming down then."_

_Spock shook his wet hair out of his eyes, "Quite hard - I have heard talk to there being a hurricane about to hit San Francisco." _

_"Oh crap- I have to go home then." She made to leave just as she saw a tree fall outside his window._

_"That would be inadvisable." he said. "The storm was worsened. Classes have been cancelled, and the Academy is asking that everyone stay indoors. It would be logical for you to remain here…for your safety." _

_She nodded and watching him walked into his bedroom, exposing just a sliver of pale white skin on his back as he removed his shirt before he shut the door behind him. Her heart started racing - _this was totally normal, there was a hurricane, she was stuck, of course he had offered to let her stay. They were friends, or friendly, or something.

_She was ahead on most of her assignments anyways, and very soon ran out of things to do. He was reading on his PADD on the couch when she went over to sit down next to him. _

_"Do you want some tea, or food?" she asked. _

_"I am not hungry yet, you may have whatever you like though" he answered not looking up._

_"I'm OK". . . ._I could use a shower though_, she thought._

_"You are welcome to take one", he said. _

_"Oh -whoops! Sorry I actually meant to say that part in my head", she laughed. _

_Spock looked up at her, "Please, feel free". _

_Nyota walked into his bedroom and grabbed a towel. She then noticed his extra PADD on his bed - it was unlocked. Opening it she saw he was on Circle - a popular social media site _- he was on her profile!He had been circle-stalking her!_ She dropped the towel on the bed and checked the history to see he had been thumbing through her photos! She heard him move in the next room, closed out of his PADD quickly, ran into the bathroom, and shut the door. That had been quite a revelation. She turned on the water and undressed - about to step in she realized that she had left the towel on the bed. _Good save!_ She hated when realized she had forgotten a towel after she had already gotten wet. Without thinking she opened that bathroom door to get into only to come face to face with Spock -she was naked - again. _

_She gasped and he quickly turned around, "My apologies-I mean to retrieve my PADD which, I left in here by mistake." _

_"I forgot my towel" she squeaked._

_She grabbed it and ran back into the bathroom. This was bad - seeing her naked was awkward enough, but she now realized that she had not left his PADD in the place on the bed where she found it, something he would surely notice. He would also remember that he had left it unlocked, and what page it had been on, and figure out that she had caught him on her profile. _

_When she finally worked up the nerve to go back out in the living room she saw that Spock had opened a beer. He seemed completely calm and collected - like nothing was wrong. "My apologies again, Nyota." he said. "Considering our work is complete, and we are stuck inside, I thought it might be acceptable to have a drink." _

_She definitely needed a drink. She took the beer and fought the urge to pound it - she had been able win at shotgun against anyone at her university. They sat down on his couch and awkwardly watched a documentary on Romulan culture. They had both seen it a dozen times, but they didn't actually know what to say to each other and needed a distraction. She finished her beer, and began a second, allowing the alcohol to hit her empty stomach. Anything to get the elephant out of the room. _

_Finally, he broke the silence, "Nyota, I - did you look at the web page on my PADD?" _

Oh god_, "Um yeah…" she said, too buzzed to lie. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have."_

_"It is I who should be apologizing to you-I have made you uncomfortable."_

_"I'm not uncomfortable." _

_"You are not?"_

_"Well I am", she took a deep, steadying breath, "But not because of what I saw on your PADD . . _." It was now or never. _ "I'm uncomfortable because you never even brought up that night we spent together in Cambridge. Here we are four years later, friends, and it's like it never happened. You act like you haven't even thought about it, like it was two other people….And then today - it's like that didn't happen either."_

_"I did not realize you thought about it."_

_"Well I do", she snapped. _

_"I have . . . thought about it . . ." _

_"When?"_

_"I have thought about our night in Cambridge approximately 4,573 times. I have thought about the events of this afternoon approximately 36 times since it occurred. . . .now 37. I have . . . great affection for you, as more than merely my student, though I know that to be wrong."_

_Nyota was speechless, he liked her - he had just said it. She suddenly realized that she liked him too. That's why she was always there. She scooted next to him on the couch, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked._

_"I was, as humans say, following your lead. I do not wish to interfere with your career." _

_Nyota leaned closer and kissed him softly - He began to respond, but pulled away. "Nyota, I cannot -we cannot do this." _

_"I don't care", she said. She pulled her shirt over her head; she hadn't been wearing a bra. With her breasts in full view, Spock's resolve began to weaken. They locked lips and he slowly moved his hands from their place on her back to her cupping her breasts, gently at first, then squeezing appreciatively. Abruptly they moved from the couch to his floor, Nyota pulling off his shirt and feeling the muscles on his chest. "Where did this come from?" she asked, remembering his skinny form from four years ago. _

_"I have added yoga to my meditation routine", he said jaggedly. He could feel his control waning, it had been easier last time, when alcohol had dulled his senses, but one beer was not going to cut it. _

_"Nyota - I - I might have difficulty stopping - or being gentle…Vulcans are quite…agressive." _

_She bit his ear in response, "I want this", she whispered in Vulcan. _

_Letting himself go he laid her down on the floor, kissing and nipping her neck, hard; listening to her squeal happily in response - he was so turned on. He took her breasts in his mouth, revealing in their soft texture causing her to cry out - her nipples were unbelievably sensitive. He could smell her arousal, pulled off her jeans and underwear in one tug, and leaned back so that her body was once again in full view. Her nipples were so hard and her juices were running down her leg -she wanted him, desperately - that thought drove him to the point of madness. Hi mouth covered hers again, tongues clashing, her hands exploring his body, they dipped below his waist, unzipping his pants, and pulling them down, exposing him to her. _

_He was rock hard; she could feel it. On instinct she opened her legs for him, he plunged inside her without further ado, at first causing her to wince slightly. Somehow, _somehow_ he managed to stop - "Are you alright?" he asked. Blinking away a tear she nodded, "Just a little tight, don't stop." _

_He moved again, in and out, building speed. His breathing became ragged, and she reached down to rub her clitoris, feeling her own climax start to build. Suddenly his hand was on her face. She had no idea what was happening - he didn't do this last time. All at once her mind exploded, she could feel everything! It was completely overwhelming, but also terrifying. She could feel what the inside of her vagina felt like to him as he thrust into it. She could also feel a manic energy to him - he had wanted her for a very very long time. He hated himself for it but he did. He wanted to dominate her, to possess her body for his own pleasure, and make her feel pleasure in return. Even more terrifying, he had a need to impregnate her, own her, make her want him, need him. She was everything he could have ever asked for in a mate. _

_Feeling his orgasm build she felt hers explode as well, leaving them panting and sweaty on the floor. He rolled off of her - she could feel the shock radiant from him -THEY WERE STILL CONNECTED! He was mortified. He had just exposed every dirty thought he had ever had about her in a mind meld he had failed to acquire her permission for. He could feel her fear. _

_"I need to go to the bathroom" she jumped up, grabbed her clothes and ran from the room. She was more than a little freaked out. The aggressive sex she could handle, but his sick desires to own her body and impregnate her, were a little much, a little insane! She had also just fucked a man she had slept with four years ago who had promptly ignored her following the encounter. Oh - and now he was her Professor. Nyota started to hyperventilate. _

_Spock, sensing her panic through the lasting effects of the mind meld, he knocked on the door,"Nyota?"_

_"Just a minute!" _Oh God – he could hear her thoughts too!_ She was going to cry-she never cried- she was panicking. _

_When she finally came out she found him fully dressed and sitting on the bed. "I think I need to explain what just happened."_

_Spock went on to detail pon farr, and the process of mind melding during mating. It was instinctual-not something he could control. He had had a lot of alcohol last time, and it had desensitized him to his own instincts to meld, but, barring inebriation, this was how he had sex. He explained to her that the thoughts which disturbed her so were actually just another piece of his instinctive puzzle. Of course he recognized that he did not own her, and that he did not actually want to impregnate her. Their intensity actually spoke to the level at which he cared for her. They did not have a place outside mating. _

_Nyota was floored. Somehow she had forgotten he was an alien. Or half alien. She never imagined sex would be so different. While it was good to know that those thoughts were actually just a reflection of his attraction to her, she could sense his concern continued._

_"I guess I just freaked out for a minute."_

_"It is my fault -I should have explained."_

_She exhaled, "It's OK - I don't think there's really a way to explain that anyways. So . . . now what?"_

_"Now I leave aboard the U.S.S. Argo for six weeks."_

Shit!She had forgotten about that -he was leaving in two days! She was supposed to take over his class for the next 12 lectures._ Suddenly she felt apprehensive. _Was he just going to disappear on her again?

_"What about us?"_

_"Are we an 'us'?" he asked._

_"You tell me." _

_"I would find it highly agreeable."_

_"What about my career in Starfleet?"_

_"I believe we can act with proper discretion -I promise-I will never let our relationship become a hindrance to you."_

_"OK . . . but maybe we can take it slower, with the mind meld."_

_Spock looked at her sadly, "It is not something I can control -I wish I could, but it is a part of who I am. Please do not be frightened."_

_Nyota scooped down and kissed his lips, "Who knows, maybe I'll learn to like it?" she said. _

_36 hours later he departed. Nyota was still exceptionally confused about their relationship. She was pretty sure cadets were not supposed to date professors, but she was drawn to him in a way that she didn't realize she could be. She was very concerned about the impact it might have on her career should their affair turn into a long term relationship, but who knew - this could be over in a month, and she felt that she owed it to herself to give it a shot with the man she had thought about for four years. Besides, she had six Spock-free weeks to think about it. But, unlike last time, he was writing to her daily - and not just about the class. He told her about his missions, his day to day - asked her how her studies were going. _

_One the day the Argo was set to land she still wasn't sure if she was going to break it off. Dating a professor was a really terrible idea, and she wasn't sure if she could handle his peculiar sexual quirk - she wasn't a fan of mind melds. The Argo was due to touch down six minutes before her class began, and she had agreed to meet him for dinner that night. She began her class promptly at noon, when suddenly she heard the door to the lecture hall swing open in the back. It was Spock! Still in his Science Officer Uniform. She realized that he had literally run across campus straight from the ship. _

_He slowly walked down the steps of the lecture hall, "Cadet Uhura", the students all turned to look at him._

_"Professor Spock, you're back!" she said. _

_"I thought it prudent to check in on the class", he said. "Please proceed with your lecture as planned."_

_He took a seat in the front row. She realized then why he was there. He had run across campus to interrupt her lecture because he didn't want to wait another moment to see her. Dinner was too far away. Looking into his eyes, she recognized a subtle emotion for the first time. He was in love with her! It didn't make sense - they hardly knew each other, but she just knew. Shaking off the gravity of this realization, she made her decision. That night at dinner she would tell Spock she wanted to be with him - they would figure it out. _

Seven years later Spock and Uhura gazed at the alien sky, sipping wine in comfortable silence together, after Spock made his first ever declaration of love. In the quiet they could hear each other's hearts beat.

"Nyota, there is something else -".

"Something else?"

"I-Nyota, I more than merely love you. What I said to the Princess Lena was true. You are so important to me, I would do anything for you. You have accepted me as I am from the beginning of our relationship, even though you found some aspects repugnant. You risked your career in Starfleet to be with me . . . I am- I feel, incredibly fortunate to have you. After the destruction of my planet, and Jim's near demise, I have begun to understand how precious life is, and how mine has been enriched by your presence. To say that I love you, is not enough. You are my life, my hope, everything that is good in my universe."

Nyota warmed - it was funny, even after seven years, he could still surprise her. He slipped out from under her, leaving her sitting alone in the Captain's chair. The amethyst galaxy shone behind his head. She heard him swallow and saw his hand go to his neck - tucked under his shirt was a fine silver chain, with a ring on the end. He broke the chain and pulled off the ring - then he dropped to one knee. Nyota gasped - _wait,_ _was he actually doing this?_

"I do not know what I have done to deserve you - and could never see the logic in our star crossed paths. But I know that I wish to spend every day of my life by your side, making you happy. Would you consider doing me the honor - Nyota, my love, my life, my family - will you marry me?"

"Yes" she whispered through her tears, "yes, I - how many more times should I say yes!?"

"Perhaps once more".

"YES!" she screamed jumping off the chair and into his arms. Tenderly he placed the ring on her finger. She was aghast, "Spock -this is your mom's ring…"

"It is your ring now, Nyota. It belongs to you, as I do, as I always have."

She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you", she whispered over and over.


	9. Chapter 9

Jim and Lena walked up a small path toward the Enterprise. As there was no one on board to beam them in, they would have to enter through the cargo bay. Lena was regarding it with a sort of casual interest - it was so difficult for Jim to get a read on her! He did not fail to notice how close she held to him when they were dancing, but now she seemed to be keeping her distance. He also couldn't tell if she liked him, or if had something else hidden up her sleeve. Who knew, maybe it was a combination.

"You've gotten awfully quiet", she said suddenly, "Have you finally run out of quips."

"Never, Lena, never."

"I'm guessing you were mad at me for beaming you back - Suria mentioned you might be."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to return the favor."

"Are you going to punish me again, Captain?"

And suddenly they were back in territory Jim felt comfortable with. "Maybe. Have you done anything bad recently?"

"Don't tempt me", she said with a wicked smile.

They boarded the ship. Lena's banter suddenly stopped. "This…this is…oh my god…I have never… Do you actually get to live on this thing?" She was practically giddy as they stepped into the turbo lift. She wanted to know everything: when it was built, how long it took, how fast it could go, what kind of warp core it used - Jim silently thanked Spock for making him read all those stupid ship reports. He had never seen someone so taken aback with a starship, but then again, he did live on one. Watching her take in the magnificence of the Enterprise reminded him how cool his life was, and how he wouldn't trade being a Starship Captain for anything.

When they got to the engine room she looked curiously that the door that led to the warp core - whose threshold he had crossed understanding it meant the end of his life. "Can we go in there?" she asked.

"No", he said, "The radiation from the warp core would kill us."

"Have you ever been in there?"

"Yes - once."

"And yet you are alive."

"I didn't expect to be . . ."

"I don't understand."

Jim told her about Khan - how he had damaged the Enterprise, and the ship was going to crash. How he, Jim, had made the decision to enter the warp core, unprotected, and realign the housing. "There wasn't a choice", he finished, "I had to save the crew - the ship. I didn't even think about it." He was oddly somber. Jim never talked about his near death experience. He often still had nightmares about sinking into the blackness and had trouble letting himself fall asleep. On Earth, he had spoken with a therapist about it - Bones had refused to prescribe him more sleep aids until he did. His official diagnosis was PTSD.

Lena was quiet. It was strange to her, that this arrogant man would be capable of something so selfless. She could tell he was still strongly affected by traumatic event. As a Winged Daughter, a Princess, she would have done the same thing; her life belonged to her people. She had never been in such a situation though, had never been forced to have to make such a devastating choice. She didn't know if that time would ever come, or, if it did, that she would have the strength to willingly go to her death for her people, as he had done. With the likelihood of the impending Zezian attack, fear plagued her thoughts constantly. For a moment she was oddly comforted that there was someone who could possibly understand that fear - someone who had even made it out to the other side - alive, and free.

Jim turned to look back at her, "Well, anyways, that was well over two years ago." His demeanor had shifted. She could tell he was uncomfortable.

"You don't like talking about it", she said softly.

"Not really."

"That is the second time in three days you have told me something very personal."

She was right, of course, and now that she had said it, he realized just how strange that was. He could smell her pheromones again, and realized she was within arm's length, once more. "I…"

Lena interrupted him with a kiss. "Are you going to _show me your ship_?" she asked, with a cocky smile.

They hurried to the turbo-lift. Lena slammed Jim into the wall as it started to move - Jim winced - she was really quite powerful! He felt a wave of pheromones hit him - _oh no, not this again!_

"Wait wait wait" he said, breaking their urgent kissing.

"What?"

"Can you . . . cut it out with the pheromones?"

"You don't like my pheromones?" she seemed confused.

"No!" Jim said, "I love them - but I love them too much. I can't concentrate - I wanted you to enjoy yourself the other day - not just win a stupid bet."

"I really enjoy winning bets."

"Not as much as you're going to enjoy this" he said darkly, and started kissing her clavicle, one of the erogenous zones Brok had mentioned during their discussion. He heard her give off her cute little whine again.

"I - can't…stop them entirely." She was gasping for air.

Jim let his right hand slide from her waist to her breast, squeezing it through the thin fabric of her dress. He found her nipple and gave it a little pinch. "That OK", he, "I can handle it..."

They finally had reached his quarters. After first Kim made to take her into the bedroom, but though the better of it when he realized her 20 foot wingspan might not work out in his 10x10 room. They would have to stay in the living room.

With a little smirk Lena kissed him, biting his lip, and pushing him onto his sofa. He was driving her crazy with his hands; running over her body. There was something about him she found inexplicably appealing. She climbed into his lap, straddling his clothed erection. She was dying to take her clothes off - she wanted him to see her body, touch her without the fabric of her dress as a barrier - she wanted him to make her feel the way he was promising; whispering dirty, seductive words into her ear. He certainly was a lot of fun!

She reached up and undid the clasp behind her neck. The top of her dress was merely fabric that had been artfully draped over her breasts. As it fell away she noticed that his took his time looking at her exposed chest. She loved that - that he was taking her in - that just the sight of her could turn him on so. Suria had always said she was a bit of an exhibitionist. Running out of patience, however she moved his hands to her breast, feeling him stiffen even more beneath her. "Take this dress off", he commanded. She was only too happy to oblige him.

Jim watched as she slipped out of her black dress and regarded him with completely confident appraisal. "You're falling behind again, Jim", she said, alluding to the fact that he was still fully dressed. He quickly moved to take off his shirt, and she stepped forward to undo his pant buttons. He stripped down and pulled her back on the couch with her straddling him again. She moved to mount him, but he held her back.

"No, no, no… I see what you're doing- I owe you one, remember?"

"One what?" she asked.

Jim slipped his hand down her breast to in between her legs as a response, and started kissing her clavicle again. Brok had confirmed what Jim had thought to be the case. Females of their species also had a clitoris, but they came equally well from penetration. Their g-sots, however, were a little further in, and tended to be a full ring around their walls, meaning the deeper and harder he went, the better. This was fine by Jim.

Lena was starting to shudder. He massaged he clitoris, sucking on her sensitive neck and held her steady with his other hand at the base of her wings - Brok had said there were many nerve endings there as well. Lena was really enjoying herself -_how did Jim know all these little tricks?_ She wondered. _Brok -Brok must have told him._ She made a mental note to thank him later. Jim was doing an incredible job - she had suspected he was an experienced partner, but she was blown away when she realized he was actually going to be able to make her come, their second time together. Suddenly his mouth was back on hers and he was laying her down on the couch. "I wanna taste you", he said, trailing his warm hands over her breasts. His right hand was still wet from her juices. She grabbed it and sucked her own fluid off his fingers.

"I taste pretty good."

Fighting the urge to pre-come, Jim started trailing kisses up from her knee. She was still fairly bruised from the tournament, he noticed, but, somehow this reminder of her tough, strong demeanor made her even sexier. When he finally reached the folds of her vagina he could smell her pheromones. They weren't as strong as when she hit him with them on purpose, but she still smelled amazing. His flicked her with his tongue; she tasted amazing too. He let his tongue almost lazily circle her clitoris; he didn't go too fast because he knew she was close already. He slipped his long fingers inside her and felt her pulsing against him - it was almost too easy.

Lena let her wing drape over Jim couch, her heart racing as he touched and kissed her. She could hear herself panting and whining - his mouth felt amazing on her - _better than Suria's_, she noted. Maybe it was because she was so much more attracted to him? _Whatever_, she didn't care. Lena felt her orgasm build - she was going to climax, she couldn't hold it back. Her back arched involuntarily, and he whispered, "Come for me, baby", and reapplied his tongue.

Her entire body stiffened as she gasped - deep waves of pleasure coursed over her, almost causing her to black out. Struggling to catch her breath she felt him slowly slip into her. Suddenly his lips were on hers again and he was moving, pushing deeply into her body. Instinctively, she kicked one of her legs over the back of the couch to allow him to fuller range of motion - he noticed and increased his tempo.

Jim was desperately trying to hold it together, but she was so hot, so tight, so undeniably aroused. He grabbed a hold of the back of the couch to prop himself up and get a better angle. She responded quite positively. He took note to make sure he was using his pelvic bone to grind on her clitoris and suddenly she was crying out again, her wings stiffening. He thought he heard a crash in the background. As he felt her walls throb around his penis he let go himself. Jim collapsed onto her chest, his head pillowed between her breasts. He felt her arm wrap around him and her hand tenderly stroking his sweaty hair. Her heart was pounding.

Out of the quiet, heard her clear sounding laugh, "Alright, Jim – you've got me. That was better than winning a bet."

Grinning he kissed her nipples, and turned his head to look at the clock. He had lasted just short of four minutes.

_Dammit, Spock!_

* * *

Veelia tapped the com on her wrist off. Lena was not answering. She had watched her mentor go off with the Captain three hours ago, and hoped she would be back by now. Shaking her head she walked back to Chekov - Pavel. She knew she was completely blowing this. Lena had asked her the night before the humans arrived if it would be OK to release a gift to her - she had said there was a young officer on the ship whom she might find interesting. Veelia had agreed most happily - she wanted to experience sexual intercourse, of course, desperately, in fact, but she didn't even know where to start. Lena and Suria ran through partners like she ran through formulas - of course they were probably just taking advantage of the little time they had left before they became mothers. Veelia sighed and thought of her own mother.

Veelia had been the first Winged Daughter born to her family in generations. Genetic testing had even shown her birth to be statistically impossible - her family was in the lowest caste. Because of this she was taken from them at 10 years old - moved to Buvoria, a small colony near the home planet to live with the young generation of Winged Daughters. Unlike everyone else, she did not know a soul - most Winged Daughters were related, or at least had long standing family connections. No one wanted to be her friend; they made fun of her mercilessly, though she never could understand why. At 12 she was granted permission to go home to her mother for a couple of months, after having been diagnosed with depression and experiencing thoughts of suicide. She was told by the conclave, that she could stay home with her family if she wished, but that she would never be able to take her place with them if she did not complete her education. She had decided not to go when she was visited by Princess Lena, daughter of Queen Bial!

Lena had convinced her to come with her to Ya-Mo, the furthest and largest colony in their solar system. She and her co-ruler, Suria, were planning a special project and needed her help, specifically her mind for mathematics and technology. Veelia remembered her mother had protested most vehemently, forsaking all the laws of their culture, saying that she, Veelia, would fall into depression again if she was taken so far away. Veelia still remembered what Lena had said, "No - Veelia is strong - a great warrior, she will not break so easily. I promise. I will take care of her."

That had been five years ago. On Ya-Mo, Veelia had flourished. Lena and Suria trusted her with their most guarded secret - their suspicion of impending war with the Zezians, and had entrusted her with developing superior weapons and ships. Veelia worked tirelessly helping them fortify Ya-Mo and training for battle. Under Lena's tutelage she had become one of the best warriors in the colony, but that still did not ease the sting of being made fun of. She knew it was silly, she knew she should pay the other Winged Daughters no mind, but she couldn't help but thinking that she was always the butt of some stupid joke. And now here she was, with a gift of her very own, unable to consummate - what was wrong with her?!

Veelia regarded Pavel again. He was really quite bright - Lena had always told her that she, Veelia, found most of the males in the colony unappealing because they couldn't keep up with her brilliant mind. Veelia wasn't sure if that was the case, but was happy to have an excuse to go back to her work. But Pavel was smart enough to understand her - he had also gained Lena's approval - additionally, she actually enjoyed his presence. Maybe this would be OK? She could tell he found her attractive - she knew she was too - Kale and Suria told her all the time. _OK_ - she thought - _what would Lena do?_

"Are you awvight, Vee - ya?" Pavel asked.

" Yes - no - I don't know."

Chekov remembered what the Captain had told him, but he could see that she was not ready - she was so nervous and making him nervous in return. He noticed she kept looking at group of Winged Daughters, watching them to see if they were watching her. Suddenly something clicked.

"Vould you vike to weave?"

"Yes," she said.

They walked away from the feast, together, enjoying the cooler night air, and the quiet shhing of the wind in the trees. Veelia was heart-stoppingly beautiful, and a genius to boot. Chekov had had crushes on girls before but this one was in another category entirely. Of course, she was not his forever - just 10 more days after tonight, but he felt a simple desire to make her happy. He decided that's what he would do. If she wanted to talk about physics, he would talk about physics; if she wanted to have sex - well - he would do his best. Yet, shaking his head, he realized that that didn't really make sense. There was a lot of ground to cover in between talking about physics and having sex. Disregarding the Captain's advice, he reached out and took Veelia's hand. It was the first physical contact they had. As he wove his fingers in between hers she looked up at him with her gorgeous violet eyes and shyly smiled.

_"_Is zis OK", he asked.

She smiled and nodded. It was nice.

They walked in silence holding hands until they got to the beach. The stars were starting to fade - the sun would be coming up soon. She had failed again.

"Zis is beautiful" Pavel said, pointing to the amethyst galaxy in the sky.

"The Falian Galaxy", Veelia said, "Lena's favorite, that's why her hailing signal is purple. It is the place she would most love to go."

"Vy is yours blue, sen?

"It's my favorite color", Veelia said, "Kind of a silly reason, I guess."

" I don't fink it's zilly."

They sat in the sand still holding hands, watching the stars. Gathering her courage Veelia moved a little closer to him, so that their arms touched. The sun was starting to rise.

Veelia looked at Pavel - her gift - in the morning sunlight. She tried to turn away quickly when she saw his head move to look back, but felt his hand gently catch her face instead. He stroked her cheek. "You are zo beautiful, Vee-ya." he said. She caught her breath, he was going to kiss her, she could tell. But before her mind could freak out, he leaned over and lightly brushed his lips against hers. When she didn't pull back, he deepened their kiss, sliding his arm around her waist. For her first kiss, Veelia couldn't have asked for better.

* * *

Jim and Lena finally got off his couch. He looked down at the cushion -_ t__hat was going to be difficult to clean - maybe he could just flip it?_ They had been lying there for quite some time, quietly listening to each other breathe. He had felt so comfortable in her arms it had been difficult to pull away. Lying there he realized that he had never been this attracted to anyone, and was starting to hope she might feel the same. O_h well, at least she didn't knock him out this time._

He stood up and looked around for his clothes. He found her dress and absent-mindedly handed it to her, and began to pull on his boxers. He started towards where he left his dress uniform on the floor when he heard her laughing behind him.

"What's so funny?" he asked turning around.

She was practically in tears shaking. When she regained her composure she looked up at him. "I think you actually are going to have to beam me back now that 'we're done'".

Jim felt a stab of disappointment, "Don't you want to see the rest of the ship? I haven't even shown you the bridge yet?"

"Ummm - OK this is sort of embarrassing actually-"

"You get embarrassed?"

"Not often - I actually have no idea how to out my dress back on…"

Jim stared at her, "What?"

She tilted her head attractively, "It's a wrap - thingy. I usually have someone do it for me, but I have no idea how it's supposed to go, and as you didn't read the culture briefing…"

"That's definitely not in there!"

"How would you know?"

Jim couldn't believe her, "Why would you wear a dress you didn't know how to put on?"

"To get you to show me your ship."

"Show you my ship, or _show you my ship?"_

She gave him her sexy little smile again, " Whichever - plus it make my breasts look amazing."

"Fair point."

Jim's thoughts started to race. He didn't want to send her home yet. Oddly enough, he liked spending time with her; additionally, she would probably consent to another round. Brok was THE BEST, but Jim needed some time to recover.

"Do you want to wear something of mine?" he asked.

"OK"

Jim walked into his bedroom and rummaged through in drawers. He wasn't sure if his sweat pants would fit her, but he grabbed them and a clean shirt, wondering how it was going to accommodate her wings. He also took jeans for himself - he wasn't going back to the party. When he walked back into the living room he saw that she had moved to a different couch. He handed her his clothes.

The sweat pants fit; she was curvy enough to keep them up on her hips and wonderful ass - the shirt however…

"Can I keep this?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks", she said brightly and removed a huge knife that had been tucked away in her wing. She sliced open the back of his shirt and tied it around her, underneath the base of her wings.

"Oh my God! Did you have that on you the whole time?" Jim asked, alarmed.

"Of course, I never travelled unarmed, Jim." Holy hell - she hid things in her wings like a purse. Noticing his concern, she continued, "My wings are actually quite complex, must more so that the rest of me, I have 240,000 miles of blood vessels in my wings alone. I am very aware of them; there was no way the knife could have slipped out during our… ship viewing?"

Jim grinned, "Is that what we're calling it now?"

She just laughed. "Actually, I think I knocked something off your table with them. What's that?"

Jim looked across the room - ten feet from the couch he saw a new bottle of Three Wood - unbroken - thank God. He opened it up, "It's scotch - alcohol… it's good...do you want some?"

Her eyes lit up, "Yes! Brok told me it was really tasty!"

Jim smiled at her, "Sure, let's bring it to the bridge.

* * *

Nyota cuddled contently in Spock's arms, still looking at her beautiful ring, unable to believe he had actually asked her to marry him. He was such a private person- now that they were engaged they wouldn't be able to hide their relationship anymore - or rather, she wouldn't be able to pretend that they were successfully hiding their relationship anymore. She wondered if it had been Jim who clued him in that some people probably knew. She had never been in any sort of hurry - she knew he was hers, and rings and paper work wouldn't really make a difference in their relationship, but his little declaration was so moving, and his mother's ring meant everything to him; it was just perfect.

They talked a little about it - specifically her moving into his quarters. They had toyed with the idea before. Finishing her wine, Nyota looked at her wonderful boyfriend - fiance! - and felt suddenly emboldened. Flipping around to straddle his lap she pressed her lips to his, and felt him smile in response.

"Nyota, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Celebrating…" she said. She started unbuttoning his dress uniform, running her hands underneath it. She could feel him beginning to respond.

"I want to meld with you", she whispered.

"We are on the bridge."

"There's no one else on the ship."

"That could change."

"Lock the door."

"The Captain would still have the override code."

Nyota pulled back, "We haven't heard from him all night, meaning he's either still chasing after Lena, or they finally decided to execute him for breaking too many rules."

"He should really read the culture briefing."

"Meld with me."

"One second." Spock pulled dialed into the con-sol embedded in the chair. "Computer, scan for Captain Kirk."

"_Captain Kirk and unidentified being currently in the turbo lift. Destination is set to the bridge."_

Nyota choked, "How did you know?"

"The Captain has, of late, developed the unique ability to show up precisely when I don't want him to."

"Good catch."

Spock slid his hand up her uniform skirt. His fingers passed the barrier of her panties, and were inside her in one motion "I take it then that you do not wish to proceed."

"Spock!" she slapped him away.

"Why is this locked?" They heard Kirk's voice outside the door. Uhura jumped off Spock as the door opened.

"Ho! my God!"

Jim did not miss her sudden movement. "Really? You have guys have GOT to be kidding me!? On the bridge? In my chair?! Seriously, I'm starting to think you guys are doing this on purpose."

"Sorry, Jim! We thought everyone was at the party…" As she gestured she saw her hand - decorated with her diamond ring. "Jim..." Her eyes were tearing up slightly.

"Look - Spock just asked me to marry him!"

Jim looked from Nyota to Spock, the incident 30 seconds prior wiped from his mind. "You asked her!?"

Spock nodded.

"He knew?" Nyota asked.

"Yeah… congratulations! Really! I am so happy for you guys!"

"Thank you, Jim", Spock finally spoke, "Why have you returned to the ship?"

To answer his question Lena stepped out of the turbo lift. She was wearing Jim's clothes; her chain crown was wrapped like a bracelet around her wrist, and her impeccable braid was loosened and artfully draped to the side. In her hand was Jim's bottle of scotch.

"I wanted to see the ship", she said with a shrug. She wandered casually onto the bridge, taking it in. Spock observed her with some interest. The Princess Lena was somewhat of an enigma to him. She was clearly an intelligent, motivated leader; he had not failed to notice that she was always one step ahead of them in her diplomatic negotiations, but she also possessed a dazzling vibrancy, which, he suspected, was why Jim was so drawn to her. Yet, standing before him in oversized clothing, looking around the ship like a toddler in a state of wonder, she was less an intimidating Princess, and more of a friendly girl. His impression was confirmed when her wing knocked into a console and set off a blazingly loud alarm.

They all jumped and Jim lunged to flip it off.

"Whoops!", she said with a giggle. Lena turned to Uhura. "I hear a congratulations is in order. I wish you both great happiness, and strong daughters...and sons."

Uhura blushed. "Not for a while!"

Lena regarded her curiously, "You are not already pregnant?"

"No!" Uhura sputtered.

"Interesting - here we do not regard a union as official until there is a pregnancy - but, I suppose a starship is probably not the best place to be born."

"I was actually born in a starship", Jim said.

"That explains a lot."

"I noticed you modified the blessing", Spock said.

Lena's eyes glowed, "Just because I am to be Queen does not mean I blindly accept all aspects of my culture. I would be pleased with a son." Her intense demeanor suddenly shifted back to light heartedness. "Perhaps we should celebrate - Jim has volunteered this tasty alcohol!" She knocked into another con-sol setting off another alarm.

"Maaaaaaaaaayyybbeee not on the bridge?" Jim said.

"OK", she conceded, "I know! We should go out to the beach, the feast is over, and the sun will rise very soon. It's quite breath taking, actually. And we could bring the scotch!"

"Spock, Uhura?"

"Let's go!" Uhura said with a smile, lacing her fingers with Spock's.

And the four transported down to the beach.

* * *

Suria was reading quietly in her room shortly after sunrise; Dr. McCoy, or Bones, as he told her he was called, was sleeping soundly in her bed. She was quite pleased with her gift - Lena had definitely chosen him for her deliberately. She could be very thoughtful sometimes. Of course, he was to be the last gift she would ever receive; her mate would arrive in 2 short weeks, and Suria planned on becoming pregnant straight away. She wanted a child, and with the impending war, she worried that delaying might mean she would never have one - she might die first. She needed to leave behind a strong daughter - or son, as Lena would correct her.

Her best friend had an odd relationship with Virosa males, vehemently disagreeing with the society which designated them as second class citizens. Suria had never given it much thought, but upon meeting Brok - Lena's former affair partner, and perhaps the only male she had ever had affection for, she realized that perhaps her culture was wrong. Brok, because his genetic testing results had deemed him incompatible with fathering a Winged Daughter, had been denied access to the best positions for males in their society, despite being uncommonly clever and hard working. Later on, when he fell in love with a non-winged brilliant scientist, he was denied permission to mate with her - The Conclave hoped her genius would be passed onto a Winged Daughter. They courted in secret for a while, but when her mate was chosen for her Lena stepped in. Always a wild card, she threw the Conclave, and her mother, into disarray. They wouldn't have cared, but Lena had wisely begun gathering support from the male, and many females as well, to sway their ruling. Unwilling to create dissension, the Conclave had allowed Brok to mate with his love – Lena then used their ruling to amend the law, making it illegal to block a mating between any two consenting adults. It was her friend's first political coo.

Lena would make a superb Queen. She was impossibly impulsive, but Suria knew she could temper her. Sighing Suria looked out her window.

"Good morning", a bright voice said behind her.

Suria saw Lena had snuck up on her.

"I'm not sure if it counts as morning if you didn't sleep the night before."

Lena laughed, "It wouldn't be the first time. I see you are enjoying your gift."

"I see you are enjoying the Captain." Suria shot back. Indeed - Lena looked quite ridiculous in what Suria could only assume was the Captain's clothing.

"He's… fun", she said carefully.

It wasn't like Lena to not give more details, but Suria didn't press her.

"Any luck with Veelia?" she asked instead.

"Yes! - Well … sort of… it was so sweet!"

"What happened - they had intercourse?"

Lena smiled dreamily, "Not yet, they went to the beach, and kissed as the sun rose…Just kissed."

Suria gave her a look, "That might be the stupidest, most clichéd thing I have ever heard."

"I thought it was kind of cute?"

Suria started laughing, "Yeah, right! I think I'm gonna go vomit now."

"Don't make fun of her", Lena said in alarm.

"I won't - ugh - teenagers, right?"

"Yeah…"

Stilling laughing Suria left the room. Lena silently vowed to never tell her that she and Jim had done the exact same thing.


	10. Chapter 10

It took roughly a day and a half for all of Ya-Mo, the colony, the Enterprise's crew, and the Palace of Winged Daughters, to become fully aware of the fact that Princess Lena and Captain Kirk were having a torrid affair. Lena had given Jim a small bracelet that she hailed him with - in between meetings, early in the morning, or late into the night - to come to her. It was possible they spent more time out of clothes than in them.

Nyota was extremely amused. She had known Kirk since their academy days, but she had never seen him so thoroughly in the pocket of a girl. He would literally drop anything to answer that amethyst hail. Interestingly, this ensured that their diplomatic meetings went swimmingly, as Kirk and Lena took the lead, outlining a mutually a beneficial relationship between the Virosa and the Federation. It was weird to watch, as she suspected their debates were actually just foreplay, but they were incredibly productive nonetheless. What was not amusing, however, was the look on Carol's face whenever Lena and Kirk started panting over each other. Nyota could tell she was not over him, and that this was not helping. But there was nothing to be done; she was the First Princess, and he was the Captain - they had no one to overrule them.

It was turning into the best week of Jim's life. Lena was incredible. Not only was she beautiful, which would have been enough, she was also smart, tough, and supremely confident. But, somehow, they seemed to get along best when they stepped away from their duties. She could be wickedly funny and sarcastic one minute, then sweet and wondrous the next. The sex was explosive. She was in phenomenally athletic and never seemed to tire, but, as the days wore on, he found himself talking to her than fucking her. He learned that she was considered to be quite rebellious for a Virosa Winged Daughter, creating waves within their political spectrum where ever she saw fit. She laughed that the older generation of the Conclave was terrified of her radical leanings, but, because she was careful enough to act within the bounds of their laws, there was really nothing they could do. She was fascinated by his stories of deep space exploration, confiding that she would like to launch her own program eventually, but that unfortunately she, herself, would never get to go. She always seemed a little sad about that, but quickly moved on.

Eight days into their affair she hailed him as he was eating breakfast. There were to be no meetings today.

"Also…" she said, "I can't see you."

"Why not?"

She hesitated; he could tell she was uncomfortable about something, "Ummm… well… I'm a little tired?"

"Tired?"

"Well, worn out."

Suddenly Jim got it. "So I wore you out?" he said, his ego expanding rapidly.

She glared at him through her hail screen, "Hey, you try letting me shove something inside you eight days in a row, and we'll see how you feel!"

Jim laughed, "I think I'll pass. It's alright; Spock has been asking me to help him survey the volcano for days. I'll just do it today."

"You know I can send you scans of it."

"Yeah, but that's not really the point…. Hey, why don't you come along?"

"I have seen the volcano, Jim"

"Come on… It'll be fun. Hey, I'll tell Spock to bring Uhura - it'll be like a double date." _Wait-did he just say that?_

She looked at him like he was crazy. "A what?"

"Um a double date?"

"You mean like two days in one?"

"Ugh - no! I mean, like two . . ." Jim trailed off. He had been about to say "couples", but _were he and Lena a couple_? This was not territory he was interested in getting into. "Just come with us."

"Fine. I'll see you in two hours- Lena out."

* * *

Kirk, Spock, and Uhura hiked up a large volcano. It was gorgeous. Ya-Mo was primarily rainforest, alive with plant and animal life. Kirk was surprised that Uhura had been so been so keen to come - he had never pictured her as an outdoorsy type of girl, but she seemed quite happy to be wandering the wilderness with her boyfriend - fiancé. Lena was late, but she was late all the time, so it didn't matter. He knew she would catch up. Spock was busy taking extensive scans of the plant life. Kirk hadn't told him he could just get them from Lena later.

Suddenly there was a dark shadow over them, but before he even had time to look up, Lena had landed in a squat at Kirk's feet. Sometimes he wondered how she didn't hurt herself landing so fast, but he assumed she was used to it.

"Hello", she said, with her quirky smile.

Kirk almost moved in to kiss her hello, but, that would have been weird, _right?_ "Running late?"

"I don't run, Jim."

He thought he heard Uhura suppress a laugh in the background.

"So, what exactly are we doing?"

"Princess Lena", Spock began, "We are conducting a search for useful or interesting forms of plant life. As the volcano creates the most nutrient rich soil on the moon, it is likely that the best sampling would be here."

She smiled, "You are correct, Commander. I am assuming Jim told you he declined my offer to share my extensive scanning with you?"

"He did not mention that, Princess Lena."

Lena and Spock turned towards Kirk, "I wanted to go look at the volcano!" he said defensively. What he didn't say was that he also wanted to get Spock off his back about his affair. He didn't care what Spock said, Lena was not Carol - she wasn't like anyone he had ever been with before really. This wouldn't become a problem - they understood each other.

Spock closed his scanner, "I would be very appreciative of your scans, Princess."

"Call me Lena", she smiled.

Despite the lack of necessity, the foursome continued onward. Though she would have been loath to admit it, Lena was sort of enjoying herself. It was not flying, per say, but it was interesting to get perspective from the ground. She rarely saw the plants and animals up close.

"Come this way", she said suddenly, realizing where she was.

Lena led them through a pathway of trees that suddenly thinned out. They found themselves standing on the edge of a 50 foot waterfall, with a deep pool of water at the bottom. The mist from the fall felt wonderful in the heat.

"Wow!" Uhura exclaimed, "This is beautiful!"

"It is one of my favorite places", Lena said. "Most of the pools here are quite warm because of the volcano, but this one stays nice and cool because of the falls and deep water."

"How deep?" Jim asked.

"30 feet."

"Awesome." Jim started removing his clothes.

"Jim, what are you doing?" Uhura was annoyed.

"Going in - of course."

Lena looked at Uhura, "We can - there is a path that leads down. A lot of Virosa enjoy swimming here - Jim, WHAT are you doing?"

"Going in." Lena saw that Jim was perched on the edge of the 50 foot cliff in his boxers. _He wasn't seriously thinking about jumping in was he? It was a fifty foot drop! Of course she wasn't afraid of heights, but she could fly!_

"You can't be serious!"

"Whoooooaaah, I'm gonna fall!" he said, teetering on the edge of the cliff, teasing her.

"Jim - AH!" Lena shrieked. He had stopped pretending to fall, and leapt off the cliff in a graceful backflip. Lena felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach - She spread her wings, but knew she would never get to him in time. She heard a splashing sound, then after what seemed like forever, his reckless laugh.

"Hey come in, the water's fine!"

Lena turned to Spock and Uhura, "Does he ALWAYS do this?"

Spock merely sighed, "Yes … Nyota, what are you doing?"

Uhura was undressing down to her sports bra and underwear. "Going in", she grinned tucking her engagement ring, which hung around her neck on a chain, into her bra. It was a little too big.

"The jump is quite dangerous."

"I can swim."

"Nyota-"

She leapt off the cliff into a perfect swan dive.

Spock started removing his clothing as well.

"You're going in too?" Lena asked.

"Yes - apparently."

"Do you want to go down the path?"

"That is no longer an option."

"Sure it is, it's right there."

"Of course, but human pride dictates that my ego should not allow me to."

"Huh? - I thought you were a Vulcan."

Spock gave her a rare smile, "Only half" he said and dove off the cliff. Clearly humans were crazy.

Lena fluttered down to the waterfall's base, watching as Jim splashed water in Uhura's direction. She felt a small pinprick of territorial jealousy, which she immediately brushed away. Uhura was Spock's mate – there was nothing between her and Jim. Still, she was very attractive. Had it not been for her interest in Jim, she, herself, might have been tempted.

Lena settled on a rock and removed her shoes, casually dipping her feet in the water. It was quite warm out. Jim swam over to her.

"Come in," he said.

"I can't, it's too deep."

"I've got you."

"You can't keep me afloat for an extended period of time."

"Just trust me."

Despite knowing it was a bad idea, Lena started to undress. Fortunately, as she hadn't been anticipating having sex today, she had worn underwear - silver metallic, designed for support and to wick the sweat away from her. Jim noticed.

"Since when do you wear underwear?"

Lena kicked the water to splash him in the face, but lost her balance and fell in. As graceful as she was in the sky one would have thought she would have been less clumsy on the ground, but her enormous wings were a great hindrance. She was under for a split second when she felt Jim pull her head above water - she was coughed and sputtered. Her wings were submerged - again.

"Shhhhh - it's OK I've got you." He kissed her nose soothingly, and pulled her close, still treading water.

Lena began to let him calm her - he really had a knack for it. She noticed he really wasn't trying very hard to stay above the water. "How are you keeping us up?" she asked.

He started laughing, "I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"What?"

"I'm not…"

"Not what?

"I'm not keeping us above water."

"You're not?"

"No - you are."

"Huh?"

Jim could hear Uhura laughing in the background. Lena really had no idea. He remembered how she tried to keep her wings out of the water in pool she took him to the first day. He was willing to bet that before today she had never been in deep water in her life.

"Lena", he said, "your wings are float-you can't drown."

She frowned at him, "That's not true, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He let her go, drifting a few inches away from him. True to his prediction she stayed perfectly afloat.

"See, you're fine."

Lena was speechless. It had never occurred to her that her wings were buoyant. Like all Winged Daughters she kept them above water when she bathed, then servants would clean them with brushes, feather by feather. It was not that they couldn't get wet, but water made them extremely heavy and rendered her flightless.

Uhura watched them with interest. This was the first time she had seen them interact outside of their meetings. They were oddly intimate. At first she thought their affair was just about the sex; Jim had acquired quite a swing in his step since the night of the feast, but now she realized that there was genuine chemistry between them. As they walked up the hill to gather their clothes, she motioned to Spock to watch them. He entertained her theory, but presented the excellent argument that it had only been eight days, and that Jim had a history of fast burning infatuations. Lena did too, judging by what he had gleaned from Brok. In a way, it was fortunate, as in nine days they were to depart Ya-Mo, presumably never to return.

* * *

Veelia scribbled furiously on her con-sol. Lena had sent her fairly extensive scans of the Enterprise, but there was still so much data missing. Additionally, the information on their weapons was heavily encrypted. Although Veelia had to admit that she had been quite neglectful of her work; she would have to make up for it when Pavel went back to his ship. Too bad she couldn't ask him for help.

Veelia grinned when she thought about her gift. Since their first kiss she had become much more emboldened - true, she still had not had sex with him, but she had become quite comfortable with kissing, and more. A few days ago they had been kissing passionately, when she felt the sudden impulse to remove his shirt. He was more than happy too, but he then moved to take off hers as well. At first she had been hesitant, she was much _slighter_ that the other Winged Daughters, something they loved to tease her about, but upon seeing his worshipful reaction when she allowed him to touch her, her insecurity vanished. Since then, they seldom kissed with all their clothes on. Veelia had discovered that it was wonderful to feel someone's bare skin on your own when they held you. They had not progressed to anything below their waists, but she could feel his arousal through his boxers when he pressed into her. She loved the powerful, confident high it gave her to know that she could affect him so strongly.

She heard him walking towards her room and quickly shut off her con-sol. He entered with a slight knock - a weird human habit meant to announce entrance - and took his place behind her, looking at her con-sol.

"Good morning, Vee-ya. Vat are you vorking on?"

Veelia had flipped to a random screen of formulas she had already completed. "Just reviewing", she said. Thinking for a second, "Actually, maybe you can help me…"

She opened a screen that contained a formula she had been working on - a physics equation to convert warp core energy into a shield. She had gotten the idea from the Enterprise, whose efficient engine did it with ease, but she couldn't figure out how. She had extrapolated the formula and removed it from its original context, so there was no way he could know it was from a scan of the Enterprise, but he should still have the answer. Then she could feel productive, and leave it alone for the rest of the day.

"Zis should comvert zee varp core into a proyective sheild." he said to her, "Ze Enterprise uses zee vewy same technoloyee. Vare did you get zis?"

_Whoops! _"I came up with it!", Veelia lied quickly. He frowned but then shrugged. She was brilliant, after all. He reached over and easily balanced the equation for her. "Done", he said.

"Great!" Veelia realized with excitement that this would put her ahead of schedule. She reached out for Pavel's shoulder, and walked him back to her bed. He sat down and they started to kiss. She had become so accustomed to his lips, his hands on her chest, the smell of his hair. He was really quite lovely. She reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. He was quite thin, thinner than the males Lena and Suria generally mated with, but he still had a nice muscle tone. He leaned back, pulling her on top of him. Veelia climbed into his lap straddling his growing erection. She smiled shyly - _he was really into her!_

Quite suddenly she remembered she was wearing a dress. It had been Lena's but Veelia borrowed it so often the she just gave it to her. Lena preferred to wear flight suits anyways. It was baby blue, Veelia's favorite color, with a scoop neck, and fell loosely to her knees. Though, straddled on top of Pavel, riding up to her waist, it suddenly didn't seem so modest anymore. He noticed - she felt him slide his hands up her thighs, and rest them gently on her hips under her dress. She also realized something else. Usually their topless make out sessions involved her staying in her flight suit pants. He had stripped down to his boxers, which she was fine with, but as his hands started to slide down to the straps of her dress, she felt a little apprehensive. Of course it would be stupid to go put on a flight suit now so she could justify just taking off the top half - _ugh why hadn't she thought of this when she was getting dressed?_

_OK - maybe this will be OK, she was still sort of dressed, right?_

He slid down the straps of her dress, exposing her chest to him. He loved her cute little breasts. Seeing his face she started to relax - she could trust him. He was kinder and more caring than any male she had ever met. He helped her out of her dress, and they continued their passionate kissing, almost naked, but not quite.

Suddenly the door swung wide open - it was Vexel. Veelia HATED Vexel. Vexel was one of the few who still bothered to make fun of her. She was very highly ranked; her family only needed one more generation of Winged Daughter born to be afforded the title of Princess. Vexel was highly annoyed by Veelia's relationship with Lena - Vexel should have been the future Queen's protégé.

"Oh whoops!" Vexel laughed. _What was she doing in here!?_ Veelia thought.

Veelia froze, but oddly enough, Pavel took control of the situation, "Can I help you?" he asked, with just a hint of aggression in his voice.

Vexel look taken aback, "I was just looking for my con-sol."

He wasn't buying it. "Vell it isn't here."

"Sorry! - I didn't think you guys were actually doing anything."

"Zat is none of your concern."

_Whoa_ - no male had ever spoken to Vexel that way, "What did you say to me?"

"I zed, what Vee-ya and I are doing to none of your concern. Your con-sol is not here, it vould not be here. Zerefor, I do not know vy you are here, or how I can help you." He spoke lightly, as not to offend a high ranking Winged Daughther, but Vexel was livid. She could kill this boy is a second.

"Vell", he continued, "vy are you here?"

"I'm leaving, "she snapped.

The door closed behind her.

""Thank you", Veelia said. "I … she… we don't get along."

"Ov course not, she is a bully."

"I..yeah..she was making fun of me earlier." Veelia said quietly.

"Vy?"

"Because we haven't ...you know."

"Zat is none of her business."

"That's what Lena would say. But she doesn't care what anyone thinks… I'm sorry."

"You have nofing to be sowy for Vee-ya."

They were still in bed together, both stripped down to their underwear. Veelia had pulled away from him when Vexel entered the room, but she now closed the distance. He was really so nice to her. Anyone else would have made her feel silly, but somehow he seemed to understand.

"How did you know how to handle Vexel?" she asked.

He peered at her, "I vos bullied for a vewy long time ven I vos young. My classmates did not vike me because I vos much smarter. I did better on tests and eventually vos fast tracked though college and zen Starfleet. Zat did not make zem like me more."

"What did you do?"

"Quite simpwy? I wealized zat zey did not have ze power to hurt my feelings. I have ze power to let zem. I chose to take zat from zem. Only people who are vewy close to me can hurt me, but I trust zem. Vexel is yealous of you. You are brilliant, and ven Lena is Queen you vill be in her favor- not Vexel." He stopped to touch her face, "You should not give her ze power to hurt you. She has not earned ze right the affect your feelings. You cannot control ze sings she says and does, but you can chose how you weact to zem. Vell...it vorked for me anyvays, and wook at me now! I am ze youngest Ensign in history, I am a bridge officer of ze first deep space mission of ze federation, and I get to spend twelve days vis you."

Veelia couldn't meet his eye, "Yeah - but this isn't how The Gift of Flesh ritual is supposed to work. I fucked this up…"

"I vould not change one moment, Vee-ya."

Veelia looked at him, "Really?"

"Vell, maybe it vould have been better if Vexel didn't come in here and make you upset."

Veelia laughed, "I feel better now." She leaned over to kiss him. It was funny how she had never thought of it like that - even Lena hadn't. Pavel was right of course; she did not have control over Vexel, but she could control how she reacted. It made perfect sense. She wouldn't let Vexel get to her because she shouldn't care enough about her opinion.

Veelia climbed back onto Pavel. His hands were on her breast, but she could tell he wanted them to dip lower. The changed position so that she was on her back, and he started trailing kisses down her neck. He hadn't done this before, but she decided in a split second to let him. His kisses lead to her breast, where he started to gently kiss and suck on her nipples.

Veelia thought she was going to explode-it felt really _really _good to have his mouth on her. She could hear herself moaning in response, and started to feel the heat building between her legs. The more he kissed and sucked, the more it grew, and she started to think about how much she needed some relief. The hand he wasn't using for support rested in her hip - so closed to where she wanted it to be. _Maybe he could... _

"Pavel...um...could you?"

He looked up at her. _Anything you want, _his eyes told her. She was pretty sure she knew what she wanted. She took the hand that had been resting on her hip, and pushed it a few inches inward. He blushed and smiled a little then started stroking her over her underwear. This wasn't enough.

"Underneath", she said breathlessly.

He leaned over to kiss her mouth again, and she felt his fingers pull back her underwear and slip inside her. She gave a little gasp in response. _This was kind of awesome_. Smiling she kissed him back, and let herself enjoy the sensation. She was so wet, panting - as he moved back down to kiss her breasts again, she wondered if she should just do it. They only had four days left. He was technically inside her right now -_how different was a penis from fingers anyway?_ Of course she would have to take off her underwear, but his reaction to her body made it easy to do it.

"Pavel?"

He was back near her face, planting kisses on her jawline. "Yes…."

"I...let's do it."

"Do vat?'

"Let's do it, let's have sex." He kisses slowed, and he looked at her,

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

She nodded. This was it. She really liked him. He understood a lot of the things that had been holding her back. Lena's was right - he was perfect. She lifted her butt off the bed, and pulled off her underwear. She was completely naked in front of him. True to form he reacted very positively, and took off his own boxers.

It dawned on Veelia that she hadn't actually seen his penis before, but it didn't look so scary. She could tell he was nervous. Oddly enough she was much calmer than he was, perhaps because she had finally made up her mind that she wanted to do this. She reached up to kiss him, and released a hint of her pheromones. She didn't want to expel the powerful gusts that Lena and Suria used, but she gave him enough to take the edge off. "Don't be nervous", she said, stroking his hair.

He kissed her back and started easing his way in. Veelia could tell he was going slowly not to hurt her. He was shaking slightly as well. It took a minute or so of pushing, but finally he was all the way in. Veelia mind went crazy, _she did it! She was having sex! And it was only slightly more painful than anticipated!_ He started to move back and forth. Veelia arched her back; it was very pleasant. She wasn't sure if she was going to orgasm, but that was OK. Lena had told it typically took four or more rounds with a new partner to learn each other's body. She opened her legs a little wider, allowing him to thrust deeper - _OK that felt amazing! _Apparently he thought so too, because he finished 30 seconds later, and collapsed into her chest.

He rolled off of her, flushed and grinning, but rolled to his side so he could see her face. She burst into her musical laughter. "Vat is wrong?" he asked, his heart sinking.

Seeing the worried look on his face she kissed him, "Nothing, that was...great! I'm laughing because of how nervous I was!" He laughed too. Now that it was over it seemed silly to be so panicked about something as easy and natural as sex.

"Vould you...like to do it again?"

"Yes! But don't you need time to…" she trailed off looking down at his penis - _apparently not. _

"I'm good," he said, and rolled on top of her once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Uhura sat in her small quarters, enjoying a hot cup of tea and whiskey after a great day. After their swim, Lena had lead them to a small sanctuary to clean up, and bathe - well, spa. You knew the culture was run by women when you couldn't just take a shower. She, Lena, and a few other females had shared an enormous scented candle lit bath - with wine. Lena has noticed that Uhura was wearing her ring around her neck instead of her finger (she had clearly read her culture briefing), and offered to have it resized for her. At first Uhura was apprehensive - it held tremendous value to her and Spock, but after she told Lena where the ring came from, Lena had promised that it would be returned to her in perfect condition. "I will take care of it", she said. The spa was located in a tree house overlooking the volcano, where the four had spent the remainder of the day. Uhura was floored when Lena actually beat Spock at a chess-like game. Lena just laughed and said after getting her ass kicked by Veelia and Suria day in and day out, she had actually forgotten what is was like to win.

Lena was - awesome. Uhura had to admit it. It seemed odd that someone with so much power and beauty could also be so down to earth and charming - and fun! She was sort of like Jim in that regard - he could be a total imbecile at times, but there was also a certain amount of levity to him, something about him that made you trust that you could count on him. It was what had drawn Carol to him, and, she suspected it was what was drawing him and Lena to each other now. After spending the day with them she was certain - they had very strong feelings for each other. She didn't care what Spock said or thought. They were leaving Ya-Mo in eight short days, and she knew that it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Veelia bounded through the Palace looking for Lena. Pavel was sleeping. She was thrilled! She had had sex five times today! She was quite sore though; she probably should have taken that into consideration. She reached Lena's door and almost went inside, but stopped when she heard Lena's laughter ring out. She was hailing someone. Listening closer Veelia heard the Captain's voice. She was aware of their affair, indeed Lena had had a few before, but it was odd. She had just spent the whole day with him - _why was she talking to him now? _

Sighing Veelia stepped away; _she would have to tell Lena later_. Her bracelet lit up suddenly - dark blue - Suria was hailing her.

Suria's room was only a short distance from Lena's so she just went straight to her without picking up.

"Veelia", Suria said upon seeing her in her door way, "come in."

Veelia entered Suria's impeccable bedroom. Brok was standing in the corner. At one time she had a huge crush on him; he was very attractive, tall with dark hair and dark eyes. But she knew him to be betrothed. He should have mated by now, but he had agreed to help Lena and Suria with their war effort. His betrothed, who Veelia had never met, lived on the home planet working on biological research. Veelia read her work from time to time, but the organic sciences weren't really her thing.

"Hey kiddo," he said, using her pet name.

"Veelia", Suria said sharply, "Is this formula really all you've done in the past four days?"

_Oh- so this is why she was here. _

"I...yes? I guess I fell a little behind."

"This is completely unacceptable. You do know the Enterprise is leaving in eight days right?"

"Yes but…"

"No 'buts', Veelia." Suria sighed, _first Lena, now Veelia_, "I need their technology completely unencrypted before they leave. I know you have a gift, and I know that can be distracting, but you have a duty. You are first and foremost a Winged Daughter. This is what that means - you must finish your work - then you can play."

Veelia knew Suria was right but she still protested, "He will be gone in 3 days!"

"Then you will only have five to complete your task!"

"I - The scans are awful! There is so much data missing...it's impossible!"

"You had less data with the Hamids! Enough - this is not an argument. This is your responsibility Veelia! I don't care how you get it done - just see that you do. You're not a child anymore and I'm not going to treat you like one. Finish. The. Analysis. That is not a request."

_Ugh -this was going to take FOREVER! But Suria was right, it was her responsibility- she was the only one who could do it. _

Veelia turned to leave.

"Veelia!" Suria gasped, "Are you? Are you wearing anything under that dress?"

"Ummmm...I...no?"

Suria smiled, "Did you…?" she let the phrase hang in the air. Veelia had intended to tell Lena first, but her blush gave her away.

"Way to go kiddo", Brok said laughing. "When?"

Veelia gave up -she was dying to tell someone, "Today, actually. I wanted to tell Lena but she was hailing the Captain from her room."

Suria went over to Veelia and hugged her, "I am really happy for you", she said, "I'll go a little easier on you - I didn't realize today was so productive!"

"It's alight", Veelia smiled, "I can do both - this is really important."

"How it was?" Brok asked.

Veelia broke into a mischievous grin that was all Lena, "It was really good by the fifth time", she said and skipped out of the room.

Brok looked at Suria, "I think Lena's created a monster."

Suria rolled her eyes, "I think Lena's created herself."

* * *

That night Suria snuck into Lena's room. She had done this before. Crawling into Lena's bed she wrapped her arm around her. Lena woke up abruptly and turned to Suria to find her lips on hers. "Hey", Suria whispered.

Lena laughed softly, "What are you doing?"

Suria kissed her again, "What do you think I'm doing?" Suria's hands found Lena's breasts - she really had nice ones. They started kissing when Lena broke away, "I am tired", she said.

"I want to", Suria released her pheromones on Lena.

"That's not fair," Lena squirmed. Suria could be incredibly seductive when she wanted to be. Her betrothed would be quite pleased.

"We won't be able to do this for much longer… once we are mated…", Suria said nibbling on Lena's ear. Lena was strangely not tempted- Jim did that better.

"Not tonight." Lena said and Suria desisted.

"I'm sorry- it's just that- I haven't seen you for days," she began.

"You see me every day in our meetings."

"You know what I mean - you keep running off with the Captain...you're missing things."

"What have I missed?"

Suria smiled, "Veelia consummated with the boy you picked for her today."

Lena sat up in bed, "Really?!"

"Yes - five times apparently. I think you have successfully turned her into you."

Lena shook her head, "If I were more beautiful, brilliant, and thirteen years younger."

They snuggled into each other's arms, and Lena drifted off to sleep. Suria felt a sinking feeling in her chest. She had been entertained by Lena's perusal of the Captain at first, but now it was becoming clear that she was getting attached. Lena never turned her down. Wondering what was to be done she remembered what Lena had done when one of the girls had started to get too attached to their gift three years ago. Lena had sent him back to his people early, before they could develop even stronger feelings. Of course the Captain wasn't a gift, but Suria was pretty sure they should not spend more time together. "I'm sorry", she whispered into Lena's shoulder.

* * *

Veelia sat at her con-sol, frustrated, working into the night. She was so irritated. Now that she had gotten over her fear she wanted to enjoy her gift. _He has actually managed to make her orgasm the final time! _It was not fair! Her exasperation was compounded by the fact that Pavel would be able to do this so easily - he needed to know this - it was his ship. She remembered how he had balanced her formula in a second. Suddenly an idea struck her. She couldn't let him know what she was doing, but she COULD ask him for help, like she had done earlier. Of course Lena and Suria would be livid, but they didn't have to know - besides, Suria said she didn't care how she got it done. This way would be much more efficient.

Making up her mind Veelia got to work pulling equations from the Enterprise and altering them, but not balancing them. Pavel could do that part. Then they could have sex. _Priorities!_

* * *

Bones and Chekov beamed back onto the Enterprise four days later. Bones was quite impressed with how Chekov was handling himself. Veelia was insanely beautiful, and Suria had told him that they could barely keep their hands off each other for the past couple of days. He had expected a tearful good-bye from both of them. But Chekov explained it to him, "Vee-ya is vonderful, inside and out, and she is very, very special to me. I vill never foryet her. But, zis vos ze arrangement. I vill alvays cherish ze time we spent togezer, but she vos never mine to keep."

"I wish someone would tell that to Jim."

They strolled into the sitting room in Captain's quarters to see the Captain quickly close a hail on the bracelet Lena had given him. He had been talking to her.

"Welcome back boys!" Kirk smiled, "or men now, as I was told, Chekov."

Chekov blushed. He had always suspected that girls talked, but he hadn't anticipated this much publicity.

"Leave him alone, Jim." Bones said.

Kirk just laughed, "I'm just messing with you Chekov - So anything I should add to my log?"

Yeah," Bones said. "I sent over some of my files to Princess Suria. I noticed their medical facilities were sort of lacking."

Kirk frowned, "Can you do that?"

"Yes. Under Federation Law, as a doctor, I am allowed to share potential life-saving information with outsiders."

"Fair enough."

"Doctor, deed you zend anyfing else over?"

Bones turned to Chekov, "No. What else would I have sent?"

"I...I…", Chekov was stuck. He did not want to betray Veelia, but she had asked for his help balancing quite a few formulas and decryptions over that past few days. It had not escaped his attention that many of them were strikingly similar to what the Enterprise used. They weren't exactly the same, and they weren't complete - she said she was inventing them. She was bright enough to do it, he knew, and additionally, whenever he tried to ask her about them he somehow ended up naked with his face between her legs, or naked on top of her, or naked on his back with his dick in her mouth. Needless to say, he promptly forgot all about the formulas.

"Ensign", the Captain said questioningly, "what are you not telling me?"

"I don't -"

"That's an order Ensign. You are a Starfleet officer - what do you know?"

Chekov sighed; the Captain was right. He quickly went over his suspicions.

"Ov course, she is a genius. Eet ees possible she did invent zem, independently."

The Captain glared at him, "Why didn't you figure this out while you were there?"

"Aye… I am sorry."

Kirk face was unreadable. "The material is a little over my head, but: Is it your professional opinion that she came up with her formulas herself?"

"Yes", Chekov said quickly, then "I don't know - I, she is smart enough to do it. I know zat."

Kirk remained impassive, "OK - dismissed."

As soon as Chekov left Bones turned in Kirk, "That girl may be a genius, but she did not invent the Enterprise in 2 weeks, while it just happened to be sitting here."

Kirk put his head in his hand - "I know. I just don't get it, HOW?"

"They scanned us, obviously!"

"That's impossible, we would have detected it."

"What about Brok - he was on the ship for a few days."

"I locked him out of everything once I realized they had gone through our personnel files - I'm not an idiot."

Bones glared at him, _that wasn't always true_, "What about Lena?"

Kirk jumped, "What about her?"

"You took her aboard the ship - the night of the feast."

Kirk began to get angry, "What are you talking about? Lena wouldn't….I was with her the whole time. There was no way she could have…"

"Are you sure? You were with her every second, then?"

"I…" Kirk's eyes had fallen on a black piece of fabric draped over his couch. It was Lena's dress from the night they had sex in his quarters.

"No", he whispered. He was in shock, he told Bones how she said she didn't know how to put her dress back on and how he had gone into his bedroom to get clothes for her.

"It was… 30 seconds, tops", he finished.

"Jim, that's all she would need."

"But…"

Bones said angrily, "You really think a girl like that would be so dependent on servants she wouldn't know how to put a dress on?"

Kirk had never thought of it like that. But it was impossible. She was NAKED, for chrissake. But then he remembered the knife she had hidden in her enormous wings - she could have very easily held a scanner as well, and his PADD had been right on the coffee table. She had scanned it - he was sure.

"Oh my God, Bones," Kirk began to shake with shock. "I...but we….why would she do this to me?"

Bones threw his hands in the air, "Oh I don't know, maybe because we have the most advanced ship in the area."

"But she..."

"She what, Jim? She likes you? She's a fucking Princess - you are a visiting toy - with an upcoming expiration date."

"That's not true."

"It is true - she has an intended."

"They all do, they're like Vulcans."

"No". Bones told her what Suria had said to him a few nights ago. She confessed to Bones that he was to be her last gift, and possibly lover, ever. Her intended, Avar, was to arrive on Ya-Mo two days after the Enterprise departed, and she wanted to get pregnant right away. It was time, she said. When he asked what Lena would do without her, she smiled and said Lena would come with her. Lena's intended, Bay-Lou, would arrive with him. Once the two men arrived their betrothals would begin, and as soon as Suria and Lena conceived they would be officially mated, never be with another ever again. Then they would depart for the home world shortly before the births of their children, and Lena would take her place as Queen, Suria at her right hand. This had been planned out years ago.

"As soon as we leave, Jim it's over. I'm sorry, but she played you - she played you really good."

Kirk felt like he had been punched in the gut. She lied to him - she seduced him, stole scans of his ship, then kept him around for a pet. A physical punch would have actually been easier to stand - he'd felt that before. In the corner he saw he bracelet light up amethyst - she was calling him. Somehow he felt so numb he couldn't even muster up anger.

"Are you gonna get that?"

"No."

"Jim, I'm...sorry...I always thought you knew."

"It's OK. Hey… Bones?"

"Yeah"

"This stays between us. Spock would...relieve me of duty. I...I made a mistake."

"Yeah, you did. I won't say anything to the Vuclan - but let's get the fuck outta here."

"Agreed", Kirk said.

When Bones left Kirk pulled out his com. He typed a brief, curt message to Laveen. The Enterprise would depart in the morning - five days ahead of schedule. He apologized for any inconvenience, but they had just detected a passing asteroid with an interesting substance he suspected could be used as a sustainable fuel. He felt he needed to go after it. He thanked the Virosa for their kindness.


	12. Chapter 12

Lena paced in her room. She hailed Jim two hours ago with no response. She had messaged him one hour ago with no response. She was tempted to hail again, but maybe he was busy? They were supposed to meet up that night and go visit the hot springs near the volcano. Her bracelet lit up. She jumped with excitement, but it was only Laveen. _ Ugh._ Lena would have ignored it, but she saw that it was marked urgent. Opening it up and reading it quickly she almost dropped her bracelet. _Jim was leaving!_

_What?_ She re-read the message and it still made no sense. He was leaving her to go chase down an asteroid? She felt her heart speeding up. _This was not happening! This couldn't be happening! _ Before she could even think about what she was doing she put on her flight suit and tore off into the night. She needed to talk to him.

* * *

Uhura saw a message come into her inbox. It was Lena asking to beam aboard. _Why would she be hailing her and not Kirk? _Fully aware that she could not refuse a request from the First Princess, she got up and went to the transporter room. Lena materialized looking rather pissed.

"I need to talk to the Captain", she said with sarcastic sweetness. "It's urgent."

Uhura was taken aback, what had happened, "Sure, his quarters are -"

"I know the way", she said curtly.

Uhura followed her to Kirk's quarters, sweeping by a Carol, who looked stunned to see Lena on board. She followed them around a bend until Lena stood in front of his door. Without bothering to announce her presence she punched the door key pad, breaking it, and let herself in.

"What the..?" Uhura heard Kirk from inside.

"Lock," she said, and the door slammed in Uhura and Carol's faces.

They looked at each other, and just stood there.

"I wonder what happened", Uhura said.

"The usual probably", Carol replied with a frown.

Uhura started to hear raised voices inside. "We shouldn't be here", she said, "This is none of our business."

Reluctantly Carol walked away, feeling a tingle of inward satisfaction. Jim had done it again.

* * *

"What exactly are you doing here,_ Princess_?"

Lena was taken aback. He hadn't called her Princess since he was mad at her at the tournament. But that didn't make any sense. She had just blown him the other day for crying out loud – he seemed perfectly happy with her then. What could he be mad about?

"You didn't answer my hails, _Jim_, and then, I get this message from Laveen saying you're leaving to run off chasing an asteroid? What the fuck is going on?"

He looked at her, his beautiful blue eyes ice cold, "It interesting. We've lingered here long enough - now that the gifts have returned, there is really no reason to stay."

Lena gasped, like he had physically struck her. _He didn't mean that, did he?_ She could feel panic welling up inside her. She pushed it down. _ If he was going to be like this… No, if she was really never going to see him again, she would get an answer._

"So, this… I… mean nothing to you then?"

Jim's resolve faltered. He had done this to girls before - cut them off. But never to one who had the nerve to not back away. _No - she was a liar. _

"Nope", he said.

"That's a double negative, you idiot", she snapped.

He merely glared at her.

She continued, "You're mad about something, you were fine a few hours ago. What. Happened?"

"I'm not mad."

"FUCK YOU JIM", she screamed. "I demand, no… You're going to tell me what happened! I am not going to let you just walk away."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO DO, ABOUT IT?" he yelled back.

Lena flexed her wings back like she was going to attack, but stopped herself. _No, she wouldn't hurt him,_ though she wanted to.

"I just don't understand", she said quietly, regaining her composure.

"I think you'll figure it out."

She looked at him. Apparently it _was_ something she had done. Jim walked over to the couch and picked up the black dress she had left there from the night of the feast. He handed it to her.

Unable to stop himself he said, "You know how to put this on, don't you?"

Lena felt her heart stop. _He knew._

"I…"

He couldn't look at her, "I think you should leave now" he said quietly.

"Jim, I can explain."

"It doesn't matter", he said, "You broke my trust. I...I don't want to do this anymore. Besides, it sounds like none of this will matter in seven days anyways."

Lena felt an invisible knife slash at her chest. _He knew about Bay-Lou, too_.

He sat down with his hand at his temple.

She choked back tears, "Jim I ...I can explain...everything…please."

He looked up - she was crying. He hadn't known she was capable of crying. Against his better judgment he felt his resolve weaken, but there was nothing she could say to undo what she had done.

She continued, "Do you remember where I took you? When I extended the Privilege of Kavari?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you find it again?"

"Probably."

"Meet me there tonight - in three hours."

She turned to leave and he followed her out into the hallway; a small gathering of the crew members had heard the shouting and were outside his door. _Great, he thought._ "I might not come," he said with a cold malice.

She whipped around in anger, "Then I don't care."

He caught her hand and leaned his face close to hers, close enough to kiss her, "When are you going to stop lying to me?" he asked.

She swallowed small sob, "That was the last time."


	13. Chapter 13

Jim heard the pool before he saw it. It was so strange to him that just a few days ago he had met Lena; that she had brought him here; and how they had kissed for the first time. _No- that was a lie too - she had been trying to win her fucking bet. _ _What was he even doing here? _He knew why though - he had come because there was some small part of him that wanted to believe she gave a damn about him. _This is stupid. _He was about to leave when her heard her say his name, and felt a faint whisper of her pheromones.

"Jim."

He turned. She was so beautiful standing there in the starlight. She had changed out of her cat suit - flight suit, she called it - and wore a loose fitting light green dress. Her hair fell over her shoulder to her waist; free from its regal braid. She looked almost human with her wings neatly tucked away behind her back, save for her slopped ears. Even in the darkness he could tell he had been crying - the green of her eyes stood out again the reddened whites. Jim felt his heart ache.

"Hi Lena," he said quietly - he didn't have it in him to fight with her anymore.

She motioned for him to follow her into her cave-like room.

It was the same as he remembered it, but it somehow felt colder, quieter. She gently took his hand and sat him down at the table. She then reached over and poured a glass of wine for him and for herself. Jim noticed the empty bottle next to the full one she had just poured from. Drinking deeply she turned her beautiful green eyes back up to him. "I don't know where to start", she said. "What would you like to know?"

He knew he should ask about the scans, but not for the first time that night, he followed his heart instead of his head: "Your mate."

"Bay-Lou?" she asked, dispassionately. "He's technically still my intended."

"But he IS coming here in less than a week, so that you can have a kid with him."

Lena closed her eyes. Not looking at him she said, "Yes."

Jim got up to leave. "Wait", she said, "you don't understand. Virosa are not monogamous until betrothal. We're not like humans!"

"Oh I know all about that", Jim said, "but when I ASKED you you made it seem like that was years away, like this, like I…" he almost said _meant something to you_, but his pride wouldn't allow it. He didn't need to.

"You do…", she said, "You DO mean a lot to me, but that doesn't mean we can be together."

Taking a deep breath she continued, "Bay-Lou was chosen for me 15 years ago, based on genetic compatibility. I need to birth a Winged Daughter to secure the Queenship- It is our law that I must have a Winged Daughter as an heir before I can ascend to power, and his DNA has a high likelihood of fathering one. Combined with my own, we have almost an 86% chance that any girl we have together will be a Winged Daughter. I don't...like him though. He's fine, I guess, but we do not have a relationship outside out duties. I have been putting this off for almost a year. But I'm starting to get too old to run a colony."

"I could have changed my mate at any time. Asked for someone else to be selected for me, but no one will match me as well as he will, and I… I never really cared. I assumed he was as good as anyone would ever be, and I have bigger things to worry about."

"What things?"

Lena froze - but she had promised to be honest with him, against reason she made up her mind to tell him anyway. "You must swear that this will remain a secret."

"I swear."

Taking a deep breath Lena told him everything.

The Virosa had been warp-capable for quite a long time. Significantly longer than the Federation, in fact, but had never felt the need to expand beyond their own solar system. While it was one of the more inhabitable ones in existence - they would never be lacking for colonies, the real reason for this was the Winged Daughters. Their large wings required daily exercise or would atrophy - killing them, as their nervous and circulatory systems were so integrated. Because no Winged Daughter could ever endure an extended stay aboard a starship, and because they, as the ruling class, dictated the resources of their people, the culture had stopped developing technology for space travel. Simple shuttles to get them where they needed to go were enough.

The Winged Daughters themselves presented an enormous problem in society. They were trained from birth to be intelligent, compassionate, and selfless rulers, and a mystique had formed around them. They were not technically deities- Virosa were inherently atheist, but they were at the center of Virosa culture; the shining light of their people, and their leaders. Because it was a great honor, and brought great political persuasion to birth a Winged Daughter, and because Winged Daughter families wished to remain in power, genetic testing became common among children. While genetic alteration was considered to be abhorrent, genetic stacking -i.e. selecting mates based on genetic compatibility was encouraged. In truth, Winged Daughters should have only made up perhaps 8-10% of the female population, but instead they made up closer to 12%, most being from long lines of Winged Daughters – as Winged Daughters were given first pick when they selected their mates. Because of this, the same families remained in power, almost indefinitely; nothing ever changed, and their society had stagnated.

This had never been a problem until the Zezians stumbled across them almost a century ago. Though at first the Zezians appeared to be democratic, electing all of their officials, they were actually a plutocracy. One of their moons contained a very valuable substance that was the most efficient fuel ever discovered. The group of families that owned the moon essentially ruled the Zezians through bureaucrats. Similar to the Virosa, all of their leaders came from within the same small faction. Differing from them, however the Zezians were heavily patriarchal. The Zezian males were enchanted by the Winged Daughters - the beautiful god-like creatures, who spend their lives on a pedestal. The Zezians were also particularly affected by the pheromones of the Winged Daughters, and had decided them to be the most desirable creatures in the universe. Everything was fine, until, during a feast one night, the Zezian Vaa's son raped a Winged Daughter. He had drugged her, but when she came too, she killed him in cold blood. In retaliation, the Zezian landing party kidnapped her and five other Winged Daughters - though the Winged Daughters were much stronger, the Zezian's had significantly better weapons. No one ever heard from the six kidnapped Winged Daughters ever again, but four years after the incident the Zezians abducted a transport ship with eight Winged Daughters en route to Ya-Mo. That was how it all began.

The Zezians, whose males were also non monogamous, did not have respect for the females in their society. This objectification extended far beyond their own people, however. The upper echelon of the Zezian males kept what were essentially harems of females from many species for their disposal. The initial fourteen that had been captured were trafficked throughout their harems. They had to be drugged at all times to be kept under control, but, because they could not fly under heavy sedation, nor were they even allowed to, their wings atrophied and they died within a year of their capture, most sooner. Through their actions were horrific, the Zezians viewed Winged Daughters to be little more than animal, female promiscuity was considered to be highly immoral in Zezian society. Having a Winged Daughter in one's harem quickly became the most powerful statement a bored, rich Zezian male could make, but because they died off so quickly, it was not easy to maintain. So they started to raid.

The Virosa were horrified, but instead of fighting back they strengthened their defenses within their solar system, killing many of the Zezian raiders. They also increased their policy of isolationism - to the point where a Winged Daughter was not even allowed to transmit her image - their sacred rulers had to be protected. Other species in the galaxy noticed an ongoing conflict, but neither side would say why they attacking each other so frequently. The Virosa and the Zezian had an interesting stalemate: The Zezians knew their activities with the Virosa might not be looked favorably upon by their alliances, and the Virosa were concerned that, should another species realize exactly how much Zezian fuel a Winged Daughter would be worth to a Zezian plutocrat, they might have to fight off even more raiders.

In the past decades it had grown worse - The Zezian home planet was in decay. The ruling class had stripped and polluted it to the point where it was scarcely habitable. They needed to leave. Before the incident with the Vaa's son, the Virosa and the Zezians had been in negotiation for Ya-Mo. The Zezians were going to buy it. In fact – they had already paid for it when the offer was rescinded. The Queen at the time did not feel it was necessary to pay them back. The Virosa had much more to offer than just the Winged Daughters.

Ten years ago Lena had gotten wind of a young Zezian rising through the ranks who had a particular obsession with the Winged Daughters. He didn't understand why they just did not conquer the species. It became the platform on which he ran for the Vaa-ship. In addition to the wanting control over Winged Daughters themselves, the Virosa solar system was also one of the most habitable ever discovered. It was rich with natural resources, and perfect for colonization – not just on Ya-Mo, which he viewed as theirs anyway. Of course he was not the first to suggest this, but for some reason he frightened Lena. She had her spies watch him closely, and realized five years ago that he would one day become Vaa, and when he did, he would attack. The Virosa were not ready.

Enlisting the help of her one-day co-ruler, Princess Suria, they enacted a plan to attempt to prepare for what they believed was an inevitable conflict. The Virosa were pitfully behind in technology, alliances, everything. The Queens of the past had been content to sit in the Palace on their home world, and shut out the rest of the galaxy, while the Zezians had been developing their own technology. Though the Virosa had a jump on them at first, the Zezians were surpassing them day by day. The Conclave had made a fatal error. Struggling to catch-up Lena and Suria took a post on Ya-Mo, the furthest colony from the homeworld, and began to prepare. They made contact with every passing species they could find, formed an alliance, and invited them to stay on Ya-Mo for 17 days. Once they landed their ship they would collect scans of their visitors' technology to infuse with their own, jumpstarting their progress; that's where Veelia came in. She was given the scans to break down the formulas and technology into usable knowledge, figure out what it could be used for, then disperse instructions to Lena and Suria's contacts throughout the Empire, other young colony rulers who also believed war was coming, for development. They would use the technology collected from the scans to prepare themselves. Lena and Suria were the only ones who could do it. Ya-Mo was closest colony to the border or their Empire, so the Conclave could not complain that they were exposing the Virosa to too much risk. Additionally, as Lena was to be Queen, and Suria her co-ruler, no Conclave member dared cross them, lest they lose power in years to come. Lena and Suria told a select few their suspicions; they did not want to entice the Zezians to attack before they could finish their preparations, but all people on the Ya-Mo colony were trained in combat, the Winged Daughters especially.

"That's why I stole the scan of your ship, Jim. We are NOT ready, and I don't have the time to make up for the decades lost not working on developing useful military technology."

Jim couldn't speak. He was stunned. He had not picked up on any of this when he had encountered the Zezians himself, though he was now reminded of the uneasy feeling his female officers had around the Zezian Ambassadors. He was also shocked by Lena. She was so beautiful, so lively, he had forgotten the enormous weight that rested on her shoulders, and now that she had told him about the impending war, it was almost too big to comprehend.

She looked at him from across the table, "Say something, please."

"The Zezians...that's...oh my god."

She took a sip of wine. "From what I can tell they are not all like that- just their elite."

"Lena, this is really fucked up."

"Yeah…" she said, "It is. But we are pretty fucked up too. Genetic stacking to stay in power? The way we treat our males? The way we worship Winged Daughters, to the point that we let them destroy our society, just because we have a pair of fucking wings?!" She slammed her glass down, "The Zezians are sick, but we spent a millennia putting Winged Daughters on a fucking pedestal, and let them run amok. We could have eradicated the Zezian threat years ago, but the Conclave chose to hide. We should have the best technology in the galaxy- we should be able to defend ourselves - we should have fucking alliances that are older than 5 fucking years- this should NOT be a problem!" She stopped to glare at him, "But it is…I am trying to prevent the mistakes of my ancestors from destroying us."

"Lena- this isn't anyones fault but the Zezians-they're...monsters."

"They are", she conceded. "But if they didn't conquer us someone else would. Our solar system is too perfect for colonization. You can't go through life alone, Jim. That goes for societies as well as people. We all need each other in some way…"

Jim could scarcely believe what he had just heard. If what Lena said was true she was in grave danger, all the Winged Daughters were. Suddenly he thought of Veelia, and her musical laughter - she was just a child. Lena was trying to keep her safe, keep them all safe. He made his decision. Jim got out of his chair.

"Where are you going?" Lena asked, fear in her voice.

"You took the wrong files," Jim said. "You got them from my PADD, right? When I went into my bedroom to get clothes for you? I don't keep anything extensive on there."

She looked as her hands, "Yes", she said, "I tried to grab some on the bridge too- but I kept setting off alarms."

Jim shook his head and sat down at her large con-sol.

"What are you doing, Jim?"

"You're not the only one who is good with xenotechnology."

Jim opened up the page on the con-sol, and quickly broke into the Enterprises data-base. It was easy - he had most of the access codes memorized. He quickly unencrypted and downloaded the ships engines, medical technology, and basic weaponry. But there was one more thing. He wasn't supposed to have access to it, but he had seen her do it from his bed numerous times - Carol's files. She was working on experimental weaponry, completely confidential, even from him. She hid them in the ships software for lighting sequences in the hallways, where no one would think to look. He typed in her father's birthday- her password- _he would have to tell her to change it._ He copied all of it, loaded it onto a small disk, and handed it to Lena.

"If you really are going to war, you're going to need weapons. Send this to Veelia -it's completely unencrypted -I used my Captain's access code. All she has to do is read it."

Lena was speechless. She had not expected this.

"Jim- you...you're not supposed to be giving this to me."

"No...I'm not."

"Jim, I...you could be relieved of duty for giving this to me."

"Actually I would be decommissioned and arrested", he said.

"Then I should not…"

"Should not what?" he said. "Accept it? Yes, yes Lena, you SHOULD accept it. You said it yourself, you are out of time. That Zezian Vaa is coming for you - you're not ready."

Shaking Lena took the disk from his hand. "Thank you", she whispered.

Jim returned his wine to the table, "No problem. Maybe just ask me next time."

Lena let out a sob, "There won't be a next time, Jim."

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked at her; he felt tears starting to form in his own eyes as well, "Fuck it- come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me. You always said you wanted to explore space. You always wanted to go to the Falian Galaxy. We can go there! It's just a couple of months away at warp. I'll take you away from here, keep you safe. This war could kill you, it probably will. I...it doesn't have to end. We don't have to say good bye, Lena, I lo-"

"Don't say it!" she was crying fully now, "Please don't say it - I can stand it if you don't say it! You are going away, and I will never see you again. I can't hear it, and ever hope to get over it."

Stepping forward he took her in his arms, her hot tears running down his shirt as she sobbed into his chest. His own fell into her hair; she was asking him to leave her here to die. "Please", he whispered, "please come with me."

She backed away, "I can't", she said. "I can't be away from the sky - my wings will atrophy. And even if I could, I can't leave this -I have to fight -I have to win."

"Win?" Jim asked, "Sell yourself to a guy you don't like, to have babies by a process you don't agree with, to stick around and fight a war you're sure to lose?"

"Yes." Lena breathed. "Jim - turn off your translator for a second."

He did. "_Vearr-ack_" she said to him, and motioned to him to turn it back on.

"What did I just say?" she asked.

"Vey-ar-ak?" His translator whispered "princess" in his ear. "It means Princess, right?"

"Sort of" she said. "But only because you don't have a word for it. I read about princesses in your culture -I think you have gotten the wrong impression of me."

"Humans seem to be under the impression that Princesses are these beautiful twits that sing in forests and mate with the handsome ruler, and live out their days - what's the phrase? Happily ever after? But that is not what a princess is, Jim, not here. A princess is someone who is born into power and responsibility, someone who must work every second of everyday to ensure the well-being of her people. I don't get to be happy, Jim, not while there is work to be done. I barely sleep, I spent all my time training...analyzing...hoping something will work. I must mate with Bay-Lou because I MUST become Queen, not because I desire power, but because I am the only one who can save the Virosa. My mother is delusional, we will crumble under her rule; I need to be ready to take her place. I cannot walk away from this because I was born into this. If Suria and I cannot save us, we are lost. I am Vearr-ack, Princess, ruler. My life is not my own - it belongs to my people. I cannot abandon them. Please tell me you understand."

Jim knew she was right, that she couldn't come with him - she wouldn't. That she had never even thought of it as an option. They were finished.

"When do you think he will attack?" Jim asked.

"I don't know. A week, a month, a decade? It will be within my lifetime, but I cannot know for certain. I would have just attacked first, but we are not prepared to fight an offensive war."

"So I am just going to leave you here to await impending doom?"

"Yes!" she cried. "Jim, this past week and a half has been...wonderful. I had forgotten what it was like to be so happy. You...you are so….I care for you so deeply. I don't want you or your crew anywhere near here when the fighting breaks out."

Her eyes were shining with tears again, "I want to know that you are safe and well, far away. It will give me a small comfort."

"I can't just leave you here - I have to help you!" he exclaimed.

She held up the disk he had just handed her, "You already have."

"It not enough!"

"Jim", she was crying again, "what if our positions were reversed? If you were ruler of the Virosa, and I were a Federation Captain? What would you have me do?"

"I…" Jim knew the answer, "I would send you away", he whispered.

Jim could feel his heart breaking - he had never known what that phrase meant until that moment. He loved her, but he had to let her go. He was a Starship Captain, and she was the Princess of the Virosa, they had been doomed from the start. He remembered the scene Carol had made in his briefing room, telling him to stay away from the Virosa. Perhaps he should have listened. _No - she was worth this, this pain, he would do anything for her_. But there was nothing left to be done. He had given her everything he had. He stood to leave.

"Where - where are you going?" she asked, panicked.

"Home", he said, "I don't think I have anything left to give you."

Lena approached him, and ran her hands up and down his arms, sending shivers up his spine. "I don't have anything left to give you either… I don't even have myself."

"Jim", she said, "stay with me. I can't have you, but...I want to be with you. I want you to stay...even if it's just for four days. Please…"

He kissed her then, kissed her with all the passion he might have saved up for a life time. She was everything, better than him in every way, yet she chose to love him back, even if they couldn't be together, even if she couldn't even say it. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight, like he never wanted to let her go. In truth, he didn't, but she was right. She wouldn't let him stay here, and she couldn't come with him. He had only known her for 12 days - 13, now - but he had fallen for her, irrevocably. She was so strong, so bright, so beautiful - he felt like Icarus flying into the sun. Suddenly he realized that he didn't want to waste one more moment wallowing in his own devastation. He had four more days with the only woman he had ever loved - he would make them count.

Jim reached up, and slid the straps of her dress down her shoulders. She hadn't been wearing a bra, so when it fell to the floor she was clad in her underwear alone.

"I wanna make love to you", he said.

She laughed through her tears, rolling her eyes "God, you're so corny,", she said, using an idiom he had taught her just a few days earlier - when they were OK.

"I don't care", he said, "If I can't tell you, I want to show you."

"OK", she whispered, nodding.

All at once he stood and his mouth was on hers again, his hands cupping her tear stained face. He laid her down on the bed, and started to remove his clothing while she watched and removed the remainder of her own. He had been with her so many times these last few days, his hands knew every part of her body, but this time seemed new. He had always heard people say it was different when you loved someone, but he had never given it much thought. He always wondered how people spent their entire lives with just one person, but he knew how they did it now. But he didn't have his whole life, neither did she. It wasn't fair.

Their bodies came together, skin on skin. She wasn't crying anymore, but rather responding eagerly to his touch. She straddled his waist, kissing his neck and lips over and over, while he ran his hands down her sides and over her breasts. He let his hand wander between her legs - it was amazing - she was ready for him already. "I want you", she said, smiling at him.

She lowered herself onto him and let him fill her, reveling in how good it felt to be so close to him. Her hands rested on his chest, her fingers tangling in his thick smattering of hair. He rested his hands on her hips and guided her movements until she cried out.

As Lena struggled to catch her breath, Jim rolled her over, onto her back. He looked into her eyes as he slide inside, causing her back to arch in pleasure. Propping himself up, he moved - slow at first, then building speed, showering her face with gentle kisses. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he dropped to his elbows. They were chest to chest, breathing each other's breath, when finally he heard the adorable moan that first enchanted him 12 days ago. He came too, and rolled onto his back, pulling her with him; he cradled her in the crook of his arm. Running his hands through her silken hair, he kissed the top of her head. She didn't seem to have blankets on her bed, but he realized why when her wing stretched out across the two of them as a cover. As she fell asleep, he felt her involuntary release of the same pheromones that knocked him out their first time together, but they were gentler this time, and seemed to be putting her to sleep too. Breathing them deeply, and holding her close, he allowed himself to drift off, just as the sun started to rise.


	14. Chapter 14

It was noon. Suria stood in the meeting room with the First Officer, Lt. Uhura, and Dr. Marcus. Both Captain Kirk and Lena had failed to show up for their morning meeting. No one seemed to know their whereabouts - they weren't answering hails. Suria could not shake the guilty feeling that she had made a mistake. She had deliberately told Bones about Lena's intended hoping he would pass it along to the Captain and break them up. Uhura told her that Lena had gone to the ship last night, had a huge fight with him, and then he beamed off somewhere a few hours later. They had awkwardly begun the meetings without them.

Suddenly there was a loud ruckus in the hall. Lena and the Captain barged into the meeting side by side.

Lena immediately went over to Suria and knocked the mini con-sol out of her hand; it shattered as it hit the wall.

"How dare you", she whispered.

"Lena...I...do we have to do this now?"

"YES - what were you thinking?"

Suria looked at the stunned faces in the room. The Captain was fairly impassive, but Uhura and Marcus looked stunned.

"I was worried you were losing your focus", Suria said, not backing down.

"That wasn't for you to decide. It wasn't your place to tell the Doctor about Bay-Lou", Lena snapped. "I'm leaving for a few days."

"Leaving?!"

"Yes...Jim is coming with me. Will we return when it is time for the ship to depart - You're in charge."

"Captain -" Spock cut in.

"Ditto", Jim said to him. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Absolutely NOT," Suria cried, "This is crazy, you two aren't going anywhere."

Lena's flex her wings back like she was going to attack, causing Suria to step back. "Try and stop me."

"Kale! Kale! Back me up -tell her!"

Kale, who had been quiet, walked over to Lena, who was shaking in anger. She whispered something to her, and kissed her forehead. Lena looked up and nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Let her go Suria, she'll return when it's time for the departure feast."

"Is this a JOKE?"

"No", Kale said, "I agree with Lena. Let her go."

Without another word, Lena left the room. Kirk turned to Veelia, who looked quite confused to see her mentor behaving this way. "Come with us Veelia, she wants to talk to you", he said.

When they had left Kale shook her head at Suria, "Why did you do that?"

Suria was shocked, "I...she is too attached to him. They should not spend any more time together. I was trying to do some DAMAGE control!"

Kale looked sadly out the window, "It's too late. The damage is done. She already loves him."

Under the table Uhura reached for Spock's hand, "I told you so", she whispered in Vulcan.

* * *

Veelia was beyond confused. _Why was Lena acting like a crazy person? _ She knew Lena was fond of the Captain, but this was getting a bit dramatic for Veelia's tastes. _They didn't even know each other that well!_ She followed the Captain into Lena's room - he was very attractive, she supposed, but certainly not worth all the fuss Lena was making. _Oh well._

Once in Lena's room he closed and locked the door behind her. Lena was turning on her con-sol. "Sit" she said to Veelia.

Veelia obliged, "Lena what is going on?

"How is your analysis of the Enterprise coming along?" Lena asked, ignoring Veelia's question. Veelia was floored. _The Captain was right there!_

"Ummmm what analysis?" she asked, trying to salvage the situation.

"The one you got Ensign Chekov to do for you."

_Shit! _ "Oh that one…"

Lena raised her eyebrows with impatience.

"It's good", Veelia said, "It will be done very soon…I was going to go to a lab on the other side of the moon. I might-might...I don't think I'll return for the departure feast." Veelia kept staring at Lena wide-eyed - _did she not realize the Captain was in the room?!_

"You'll make the feast", she said.

The Captain walked behind Veelia's chair and handed her a disk. "Open it", he said.

Veelia looked at Lena for direction, but she gave none. She took the file from the Captain's hand, and opened it on the con-sol. Her jaw dropped. It wasn't a scan - it was a copy; a full unencrypted copy of every single useful file on the Enterprise. All of their technology, warp drive, intelligence, weapons, everything. It would have taken her years to develop what they had. Veelia thumbed over a file mark "Classified" - it was weapons. The most advanced Veelia had ever seen.

"Oh- my….what is a photon torpedo?"

"Veelia", the Captain had squatted down next to her. "Is there anything else you need? Anything in here you don't understand? If have a question, now is the time to ask me."

"No…" Veelia was aghast, "It's pretty...wow...so this is how you build a starship. But Captain, why are you giving this to us… are you allowed too?"

"That is why you must tell no one Veelia", Lena put her hand on his shoulder. "You got this from my scan -you developed all of it. You must send it out slowly, piece by piece. No one must ever suspect. Jim is breaking many laws for us. The consequences he could face could be...dire. This is an absolute secret."

"But why?" Suddenly Veelia realized, "Oh my God, he knows!" She looked at the Captain, "What do you know?"

"Everything", Lena said, not looking at her.

"But…"

"Don't worry about it, Veelia…I- I trust him." Lena and the Captain shared a look.

Lena continued, "You must go away, to the other side of the moon, working on this, or at least pretending to. Stay there -you may return briefly for the feast though, if you wish to say goodbye to your gift."

Veelia had no idea why she would want to say goodbye again -she thought they had ended nicely - but, judging by how Lena was looking at the Captain, Veelia suspected she was projecting.

"OK - thank you…. This will only take me an hour or two to break down, though."

"Then find something else to do - just stay busy."

"OK", she said.

Veelia watched as Lena and the Captain departed. She closed out on the con-sol, and erased the history of the Enterprises file, unable to believe what had just happened. She would now have to go to the remote part of Ya-Mo and pretend to work on this. _What was she going to do there?_

Veelia would have flown, but it was raining. Wet wings didn't fly well - or at all, actually. She would have to take a shuttle. She noticed it was being flown by a very handsome young Virosa male. He blushed and stammered when she boarded. Watching his powerful arms steer the shuttle she wondered what it would be like to feel them around her. She went up to sit in the seat next to him, to watch him fly. He immediately tensed - he was attracted to her.

"What's your name?" Veelia asked, suspecting she had found something to do for the next three days.

* * *

The Virosa threw one more feast on the final day on Enterprise's visit. Suria was panicking. Lena had not yet returned. This would be problematic as she needed to kick off the party. The departure ritual was initiated by a Winged Daughter performing a complex aerial stunt in the sky. Suria knew how to do it, but usually Lena handled it - she was a significantly better flyer, and Suria was out of practice. No one had heard from Lena or the Captain since they departed four days ago. They were ignoring hails.

"Suria!" she heard a shout; Veelia had returned.

"Veelia - you have finished the analysis then?"

"Sort of - I think I will be able to get more out of it than we anticipated - I have everything I need though, no need to try and get more data - but it will take a few months to complete."

Suria frowned, but then, Veelia had gotten quite good at extracting information. She wondered how the girl was handling the departure of her first partner. "Veelia - how are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"I mean-sometimes it's easy to get attached?"

"Like Lena"

Suria sighed, "Kind of - Lena is...she has a lot to deal with right now...I suspect she is just stressed."

Veelia knew that wasn't the case- Lena wouldn't have risked their security because of stress, but she couldn't tell that to Suria.

"I am OK. I took a new lover, actually."

"What?"

"The shuttle pilot was very good looking."

Suria stared at her open mouthed. _Well, that settled that then_. Veelia had changed drastically in the last two weeks. Somehow, that shy boy had given her the confidence boost Lena had been trying to implant in her all along. Veelia was magnificent - everyone knew it, but suddenly she knew it too.

"Well then…" Suria said, "I have another task for you, if you're up to it?"

"Sure!"

"Could you open the feast?"

Veelia lit up, "Yes! Lena showed me how to! We have been practicing, though I have never done it without a spotter."

"Oh well then…"

"I don't need one, though. I'll do it!"

She ran off to change into her flight suit.

* * *

True to form, Veelia was perfect, to the delight of the crew, and the envy of the Winged Daughters. Not that Veelia cared anymore. Halfway through the feast Suria heard a ruffle of wings, and smelled a familiar set of pheromones, Lena and the Captain had returned. Lena took her seat next to Suria, while the Captain sat with his crew. "I'm sorry", she said.

Suria turned to her, "No - I am sorry. That was wrong of me. I didn't know that-"

"It's OK-it's over now. He is leaving tonight. The ship will take off when the feast is over. He is not waiting until morning. He just informed a skeletal crew to lay off the wine."

"Are you OK?" Suria asked.

"I will be", Lena responded evenly. Changing the subject Lena asked, "Where did Veelia go? I saw her stunt - it was exceptional."

"Ugh- she ran off with that human boy one more time."

"Is she alright?" Lena asked, worried.

Suria smiled at her, "She's fine - she fucked the shuttle pilot who took her to the other side of Ya-Mo. I think she is going to become a problem."

Lena laughed and took Suria's hand, "Our baby is all grown up."

Right before the feast ended, Lena had a male attendant fetch Uhura - she wanted her to meet her inside. Entering Lena's room Uhura found Lena- sobbing quietly on her bed, the Enterprise glowing in the background outside her window. "Please don't tell him", she whispered, "we have said our goodbyes."

"I won't", Uhura promised, "don't worry."

"Good - I wanted to give this back to you. I'm sure you know by now that you are leaving tonight."

Lena reached out and dropped Uhura's ring into her extended hand. Uhura slipped it on -it was perfect. "Thank you, Lena". She didn't know what else to say.

"You're welcome -it has been a pleasure. I wish you happiness."

"And strength", Uhura finished the Virosa blessing.

* * *

"Hey wait up!" Kirk called out, watching Spock and Uhura get into the turbo-lift. They were about to take off. Spock held it for him.

Kirk had been unusually quiet during the feast. He hadn't drank, and he made the unexpected announcement that they were to leave that night. He sat with the crew, and he and Lena did not once make eye contact. Spock noticed a sliver of a gold chain around his neck, but when he had asked about it, Kirk had merely readjusted his shirt to hide it more effectively. Standing on the turbo-lift he was completely expressionless. Suddenly he spoke, "I see you got your ring back?"

Uhura smiled, "Yes, she gave it to me at the end of the feast, like she...promised. It fits now."

Spock was slightly alarmed. He assumed people would soon know about his and Uhura's engagement, but showing up on the bridge with a ring on her finger was quite the dramatic way of announcing it.

Kirk noticed his concern - "What now?" he asked.

Spock turned to Uhura, "I thought we were going to discuss how we would announce our engagement to the crew - it will be quite scandalous."

Kirk was about to say something when Uhura cut in, "They know, Spock."

"Know what?"

"That we are together."

"What? I… why didn't you tell me?"

Uhura laughed but looked oddly guilty, "Ear-muffs , Jim." Jim obligingly put his hands to his ears, but of course could still hear everything. "Would it be weird if I told you that I kind of liked sneaking around - it was kind of… hott? Plus... it was kind of adorable to see you obsess over being discrete, and I wouldn't have wanted to be out in the open until we were engaged anyways...I'm sorry…I just couldn't help it. But as much as fun as it was, I love wearing my ring -so apparently the jig is up."

Spock was aghast, "We will discuss this later….. But I do not think everyone knows. Not every member of the crew."

"Are you serious, Spock?" Jim exclaimed.

The door to the turbo-lift door opened and the three officers walked to their stations. Jim turned to Spock and said, "I am going to take care of this right now."

He opened a com, "The is Captain Kirk to the crew - Every. Single. Member. Of the crew. I would like to be the first to offer my congratulations to Commander Spock and Lt. Uhura on their engagement. May they live long and prosper. In case you missed this announcement-there will be a written memo to follow. Kirk-out."

The bridge burst into applause, and they could hear applause coming from other layers of the ship as well. Uhura walked brazenly over to Spock and planted a big kiss on his lips.

Kirk said to Spock, "Do you think everyone got that? Should I do it again?"

"I believe that was sufficient, Captain."

"Wait!" Lt. Sulu whipped around in his chair, "You mean...you two are together?"

END PART 1.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh my god, Jim… Don't stop!" Carol screamed, as Jim reamed into her from behind.

It had been two months since the Enterprise departed from Ya-Mo, and one month since Jim had shown up in Carol's door, slightly intoxicated, with the dangerous look in his eyes that had drawn 56 females from 14 different species into his bed - and one male on accident, but he never talked about that. Before she had even been able to say a word he had let himself inside her quarters. Before she could protest his hands were on her hips.

"Hey Carol", he had said, before kissing her passionately.

Carol felt her orgasm rise - she touched herself as he thrust deeper and deeper. He was so good at this. Suddenly he slapped her ass, hard, and flipped her around.

"Suck me", he commanded.

She was more than happy to oblige him. She loved his reaction to her mouth around his cock. She was good at it too. Several years earlier, she had been engaged to a man she had been with since high school. He had trained her well - she often joked with Nyota that she could suck the nails out of a board.

Kirk loved this. Carol was so good! He lost himself in the the pleasure her mouth was bringing him. Her body was also amazing. Her large breasts jiggled as she went up and down, deep throating him. _God she had amazing tits! _ So responsive and perky. Impulsively he reached out to fondle them. She moaned in response, somehow managing to smile, even as she circled the tip of his penis with her tongue. She flicked the under the head while twisting her hands in opposite directions around his base - her signature move.

He started to cry out, and she quickly moved her face out of the way - letting him come on her breasts, treating him to a visual a porn star would envy.

Breathing heavily she started to laugh. They were really quite compatible in bed. She loved having sex with him - there was something about him that turned her on instantly. He was the quintessential womanizing bad boy, the kind of guy she was warned to stay away from but there was something satisfyingly erotic about his angelic looks masking his deviant interior. He gazed at her body - huge tits, a flat yet soft stomach, and lips that never tired of sucking him off. He remembered the first time he had seen her in lingerie. She had been going down to disarm a torpedo with Bones, and had, for some reason, felt the inexplicable need to change in the same room as him, merely asking him to turn around. _Yeah, right! _She wanted this from the get-go.

She grabbed his dirty shirt to clean herself off and licked her lips. She got out of his bed, and grabbed some of his clean clothes, threw them on, and settled back into bed. Now that he was coming down he didn't really want her there, but he knew from experience that asking her to leave wouldn't go well - besides - he was too tired to care.

Abruptly, he got out of bed and threw on a pair of boxers, and went to the bathroom to pee. When he got inside he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked haggard. He needed a shave, and a good night's rest. He hadn't been sleeping, the old nightmares were back, but instead of himself dying he pictured Lena's death. He shook his head - _that was crazy - there was no way the Vaa could have attacked by now. It could be years before war broke out._ He shaved his face - he needed to look more professional anyways, plus, _she_ had liked him clean-shaven. Not that it mattered now.

He wandered back into his bedroom, and saw that Carol had fallen asleep. She had been working in her files - he really needed to tell her to change the password. Sliding into bed beside her, though wishing she wasn't there, Jim reached for a sleep aid, but stopped when he remembered he was out. He didn't want to sleep, anyways. He nestled into bed, turning his back to Carol, and pulled out his PADD. He selected what had recently become his favorite movie. It took place long before the Federation, or even a unified Earth, existed but, somehow, it stood the test of time. The technology was laughable - _what was an airplane anyways?_ Yet, it struck a chord with him.

He pushed in an earpiece so not to wake Carol - he didn't want to deal with her asking questions, and hit play- the sad melody of the theme some began. He settled down, watching as actors long dead crossed his screen.

It was the sixth time he had watched _Casablanca_ that week.

* * *

Spock generally woke early in the morning. As he had grown up on a hot, arid planet, he had developed the habit of drinking a glass of water immediately upon waking - it was the most efficient way to wake up and jump start the metabolism. He had mentioned this to the Captain, who routinely insisted on gulping black coffee by the gallon until lunch, but, there were some things Spock supposed would never change. He reached over to his night stand to clasp the cup of water he had left there the night before. It was empty - Spock frowned. Turning his head, he looked at the culprit - Nyota Uhura, his beautiful fiance sleeping innocently next to him in bed. She must have woken in the middle of the night and decided she was thirsty. Sighing, he got out of bed, and crossed the room to refill his water glass. He had intended to settle back in to drink it while reviewing the notes from the overnight crew, but Nyota, apparently, had other ideas. In the 30 seconds it had taken him to refill his water she effectively stole all the blankets - burrito'd herself, she called it - and moved into the dead center of the bed. It was amazing how, even in her state of unconsciousness, she could always find the exact center - down to a centimeter as far as he could tell.

Well - apparently he was up now.

Spock finished his water, undressed, and went into his bathroom for a shower. Usually Nyota showered first, as she needed 36 minutes to torture her curly hair into submission, but she had effectively thrown off their schedule.

He stepped into shower, allowing the hot water to wake him up. He closed his eyes for just a moment when he felt a pair of hands encircle his chest, and soft lips on his spine. He smiled - she had snuck in behind him. He turned to find Nyota.

"Good morning", she said.

He bent down to kiss her lips, "Good morning". Spock stepped back to allow her to share the water. It was almost difficult to watch as the water slid down her body - they had been together for almost three years before he had managed the self control to take a shower with her. She could be quite wicked about it too.

"Can you get my back", she asked turning around. Spock knew where this was going. He looked at the clock. They WERE technically 16 minutes ahead of schedule.

"Oh course", he said, and started massaging her lavender scented soap into her skin - he was was going to spend the day smelling like flowers now. At least he didn't have to worry about discretion anymore.

As his hands slipped along her back, he dipped them lower, down to her ass, which he pinched in appreciation. She turned around in shock - Spock did initiate with her, but not often, and definitely not when they were pressed for time. He never took much convincing, of course, but she hadn't expected him to be game with only 15 minutes to spare

She smiled, and grabbed the soap, squeezing a few drops into his hand, "I think I need help with my front too."

"I believe that is correct", he said, and nipped her ear.

Spock hands fell onto her breasts, slipping over them in the hot shower. She moaned a little.

The hurriedly finished their shower, and moved onto the bed. The last time they had attempted intercourse in a shower it ended with some minor injuries.

Nyota laid herself out, fully exposing her body to him. Her skin was still dewy and flushed from the hot water. Unable to resist Spock pushed himself halfway inside her, and looked at the clock - 11 minutes ahead of schedule. They had time.

He pulled himself out and dropped to his knees.

Nyota felt him pull her back to the edge of the bed - she wasn't sure if they had time for this, but when she felt his tongue slip between the fold of her vagina, and start to gently flick her clitorus, she stopped caring - _Why was he so good at this? _He reached his left hand up to also massage her breast, and she felt her orgasm start to build. She squirmed on the bed responding instinctively to his tongue, knowing full well that laying there was going to fuck up her hair. But she didn't want to tell him to stop.

She always took longer in the morning, she looked at the clock - crap - she had to be on the bridge in 40 minutes! They were out of time! But then - then -

Nyota felt her orgasm well up inside her, and she cried out.

As she recovered she felt her fiancé climb over her, placing kisses on her neck - _he was taking his time_!

"Spock - baby - we need to hurry this up", she said.

"I am hurrying", he continued his ministrations on her neck. _He was doing this on purpose!_

"Spock! I'm going to be late!".

"Then I will be forced to issue a reprimand."

"Spock!"

He pulled back, "Did you drink my water again?"

_Ugh _- she loved him with all her heart, but sometimes he could drive her crazy. _It. was. just. water. _

"Fine - I'm finished here anyways," she made to leave.

"This has not been brought to completion."

"3 minutes", she snapped.

"That is not possible."

"Oh yes it is." Nyota pulled him into bed with her, and flipped him onto his back. Ever since her little stunt with the belt she had been able to go down on him more and more. He laid back and tried to calm himself while her mouth worked furiously on his member, licking him up and down, and flicking his glands.

"I love your cock", she whispered seductively, knowing what it would do.

That was it. He pulled her ontop of him and plunged inside her. She pounded on him over and over - finally - he came. She leaned forward, pecked his lips, then darted off to the bathroom without so much as a word. A minute later he smelled her hair burning in it's straightener. Human women could be quite bizarre.

* * *

Spock was surprised to see the Captain on the bridge early. He was not surprised to see the dark bags under his eyes, and the jittery energy he had when he was on his third cup of coffee.

In the eight weeks since they had lef Ya-Mo Spock's friend had taken on a strange disposition. He had become oddly reclusive in his off-hours, and bitingly reckless in their away missions. As Nyota had suspected, Kirk had had deep feelings for the Virosa Princess. Those feelings, however, did not stop him from reigniting his sexual relationship with Dr. Marcus. Spock was not looking forward to the inevitable fall-out.

Since his engagement had been announced he noticed that more and more of the crew seemed to be coupling up. He was not sure how he felt about it. Starfleet was not the military, and while relationships were not encouraged, they were not expressly against the rules, so long as there was no direct chain of command established. As Dr. Marcus, a Science Office, answered directly to Spock, what she and the Captain were doing was technically allowed, though inadvisable. There was apart of him that wanted to talk to Jim - he had never seemed so off, but Nyota had assured him that everyone went through this and that he would be OK - _Break-ups are just hard_, she had said. What was slightly bothersome though, was his refusal to reassign Nyota's old quarters. Spock had presented him with several options - he just didn't seem to want to make a decision.

Kirk surveyed the bridge. He was exhausted. After the movie ended he only had two hours to sleep until he needed to wake up, and he didn't sleep well next to Carol. Not like the blissful rest he had gotten with Lena cuddled next to him - her head on his chest. Absent-mindedly he touched the small pendant he wore under his uniform - she gave him on the last day they spent together.

_"What's this?" Jim asked. He and Lena were cuddled up, naked, on her bed. They had been like that for sometime-talking, laughing. Tonight was their last night together before he had to depart. He swore to keep her war a secret - even from his officers. She had built a shaky ring of alliances, but the Zezians had alliances with the same peoples. When the war began, she didn't know who they would side with. They tried not to talk about it too much. _

_"Something for you to remember me by", she said. "It is very special - you definitely won't see anything about it in the culture packet", she smiled - still. hadn't. read it. She dropped it into his hand. _

_"What is it?" _

_Lena hesitated- but she had promised not to lie to him anymore. "I'd prefer you didn't ask", she said softly, "I really shouldn't give it to you, but… I want you to have it. It's easier if you don't know though...for both of us…"_

_"Is this a scanner?", he joked, raising his eyebrows, "I already told you I gave you everything."_

_She laughed despite the seriousness of the situation - somehow he could always make her smile. _

_"It is not a scanner!" she hit him softly with a pillow, "And yes, you did." She kissed him deeply. He ran his hands through her hair, and pulled her onto him with a smile. Straddling his chest, she took the pendant from his hand and slipped it over his head. "I just… it would make me happy to know you have it. Will you keep it safe?" _

_Jim could tell she was being serious. "Of course - I promise."_

_His hands slid up arms , and he brushed away her long hair that had been covering her breasts. Leaning up, he kissed her gently between them, breathing in her scent. He felt her hand brush over his hair. As he lay back down, he felt her increase the pheromones she was projecting onto him. Her fingers played with the hair on his chest and she broke into a wicked grin._

_"Now-I have given you three whole hours to lounge here - have you recovered yet?" _

Kirk could hardly believe that had been only two months ago - it felt like a lifetime. He had been OK at first. They agreed it would be best for them to cut off contact; they both wanted to remember their time together as it was - perfect and untainted by the difficulty remaining in contact would create - especially when she became pregnant by her mate, Bay-Lou. _What kind of a stupid name was that anyways? _She had been quite honest when she told Kirk she wanted to get pregnant right away - in case she needed to overthrow her mother and secure the Queenship. She told him she only expected it to take a month, maybe less. Winged Daughters had a complete over their ability to conceive - they got pregnant by deliberately releasing a hormone - the process worked similar to her pheromones, which, he learned, were actually a sign of her fertility.

Kirk had been fine until one day he glanced at the date and realized it had been one month since he left her. She was pregnant by now - permanently mated to Bay-Lou; even if by some miracle he did see her again, they could never be together. It was really over.

Unable to stand the finality of the truth, he had gone to Carol's that night.

Kirk still wore the pendant everyday - he only took it off when Carol came to his quarters.

* * *

At the end of his shift Kirk hopped into the turbolift and went down passed the floor where his own quarters were. He hated hanging out there. Everytime he looked at the seating area he was reminded on the night he and Lena made love on his couch - _had he loved her even then? _ He didn't know. He still had her black dress - folded neatly in his bottom drawer.

Checking to make sure that no one was around he keyed himself into Uhura's old quarters. He needed to be alone. Though he knew he was supposed to reassign them, he didn't feel like giving up his sanctuary just yet. No one would find him here - he switched off his com. Though she was an officer, her quarters had been very small, but then again everyone's were. He settled down on the full sized bed, which took up a third of the room, and pulled out his PADD from the drawer. He pulled up _Casablanca, _but before he could turn it on, he fell asleep.

* * *

Kirk woke up with a start, and for a second forgot where he was. Looking around for a clock he remembered- he had fallen asleep in Uhura's old quarters - he checked the time -_Shit! He had been out cold for five hours! _Getting up he went to the miniscule bathroom and appraised himself in the mirror - he actually looked a little better. He had thought about asking Bones to prescribe him sleep aids again, but he didn't feel like explaining why he needed them.

He sneaked out of Uhura's quarters, and almost made it to the turbo-lift when he heard a voice call out behind him.

"Jim? What are you doing down here?"

He turned - Carol had poked her head out her door. She and Uhura had used to have quarters just a few doors down from each other.

"Looking for you", he lied smoothly.

She brightened. "Why didn't you message me?" she asked.

"Thought I'd surprise you", he put on his most charming smile.

Carol warmed. She had taken him back against her better judgement a month ago, and things had been going fairly well - better than before at least. Still - she hadn't expected him to come all the way down here to stay with her - _it was sort of boyfriend-y_. She still had feelings for him. When they first got together she had been captivated by his enigmatic personality - plus the sex was great! Then it had all fallen apart for whatever reason - then he had spent two weeks fucking the Virosa Princess. Carol quickly became obsessed with Lena and tore through every bit of information she could find on Winged Daughter mating. Turns out they were kind of _-slutty-_ literally sleeping with whoever struck their fancy, women too! Carol, herself, had only been with four men, three of whom she had had serious relationships with - then there was Jim. She had expected them to evolve into a relationship, and had been quite upset when that did not happen. Maybe now he was coming around though? Maybe he was starting to realize he wanted more than just casual flings? Carol allowed herself to hope.

Wordlessly he kissed her against her door, his hands sliding up her shirt to cup her breasts. She left out a soft moan and keyed them into her quarters - which were identical to Uhura's.

Smiling, she laid down on her bed while his hands started to roam over her body. He tugged off her pajama bottoms and she removed the t-shirt she had been sleeping in. She wasn't always so comfortable putting herself on display for him, but he had come all the way down here.

Still in his uniform he got on all fours over her in the bed, dipping his head to suck on her nipples while his hand played with her naked breast. She cried out. She could come from his play on her breasts alone - one her many talents. Jim pushed himself up, undid his belt and the top of his pants, and pulled out his penis. He really wanted a blowjob, but judging by how she was smiling and opening her legs to receive him, he didn't think that asking for one would go over so well. He was done fighting with her-it was easier to just give her what she wanted.

He slipped inside of her and started thrusting - grunting. He hadn't been in the mood for this, but it was easier than explaining why he was down here. _Oh well._

Carol noticed his detachment. Jim was staring past her, not seeing her. His shirt was still on.

"Come on, baby, take your shirt off", she said pulling it over his head. She pulled off his t-shirt too, and noticed a beautiful gold pendant hanging around his neck.

"What's this?" she asked, reaching for it.

Jim froze. He had forgotten he was wearing Lena's pendant. Suddenly he felt sick. He knew Lena wouldn't care that he was causally sleeping with Carol-Virosa weren't that into monogamy - but he felt like he was betraying her, or his feelings for her, or something. He didn't want Carol touching it.

"Nothing", he said, and pulled it over his head. He got off of Carol and tucked it neatly into his uniform pocket. He would have given anything to just leave, but he felt Carol's hand intertwine with his, pulling him back into bed with her. He climbed onto her, and began thrusting into her once more, not looking at her - he couldn't.

Carol saw slightly perturbed that he was looking away, but when she tried to turn his head to her he resisted. Suddenly she wanted to cry - he just was using her - like before.

"Stop it, stop it - Just STOP", she started pushing him away.

"What?" Jim was confused.

"You're not looking at me!" she cried.

"I'm looking at you right now", _Christ, what had he done now?_

"You weren't", she said, her lower lip trembling.

"Sorry!" he said, rolling his eyes. He moved to push himself back inside her, but she pushed him away again.

"No - stop."

Jim sighed and rolling off of her - _why was she so erratic?_ He got out of bed and went to put his clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Back to my quarters."

"You're just going to leave?"

"You told me to stop. Apparently we're done."

Carol burst into angry tears. _Why was he like this? _

"So that's it, then? You're done here - Jesus, you are the WORST, Jim!"

She quickly put on a long t-shirt and watching him continue to get dressed. She thought of how Lena had beamed him back to the ship naked after she finished with him - _maybe this was why_. Somehow though, the pain from the knowledge that he didn't want her was fading fast, being replaced by anger. _Why did he think he could treat her like this?_ She got up and went over to him.

"You know", she started, "I'm not some replacement for your hand."

He gazed at her smoothly, "I never said you were."

"I'm not a replacement for your stupid little alien princess either."

Something in him snapped, "Like you ever could be", he said with venom.

Carol gasped, and before she could even think about what she was doing, she slapped him hard across the face.

"GET. OUT." she said.


	16. Chapter 16

Kirk knew he fucked up. What he had said to Carol was...mean. It was starting to dawn on him that reigniting the affair to distract him was mean as well. She didn't know about the stress he was under, the worry he felt - she hadn't deserved what he had said to her. It was clear they were over, permanently this time, but he couldn't shake the guilt he felt every time she said something to him on the bridge. She was doing a much better job at keeping her composure, this time. Kirk was a lot of things, but he wasn't a complete asshole. As we watched her calmly working on the bridge, he made up his mind to apologize.

"Dr. Marcus", he said. He was on the bridge so she would have to listen to him. "Please swing by my quarters at the end of you shift."

"Of course, Captain."

* * *

Three hours later Marcus sat confusedly on Kirk's couch. He had made her tea - which was bizarrely thoughtful and was finishing something up on his PADD. She was vaguely curious as to what she was doing there. There was nothing he could say to make her take him back a third time. She wondered why he even bothered.

Finally he looked up, "Carol - there's no easy way to say this. I'm really sorry. What I said to you the other night was...well... it wasn't OK. I was exhausted - I wasn't thinking straight."

Carol was floored - she hadn't expected him to actually apologize.

"Jim - wow – um I forgive you?"

"You do?"

"Well - yes...but I don't think we should date each other anymore."

It was news to Kirk that they had been dating, but he thought it best not to bring it up.

"Yeah - friends, then?"

She smiled, "Sure - why not? Although, I don't think we were ever friends to begin with. We don't really have anything in common."

"Well - this could be the beginning?"

"Of a beautiful friendship?" she finished the line.

"See, we have something in common!"

Carol laughed - he could be kind of a goofball.

"You really like that movie", she said.

"It's pretty good".

"I saw you watching it the other night."

Jim hadn't thought she was awake. "Just having a little trouble sleeping…" he said.

"I saw you do it a few times."

"It's so boring it just puts me right to sleep."

"You just said it was good…"

On impulse Carol grabbed his personal PADD. He always forgot to lock it and left it lying around. It drove Spock crazy, but Jim was never too concerned about security. Before he could stop her she opened it up. Sure enough _Casablanca_ was up - she sputtered.

"Jim! You've watched _Casablanca_ 46 times in the last two months!"

He didn't know what to say.

"Why are you so obsessed with this movie?"

He was somber - he looked at her and smiled sadly, "I ...identify with the end."

_Oh my God! _ Carol had always assumed his fling with Princess Lena had just been about sex, but now it was starting to make sense. _He loved her! _ Carol had spent the last few nights convincing herself that he wasn't capable of love, but here it was, plain as day - he was trying to cope with a broken heart. It was so weird. Suddenly she remembered something.

"She gave you that pendant, didn't she? That's why you freaked out. You didn't feeling right having it on while…"

"No…" he whispered. "I mean it's fine -she wouldn't have been upset, but I…"

"You miss her" Carol finished his sentence.

"Yeah - something like that."

"I understand." Carol said. She told him about her ex fiancé. They started dating her senior year of high school and attended college together. They planned on marrying the summer after graduation, but they couldn't agree on what they wanted to do afterwards. He wanted to go to grad school to become a history professor; she wanted to go into Starfleet. They loved each other very much, but, at 22, there was no way to make it work. They tried long distance, but that failed too.

"When it ended, I thought I was going to die", she said. "But it was for the best - he's married now, to another professor. They had twins right before we left."

"Do you ever wish you stayed with him?" Jim asked.

"No", Carol said. "We picked the best option - for both of us. There was no way either one of us would have been happy. You couldn't have stayed with her, Jim. Even if they would have allowed it, she would have lost her Queenship - then probably resented you for it down the road. You would have had nothing to do - Virosa men take a very secondary role in society... you'd get bored. And it wasn't like she could have come with us, stepped down from her position. This was for the best - even if it doesn't feel like right now."

Jim sighed into his hands, "I know", he said. Of course these things were compounded by the war, but Carol wasn't to know that. "I just...sometimes it's hard to function."

Carol moved to sit next to him and took his hand. "It IS hard, but it will pass. As your new friend can I give you a few pointers?"

"Sure- why not?"

"Let yourself wallow- you need to...and don't feel bad about it. You deserve to let yourself be upset. This is upsetting."

"Next - get some sleep - get a sleep aid if you have to, but you need to sleep. Everything is worse when you're exhausted. Take better care of yourself - and get a damn hobby that doesn't involve shagging me!"

"Last… stop wearing that pendant."

Jim looked alarmed but she continued, "It's touching, but it reminds you of her, keeps you connected to her. But Jim, she's gone… You're never going to see her again, and that sucks, but it's OK too. Put it away, keep it safe, but stop wearing it. One day, when it doesn't hurt so badly, you can look at it and remember her fondly. But you need to let her go."

Jim looked at her, knowing she was right, "Yeah", he said, "makes sense." He slipped the pendant off and held it in his hand. This was goodbye.

When he finally looked back as Carol, he asked, "Why are you being so nice to me? I was kind of awful to you two nights ago… and for the last month… and before that…"

"Because… as mad as I was… there's always a silver lining. We weren't going to work, and I think I needed you be a total prick to realize that, but now…I'm sort of grateful."

"Grateful?"

"Yeah I'm …over you – now I can try to find someone who actually loves me back – who wants to be with me."

"I hear Chekov is single."

She laughed and got up to leave. As she reached the door and she turned to him, "Try not to watch_ Casablanca _too many more times – it's starting to get weird."

Jim smiled, "I just like really identify with Humphrey Bogart's character – "

Carol laughed, "Jim- you're not Humphrey Bogart-Lena is. You're definitely Ingrid Bergman."

* * *

Carol was right. Little by little, day by day, the thought of living his life without Lena hurt less and less. Bones hadn't questioned him about the sleep aid- he had watched Kirk wear himself thin for two months, and was happy to give him whatever he needed. He tucked the pendant into a small box and kept it in his sock draw. After a week or so, he stopped taking it out. He redirected his energy into his duties - he actually started reading culture briefings! He also began writing a memoir of his time in space. Lena had been so captivated by his log; she joked that he wrote it like he was writing a book - he thought, _why not?_

Kirk also took the time to brush up on his combat training. It was more fun than lifting weights, and he loathed the treadmill. Of course, Spock routinely kicked his ass, but it felt good to hit someone sometimes.

He became happy again - he was a Starship Captain, after all.

* * *

_10 months later_

Kirk stepped into the turbo lift after a long day. He and Spock had gotten into it over the EXACT meaning of the Prime Directive. Kirk didn't understand why it wasn't OK to beam down and check out a cave dwelling sentient species that had developed space shuttles but not warp. Normally he wouldn't have been that interested, but they actually looked like dinosaurs. _That was so cool!_ _Why wouldn't Spock want to get a closer look? _

The lift stopped and a 1st class Crewman stepped on. Kirk stared at her - _she was really cute._ She was quite short with dark eyes and dark hair pulled neatly back in a bun at the nape of her neck. Since ending things with Carol, he had remained celibate, which is probably why he was taking such thorough note of her shapely body.

"Can I help you, Captain?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. She had caught him ogling her.

"Name Crewman?"

"Crewman Julie Hernadez, First Class, Sir", she said with a smile. Upon seeing that he did not recognize her name she added, "Engineering."

"Ah - Crewman Hernadez - yes, good work so far." _Wow, he was out of practice._

The turbo-lift stopped, "Well...this is me…" she said, "Have a good evening Captain."

Kirk stared after her. _How had he not noticed her on the ship before? _ Probably because he had been too preoccupied with Carol - then Lena - then getting over Lena. He shook his head.

Typically Kirk took his meals in his quarters, and worked on his memoir, but two days later he had the strangest desire to head down to the mess hall. He didn't want to admit it, but he was sort of hoping Hernandez would be there. After he encountered her in the turbo-lift he had pulled up her file. He was surprised to learn she was actually a year older than he was - she looked 25 - but she had spent a few years working before entering Starfleet Academy. She was also divorced, but, from the looks of it, she had gotten married at 18, and then divorced 26 months later. Hobbies included surfing, and salsa dancing.

The Enterprise was her first assignment. She was not originally supposed to be here, but she replaced someone who dropped out at the last minute. He had encountered that several times when he was assigning the crew. Five years in space sounded great in theory, but, when push came to shove, a lot of people didn't want to leave their families for so long. Plus Starfleet had seen a lot of casualties in the last few years, and Kirk had a reputation for not staying out of trouble.

He wandered into the mess hall, and saw Marcus and Scotty sitting off by themselves in the corner. He and Marcus had become sort of friends over the past few months - they still had almost nothing in common, but her advice had been just what he needed to hear.

"Hey Jim", she said, seeing him approach.

"Jim!" Scotty said. "What are yer doing down here?"

Kirk smiled, "Just got a little tired of the quiet, I guess. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Marcus smiled.

Kirk sat down with them and the three went over the massive fight Kirk had had with Spock on the bridge. No one could stress out Spock like Kirk could, but then again, that was why they made such a good pair. They needed each other as counterweights. Spock STILL didn't want to beam down to the planet.

Kirk's thoughts were interrupted by a commotion at the other end of the mess hall. He thought he heard music. Getting up to check it out, he realized it was her; Hernandez. She was with a group of Crewmen from engineering. They were sitting on the table, drinking beers and laughing while Hernandez was attempting to teach some guy how to salsa dance. She wasn't having much success - he kept stepping on her toes. That didn't seem to deter her, however.

"OK - no, no, no, on ONE. Step - rock - step -Oh Jesus!"

"I give up!" he said, retreating back to his beer. Kirk frowned - salsa wasn't that hard, especially if you had a partner who knew what they were doing. Kirk had learned a few years ago on a bet - it was actually kind of fun.

"Captain", she whirled around to see that he had been watching her. _He needed to stop being so creepy._

"Crewman", he said, "Sorry I heard the music."

She laughed and took a swig of her beer. "Sorry about that - these guys asked me to teach them how to salsa - apparently I'm not a great teacher."

"Maybe it's the students?" he said, looking pointedly at the group sitting on the table.

"You're welcome to try and keep up with her yourself, Captain!" one of them shot back.

Hernandez grinned, "Do you want to dance with me?" she asked.

Kirk never backed down from a challenge. "Put something on a little more up tempo" he said, and took her outstretched hand.

All at once she was in his arms. She was indeed very short - she barely came up to his shoulder. Looking down, he noticed a very light smattering of freckles on her nose. Her thick hair was almost black, and fell a little past her shoulders - she was really very very pretty. Her hands felt warm in his, and she moved quite gracefully. She seemed pleasantly surprised that he knew what he was doing.

"I didn't realize you knew salsa, Captain"

"I don't - you're teaching me."

Smiling she shook her head, "Sure."

"No, really watch this!" Kirk gave her a twirl and dipped her. Her body was pressed into his, and his face was close enough to feel her breath. She blushed slightly - the music had stopped. A few crew members had gathered to watch them and there was a small smatter of applause.

"I guess that's why he's the Captain!" someone hooted. Kirk looked up. Carol and Scotty had disappeared. He smiled and pulled Hernandez back to her feet.

"Thanks for the dance lesson", he said, turning to leave.

"Um - do you wanna… hang out with us?" she asked quickly.

He turned to her, but before he could say a word, she pressed a cold beer into his hands. "You deserve a drink at least - I think you're my best student to date!" She smiled - she had a great smile.

"Sure, why not?" Kirk said. The memoir could wait.

Kirk settled down at the table with Hernandez and her friends. It was a little odd - he usually hung out with bridge officers, but she was so warm and welcoming he didn't even think about. They finished the beers and did a round or two of shots. Kirk noticed she was quite good at holding her liquor. Suddenly, his com beeped - Spock was looking for him.

"Mess hall", he said, and went back to his beer.

Spock hurried down to the mess hall to find the Captain sitting with a passel of crewman, drinking a beer. He looked happier than Spock had seen him in months. He noticed an attractive female sitting across from him, Crewman Julie Hernadez. Spock knew her to be an excellent worker - a quality he admired. He wondered if she was why he was here.

"Captain, I thought we were to finish our discussion on whether or not to go down to the planet."

Kirk check the time, "Oh, sorry! I didn't realize what time it was. My apologies," said to the group.

Hernandez looked up, "We're not going down?"

Spock looked at her, he could tell she was tipsy, "Unclear - it may violate the prime directive."

"Oh", she said, "That's too bad."

"The Captain feels similarly."

"But like - I mean - how can you not go down there? They look like dinosaurs!"

Kirk glanced at her in surprise, "They DO! See Spock -"

"They are not dinosaurs, Captain."

"They ARE THOUGH!"

Spock didn't need this. "We will revert to this discussion in the morning." And he left.

Kirk turned back to Hernandez, "They totally look like dinosaurs."

"They do!" she said laughing, "It's hilarious - I hope you can get him to change his mind…."

"Oh I will."

Kirk and Hernandez stayed at the table, talking about the species into the night - her friends left, and eventually she checked the time herself. "Oh crap - I'm sorry Captain, I have to go - I need to be up in a few hours." She cleared off the empty beer bottles - they drank quite a few.

"I can walk you", he said.

Hernandez was oddly quiet in the turbo-lift. When they got out he walked her to her door.

"Well, this has been fun", she said.

"Yeah - thanks for the dance lesson."

"You said that already."

He now remembered that he had.

"Yeah…"

She looked up at him, "You said that too…"

"I guess I'm out of things to say…"

She took a step closer, with a slight smile on her face. "Umm hmm."

She was right there; he could smell the sweetness of her floral shampoo. Hernandez flexed up to her tip toes, and kissed him. Softly at first, but when he didn't pull away she continued. Finally, she broke it.

She looked into his surprised eyes and said, "Well… goodnight Captain," and went into her quarters.

Kirk was stunned - he hadn't been expecting that, but it was nice. Confusedly he walked back towards the turbo-lift only to bump headlong into Carol.

"Oh hey!"

"Hey Jim - hanging out the Uhura's old quarters again?" She was the only one who knew his secret.

"No - I just walked Crewman Hernandez down to her quarters…"

Carol raised her eyebrows, she had seen them dancing earlier "She's really great,", she said with smile and a shrug.

"Yeah… she's nice. What are you doing up anyways…"

Kirk was interrupted by Scotty walking out of her quarters.

"Scotty - what are you doing…" Kirk paused, "Wait? Are the two of you…?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "Mind out of the gutter, Jim, but yes…we have been seeing each other for a few months."

Scotty grinned guilty at Kirk. "Sorry Jim, wasn't quite sure how to tell yer."

"No" Kirk said, "That's great! I'm happy for you guys….Well I'm off - have a good night."


	17. Chapter 17

Uhura was summoned to Kirk's quarters the next afternoon. She suspected he was going to try to convince her to convince Spock to let him take an away team to the planet with "the dinosaurs". Sometimes when the boys butted heads they needed a mediator. That being said, Kirk had changed drastically in the past year. He ended things with Carol and then had not so much as looked at another girl for months. He and Carol were even friends now! Though, Uhura wasn't sure if Kirk knew about Scotty.

She buzzed into his quarters.

"Uhura, good you're here" Kirk said. He seemed nervous about something.

"Captain - what's going on?"

"I wanted your help with something."

"Jim, if this is about the dinosaurs…"

"It's not", he interrupted her, "But DO look like dinosaurs, right?"

Uhura rolled her eyes and he continued, "I was wondering if you knew anything about Crewman Hernandez." He said it very quickly.

"Julie?" Uhura asked - this was unexpected.

"Yeah…her."

"She's great. Engineering, pretty smart, gets along well with most people. Scotty bumped her up to 1st class recently."

"Is she...seeing anyone?"

Uhura looked sharply at him, "I don't think so...why?"

He looked at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh my God, what did you do?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything!" He said defensively. He told her filled her in on the events of the night before. He told her that she had kissed him.

"Annnnd?" Uhura said.

"And…you know what, forget it. This is stupid."

"Jim", Uhura cut in, "Do you like her?"

"I don't know - she's nice…"

Suddenly Uhura realized why she was here. Kirk didn't need her help getting Julie to like him. She had spoken to the Crewman a few times, and was pretty sure they were actually a good fit. He wanted her permission, someone's permission - to forget Lena and like Julie instead. It had been almost a year and they had heard nothing from the Virosa. Lena had probably given birth to her child by now, and was moving towards securing her Queenship. They both knew it.

"Jim", she said gently, "I think you should ask Julie to have dinner with you. Take it slow - she's great, really. And I think she could handle your intense personality. It could turn into something. You never know."

"What about Lena?" It was the first time he said her name out loud since they left Ya-Mo.

"What about her? Jim - she's not an option for you. You can't be with her. No matter what you feel. If you like Julie - date her. Really date - don't do that fuck buddy thing you did with Carol, though, I'm pretty sure Julie wouldn't put up with it." Uhura took his hand, "Lena cared about you - she wouldn't want to never be with anyone ever again. She would want you to move on."

"So I just ask Julie to dinner then… huh?"

"Pretty simple right?"

"Yeah - I guess I'll try really hard not seduce her too. What is that crazy rule girls have? Three dates?"

"It's more of a guideline." Uhura smiled.

"So says Spock's fiancé."

Uhura broke into a wicked grin, "You want to know a secret? - I fucked him twice before we got together officially."

"Wait what?" Spock and Uhura NEVER talked about how they got together. No one even knew how long they had been dating, though Kirk suspected it started when Spock was their Warp 101 professor. _Maybe that's how she beat him on the final? _

"Enjoy the rest of you day, Jim", and she let herself out.

* * *

"Really?!" Kirk asked with excitement. Spock had just informed him that they could beam down to the planet - it's didn't interfere with the Prime Directive - they just couldn't establish contact.

"I believe so - if my understanding of the Prime Directive is correct - which it is. I don't recommend more than two go - I am assuming one of them will be you."

"YES!"

"Perhaps you could take Lt. Sulu with you. He expressed an interest."

"Actually...I was thinking I could take Crewman Hernandez…" Kirk had arranged their dinner date for a few days following - she had been quite surprised and gratified. She heard he had quite the reputation, but she didn't want to judge him too quickly.

Spock contemplated for a moment. Nyota had informed him of Jim's romantic interest in Crewman Hernandez. From what she said, it was genuine. She had asked Spock to encourage him. He pulled up her files. To be considered eligible for an away team, one needed to have a combat training score in the 70th percentile or higher. She was 79th - an impressive score for her small stature.

"I believe she would be an acceptable substitute. I shall inform her."

"Thanks, Spock."

Julie was thrilled. She hadn't expected to be allowed on an away team until she made Ensign; she suspected Kirk had pulled some strings. Though it wasn't totally ethical, she figured dating the Captain had to have some perks. Their dinner was still set for two nights later. She vaguely wondered if she should sleep with him. She definitely wanted to - he was very attractive, but she wasn't sure what wanted out of this yet. _Oh well - she would play it by ear. _

Kirk and Hernandez beamed down to the surface. They had calibrated their scanners to detect when someone was coming; the species wasn't densely populated, and they existed in a maze of caves, so there wasn't really a need for disguises. Upon entering the caves, Kirk felt his admiration for Julie grow - he had expected her to be more nervous - it wasn't exactly safe, what they were doing, but, then again, neither was space exploration. They had a fairly straight forward mission: collect samples, observe mannerisms of the species, and leave. There was really no reason for them to even be there - Kirk had been genuinely surprised that Spock had agreed, and then not even put up a fight about bringing an inexperienced away team member.

Uhura must have said something to him.

The away team was starting to become a sore spot with Spock. He and Kirk were often led them - which was unusual for commanding officers. Of course, Captains were typically much older than Kirk, but the real reason was combat expertise. Only Spock, Sulu, Kirk and only a handful of crew members were actually competent enough to be on an away team. Even Julie, who had scored in the 79th percentile, should not have been there. He noticed that though she held her weapon expertly, she was moving with far more noise than she should have been. He also knew, from a few nights ago, that she did not have the muscle tone to last in a physical fight. Her score, Kirk was certain, was a remnant of her academy days, like most of the crew. Spock had suggesting implementing combat training to get the crew back up to snuff, but there just weren't enough hours in the day - Kirk, Spock and Sulu were the only ones who could have run it.

Suddenly they realized someone was coming. Ducking into the shadows, they hung back and watched as two 7 foot tall aliens approached. They looked like the velociraptor toys Kirk used to play with as a kid. They were arguing about something. His translator whispered into his ear.

Julie was practically shaking - at first he thought it was in fear, but then he realized she was holding back laughter.

"What's so funny?" he whispered in her ear.

"Jim… Those are talking dinosaurs!" she whispered back. He snorted.

"Oh my God, you're right - I think the seven year old boy in me just died of happiness!"

"I think the thirty-one year old girl in me just died of happiness!"

They both looked at each other and started laughing. Unfortunately they were heard. The strange creatures started toward where Kirk and Hernandez were hiding. They didn't have weapons, but they were dangerous enough on their own. The pair stopped laughing - they had to get out of there! Grabbing her hand, Kirk pulled Julie down a winding maze of caves, but the aliens had heard them, and were in hot pursuit. Suddenly, this all seemed like a bad idea. Kirk wanted to hail the Enterprise to get them out, but he was afraid speaking might attract more attention. They ducked behind a rock. Julie had her weapon out, but they were NOT supposed to fire - they weren't even supposed to be detected. He felt her jab him in his ribs, and point. There was a small exit - small enough for a human to crawl through, but not a "dinosaur". He nodded and covered her while she crawled through.

Once out in the sunlight she breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe.

She started laughing again, "Close one!" she said.

Kirk was glad she wasn't panicking - he had to admit, he was impressed by how she kept her cool under pressure, "Next time, maybe we shouldn't make fun of the locals."

"HA! But, seriously, Jim - I mean Captain."

Kirk smiled, "Jim works", he said.

"Julie"

"Pleased to meet you, Julie."

She giggled, "So what brings you down to the planet of the talking dinosaurs on this lovely da-"

She gasped - something had hit her sternum hard - it came out of nowhere. He looked down and saw that she had stepped on an odd looking plant. It has expelled a small packet of fluid. She briefly collapsed in his arms but then shook her head…."It's OK - it doesn't hurt…"

"Kirk to Enterprise - get us back, NOW!"

Kirk practically dragged Julie through the hall to sick bay.

"I think I'm OK!" she kept saying. She didn't seem to be bleeding. Whatever had hit her was liquid, and had seeped through her uniform. She briefly touched her sternum. "Oh my God! I can't feel my stomach!"

Without thinking Kirk brought her into sick bay and picked her up and put her on a table - he unzipped her jacket without hesitation. Suddenly the strong smell of rotting flesh hit him.

"What the fuck happened down there, Jim?" Bones shouted to him. He quickly pulled up the t-shirt Julie had been wearing underneath her jacket. Julie screamed - the site of impact had turned grey - it looked like it was disintegrating. "But I can't feel it!" Julie kept saying, terrified.

"It's OK - it's OK, you're going to be fine." Bones said to her in a calm voice. "Jim - help me."

"It's OK - sweetie, just lie back - it's just a topical poison - nothing to worry about, just relax."

Julie laid down. Bones directed Kirk to apply pressure at the site on impact while Bones stopped the poison from sinking any deeper into her skin. "I can't save the top few layers of skin, he said, but you'll be OK." Kirk pulled his hand back - the gray patch fell off to reveal new red skin below. "Are you in any pain?" Bones asked her.

"No - I'm not", she was out of breath.

Bones sat down, "Interesting poison - now that you're out of danger I can tell you - it was shutting down your nervous system - and acted as an anesthetic - actually, do you guys think you could get more?"

"You gotta be kidding me, Bones."

"No, really - might come in handy."

Julie cleared her throat, "Um Dr…. do you think you could get me a…" She motioned to her chest. Bones had been so concerned with saving her life he had completely forgotten that she was sitting on the sick bay table in just her bra – which was sheer. Kirk had always been fascinated how Bones could completely detach the skirt-chasing aspect of his personality when he dealt with patients. Kirk, however, was greatly enjoying the view - she had a really nice rack. He hadn't seen a woman in a state of undress (in person) in almost 10 months. That was a REALLY long time.

"Sorry", Bones said and absentmindedly handed her a robe. "Can you stay here tonight? I want to monitor you."

"Sure."

Bones left.

"Hey - Julie", Kirk began, "I'm really sorry about what happened, but you did great! Good thinking, finding that exit - I just wish you hadn't gotten hurt."

Julie rolled her eyes, "I'm fine - I wanted to go - it was fun! Though…next time you come up with an elaborate plot to get me to take my shirt off - I'd prefer it if you used traditional means."

"Oh?" Kirk grinned. "Like what?"

Julie bit her lip, "Usually tequila does the trick - see you tomorrow."

* * *

Five minutes to the end of his shift, the following day, Kirk could barely contain his excitement. He still felt a little guilty about liking Julie, but he remembered what Uhura had said - Lena would have wanted him to move on. One of the many things he had loved about her was that she was a realist. And Julie was great! He wasn't in love with her, but he felt there was a connection; potential. Additionally, he hadn't been laid in ten months. She hadn't expressly said it, but he had the feeling she wasn't the type of girl who held out for no reason. If she felt something - she went for it. Kirk oddly respected that - he also made sure to grab some tequila from the mess hall.

He was just about to leave when Uhura turned to him.

"Captain, we're being hailed...it looks Virosan…."

Kirk called it up - he couldn't breathe. An amethyst hail crossed his screen. It was Lena!

"Answer it!" he snapped, his heart pounding.

"I can't!" she said, "It's… it's pre-recorded. I think I can play it - but it's set up so that I have to open it on all frequencies. The whole ship will get it."

"Open it!"

Uhura nodded.

Lena's lovely face appeared on the hail screen - but it was no longer lovely. Kirk heard Marcus gasp. There were bruises covering her face and running down her arm. She had a newly formed, healing gash that slashed diagonally across her face, continuing down her neck. There were black stains on her beautiful translucent wings. Kirk's nightmares were confirmed.

"Hi Jim" she said, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I …. ". Her demeanor shifted to that of a composed princess. "This is a pre-recorded message. It will only be released to you…upon my death."

Jim collapsed into his chair in shock, while Lena's clear voice echoed throughout the ship. "19 days after you left the Zezians attacked Ya-Mo. We were...unprepared. They overwhelmed us with a fleet we couldn't have predicted. All of the Winged Daughters in my care were apprehended - except Veelia who was still on the other side of the moon.

"The war has begun, Jim. And it's going to be much worse than I thought. I am going to take back Ya-Mo - I don't know how yet, but I will - I have too. Then...I don't know. I am recording this message because I going to free the Winged Daughters tonight. I don't know if I'll survive, but I must try.

Suddenly Lena, _his Lena_, started to cry, "I don't know what will happen, I don't know if or when I will die, but I know it's practically a guarantee. But I cannot be afraid. But I can't be brave without saying this to you - without saying goodbye.

"I love you, Jim... And I should have told you when I had the chance. But I don't want to die without you knowing...without you hearing these words. And I'm so sorry - I'm sorry I just can't let you go…I can't die without knowing that you know, without saying this to you. I know I shouldn't have done this… but I'm not strong enough. Please forgive me.

"I have attached this message to my heart - when it stops, it will send. I'm sorry. I don't want the Zezians to try and use you against me, and I don't want you to come back. I want you far far away. And I'm sorry I broadcast this to your whole ship - I wanted Spock to hear it - to prevent you from doing anything rash - from attacking the Zezians. Please stay away my love, stay safe. It's already too late for me.

"I love you - I will love you until the day I die, but …." She paused, "Thank you...for everything… I wish you happiness and strength...Lena-out."

The screen faded to blackness. He couldn't breathe - couldn't move… but he had to. He stood. He looked at Spock, who was frozen. He walked to the turbo-left door, listening as the blood rushed to his ears. He instinctively punched the key to get to his quarters. Right before he reached the door, he bumped into Julie. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears - she had heard the whole thing.

Unlike the rest the bridge she wasn't frozen in shock. She walked right up to him, and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry", she whispered.

"Yeah… I…" he started.

"You need to be alone."

He nodded. She pulled back, and watched as he keyed himself into his quarters. He knew where he was going. He went straight to his bedroom and shut the door. Once inside he pulled out the small box where he kept the pendant Lena had given him - his last connection to her. Holding it in his hand, he collapsed on his bed, and for the first time since he held her that night - the night she told him about the Zezians, the night she told him he had to leave her there to fight a war she couldn't possibly win, he cried.


	18. Chapter 18

Spock ate his dinner with Nyota in silence- he was happy he had convinced her to eat at all. He knew she had been very fond of Lena. They hadn't heard from Jim for hours, but Spock could see that his com was in his bedroom.

"I don't get it", Nyota broke the silence. "Why would the Zezians attack the Virosa? They never even leave their own solar system?"

"I am sure the Virosa were under a similar impression."

"WHAT happened, Spock?"

Spock stared at his fiancé, "I do not know - it is a tragedy. At the present moment, I am very concerned about Jim."

"He's going to want to go after them."

"I will not allow him too - the Princess showed good judgment in broadcasting the message to the ship to ensure I heard it. She has charged me with the responsibility of making sure he does not."

"Spock…", Nyota cried, "They loved each other… they did! I thought it was just a break-up, but… he'll die if we don't get some answers. We need to find out what happened…."

"Nyota…"

"What if it were me?"

"That is not fair."

"What happened to them isn't fair!"

Spock could not argue. He too had developed a fondness for the impulsive, brash Princess. She would have made an exceptional Starfleet officer.

"Get a hold of the Zezians - try to intercept transmissions…. I will bring the ship closer - but, Nyota, we cannot enter this war."

"I'm not asking you to go to war, baby. I just want to know what happened."

* * *

36 hours later; no one had seen the Captain. Spock turned the ship around and headed back towards the Virosa system. He did not intend to make it all the way; just to get close enough for Nyota to figure out what was going on. Though, he suspected many of the answers he was seeking rested with Jim.

Spock keyed himself into the Captain's quarters - he was the only person on the ship other than Jim who had the code. The living area was untouched - it was clear that Jim hadn't spent any time in there. The bedroom door was closed. Spock did not have the code for that. He knocked tentatively on the door.

"Unlocked", Jim said from inside.

Spock entered the tiny bedroom. Jim was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking significantly better than he had expected. He had showered and shaved, and was wearing a clean uniform. His PADD was open on his bed - he had been writing something.

"I figured you'd come in after me sooner or later".

"Jim… are you alright?"

Jim looked up at Spock - his lively blue eyes were dead. It was clear he was not.

"I don't know Spock, I … just don't know anymore."

"I thought I would inform you - I turned the ship back towards Virosa space - I do not intend to get close enough to involve us in the war, but - I think we should find out what transpired."

"The Zezians came and killed her."

"It took them over 11 months to do so."

"Spock - she wouldn't want us to go back."

Spock's eyes widened in shock. The Jim he knew would have been down in engineering commissioning the creation of warp 7. Lena's death had clearly shaken him.

"Then it is good that you have been temporarily relieved of duty - due to emotional distress."

Jim closed his eyes, "Yeah… that figures."

"Jim" Spock continued, "I do not wish to press you, but - do you know anything you are not telling me?"

"I know a lot I'm not telling you. Spock", Jim's voice cracked. "I knew this was going to happen! I knew about the Zezians - I begged her to come with me, to take her away, but she… she… I left her there to DIE!"

He was shaking now. "Jim", Spock tried to cut in.

"No I knew, she said she didn't know when it would happen, I thought, I hoped she had a few years - to prepare… If I had known it was going to be 19 FUCKING days… Jesus!"

He looked up, "I should have stayed there… made up some excuse… we could have…"

"We could have done NOTHING, Jim."

Spock sat down next to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder. Personally, he wasn't fond of physical contact, outside of his fiancé, of course, but he knew Jim to be a very physically affectionate person. He continued, "We could not have aided her. The Federation has no power here… Additionally, we would have broken our pack with the Zezians. It would have angered them and endangered the crew. Lena understood what it meant to be responsible for the lives of those around you - perhaps that is why she felt so connected to you. Had you dragged the Enterprise into her war, she would have been disappointed."

"I could have protected her…"

"Doubtful", Spock said. "The Winged Daughters were some of the most highly skilled warriors I have ever encountered. And Lena did not seem to be the kind of leader who would keep herself out of danger. I'm sorry, Jim. I know what it is to lose someone very important to you. I would not wish it on anyone."

"She changed me - you know - I feel like I'm a different person. Like something snapped. Do you know what that feels like? To have your entire worldview changed in an instant?"

"I do."

"You do?"

"Yes - though my experience did not have your tragic ending."

Jim shook his head, "I could use a happy ending right now."

"It was the first time I met Nyota."

_Spock gazed at his shuttle window. His father, Sarek, had taken him with him on his annual Ambassadorial trip to Earth. Spock's mother remained home - she had not been feeling well. It was unusual for Sarek to spend so much time with his son. _ _Though they loved each other, they did not get along well. Spock had been quite rebellious as a child - often allowing himself to be provoked into physical altercations with his classmates. Sarek was aware that this was because of his heritage - many Vulcans found Sarek's choice to marry a human to be bizarre, but most of Sarek's peers, upon meeting his wife, revised their judgments. Amanda possessed the even keel temperament Vulcans tried to emulate naturally - rarely becoming angered over anything. It was a superb attribute. Her one demand, upon their marriage, was that he give her a child. Sarek had been highly amenable - he assumed any child of Amanda's would also possess her overwhelmingly pleasant demeanor._

_Spock, however, had inherited Sarek's temper. _

_Though Sarek himself was displeased by the remarks Spock's peers made about his wife, he understood that they, in time, like their parents, would be pleased to have Amanda as a part of their culture. This was no comfort to his son, however. Spock got into fights almost daily as a young boy - embarrassing his father, and straining their relationship to the limit. In the last year, however, that had begun to change. _

_Spock was exceptionally intelligent and well-rounded; more so than either Sarek or Amanda. His instructors had taken note and pushed him into the hard sciences, effectively diverting his negative energy into a more productive pathway. Spock excelled, and had recently been accepted to apply for admission to the Vulcan Science Academy to prepare for a life of advanced scientific research. It was a ten year application process, but few were even offered the chance to try. Sarek had never been more proud. His son, the son that everyone told him not to have, the son that had caused so much trouble, had been asked to participate in the most difficult program the Vulcan Society offered - Only 5% of applicants were accepted - less than 50 per class. Spock was set to prove everyone wrong._

_On Amanda's bidding, Sarek expressed to his son how pleased he was, how proud. To prove it, he took Spock on this trip so that they could spend more time together before he departed for school. _

_Spock was pleased as well. He had finally earned back his father's approval after a long tumultuous childhood. He had also recently bonded with T' Pring, an exceptionally pretty Vulcan girl from another Ambassadorial family. She hadn't been overwhelmingly pleased with the match at first, but upon his invitation to apply to the Vulcan Science Academy, she began to revise her opinion. Graduates were highly honored within their society. Still, Spock could not shake a shadow of doubt. There was a small part of him that had recently become interested in Starfleet._

_The coursework would be exceedingly easy for him, but he was vaguely tempted by the chance to explore space. Vulcans expanded as they felt they needed to, but humans, the backbone of the Federation, were explorers by nature - brash, reckless, and irrational. Joining Starfleet would hurl him into a new world - several in fact. Few Vulcans were in Starfleet, and those that were typically stayed on Earth as advisors - something that did not appeal to Spock. No - Spock had finally gotten everything he had ever wanted - acceptance into Vulcan society, a pretty mate, and his father's approval. _

_Sarek had eight days of meetings in Paris - Spock attended most of them, but the conference on the final day was completely confidential. With a few hours to kill Spock wandered the city, and found himself in the lush park beneath the Eiffel tower. A few human children played nearby on the grass. One of them noticed him and lit up in delight. She ran away from her friends. _

_"Hello", she said brightly in Vulcan; her accent was terrible. _

_"Hello", he answered her in the common tongue. _

_"You are a Vulcan!" she said excitedly._

_"That is an accurate observation", _why didn't she leave him alone?

"_I am trying to learn Vulcan! It is my language for the year!" _

_"Fascinating."_

_"Yes...only it's very difficult… you don't have any movies, or anything… so it's really boring." _

_Spock sighed, he wasn't overly fond of children - even as a child he had prefered to converse with adults, but she didn't seem interested in going away, "Why would that be necessary?" _

_"That's the easiest way to learn!" she said. "I have learned one language a year. Each birthday I pick a new one. I picked Vulcan last year, but… it's been really really hard. Usually I listen to music or watch movies to learn, but ALL Vulcan music is instrumental." _

_"That is an ambitious goal."_

_"Yes! But my music teacher says that Opera singers can speak all the languages they sing in! I just figured I'd start now." _

_Spock was fairly convinced that wasn't that case, he had seen a rendition of Wagner's "Siegfried" at the Bastille Opera House the night before - Brunhilda's German had been severely lacking, but he merely said, "Oh." _

_She was not to be deterred however, "Yes, I have learned French, Italian, and German, so far!"_

_"Impressive", Spock seriously doubted a girl so young could have learned so much so quickly. _

_"Thanks! I speak German waaaaaaaay better than the soprano in Siegfried - I went last night - I don't think she knows what an umlaut is!" _

_That got Spock's attention - perhaps she did speak all the languages she claimed to. _

_"I believe you are correct. Why are you attempting to teach yourself Vulcan? We do not have opera, our music is purely instrumental." _

_"My dad said it was really hard - I wanted to prove him wrong...only…."_

_"Only you have few audio references to learn from", he finished her sentence._

_"Yeah…Hey, can I practice on you?" _

_This was not Spock was in the mood to be doing, however, it was becoming unlikely she would leave him alone, even if he said "no."_

_"Very well", he said, switching into his native tongue. _

_She started to prattle to him in the WORST accent Spock had ever heard in his life. She was from the United States, though she had come to a music camp in Paris for the summer. She wanted to be an opera singer when she grew up, and learned her languages by listening to music. It was easy for her. Spock took note that her vocabulary was quite impressive, but her accent and placement were very off. He gruffly tried to prevent her from butchering his language. To his surprise she didn't fight him on the changes he made, and incorporated them seamlessly into her speaking. The girl was clearly a talented polyglot- better than him. _

"_Anyways...so what about you? Why aren't you on Vulcan?" she finished. _

_"I am here on business with my father." _

_"Oh- hey, can I ask you a question?"_

"_Yes."_

_"Um… why aren't your ears as pointy as other Vulcans?"_

_Spock normally wouldn't have answered such as offensive question, but he could tell she didn't mean anything by it, "I am actually half human", he said._

_"REALLY? That is SO COOL!" she practically shouted at him._

_That was the first time anyone had ever reacted to Spock in that way. "Yes", he said, "my mother is a human." _

_"Were your parents in Starfleet?" _

_Spock frowned, "No - why do you ask?"_

_"It just seems like the sort of place a Vulcan and a human would fall in love." She smiled dreamily._

_"They were not."_

_"Oh - are you going to be?" _

_Spock hesitated, "I...no...I am not."_

_She picked up on his discomfort "Do you want to be?" _

_"No", Spock said "I cannot be - I… it's is a complex situation. I am joining the Vulcan Science Academy in a few years." _

_"I read about that… it seemed pretty boring. Did you think you won't get into Starfleet?"_

_"Of course I would be accepted into Starfleet!"_

_"Then why aren't you going?"_

_"I cannot - it is complicated. My parents… I shouldn't be telling this to you." _

_"Why not?"_

_"How old are you?"_

_"I'll be 9 in a month."_

_"That is why."_

_She frowned, "How old are you?"_

_"Almost 12"_

_"And you STILL do everything your parents tell you to?" she shook her pony-tail with unmistakable sass. _

_Spock was incredulous - this little girl was judging him! Swallowing his temper he said, "You have much to learn." _

_"Oh I have already done this before."_

_Spock almost walked away - she was starting to piss him off, "Have you?"_

_"Yes - My mom wanted me to go to a language camp. But it was more like summer school - I would have had to sit in classes all day. I like learning languages - it's really fun, but I learn better on my own. And I didn't want to sit in class all summer! She yelled at me, she even got my dad on her side but I wasn't going to do it. She wasn't going to waste her summer vacation; I was going to waste MINE. I was going to have to sit bored, so I said no - it's my life!"_

_"And she accepted your argument?"_

_"No, she didn't - so I told her to fuck off!" _

_Spock laughed in spite of himself, "Did that work?"_

_"Well, I was sent to my room for the rest of the day… but, I'm here now - she gave up, and I love it here, like I knew I would!" _

_"That is a nice story." He hesitated, "You have one more month to complete your training in Vulcan do you not?" _

_"Yes… but I don't think I'm going to be able to do it - I can tell from talking to you that my accent is way off. But most Vulcans speak Common and won't help me. You're a lot nicer than they are - maybe it's because you're half human…" _

_Spock felt so strange…. but he said, "Perhaps I can assist you." Spock pulled out his PADD. On it was an audio file, The Complete Works of Williams Shakespeare. Spock was quite fond of the author's work, and had dictated them to himself in Vulcan to listen to while he was working - no audio Vulcan translation existed. He transferred the file to the girl's PADD, explaining that there would be enough in there to correct her accent. _

_"Thank you!" she said. It was starting to get dark; he needed to meet his father soon. _

_"I must leave you now", he said, "I believe your group is leaving too." _

_"Yes - I have to go… What is your name? You never told me?"_

_"Spock."_

_She grinned, "Nyota Uhura! Live long and prosper!" she rattled off and bounded away._

_Spock looked after her, with the strangest feeling in the pit of his stomach. _

_Ten years later Spock pulled up a message that he had put in his delete folder; his admission to Starfleet Academy. He had known he was the top applicant to the Vulcan Science Academy for months, but it had not stopped him from applying. He told himself it was only logical to cultivate a back-up. Of course, rejecting the Vulcan Science Academy was insane - illogical. It would effectively cast him out of Vulcan society, upset his bond-mate, and irreparably damage his relationship with his father. But he could not shake the words a precocious little girl had said to him so long ago - it was his life, he would be the one who would have to go, study, work with people who considered him a freak, he would be the one to live with his decision…though he could not imagine telling the Vulcan Science Academy to "fuck off!" But the more he thought about it, the more he started to dread going. Finally, the night before he was set to go before the Vulcan Science Academy Council to accept his post, he messaged Starfleet and purchased a one way shuttle ticket to Earth. He would have to figure out a reason to reject the Academy when he went before them the next day. The little girl was right - it was HIS life. _

"Wow", Kirk said, "So that's how you guys met… She pushed you into Starfleet. Then one day she just wandered into your Warp 101 class."

"Yes", Spock lied - No need to give Jim the missing piece.

"That's pretty cool."

"I do not know what relevance it has, Jim, as I said, my story does not have your unfortunate ending, but I do know what it is to meet someone who changes you."

"No… it's OK… it's nice to know that things work out sometimes… really nice."

"She was exceptional, Jim - I am … very sorry…"

"What she saw in me, I'll never know…"

"I do. Like her, you are a brave and noble leader, as well as a kind, caring person. Lena would not have chosen to love someone who was not worthy of her."

Jim wiped away a tear, "Yeah...maybe… But I think I am going to stay away from the relationship thing for a while… this really fucked me up."

"Please do not reignite your sexual affair with Dr. Marcus."

Jim laughed for what seemed like the first time in forever, "Nah - Scotty would quit on me again…and you remember what happened the last time I put Chekov in charge of engineering."

"Only too well."

Spock got up, "Though...Jim… there is one thing that troubles me. Lena somehow managed to hail every single frequency on this ship…even personal ones. I cannot determine how should could have known them all."

Jim froze, thinking fast, "The Virosa scanned us", he said carefully, "That little blonde one, Veelia, was a hacker."

"Jim! Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I sorted it out with Lena. We handled it. I … guess she kept the hailing frequencies…"

Spock looked suspicious but said nothing.

Jim continued, "I'll be back on the bridge tomorrow - you're right - we should get an answer. I just need one more day...but I should keep busy."


	19. Chapter 19

_Three weeks later_

Kirk stood on the bridge as they ducked out of warp close to Virosa space. He was still not over Lena's death. A week ago he had broken things off with Julie for good. She understood. He didn't want to date anyone right now…perhaps when he got back to Earth, but just thinking about it gave him a stomach ache. He had taken to carrying Lena's pendant with him again, but in his pocket instead of around his neck.

"Captain", Uhura said suddenly, "We are being hailed… It's a Zezian warship."

"On screen", Kirk said darkly - he had been mentally preparing himself for this moment for weeks.

"Captain Kirk!" the Zezian Captain sneered. "I did not think you would answer my hail so brazenly. Now that we know you have thrown your lot in with the Virosa - makes sense - they are not fond of their own treaties either!"

"I'm not sure what kind of accusation that is, but you can rest assured - our offer to join the Federation is rescinded", he said venomously.

Spock looked up at him…staring intently - they had not discussed this - but Uhura looked pleased.

"I don't make alliances with those who aid our enemies, Captain!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about - your little Ensign - sitting there so innocently - broke your damn Prime Directive and gave full scans of your ship to the little blonde bitch he spent two weeks fucking."

Kirk sucked in his breath. Spock was glaring at Chekov who looked terrified.

"Prove it", he dared them.

"With pleasure…" The Zezian Captain sent over a scan of what Kirk could only assume was a Virosa ship, as well as statistics. It took him less than thirty seconds to recognize that is was primarily Federation technology - with a healthy mixing of things he guessed were from other races. The ship was armed with a slightly more advanced version of photon torpedoes.

Kirk was speechless, but Spock took over, "While the ship is similar to our own - it does not necessarily prove that we gave this to them - it could have been stolen."

"Our spies SAW him helping her!"

"Spock, how far are they?"

"Too far to attack, Captain."

"Get us to warp - Mr. Sulu."

"Done."

The Enterprise sprinted away. In the dead silence Spock's voice rang out, "Pavel Chekov, you are temporarily decommissioned and under arrest for the illegal disbursement of Federation technology to an alien species, you have the right to remain silent…"

Kirk felt the blood drain from his face as Spock continued to read Chekov the Miranda Rights. The poor kid was in shock; he had never done anything wrong in his life. This wasn't supposed to happen, but it wasn't hard to piece together. Veelia hadn't had time to break down the file - she had sent it out intact, or mostly intact. Oddly, he felt himself not regretting it, but he couldn't let Chekov take the fall - Lena was dead. He couldn't save her anyway.

"Spock - stop. Chekov didn't do this."

"Captain - there was a witness…"

"He helped her, but he didn't know it was from the Enterprise - they didn't build those ships from what he did."

"Do you have an alternative theory, then?"

"Yes…" Kirk said. "Veelia got them from the download of the ship's files I gave to Lena."

"A...download…" Spock was horrified. "Jim… what did you give her?"

"Everything… every fucking thing… I told you I knew about the war…"

"Wait!" Carol, broke in, "That's impossible - their weapons… they're from my files… Jim didn't have access to them. Lena had to have hacked us - he's just protecting her!"

"From WHAT?!" Jim shouted at her, "Lena is dead - gone. I FAILED to protect her - I left her here - in this mess. I gave to those files because… I wanted to help her, keep her safe…" he finished as a whisper. "It was the only thing I could do…"

Carol didn't back down; she wanted to clear his name… wanted to convince Spock it wasn't true. Jim was just being dramatic, "Then how the hell did she get those torpedoes, Jim?"

Jim closed his eyes, "You really ought to change your fucking password, Carol."

"Ensign Chekov - you are relieved of duty until further notice…" Spock turned to Jim, "James Tiberius Kirk you are temporarily decommissioned as Captain of this vessel and are under arrest for…"

"I got when you said it to Chekov."

"I must read you your rights."

"I've known them by heart since I was 15."

"Jim I must…"

"Just fucking book me!"

Spock looked at his friend, unable to believe what had just transpired. "Mr. Sulu", Spock said, "Please take Mr. Kirk to the brig - where he will await trial… Mr. Chekov, you are confined to your quarters until further notice - house arrest."

* * *

Spock returned to his quarters. He needed to meditate. _How could Jim have acted so foolishly?_ Spock was now Captain of the Enterprise, as he had been once, a long time ago. It was not a position he enjoyed. Though he felt comfortable with the leadership aspect of the role, he wasn't fond of how time consuming it was. He had chosen to be a Science Officer for a reason. Jim was the Captain, one of the best Spock had ever seen or studied. But now it was looking as if he was to be Captain for the next three years as he could not see a way to reinstate Jim. He remembered how he had reacted when Nyota speculated on Jim's feelings for Lena, but he never could have imagined Jim would break so many laws, endanger the Enterprise, and potentially drag the Federation into a war. He then wondered if he would have done the same for Nyota. Jim knew about the war, and, he suspected, knew why the reason for conflict between the Zezians and the Virosa was kept secret. Jim was impulsive, but he usually had a reason behind his behavior.

Spock broke his meditative state and went to the brig. Jim was there - relaxed, and bored, lounging on a cot, while three Crewmen stood guard. "Leave us", Spock said. Jim looked up.

"I told you - I don't need my rights read to me."

"Jim… Why did you give a download of the Enterprise to Lena?"

Jim shrugged, "It doesn't matter anymore."

"It matters a great deal! Jim - I know you know why the Zezians and the Virosa are at odds. Lena must have said something to move you. I know you would never…"

"Never what, Spock? This isn't the first time I've broken the Prime Directive."

Spock couldn't argue that point, so he changed tactics, "Why will you not tell me? Perhaps you promised her, but she is dead…. You must think of yourself. Why are you protecting her, still?"

"It's complicated….Why do you even care?"

"Because I plan to hold your trial here. Three years is too long to legally keep you incarcerated without a trial. A jury will be selected….and I plan to defend you myself - get you reinstated as Captain. But I cannot do this without your full cooperation."

Jim looked up. It was a classic Spock move; arrest him, then try to get him off. He really was a good friend.

"Thanks, Spock - I …."

"You do not have to tell me now, if you wish to have time to think about it… But please… do not lie to me again, or lie by omission. I cannot help you if you do."

Jim nodded, "Thanks", he said.

* * *

Jim fiddled with the pendant Lena gave him into the night. It was much heavier than normal gold and incorporated a detailed inscriptive pattern. In the center was an amethyst stone. For some reason it felt like he was touching her when he twirled it through his fingers. She never told him what it meant, but now he was so curious. His cell was pitch-black, but he could hear his two night guards pacing in the dark. He knew they were not happy about him being in here. None of the crew was - but, there was nothing to be done.

Suddenly he heard a noise - it sounded like a body hitting the floor. Then another… his two guards were down! Silently Kirk tucked his pendant back into his pocket, and his training kicked in. Being young had its advantages - he held, and maintained - a 92nd percentile score in his combat training - just two points below Spock; his score probably accounted for why Spock had two guards. He didn't have a weapon, but he crept behind the wall, and readied himself for a fight. He saw a small light then heard someone punching numbers into the keypad for the force field that held him. It disengaged and he heard the faintest ruffle of feathers.

"Lights", a musical voice said in his ear.

The force field was down, and Veelia stood in front of him.

"Captain!" she said, "I have come to rescue you!"

"Veelia!" Kirk gasped, "What are you doing here?"

She frowned, "I just told you - rescuing you - duh."

"From what?"

"Haven't you been arrested? I saw your ship in my view screen and hacked into your systems - you _were_ arrested, right? It would be really weird if these were your new quarters…"

"Yes - I was…. do you guys ever stop hacking into stuff? I don't understand, though. And I can't go anywhere with you."

"But you have too."

"No Veelia, I….I have to answer for this…."

She put a device on her wrist to his head, "You need to come with me." He heard it whistle -like a phaser.

"I… wait-you want to either rescue me or kill me?"

She lowered it, "UGH - you are so frustrating! You MUST come with me though - this is all my fault. Lena didn't speak to me for a month when I sent that file out as a whole - but we were out of time! And now the Zezians know you helped us! If Lena finds out that your own people have arrested you, I… Well, I will be in big trouble."

Kirk froze, "What do you mean "finds out"?"

"If it becomes apparent to her that you were arrested she might actually kill me? What part of that is confusing?"

"Lena is dead!"

"Shit! UGH - I TOLD HER to destroy it! Why doesn't she ever listen to me?"

Veelia shook her beautiful head, "I'm guessing you got the message, then. Lena recorded it months ago - She went a little crazy when you left… she was really really upset...then when the Zezians attacked, she recorded that message because she thought … well… she didn't expect to live. But she did - we took back Ya-Mo, and joined the war. She removed the message from her heart - it was a HUGE tactical error to even think about sending it, and she realized that once she came to her senses. But she kept the recording device in her room, and then the palace was destroyed, with the Zezian took out Ya-Mo - it must have triggered it. She will be livid with you when she learns you have returned to our space, though I suspect I will get the brunt of it if she realizes you were arrested because of me. SO - NOW will you let me rescue you?!"

Kirk couldn't breathe. _Lena was alive! Fighting! _

"How did you get me out of here - the force field…"

"Your force field is stupid. Come ON! I have a shuttle in your cargo bay - we can get out of here undetected… where are you going?!"

Kirk was running through the Enterprise, Veelia hot on his heels, her wings crashing into the curved walls of the ship, slowing her down. He pulled her onto the turbo-lift with him and pressed the button.

"Hey! This thing is going the wrong way! The cargo bay is down!"

Kirk finally took a good look at her. She was still unbelievably gorgeous, but the past year had changed her - toughened her. Her silken hair was cut shorter and fell in a simple messy braid over her shoulder. Her arms were no longer delicate, but bulging with lean muscle. She had a scar down her neck, and when she turned her head, he was startled to see that she was missing part of her ear. Most curious of all though were her wings. Instead of their translucent white, they had large patches of black on them - like Lena's.

He said to her, "What happened you your wings, Veelia?"

Her gentle violet eyes hardened - cold, "It is Zezian blood. The stains are permanent. I have… killed many. We all have."

Kirk exhaled, "We need to get Spock."

"Didn't he arrest you?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to…"

Kirk walked right up to Spock's door. He had promised Spock to stop lying to him. He went to call to him, but realized his com had been taken. "Shit", he said, "I don't remember his access code!"

Veelia rolled her eyes at him, "You're super cute, but kind of useless, you know?"

"I've been told that before."

She sighed and abruptly punched the keypad, causing the door to open, and swept inside in one fluid motion. Kirk followed her, only to wish a second later he'd hung back. Upon entering he heard Uhura shriek and Spock curse him out in Vulcan. He hadn't realized either one of them was so flexible, but it wasn't something he needed verified - especially since he mostly saw Spock.

Kirk turned around quickly, and Veelia looked at him admonishingly, "See we have interrupted them! We should have just left!" Veelia hadn't bothered turning around, but then, Winged Daughters were oddly comfortable with this sort of thing -he remembered how one time he and Lena had been having sex in an empty meeting room, and a male servant walked in. She ignored him, then asked Jim why he was stopping, genuinely confused.

"Sorry guys I…"

"Jim-why didn't you knock!?" Uhura screamed at him.

"SORRY!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and Spock whirled him around - dressed.

"How did you escape your cell? What is a Winged Daughter doing here? Jim, what is going on?"

Kirk grabbed Veelia, "Tell them what you told me."

Veelia, who had been preening her feathers turned to Spock, "You force field is stupid - the security on it has a flaw-there is a loophole in the program."

"No NOT that! Lena!"

"Oh", Veelia paused, "Lena is alive."

"Impossible", Spock said.

"No", Veelia quickly filled him in. Uhura actually sat down in shock - "That's …..Oh my god."

"Yes", Veelia said, "Anyways, now that we came to tell you, I need to bring him back with me."

"He has been arrested." Spock cut in - he could be quite a killjoy.

Veelia looked frustrated, "THAT'S why I need to bring him back. Lena will kill me if you execute him for treason!"

"Wait - is that a possibility?" Kirk asked.

"Of course not Jim", Uhura cut in, "Veelia we don't execute people - it was in our culture briefing."

Veelia rolled her eyes, "Yeah… didn't read that. It doesn't matter though. He's coming with me."

Suddenly the ship rocked, and several alarms pierced the silence.

Kirk instinctively reached for his com, only to remember he didn't have it.

"Bridge to Captain Spock! We are under attack! - It's the Zezian warship. They followed us - they've sent a boarding party!"


	20. Chapter 20

Kirk, Spock, Veelia and Uhura darted out of Spock and Uhura's quarters. Spock had protested at first, as Kirk was still technically under arrest, but had been presented with the excellent argument that Kirk was one of the few on the ship skilled enough to handle a hand to hand combat situation. Reluctantly he had given Kirk an extra weapon he kept stored in his quarters. They foursome ran into the turbo-lift - no small feat considering Veelia's wings.

"Computer!" Kirk shouted into the com, "Locate Zezian landing party"

"Zezians are in the cargo bay" the calm voice rang out.

"FUCK!" Veelia screamed.

She pulled up her forearm. It was covered in what looked like armor, but, upon closer inspection was really a con-sol. She quickly typed something into in and shouted, "Order confirmed!"

Suddenly the shock rocked the ship again.

"What the fuck was that?" Kirk asked her.

"I just blew up my shuttle. Our technology - or at least the technology I used for the shuttle is waaaaay more advanced than Zezians. It allowed me to sneak past your shields. There is NO WAY I am letting them get their hands on it. UGH- I FINALLY crack warp 7 and then poof! All gone. You really fucked up this rescue mission, Captain!

"That is a highly hypocritical position to take considering most of your technology is gleaned from our own." Spock cut in.

"Not now, Spock! Warp 7- does that even exist?"

Veelia smiled, "It does now. How do you think I caught up with you?"

The turbo-lift jerked, knocking all of them to the ground. It was stuck. The ship started to tremble again - it was clear they were being fired on.

"Captain to the bridge - what is happening?" Spock hailed.

"Sulu to Captain Spock - The Zezian landing party is dead - something blew up in the cargo bay. The Zezians are firing on us-our shields aren't holding."

"What about our weapons?" Kirk grabbed Spock's com.

"Captain? How?"

"Mr. Sulu?!"

"Not great - their ship significantly better equipped for combat. Can you get to the bridge?"

Spock grabbed him com back. "Negative, Mr. Sulu - we are trapped in the turbo-lift."

Veelia wasn't a huge fan of enclosed spaces. She closed her eyes and tried to recall what she had read about Enterprises turbo-lifts from the Captain's download. She had a perfect memory, but she had sort of glazed over that part. Suddenly it came to her. She cracked open a panel in the wall and tugged out two cords. She pulled a knife from her wings, eliciting a surprised gasp from Uhura, cut them and fused the two together.

"There!" she said, "That will unlock the doors… now we just have to pry them open!"

"How many weapons do you have in your wings?" Uhura asked.

"All of them - duh."

Kirk and Spock pulled open the lift together. They were right outside the transporter room, but still two levels down from the bridge. They were stuck. The ship continued to rock. The Zezians had caught the Enterprise off guard.

"What do we do?" Uhura asked Spock.

"Board the Zezian ship and knock out their weapons!" Kirk said darting off to the transporter room.

Veelia followed eagerly. She was starting to see why Lena was so obsessed with the Captain. They were almost the so similar - Lena would have done the exact same thing.

They reached the transporter room to find Marcus and Scotty inside.

"Jim, what are yer doing here?"

Kirk sighed.. this was getting annoying. "Leading an away team onto the Zezian ship to knock out their weapons!"

"Wha's a bloody winged daughter doin' on the ship?"

"Scotty!"

Spock walked over the transporter, "Jim", he said, "It appears the transporters have been knocked out."

"Oh I can beam you aboard!" Veelia jumped in. She pointed to the con-sol on her wrist. Apparently she had read Scotty's formula for a portable transwarp beaming device.

"Then why did you not beam us out of the turbo-lift?" Spock asked.

Veelia froze, "Oops."

Kirk rolled his eyes, "Let's go then!"

"I can't send us back though...I'll be out of power - I'll only have enough for one transport left!"

Kirk turned to Scotty, "Can you get our transporters up and running?"

"I - I think so!"

"Good - let's go. Veelia you stay here…"

"Yeah right!"

"Veelia I'm not kidding, it's too-"

"I am third in command of Lena's army! I have been in more battles that even you, I bet! This is my war - I'm coming!"

Kirk sighed. Veelia was incredibly different from the shy girl he met on Ya-Mo. She sort of reminded him of Lena a bit - minus the fear of getting in trouble.

"Fine."

"I'm coming too", Carol said, "You need to disarm their weapons - I am familiar with their ship's systems from when we visited them - Uhura can translate for me."

"Veelia can do that...right?" Kirk looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can figure it out…" she said dismissively.

Kirk made eye contact with Spock - they didn't have time for Veelia to "figure it out."

Marcus turned to Scotty who looked terrified that she was going aboard. "Don't worry", she said, "I'll be right back." He kissed her, and handed her his phaser.

"OK five then?" Veelia asked. "LET'S GO!"

Suddenly Kirk found himself aboard the Zezian starship. Veelia's transporter worked much faster than their own. She had clearly made some improvements. They dashed down the hall and broke into the engineering room- which was being staffed by 10 Zezian males. They pulled out their phasers. Acting on instinct Kirk pulled Uhura down and shot two in rapid succession.

Carol screamed, but Veelia dropped and rolled her to safety - taking out the Zezian who had been advancing on her. She abruptly got up and used her enormous wings to jump 30 feet in the air to the upper level, from where 2 Zezians were shooting down at them. Kirk heard her blades slice the air. Now they were five on five.

One Zezian launched himself at Kirk, who easily flipped him and slammed him to the ground - he saw Spock do the same. Zezians were not very strong as a species. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Uhura take down another one, and Spock and Veelia finish off the remaining two. The fight had barely lasted a minute, but Kirk could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Carol got out from her hiding place - she wasn't a fighter. "Nyota, come help me!" she said.

Kirk watched as Uhura went over to Carol together they hacked into the weapons, Veelia looking with interest over Carol shoulder. Kirk had to admit - bringing her was a not a bad idea. He was concerned that she wouldn't be able to fight in such close quarters because of her wings, but it was clear she had been doing his for a while, and often. Her hand to hand skills rivaled his own, but were heavily supplemented by her superior strength. He remembered what Lena had told him about her - how she was a first generation Winged Daughter, and lacked the self-confidence to even attempt to spar. That girl was gone now - replaced by a brilliant, deadly warrior. Lena had trained her well.

"Got it!" Carol cried. "Weapons down -warp drive disabled - shields offline. They're sitting ducks."

"Great work!" Kirk said, and turned to Spock – "Tell Mr. Sulu to cease fire, and Scotty to get us the hell out of here."

"Capt'an" Scotty's voice rang out from the com.

"Yes" both Spock and Kirk answered simultaneously.

"I need more time! The transporter was badly damaged!"

"Shit…" Kirk sighed. "Okay, let's get out of here before someone…"

The heard the door open, and shouting ring through the engineering room. Wordlessly Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Marcus and Veelia darted up and flight of stairs and down a hall. They needed to hide until Scotty could fix the transporter. Kirk could tell Marcus was nervous - it was so odd. He'd seen her fearlessly disable an armed torpedo with seconds to spare, but THIS freaked her out. Uhura was on guard, Spock looked how he always did, and Veelia seemed slightly bored. He could tell she had wanted to stay in the engineering room and take out the Zezians who had come to see what was going on - but Kirk wasn't going to be responsible for Veelia committing a massacre.

The door opened to an abandoned floor. "I think we should be able to hide out here for a while", Kirk said. He remembered the ships' design. When he had encountered the Zezians, he had gone aboard one of their ships for a drink with the First Officer. They had gone to his quarters. Since most Zezian ships were identical, he could safely assume that's where he was. The First Officer would have other things to worry about at the moment.

He turned to Veelia, "Will you do the honors?" She grinned and punched the keypad - opening the door, and they all stepped inside.

He heard Uhura gasp first, but then felt hot vomit well up in his throat. Chained to the wall, like an animal, and clearly heavily sedated, was a bruised, bleeding Winged Daughter. She looked vaguely familiar, and in an instant he knew why.

"Vexel!" Veelia cried out and rushed over to her.

He heard her murmur in response. The night Lena told him about the atrocities Zezians committed against the Winged Daughters sprang to his mind, but this was worse than he could have imagined. Vexel was practically dead. Her beautiful wings had atrophied - one of them even looked broken, and she was struggling to even keep her eyes open. She was covered in bruises - specifically on her wrists where she was bound, as though she had spent months pulling at her restraints. He noticed her neck was covered in hickeys. She wore a simple dress, and her hair was down, and tangled. Worst of all though, was the dark purple blood stains on her dress between her thighs. It was all too clear what had happened.

"Vexel! Vexel! It's me! Can you hear me? Oh my God, Vexel." Veelia was shaking, holding Vexel in her arms.

Spock's com rang out, "I got it, I can beam yer back!"

"Mr. Scott - we will be taking one more. Please summon Dr. McCoy to the transporter room. Immediately"

The six of them beamed out, Veelia still cradling Vexel. Once aboard the Enterprise, Veelia sat on the ground, sobbing.

"Vexel, please say something", she whispered.

"Veelia?" Vexel drugged out eyes came into focus.

"Yes - Vexel! It's me!"

"Where am I?"

"You are aboard the Enterprise… you are safe now."

Vexel inhaled deeply, "I'm sorry", she said, "That I...gave you such a hard time...I was just jealous…"

"Shhhh shhhh, it's OK, I …I could be really stupid sometimes… really annoying…"

"You are wonderful, Veelia."

Veelia started to shudder, "Don't talk like that… don't… you're safe now… I am going to take you home."

Vexel smiled faintly, and reach out to touch Veelia's face, "I am home."

Vexel's eyes started to slide out of focus, "Vexel Vexel, NO, Vexel" Veelia cried, just as Bones ran in.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Please…" Veelia's eyes turned to the doctor, who took out his scanner.

"I'm… I'm sorry…", he said, "Her nervous and circulatory systems have collapsed… she's gone.."

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Veelia shrieked crying hysterically, "Please NO, VEXEL!"

The Winged Daughter was gone - dead - in the most horrific way Kirk could imagine. Impulsively he pulled Veelia off the floor, and into his arms. She was so much slightly than Lena-still a child - so young. Vexel, Kirk remember wasn't much older… two years… she was barely 20. He wrapped his arms around her, and let her sob freely into his shoulder. Over her blonde head, he saw Spock.

"Were you aware?" he whispered.

Kirk nodded. "The Zezian elite traffics them," he said lifelessly. "This whole thing started because some Vaa's son was murdered by a Winged Daughter he raped...it sort of spiraled out of control from there. This is what they do to the Winged Daughters they capture...and they all die from being locked up within a year. They also want to colonize the Virosa solar system… their own home-world is dying…"

"I am so sorry… I didn't want the Enterprise dragged into this… Lena didn't either. I gave her the files because it was the only way I could think of to help her but keep us out of it. They weren't supposed to come for years… we should have all been safely back on Earth. If Starfleet figured it out from there, I would have taken the blame - that's why I didn't tell you, Spock - I didn't want them to be able to implicate you. But knowing what they were up against, I...I couldn't just do nothing.

The silence was palpable.

"Spock", Carol said. "I think you need to arrest me, too. If I had known, I...I would have given my files to Lena myself."

Spock exhaled, not knowing what to say.

"That goes for me too", Bones piped in.

"And me", Uhura added.

Spock looked at her, "I as well. Jim - it seems there is no one to actually press charges against you… unless someone from the crew wishes too. Though I think it is safe to say the likelihood of such and occurrence is negligible until we return to Earth. I cannot say what will happen there. You are free."

"Thanks", Kirk said, still holding a distraught Veelia.

"I cannot yet reinstate you as Captain, however, not until this is seen through…."

"I understand."

"Bridge to Captain Spock", Spock's com rang out. "The Zezians are hailing us." Spock looked to Kirk, "We should go. I will release Ensign Chekov - he can meet Veelia here and look after her."

"I'm coming", Veelia said suddenly. "To the bridge - I am coming." She wiped her face clean and regained her composure. "They will not see me cry…. Please burn her body, but keep a handful for the ash from her wings...it is our way."

They all went up to the bridge. Chekov was seated in his customary chair. He whirled around and shouted, "Vee-ya" in suprised, "Vat? Vat are you doing here?"

"Hi Pavel", she said quietly and gave him a small smile.

"On screen", Spock said.

The hail screen lit up to show and exceptionally angry Captain and First Officer. "You disabled our ship!" he screamed, spit flying from his mouth.

"You disabled ours, and attempted to board us. We were merely acting in self-defense. Had we wanted to destroy you, we would have already done so."

"Wait? You're not going to kill them?" Veelis asked.

Spock turned to her, "I cannot - we cannot enter your war Veelia."

"I see you have one on - board," the Captain said, gesturing to Veelia. "I noticed took off with ours...Oh well, she was dead anyways…"

The First Officer sneered, "Good thing I enjoyed her one last time."

Veelia walked quietly in front of the Captain's chair. "You are the First Officer?" she asked.

The First Officer nodded. "You're a pretty one, aren't you."

Veelia said nothing. She calmly started typing on the con-col attached to her forearm. Through the hail screen Kirk saw him start to disintegrate -she was transporting him somewhere! He watched in horror as he materialized in front of Veelia. Before the First Officer could even move, she stepped forward, reached up to put her hands on his head, and swiftly snapped his neck. Marcus screamed as he dropped to the floor, obviously dead.

The Zezian Captain gasped in shock. Veelia's beautiful violet eyes hardened and she spat out poisonously, "Tell the Vaa - he is next."


	21. Chapter 21

Spock had Chekov take Veelia to the brig – charged with the murder of the Zezian First Officer. She didn't seem too concerned. Kirk wondered if, in drama of the day's events, Spock had completely forgotten that Veelia was capable of breaking out whenever she felt like it. They beamed the dead Zezian officer back aboard the Zezian warship, but had refused their demands to give her up. Then they took off, leaving the warship stranded. Kirk was glad he was dead - the Zezians were monstrous in their actions toward the Winged Daughters. He suspected Spock was pleased by his death as well. What to do with Veelia now was another question entirely.

Sitting on a couch in his living room, he and Spock were at loggerheads once more. Spock vehemently wanted to avoid the war - he reasoned that the Federation had no place in this standing conflict. Kirk agreed, though reluctantly. The trouble was Veelia. Should they release her to the Virosa, she would not only face no punishment, but she would be honored as a hero for committing an execution without a trial. As a Winged Daughter, in Virosa society, she was technically allowed to do that. If they released her to the Zezians she would face the same fate as Vexel. Spock toyed with the idea of just keeping her on the Enterprise until the conflict was resolved.

"No way, Spock," Kirk said. "First, she's one of the key players in this war. If the Virosa ever do get the Zezians off their back, first on their to-do list will be to come after us. Second - it's a death sentence. She needs to fly -almost daily or those wings start atrophying, that's how the other one died. And, honestly, I think she'd just escape; there's a reason the Zezians keep Winged Daughters drugged up, and Veelia is brilliant to boot. We should just TAKE her home."

"What you are suggesting is logical, but bears a bias towards the Virosa."

"How can you NOT be biased towards the Virosa - look at what they did to that girl. She was 20 Spock! At 20 you hadn't even joined Starfleet yet! This is sick!"

"I concur that the actions of the Zezians are morally reprehensible, but I…"

"I don't understand why this is such a hard decision."

Suddenly the door to Spock's quarters opened again. Veelia swept in, being followed by a thoroughly frustrated Chekov.

"Vee-ya, you must stay en ze brig!"

"I don't feel like being in the brig… Captain..Captains? What is going on?"

"How did you manage to escape the brig?" Spock asked, glaring at Chekov.

"I TOLD YOU - your force field is stupid!"

"I have mentioned zis several times, Sir", Chekov cut in.

Veelia ignored him, "What are you doing with me? I need to go home. As the Captain is no longer under arrest, I can go back without facing Lena's wrath."

"I understand, Veelia", Spock began.

"No you don't!" she shot back. "I need to go back. Lena needs me. I am one of her fleet commanders, and I developed all of our military technology. If you keep me here, you are essentially fucking us over, all because I wanted to help HIM!" She pointed at Kirk. "I saved your damn ship - I transported us over the Zezian warship and took out five of the guards."

"We were only under attack because of the apparent technology swap-"

"Which wouldn't have been a PROBLEM, had you listened to Lena's warning in her melodramatic message to stay away!"

Spock couldn't argue with her there. Lena had charged him with keeping Jim away from this war, and he had chosen to ignore her. Of course he couldn't have known that Jim had given the Virosa advanced technology, so there had been no logical reason to stay away. Kirk stepped in.

"We weren't going to stay away, Veelia. That's why she detached the message. She knew Spock and I would want to know what happened …even if she was already dead."

Veelia smiled sadly at him, "Perhaps…" she conceded.

Her wing started beeping. "Oh no!" she said. She pulled out the con-sol they thought they had confiscated from her and tapped it furiously. "I'm out of power!"

"Where did she get that, Ensign?" Spock snapped at Chekov.

She ran from the room. Kirk, Spock and Chekov chased her as she got into the turbo-lift. Oddly enough she held it for them and punched the key to get to the bridge. Once there, she darted out and ran over to the Captain's chair, and started to draw power - she was charging it.

"Veelia! What are you doing?" Kirk shouted - he was getting rather sick of chasing her all over the ship.

She rolled her eyes at him like the insolent teenager she was, "_Like I said before_-charging my con-sol, I'm out of power; I need to get this."

The bridge members looked up -Julie was there- completing some repairs. She looked at Kirk, "Should I let her-"

"Got it!" Veelia squeaked. "Lena! - Yes, I am alright - I'm sorry I haven't picked up, I … my con-sol lost power - no, I'm a little further away- where am I? - That's a really funny story actually- Yes - um, well… I'm sort of on the Enterprise?"

Veelia looked at Kirk, _I'm in trouble_ she mouthed.

"Yes - he is here -he got your message - I DID tell you to destroy it - I took my shuttle- I had to activate the self-destruct feature - Fucking Zezians- Now? - OK…"

Veelia closed her hail. The com on the Enterprise started beeping. "You might wanna get that" she said to Kirk. Across the hail screen a brilliant amethyst light pattern pulsed across the screen. Kirk felt light headed -Lena was hailing him.

"On-screen" he said, and the com officer picked up the signal.

"An image is being transmitted, Sir", he said.

Suddenly she was there, right in front of him. Lena! She looked different from the image he had seen three weeks ago. Her hair stopped short at her shoulders, her skin was ghostly white, and the gash across her face had healed into a scar. Her wings were a deathly shade of jet black, no longer patched - but it was still her… very much alive.

Her eyes softened when she saw him, "Hi Jim," she said.

"Lena!"

Her eyes watered for a moment, but then she regained her composure, "I see you have a stow away."

"I don't know if I'd call her that."

"Is your crew alright? Veelia said something about Zezians…"

"Princess Lena", Spock broke their reunion, "Upon receiving your message we made the decision to return close enough to your space to monitor the activity. We were spotted however by a Zezian warship – apparently the have realized you were given Starfleet technology, and were angered."

Lena blinked, "I am sorry for all this trouble...for sending out the information the way we did… for my message...it wasn't supposed to happen this way. I never wanted you dragged into this."

"Hey! I had a three minute window to send out that info! There WAS no other way!" Veelia piped in. "We would all be dead by now had I not done it!"

"Veelia-" Lena began.

"It's alright", Jim said. "I knew the consequences when I gave it to you. I don't regret it."

She looked away. Jim could tell she was upset. He felt his own control waning. _Had it really been almost a year ago that he held her in his arms, and then left her to fight a war? _He had spent a year getting over her, then three weeks mourning her, and now she was here - alive, right in front of him. He had the craziest desire to leap through the hail screen.

"Lena.." he said.

"Don't Jim...Just don't." She shook her head. "I need you to stay out of this. The Federation has no part in this war, and I won't have your crew's deaths be on me… I do need Veelia back though. I don't want to know what she's even doing there. I know her shuttle was destroyed, but she cannot stay on your ship. Can you…. I don't know… drop her off on a planet somewhere? I will send someone to retrieve her."

"WHAT?!" Veelia shouted.

"Princess Lena", Spock cut in, "Would that be wise?"

"Oh, now you want to bring her back?" Jim interrupted. Spock raised his eyebrows, and gave Kirk a look that plainly said, _Anything to get her off this ship._

"You can't get close enough to beam her back. The Zezians believe you have allied yourself with us, and they have surrounded our space. Veelia only got out because she equipped the shuttle with warp 7… actually…can you get your Chief of Engineering?"

"Mr. Scott", Spock hailed him, "Your presence is required on the bridge."

They waited in silence for a minute or two when Scotty appeared next to them. "Yes Capt'an - Oh my God, isn't she supposed ter be dead?!" he said upon seeing Lena.

"Mr. Scott", she ignored his quip. "Veelia has in her possession a formula which advances warp core theory. Please take a look at it, and tell me if it is applicable to the Enterprise."

"OH I could have told you that!" Veelia butted in, "It is!"

Lena rolled her eyes, but smiled at her protégé's obtrusiveness, "Well show it to him then."

Reluctantly she showed him something on her con-sol.

"Holy shite! Wow! Tha's…"

"Brilliant?" Veelia finished his sentence with a palpable smugness.

"Tha's a good word fo' it!"

"Perfect", Lena said. "Veelia - you will help Mr. Scott equip the Enterprise to engage warp 7. Jim, then I need you too…"

"He is currently not the Captain", Spock said.

"What?"

Veelia looked at Spock quickly and mouthed _Don't tell her!_ He ignored her.

"Upon admission of the download I decommissioned and arrested him. I have since dropped charges, but he is still relieved."

Lena glared at Veelia, "We'll talk about this later. Jim - I am sorry."

"All good."

"Very well, Captain Spock - With Warp 7 engaged you will be able to get close enough to Virosa space without endangering your crew. Please beam her to the nearest Virosa ship. In exchange, I offer you her con-sol - which has all the technology she has developed in the past year."

"WHAT!?" Veelia screeched - again.

Lena ignored her, "This will be a fair trade. She snuck aboard your ship to retrieve more technology, and you are giving her back to me as an exchange. I will send you an agreement detailing the circumstances. Additionally, I will send you a continuing treaty. In return for the download, you will be sent ANYTHING she develops from this point forward if it was based off of your technology. We are doing this as an apology because I stole a download of Jim's ship. The Vaa won't buy it, but his officers don't want another enemy to fight. This should effectively remove you from the war."

She continued, "Captain Spock - you are to leave Virosa space after the exchange has been made and get the hell out of here. That is not a request."

"No way!" Jim said. "We can't just walk away, not after what we've seen. Lena, I've seen their fleet myself - you're out-numbered."

"And I would continue to be out numbered with the addition of the Enterprise to my fleet. You can't help me - you can only get in my way!"

Her words struck him like a physical blow, but he didn't back down, "We're pretty good at being outnumbered."

"I'M TELLING YOU TO STAY OUT OF IT!" Lena's composure broke, her face betrayed her fury.

"Do. Not. Come. Here. Captain… or Mr. Kirk, or whatever the hell you're called now…"

"Lena…"

"Prin-cess Lena!" she said, and flipped off her hail screen.

He final words rang in silence over the bridge. Veelia sighed, and looked at Kirk, "She's still totally in love with you - you know that, right?"

Kirk said nothing. His eyes found Julie still at her station on the bridge. It was crazy to think that just a few weeks ago she had kissed him. For the first time in his life he was glad he didn't sleep with a girl, but he still felt odd having her hear the exchange. It struck him then that though he didn't love her, he could have; it would have been so easy - but with Lena back in the picture, even tangentially, that was no longer possible.

Spock interrupted Kirk's musings, "Ensign Chekov - please relieve Veelia of her con-sol and take her to sick bay. There should be enough space to accommodate her wings. Veelia - I request that you remain there until you are needed. Crewman Hernandez, please assemble engineering."

Chekov wandered over to Veelia, "Vee-ya, I need to take your con-sol." She held up her forearm. "Please take et off."

"You first", her eyes ran over him, promptly making everyone on the bridge uncomfortable. Chekov blushed slightly, but grabbed her arm and gently removed the con-sol.

"Vee-ya" he said warningly.

"Anything else you need me to remove?" she asked coyly.

"Ensign Chekov!" Spock cut in, "Please make sure you take her DIRECTLY to sick bay."

"Yes, Captain."

"Seriously?" Veelia said to Chekov.

"Yes Veelia - I" he leaned in "I haf a girlfriend now."

"I have lots of girlfriends, Pavel."

No - you do not understand - ve are…intimate." He was blushing furiously, trying to explain to her - she wasn't getting it.

"Yeah! Same!"

"No - only vis each ozzer."

She stared at him like he was crazy. "Aren't you a little young to be betrothed?"

"I am not…"

"Veelia", Kirk cut in, annoyed by the realization that Chekov was officially getting laid more often than he was, "Boyfriend - girlfriend usually implies monogamy, but not a permanent commitment."

"Huh?"

"Yes - zat is what I meant to say."

Veelia raised her eyebrows, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Who would DO THAT?"

A year ago Kirk would have agreed with her. "Spock, just get Bones to come up here and take her to sick bay."

Veelia stared at Chekov, whose embarrassment was fading to exasperation, "It is a human zing, Vee-ya."

"So you can only sleep with her?"

"Yes."

"Hmmmm… is she good looking – I can share…"

Chekov was saved from answering as Bones stepped onto the bridge.

"Dr. McCoy, please take Veelia to sick bay and ensure that she remains there", Spock said - he was quite tired of her antics.

"My pleasure."

"Oh I remember you now!" Veelia said excitedly. "You were Suria's gift. She spoke VERY highly of you…" She approached him with a dazzling smile, and a strong hit of pheromones. Chekov seemed almost insulted that she had literally just changed targets in front of him.

Bones looked down with a smile, "Oh - did she now?"

_This was too much_, "Hey Veelia!" Kirk cut in, "When did you turn 18 again?"

"Oh I will turn 18 in 9 days… thank you for asking!"

Bones glared at Kirk, "I hate you", he said, and pulled her off the bridge with him.


	22. Chapter 22

Spock sat alone in the briefing room. As acting Captain he had confined Kirk to his quarters - mostly to prevent his friend from doing something stupid. He felt a slight tingle of worry when he remembered they were entering a war-zone to deliver what one side considered a criminal back to her people, but, as Lena predicted, the Zezians, upon seeing the treaties she deliberately written to be hacked, had promptly lost interest in the Enterprise. Casualties on each side were mounting. They were mostly Zezian, but Spock was starting to realize this was only because Zezians had more to throw at the Virosa. It was becoming abundantly clear that Lena was losing. Only the Hamids were providing aid - her other alliances had stepped away from the conflict. Jim knew it, too. Spock personally sided with the Virosa - but his hands were tied. The most he could do was return their best soldier.

In just a few days Veelia had completely re-worked their engines, earning the entire engineering crew's admiration. She typically hung-out in sick bay - Chekov, and Crewman Vero - Chekov's 26 year old girlfriend - visited her often. The three got along surprisingly well once Veelia had ceased attempting to seduce Chekov, though Spock suspected she had moved onto a young Crewman in engineering. When asked about it she merely shrugged and said that Suria said she was going through a phase - whatever that meant. Despite her intellect, Veelia did not seem to be too concerned about the war - she had complete confidence in Lena. Lena said it would be fine, so Veelia assumed it would be. Yet, according to Spock's calculations there was only a 2% chance the Virosa would win. He wondered if Lena was merely keeping morale high.

The door to the briefing room opened, and Nyota stepped inside. "We just received a hail from the Virosa", she said.

Spock sighed, "The Princess Lena?"

"No", Nyota said, "It's from their Queen - Lena's mother."

* * *

Spock spent the next hour in a private deliberation with Queen Bial. She indeed looked a lot like her daughter - but significantly more polished and spoke with the poise Lena had to deliberately switch on and off with a natural ease. She was slightly surprised when Spock addressed her as the Captain, but quickly moved on to the reason for her hail. The Zezian Vaa had offered her a peace treaty; she wanted Jim's help to get is signed, and get the Zezians out of their space. When he questioned why she required his help, it came back to Lena and Suria. Unbeknownst to her mother, Lena had developed an army and ring of alliances with several other colony leaders. They refused to sign - and refused to cease hostilities without the approval of their leaders, who were dead set on keeping the war going. Without the cooperation of the army, the treaty was effectively null. Bial was sure her daughter was the driving force behind the refusal, and offered a trade.

"I know Lena is still in love with your former Captain. It is why she has not mated with her betrothed - why she has no child. I also think it is why she has placed such a low value on her own life - because he is lost to her. This war will kill her, Captain. It's a miracle it has not already. You must ask him - you must make him convince her to sign. In exchange - I will amend our laws. If they wish it - they can be together. Mate - have children, anything she wants."

Spock was confused, "Will that not diminish her eligibility from her future Queenship?"

Bial shook her head, "No - there is a loophole. Lena must have a Winged Daughter as an heir to secure power. Because families desire to remain in power, the natural assumption was that the heir must be the daughter of the Queen, but it is not the case. Lena can pass the Queenship to Suria's daughter - she'll have to, as her daughter with your Captain would be non-winged, should they even be compatible to conceive at all. The loophole will likely only work once, as this is not how it's supposed to work - the Conclave will surely amend the laws once it is done, but it will work. Our society will be destroyed after this war - it is likely she can promote him to a place of leadership once she is Queen to help rebuild. All he has to do is get her to sign.

"But she is betrothed."

"She can rescind - I hear she is planning on it anyways…. Please, ask him."

Spock agreed.

He gathered Kirk and Veelia into the briefing room and relayed the Queen's request. Veelia seemed confused. But Kirk just sighed.

"It's not going to work, Spock."

"You do not think you can convince her?"

"No", Kirk said, "She's not running a war as a temper tantrum. She has an agenda - she always does. Bial doesn't know her daughter very well if she thinks that I have something to do with this. Lena's not stupid."

"What he said", Veelia piped in.

"Jim - she is running a war she cannot possibly win. You know this. What other motive could she have for not withdrawing?"

Kirk turned to Veelia, "I think that's to you."

She shrugged, "I don't know - I really don't. She said everything would be fine though, so I believe her. Lena is the greatest warrior the Virosa have ever known. Sometimes you just have to have good old fashioned blind trust."

Spock looked to Jim - his friend often asked the same thing of him in seemingly hopeless situations. Jim and Lena were so similar; different sides to the same coin, Nyota had said. It was no wonder they loved each other so much. Spock knew - if Jim said this was not going to work, it wasn't going to work, but he persisted.

"Is this something you are not willing to try, then? I understand it would mean leaving the Enterprise, but-"

"I would do anything to save her... but she isn't doing this because of me."

"Then why does she refuse to sign?"

"Because it's not a treaty!" Kirk nearly shouted at him, "I read the file you gave me. It's a cease fire. A stalemate. An agreement to allow the Zezians to turn tail without being attacked with absolutely no provisions for them not coming back. If Bial signed this, the Zezians will be back in ten years, mark my words. They'll go home, rebuild, and hit the Virosa even harder."

"The Virosa will have 10 years to prepare."

"The Virosa are going to need twice that long to rebuild to even the level they were at a year ago, and the Vaa knows it! They're dead, Spock - this is NOT a treaty."

"So you will not agree."

"I'm telling you it's pointless."

"What do you suggest then?"

Kirk scowled, "Now I'm in charge?"

"I am out of ideas."

Kirk gazed out the window of the Enterprise, his home, "Tell Bial we will help her, but that this treaty is bullshit. We recently made nice with the Zezians - try to negotiate a new treaty - a real treaty. Tell them we'll act as a mediator; that IS allowed under Starfleet guidelines, but that I will do nothing to convince Lena this is a good idea until the treaty is fair."

Veelia grunted in frustration, "You know she will not like that", she spat.

"Lena is LOSING, Veelia!" Kirk turned on her in a sudden rage, silencing her for once "You may not accept that, but she is, and it will mean the genocide of your race. This is her best shot." His voice dropped to a whisper, "You had better hope it works."

* * *

With the cooperation of the Zezians, the Enterprise was able to enter the orbit of the Virosa home world, which bore a great similarity to Earth. The Conclave was located in their largest city, which a small ambassadorial party beamed down to with Veelia in tow. She had been oddly quiet the last few days. Upon landing she asked to leave the group - she needed to fly - her wings were starting to weaken after a week on the Enterprise.

The Palace on Ya-Mo was clearly modeled after the Conclave Palace, except that, instead of empty mezzanines in the entry hall, they were full of Winged Daughters ranging from Kirk's age and older. It was also the size of a stadium. Lena told him once that the Winged Daughter's made up 12% of the female population, and that a select few were invited to sit in at the Conclave. He didn't doubt it now - there must have been at least 10,000 of them assembled. No wonder they never got anything done.

Queen Bial stood on a high podium with a group of six Zezians - their Ambassadorial party. They were in a heated discussion. Spock and Uhura were with them, attempting to negotiate. Kirk was resolutely staying out of it. He hung back with Chekov and Bones. From what he could see, the negotiations were falling through - like he expected them too. The Zezians didn't want peace, they wanted time to re-group. It came to light that the Virosa had surrounded a large part of their fleet, and were essentially holding it hostage. The Zezians had agreed to leave Virosa space if they relinquished their hold - but that was all. Kirk wondered why Bial was doing this - it wasn't a good deal, and she was clearly an experienced leader. But then, perhaps her love for Lena had clouded her judgement, like it clouded his. Even with the fleet being held, the Virosa were sure to lose should the Zezian's continue - the Zezians merely wanted to limit their casualties.

"Enough!" Bial shouted. "I want this war over now."

"We concur, Queen Bial", the Zezian Ambassador responded, "However, we are not in a position to offer more. The Vaa has set the terms himself. We have entertained your mediators' suggestions, but we are not willing to entangle ourselves in anything that involves your people. Your daughter has killed too many!"

"My daughter has kept us alive! You attacked US!"

"That is neither here nor there…This is not a debate. If you do not sign the war will continue - we will not offer this again…"

"Ambassador, if I may..," Uhura tried to say, only be slapped abruptly across the face by a Zezian male standing beside her.

Spock reacted faster than Kirk would have thought possible, and got the male into a choke hold instantly - suddenly weapons were drawn - Kirk's as well.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Queen Bial cried. "Enough - I will sign. Lena will have to disband her army or cause an insurgency and destroy our race."

"Captain - let him go...I'm OK", Uhura said, rubbed her face, "They're not strong enough to actually hurt me", she added with venom.

The Zezians glared at her, but did nothing. The hall had quieted.

"Captain… our agreement?" Bial said to him.

Kirk shook his head, "No way she's agreeing."

"But do you agree", Bial asked him.

"No", Kirk said softly, "I would die for her, but I won't help her lose - not with so much at stake. She doesn't need me to refuse though...She won't do it."

"Captai-"

Bial was interrupted by a great ruckus in the hall. Veelia strode through the doors, soaking wet… it had started to storm outside. Kirk could see her wings sagging under the weight.

"Halt the proceedings!" her musical voice called out.

"Who are you, child?" one of the elder Winged Daughter's cried out.

"I am Veelia", she said fearlessly, "First generation - I have come to declare Queen Bial incompetent as our leader!"

"What gives you the right?"

"I have every right!" she shouted back. "It is my technology that has saved us. I command our army in conjunction with The Princesses Lena and Suria - I have saved countless Virosa lives. I have the right!"

"I have come to establish a vote - on behalf of the Princess Suria - second in line for the Queenship after Princess Lena - she will charge the Queen!"

The hall doors swung open again, and a group of thirty Virosa, males and females, winged and non, entered the hall. Suria was leading them. She looked better than either Lena or Veelia - her wings still mostly their translucent white, and significantly less scarred. She wore a plain black flight suit, and had her dark hair pulled back into a bun. On each arm was a phaser-cuff like the one Veelia had held to Kirk's head. Next to her stood Brok, who was carrying a deadly looking weapon. They gazed up at the podium.

"Queen Bial! I have come to charge you for incompetence as our Queen", Suria's voice echoed over the din.

"On what grounds?" Bial shot back.

"On the grounds of putting your daughter's life before the well-being of your people. On the grounds of consorting with an enemy, and on the grounds of attempted political manipulation for personal gain!" The crowd silenced itself, and Bial grew pale.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is no treaty! This is a desperate attempt on your part to drag Princess Lena away from the war - you have fraternized with our enemies, the Zezians, and have attempted to agree to something that is not in the best interests of our people."

"I…"

"I have PROOF that you know she will not agree - you engaged the Federation to aid in your deceit, and illegally amended our laws in an attempt to give Princess Lena something you presumed she would trade you for."

"Lena…"

"Princess's Lena life belongs to her people - to us- it is not yours to bargain for. You have broken our morality code that dictates selflessness as our chief virtue. You no longer deserve your title. You are disgraced!"

Kirk and Spock shared a look; Veelia had apparently contacted Suria in secret and told everything. They had been planning this for days. But he felt a strange satisfaction arise within himself. Bial would have signed this idiocy with or without his help, but, because of him, she had unwittingly given her daughter a way to prevent it. Lena had always said that she was prepared to overthrow her mother if needed. He didn't think she would go so far as to use her mother's love for her against her, but there was brilliance to the irony. In trying to get the treaty signed, Bial had inadvertently blocked it.

Bial, however looked smug, "You cannot claim the Queenship over me Suria - you are not ranked high enough. Additionally - it is raining."

Kirk looked at Uhura in confusion, "What's with the rain?"

"The Queensgate", Uhura whispered back. "To claim the Queenship a Virosa must enter through it, through the roof - The only way to do it is to fly; it's supposed to keep non winged females from attempting to claim the Queenship. But it's raining so…"

"So no one can fly through-wet wings", he finished her sentence.

Suria however did not seem perturbed. "I'm not claiming the Queenship" she said. Turning to her crowd she shouted, "I move to replace Bial with her daughter… Princess Lena!"

"Lena is not here!" Bial shouted.

Suria looked up at Kirk, and for just a moment, she smiled at him before turning back to Bial and uttering the words Kirk had heard her say in exasperation a year ago - "Open the roof."

Kirk saw the rain pour into a small spot on the floor, growing as the roof opened wider and wider, drenching Suria and her insurgent party. He looked up, and a black figure shot into the room, but instead of flying around the mezzanines to slow itself, it shot to the ground, shattering the marble floor. The figure rose-it was Lena.

Kirk felt his windpipe constrict. She looked...deadly. She too wore all black, but her wings were black as well, stained with Zezian blood. Her body looked - hard. She was thinner than she was a year ago but wiry - muscular. It was clear that she could now fly in the rain, overcoming the heaviness of soaking wet wings. Her short hair was jet black from the rain, and slicked back, a metal crown identical to Bial's resting on her head. The scar on her face stood out against her pale skin.

Suria and her landing party started to go up on staircases on either side of the podium , but Lena merely extended her 20 foot wings and flapped herself up to the top effortlessly. She didn't look at Kirk. "I have come to claim my Queenship", she said in a clear voice.

Bial looked stunned to see her daughter in such condition. "You have no heir!" she said.

"Suria is my heir", Lena answered, then with a cold smile, she said, "Thanks for the loophole, mother."

"Lena… please…"

"Do you relinquish?" Lena interrupted her, "Do not force this to a vote… you will lose, but it is in the best interest of our people to see a clean exchange."

"What about you, Lena, you… this is a dangerous war… what about your life?"

Lena closed her eyes for a fraction of a second, but regained herself, "My life is not my own", she said softly.

A tear fell down Bial's cheek, "I relinquish", she whispered.

"Bial has relinquished! All move to recognize Queen Lena!" Suria shouted.

Lena walked to the edge of the podium. The Winged Daughters rustled to get a good look at her -their warrior Queen. "Stand with me, Suria", Lena said. Suria took her place beside her. "Veelia - hail the Vaa."

The crowd collectively gasped, but Lena stood there, impassive. Veelia threw up a giant hail screen. "What is she doing?" Kirk whispered to Brok.

Brok grimaced; he too had filled out significantly, his arms bulging with muscle, "Showing the Vaa she is not afraid."

The hail screen opened and the face of a Zezian male filled it. He looked incredibly surprised to see two Winged Daughters on the other end. "Who is this?"

"Vaa Borod", Lena said, "I informing you that these negotiations are OFF. We do not accept. Your conditions are laughable. Your Ambassadors, and the Federation Officers are now in my custody."

"They are Queen Bial's Ambassadors!" he shouted.

"They are my Ambassadors now. You have chosen the wrong Queen to negotiate with."

"Who are you?" he said again.

"I am Queen Lena, formerly Princess, commander of the Virosa army, and liberator of Ya-Mo. I am the one who will defeat you…."

"Lena… we meet at last…"

"Until you wish to put forward a decent treaty…the war continues", she said, and flipped off the hail screen.

Kirk, his crew, and the Zezian ambassadors were dragged bodily off the podium by Lena and Suria's party. They left the great hall, and were taken into a small break out room. With a quick wave of Suria's hand, the Zezians were taken away by the insugents, leaving just Lena, Suria, Brok and Veelia in the room with the Enterprise's away team. The door slammed shut.

Before he could even speak, Lena rounded on Kirk, "What the HELL are you doing here, _Captain!_" she shouted at him, pushing him - she had gotten a lot stronger since he left her.

He took a step back, "Still not the Captain."

Lena started menacingly towards Spock who quickly said, "Considering the circumstances, I believe it best to reinstate you, Jim."

Uhura whacked him on the shoulder, "Really?" she said.

Lena was getting frustrated, "Why are you here? I TOLD you to stay away - both of you!"

"It's not their fault, Lena!" Veelia jumped in.

"Then whose fault is it?"

"Well...yours, technically."

It was a testament to Veelia's bravery that she could say it so candidly. "This all started because YOU recorded that message, then left it laying around. When Ya-Mo was destroyed it was triggered, like I told you it would. They came back and the Zezians attacked them because of the technology YOU accepted."

"Which you sent out as an intact file."

"You know I had no choice - I didn't want the Captain in trouble either. But I pick the Virosa over him - and over you- any day."

She continued, "After they saw what happened to Vexel…And were contacted by your mother… they couldn't walk away anymore."

"You found Vexel?"

Lena turned to Uhura, "What happened to her?"

Uhura stared at her wide-eyed, unable to speak.

Lena closed her eyes and looked away, "She was in my care...I couldn't get her out, though…" Opening them she looked back to Spock, "Do you know who did it?"

"Yes", he said. "Minutes after her death, Veelia broke through their shields and transported him to our bridge - where she promptly executed him."

Lena turned to Veelia and stroke the edge of her wing tenderly, "Good girl."

"Captain", Lena said rounded back on Kirk, "I still can't have you here. You must beam back to your ship… the Federation cannot be involved."

Before Kirk could respond, Spock stepped in, "Considering the severity of the Zezian hostilities, and your establishment of an alliance with the Federation prior to their actions, we are acting completely in accordance with Starfleet regulations by attempting to help you negotiate a peaceful end to this war. In addition, the Zezians have shown considerable and unwarranted aggression towards us - eliminating the Zezian threat appears to be in our best interest as well."

"Are you just making up Starfleet regulations as you go along?!" Kirk practically shouted at him.

"I am interpreting regulations as the situation calls for it, Captain. You are, of course, free to overrule me."

Kirk rolled his eyes, "Alright - Kirk to Enterprise...Enterprise… where are they?"

Suria whipped out her con-sol and tapped it, "Shit…our communications are down…" Suria looked at Lena, "Apparently the Zezians have chosen NOW to resume the war." She exchanged a look with Lena. "Captain - Lena is correct - your crew is in grave danger."

"The crew is safe!" Lt. Sulu rushed through the door with Julie. They were out of breath, and Sulu was sporting a busted lip, but they looked OK otherwise.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Kirk said.

"The Zezians attacked us - before the negotiations even fell through… They lied to us. They sent a boarding party, but Julie and I were able to them stop them. They cut off our com though. I made the decision to send the Enterprise back into warp - they won't be able to catch them. But we needed to warn you guys - they have a massive ship moving in on the home-world… I think they are planning on destroying the planet…"

"Who has the con?" Kirk asked.

"Ummmm Carol?"

"Perfect…" Kirk said with sarcasm.

Veelia looked up and Kirk and smiled, "Welcome to the war!"

"Suria!" Lena said, "Where are our ships?"

"They are close by, but...We need to contact them! The com is cut off."

"They can't cut off our com - the signal is too strong, and our shields protect it from being fired on."

Lena rushed to the table, which had a computer embedded in its surface, and pulled up a 3-D image of a large tower that with a base in the Virosa ocean. Around it she could see Zezian hover crafts swarming. "Shit… It looks like they manually destabilized it… this whole peace treaty thing was a trap … they just wanted to distract us to get their massive warship in firing range of the home planet!"

"Can we fight it off?" Suria asked Veelia.

"Yes… but I need to be able to TELL our fighters that it's hostile! They still think we are in negotiations!"

Lena looked down, "Get my parents", she said quietly. She began pulling off her heavy armor, stripping down to just her flight suit pants and a thin tank top. Kirk wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms - she was covered in scars and bruises. She was indeed much thinner than she had been, but he could see her muscles bulging from her arms and shoulders, and just a trace of a six pack beneath her shirt. "If they manually took out our com, I will manually reestablish it." she said.

"Lena!" Suria exclaimed, "This is too dangerous, even for you. The com tower is swarming with Zezian hover crafts!"

"There is no other way… Take my weapons… in the rain it will be too heavy to fly with them on… I need to be quick - light."

_No way_, Kirk remembered in horror how Spock told him how Queen Bial said that Lena was taking unnecessary risks – risking her life over and over on half-planned schemes. He rushed over to her, "No no no, you cannot go up the unarmed - what are you doing? They are going to open fire on you! What are you going to do? Just hope they miss?"

"If you have a better plan, I would love to hear it...Jim." Her voice softened as she said his name. "I'm the only one who can do this, no one else can fly in the rain - we're all dead if Veelia can't contact the fleet. Brok - Can you provide me with cover fire?"

"Got it", he said.

"I can, too", Julie stepped up. Lena looked at her curiously, "I hold six of the 20 sharp shooting records at Starfleet."

"Really?" Kirk asked.

"Jim… I'm five feet tall - how else could I get my score up to the 79th percentile?"

"Done", Lena said, "Brok - arm her."

"Lena!" Lena's mother, Bial, was rushing in, accompanied by a tall male Kirk could only assume was her father. "What are you doing?!"

"Mother… I… I am sorry… it had to be done. I'm so sorry… I love you." Lena reached out to her stricken mother before turning away, "Daddy…"

He stepped forward and took her hands, looking down at her he said, "I know…" Lena's eyes well up for just a moment before she put her fearless mask back on.

"Father.. get mother to the underground bunker…wait for word….. Brok, are you and the crewmember ready?"

"Yes".

Lena pushed a button and opened a wide window as the rain poured in. She outlined her plan. She would fly to the top of the tower and re-calibrate it. Then she would dive under the water to hit the switch at the bottom. She expected the force of her dive to carry her deep enough to do it. She would then take cover and regroup at the base when she could. Suria was to get out of the Palace and head there immediately where she and Veelia could take command of the fleet.

Kirk grabbed her by the arm, "I can't let you do this!"

She looked at him softly, "You have to. Unless you sprouted wings in the last year and have forgotten to tell me." She smiled at him, "It's the only way…"

"Lena, I have to hel-"

She stepped forward and ran her hands up his arms, and looked into his eyes, "If you want to help me, get Suria to safety - she is the lynchpin for our whole empire. More so even than me. Get her to the base."

"OK… but… the switch is under water…"

"Good thing my wings float, then." She broke into the cocky grin that captivated him a year ago, and leaped gracefully out the window headed toward the tower.


	23. Chapter 23

Dragging himself away as he watched her fly off into the distance, Kirk pulled out his phaser and turned to his crew. "OK - you heard what she said - let's go. Brok?"

"I will take Julie with me once Lena has completed her mission, we will meet you at the base. Can you get Suria out?"

"Yes."

The crew members of the Enterprise darted out of the room with Suria and Veelia. It was clear to Kirk that Suria was not moving as quickly as he remembered from the day of the tournament. He wondered what her issue was. The halls of the Palace began to rock - they were being fired upon. Veelia led the way - she was taking them to a shuttle, but it was becoming clear that the Zezians were invading.

Suddenly a wall next to Suria disintegrated - Bones reacted fast, and pulled her out of the way, while Kirk shot at the invading hover craft. The Zezian manning it dropped like a rock, but the craft kept going shattering the opposing wall.

"We have to get out of here!" Veelia cried, "They are taking out the retaining walls! Come on! The Conclave has fled to the underground bunker."

A group of Zezians suddenly appeared in front of them, blocking their exit. Without hesitation Suria drew her weapon and took out four in one fell swoop. As the Zezians neared, Kirk shot two and physically took out another with a well-timed punch. They were winning, the Zezian foot soldiers could not cope with Suria, Veelia, himself, Spock, Sulu, Chekov, Bones and Uhura together.

They were finally able to fight their way to the shuttle. Veelia powered it on, and stepped back for Kirk and Sulu to take the helm - the cockpit wasn't made to accommodate her wings. Taking off, Kirk saw the pathway was oddly clear; horrified, he realized why. The Zezian hovercraft pilots had noticed Lena, and were going after her instead. In the distance he saw a small black figure hurtling up the tower… but there were too many crafts! One drew exceptionally close to her, but then suddenly fell, crashing to the ground - Brok or Julie must have shot it down.

"Sir", Sulu said. "Should we... go after her?"

Kirk closed his eyes for a second. Lena had said that Suria's life was more important to the war effort than her own - she had asked him to get her to safety.

"We need to get Suria out of here."

Sulu met his eyes and nodded. "Veelia, give me the coordinates for the base.

* * *

Lena watched the shuttle turn away out of the corner of her eye. Jim had listened to her - he was taking care of Suria. She breathed a sigh of relief: one less thing she had to worry about. With Suria away, the Queenship was secure, even if she died. Seeing him again had confused her - it seemed like forever ago when they were last together - wasting their days having sex, lounging, swimming, just enjoying each other's company. It had been wonderful, but she knew it wasn't real - it was a brief vacation from the nightmare that weighed on her. She hadn't wanted him to return - admittedly she still loved him, but she didn't want to deal with protecting him too. But, it seemed that he didn't need it - she remembered his story about Khan and realized with a start that he understood her position - somehow….

As she raced up the tower her wings began to ache; flying with her wings soaked through wasn't as easy as she learned to make it look. She could hear Zezian hovercraft around her, but they seemed to be getting shot down quickly - the human was a significantly better shooter than Brok. Lena didn't have the energy to feel fear - all she felt was desperation to reach the top.

Out of nowhere a Zezian hovercraft, spinning out of control, struck her, causing her to lose altitude. She regained control, but was bleeding badly - it had sliced her underneath the base of her wings! Her adrenaline kept her going, then finally - finally she reach the top. The Zezians had merely place a jammer on the main con-sol, scrambling the signal. Lena pulled it off and quickly recalibrated it, but she would need to restart it from the bottom. When it was constructed the com tower was deliberately created with the switch underwater. The idea was that two would have to turn it off and on; Winged Daughter on top, and a non-winged Virosa under the water. Of course things like hover-crafts negated the security on top, but this was why her people frustrated her so deeply - No non-winged Virosa would dare impeach upon the Winged Daughter's sky, so they had never bothered developing hover-crafts!

Stepping to the edge of the platform on the tower she looked down. She had 800 feet to gain enough momentum to carry her buoyant wings 30 under water and not get shot down in the process. She was not afraid - everyone she loved was dead if she failed… _everyone_.

She dove.

* * *

Just as Kirk pulled the shuttle into the base, he heard Veelia squeal with delight, "The com is back on! Lena did it!"

"Let's go, Veelia!" Suria said, and leapt out of the shuttle. "Suria to all shuttles, Warship is hostile, I repeat, Warship is hostile. Get into formation and fire at will." She turned to Kirk, "Thank you, Captain… for not going after her...and for coming to our aid."

Kirk looked at her unreadable face, remembering how once she had tried to break him and Lena up. Now he understood why. "No problem", he said.

Suria and Veelia ran off.

Kirk looked at his remaining crew. "I'm so sorry I got you all into this…"

Uhura rolled her eyes, "Jim - they attacked us, they tricked us… they outright lied. Technically we are an exploration, AND peace-keeping force. We all knew this wasn't exactly a desk job. Yeah… I mean giving Lena a download of the ship was kind of retarded, but it was something you would do…. because it was the right thing to do. You're pretty good at doing that. The Virosa would have been extinct by now, if they were lucky…." He could tell she was thinking about Vexel. "How does a sentient species even DO this? It's insane!"

"I don't know…" he said.

"Captain!" Brok called. He had returned to the base with Julie - they were smiling broadly. "We did it! Lena got through!"

"Where is she?" Kirk asked.

"Hiding out somewhere, probably. We grew up around here. She knows where to go… I saw her emerge from the water and fly off. Your Crewman is an exceptional shot, by the way!" Brok added when he saw the concerned look on Kirk's face.

Kirk looked down at Julie, "Good work...Ensign."

Julie smiled, "I just hope she's OK."

"Brok", Spock started. "Now that we are temporarily out of danger I feel that I must ask, especially since a number of Starfleet officers are now involved. You are not winning this war. Though the "peace treaty" the Zezians offered was merely a ruse to draw their ship closer, I am curious as to why you did not accept it. Why you went so far as to take control of the Virosa government to circumvent its signing. While it is true that the treaty would have likely offered the Zezians a significant tactical advantage in years to come, you cannot possibly know for certain that it would have. Instead you opted for imminent defeat. Why?"

Brok hesitated but then said, "I guess if Lena trusts you…" he was looking at Kirk. "We're not trying to win, Commander Spock - we are merely trying to keep the war in play."

Brok and Lena had known about the possibility of the war for some time. They spoke about it often as young teenagers. He and Lena had once been together - monogamously - something which annoyed her mother to no end. Though Brok was exceptionally intelligent, he could not father Lena's Winged Daughter, and was therefore unsuitable to be her mate. Additionally her love for him greatly contributed to her radical leanings - she thought it unfair that he should be treated as a second class citizen merely because of a DNA test. She fought her mother over him and eventually came to a compromise: if Lena gave up her relationship with Brok, Bial would promote him within their society to any position he wished to take, despite his testing results. Lena and Brok fought over it, but they knew what had to be done, Brok chose to train as a cultural Ambassador, and Lena went on to lead her first colony. When they met again, three years later, the love between them had changed.

What had not changed was their shared obsession with the Zezians. Lena had met Suria, a young, stunningly beautiful Winged Daughter whose family was second in line after her own. Lena and Suria were mildly disturbed by the fact that the Virosa knew almost nothing about their mortal enemies. They enlisted Brok as their spy, and sent him to Zezian space; as a culture ambassador he was perfect for the position. It was there he learned of Borod - the male who would one day become Vaa. He also reported back that the Zezian culture was very… strange. He realized quickly that they were a plutocracy, and was startled to see that the lower castes had little agency in decision making for their people - quite similar to the Virosa, in fact. They were also completely oblivious to the Zezian upper castes' habits with the Winged Daughters. All they knew was that they had been taxed a great deal to pay for Ya-Mo, which was to be their salvation, and the Virosa had rescinded.

Once the war broke out it quickly became apparent to Lena and Suria that they could not win. Utilizing the warp 7 engine that Veelia had just created, Brok returned to the Zezian home-world. With the elite consumed by the war, he was able to infiltrate the lower caste and confirm what he had always suspected - gross dissention. The Zezian elite had spent centuries running unchecked by the rest of the population, and had, as a result, developed an over bloated sense of entitlement. The refused to listen to reason, had taken increasingly outrageous liberties, and had taken extreme measures to secure their power even more firmly against their own people. It was a story Brok knew only too well.

There were some who spoke out against the Vaa, who was generally disliked, but they had no momentum to do anything about it. Or didn't until the war broke out. The lower caste was primarily the foot soldiers of the Zezian army, and the Virosa were destroying them by the thousands - all for a moon they were promised a century ago.

The leaders of the insurgent movement met with Brok. He revealed himself as a Virosa male, a fellow member of an oppressed class, and enlightened them on the true motives of the elite - and the real reason why the Ya-Mo deal fell through. Additionally, he used Veelia's much improved com technology to transmit the war statistics that had been kept secret from the home-world population, and given them the ability to organize without being detected by the Zezian elite. They used their new media to broadcast the callous loss of life the Vaa was comfortable with. The Zezian insurgents finally had a cause.

This was the plan. The war with the Virosa was merely a distraction - the true battle was the revolution that was to take place on the Zezian home-world. Lena and Suria reasoned that if it were to succeed, if the elite lost their power, the Zezian threat would be eradicated - permanently. The insurgency leaders had already sworn a secret alliance to Lena and Suria, and were preparing themselves for a revolt. They were horrified by their own people's actions. In exchange, the Virosa would continue the war - and continuing relaying information to the Zezian home-world, stirring up more anger by the day. It was almost complete - all they needed was a trigger.

"This is… incredible", Spock said. They all sat silently as Brok finished his monologue.

"Yes… well… it would be if we could figure out how to pull it off. No one knows about this, by the way - we even kept it from Veelia. If anyone realizes we are trying to incite a Zezian revolution - well the Vaa already has one rallying point - he doesn't need another."

"What rallying point?" Kirk asked, knowing the answer.

"Lena", Brok said. "The Zezian population is terrified of her. He's managed to convince them she is a monster who will stop at nothing to destroy their race. Considering the damage she's caused… it's not a hard sell."

"Oh come on Brok, I'm not all that bad", Lena said from the doorway, where she had been listening in.

"Lena!" Brok exclaimed, and rushed over to her. She was back. Kirk stared at her - stricken. She looked awful - soaking wet, pale and shivering, with copious amount of her dark purple blood running down her side. Her face was covered in fresh scrapes and bruises, and the bags under her eyes were clearly visible.

Brok made it over to her one second before she collapsed, "Help me!" he yelled. Kirk rushed forward and slipped her arm under the other side of her waist, careful not to touch the gaping wound on her back; her wings put her weight at well over 300 pounds. She smelled different to him, her intoxicating blend of pheromones were noticeably absent - though it was probably not a good time to ask about it. They lifted her, and carried her to her room. As Queen she could not show weakness to her army - she needed to be treated in private. Kirk's concern increased as he realized she was passing out. They laid her on her enormous bed.

"Bones", Kirk said.

He was there in a second, appraising her wound - he clucked, "Dammit man, she's... fuck… she's lost a lot of blood, and has hypothermia to boot. Do you guys have-"

"Here - medical equipment… anything you need, Dr. McCoy." A male had entered the room. He had a gentle look of concern on his face as he appraised his Queen. "I usually tend to her, but, from what I was told your skills far out surpass my own. I can make myself available to assist you though…"

"Who are you, again?"

He smiled, "We have not been introduced as of yet. I am Avar - Suria's mate - father of her son."

Bones almost jumped back, "Oh...um...well then."

Avar merely laughed, "She told me you might feel some discomfort. I assure you Doctor, I have nothing but respect for you."

"OK...This is a little weird...I'm sorry, though…"

"Do not be. Suria and I belong to each other now - we are a family with our son. There is great love and respect between us. Any friend of hers is a friend of mine."

"Well - good to meet you then."

"Like-wise."

"Ok then - let's see. Her cut is deep, but it looks pretty clean - I'm more worried about the hypothermia right now… why does she keep doing that with her wings?"

Lena had covered herself with her black wings - turning herself into a ball of feathers, just as she had done when she and Jim slept together.

"She's trying to warm up", Kirk said. "It's instinctive."

"Well, it's not going to be enough - I need - Hey Jim, take your shirt off."

"Huh?"

"Get underneath her - humans run a little warmer than Virosa - you can warm her up slowly so her system isn't shocked."

"OK…" Kirk made to remove his shirt but was stopped when Avar put his hand gently on Kirk's shoulder to stop him.

"Doctor, I am sure you mean well, but Lena is betrothed - you would disgrace her…I will call Bay-Lou."

Bones stared at him, "Fine." He peeled back Lena's wing and started working on the gash

in her side.

Kirk just stood there-waiting. Finally a male entered the room. Lena hadn't really said much about him, just that they had been intended since she was 20, and that she was never interested in swapping. What she had had failed to mention was that he was that he was incredibly handsome. He was almost five inches taller than Kirk, dark hair and eyes, and a muscle tone even he had to admire. He glanced at Kirk with disinterest. He didn't seem to be particularly interested in his betrothed, shivering on the bed, either. Veelia entered behind him, and had, in Kirk's opinion, a more appropriate reaction.

"Lena! Oh my God!...Bones - you-you-you can help her, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry about her", he turned to Bay-Lou. "You're the betrothed, right?"

He directed Bay-Lou to do what he had wanted Kirk to do. Bay-Lou removed his shirt to reveal the muscular chest Kirk would have had if he didn't drink… or eat carbs, and walked over to Lena, staring down, but not really seeing her. Kirk noticed something shiny around his neck for just an instant before he took it off and hid it from view. Kirk reached into his pocket to feel Lena's pendant. Bay-Lou settled into her bed, with her head resting on his chest, and gingerly touched her arms. He didn't look comfortable; Kirk didn't miss the look of revulsion he had when he looked at her blood-stained wings before a calm mask slid into place.

Veelia gently tugged Kirk out of the room.

"You should not look at her like that", she said softly.

"Like what?"

Veelia tilted her head, "You may still love her, but Bay-Lou is her betrothed. Betrothal is one of our most important laws - without her officially rescinding you cannot act like you two are together. It would actually cost her the Queenship."

"Why?"

"Because betrothal is sacred to us…It is.. when your family begins. It is hard to explain - When a Virsosa female conceives…"

"Yeah… the hormone, I know…but she's just betrothed. And Bial said she was going to rescind."

"It would have been a heck of a lot easier for her to rescind when she was still a princess...Rescinding jeopardizes her Queenship, and Lena needs the full support of every Virosa. Discarding a betrothed is… well it doesn't look good."

"But she doesn't like him - it's why they haven't..."

"Bial continues to underestimate her daughter, then", Veelia explained. "She did delay at first - I think she wanted to forget you. But then the war broke out. Then he was captured. We just managed to free him four months ago, and they did "try". It didn't work though… She has….lost a lot of body fat...and she suffered many internal injuries...throw stress into the mix…. I shouldn't be telling you this…"

"Is that why she smells different?" Kirk said sadly.

"I...you noticed I guess - yes. That is why - her pheromones are inactive."

"So she and Bay-Lou?"

"Are over", Veelia said. "They strongly dislike each other - or at least he dislikes her. They don't share a room anymore. I think she got tired of seeing the revolted look on his face whenever she undressed in front of him…"

"Is he insane? She's...beautiful!"

Veelia smiled, "It is sweet that you still think so. She's...well her body has been through a lot, and the blood stained wings kind of freak him out…"

Kirk was quiet - he felt the strongest urge to punch Bay-Lou in his stupid face. Lena was sacrificing everything for the Virosa; even if he didn't love her, he should have tried harder to make her happy - she deserved that at least. Still fingering the pendant in his pocket he asked Veelia, "What was that thing around his neck?"

"SHHHH", Veelia pulled him roughly into a side room. That was definitely going to leave a bruise on his arm. "Don't ever mention that you saw that! EVER! God...he is so careless sometimes!"

"What was it?"

"I shouldn't tell you this… it was a betrothal pendant - Lena's. They are made of a special type of metal and given to every Virosa female, Winged or non…. They are infused with our pheromones...they're like...a part of us. Upon betrothal there is an elaborate ceremony, and IN PRIVATE the betrothed is presented with it. No one else is ever supposed to see it. It's very very special."

Veelia looked away from him, "The pendant itself is a promise - a vow - to love the recipient as her soul-mate.

Kirk, grasping for something to say, asked, "I thought you guys did arranged matings."

Veelia rolled her eyes, "That's the fucked up part - they sort of lose their value when you're forced into it…. but it wasn't always like this. Before genetic testing started they were freely given. That's where their meaning comes from. In any case, she can rescind, and he'd have to give it back, but… can you understand why that wouldn't go over so well with our people?"

"Yeah…"

"Now, PLEASE don't tell anyone I told you this, and don't mention that you saw it…he is awful!"

"OK! Hey...is there anyway…is it possible for there to be two?"

"Um...no", Veelia said confused, "I just told you how special they are… do you EVER listen to me?"

Kirk shook his head, "Nope", he said, knowing it would piss her off.


	24. Chapter 24

Kirk, Spock and Uhura sat in a spare meeting room. Lena was fine, just sleeping. Suria had used her fleet to cut off the Zezian warship, and the Enterprise was safely away. Uhura had managed to re-establish contact with Marcus, and was checking in every hour. The plan was for Veelia to re-calibrate the Virosa transporters and send them back aboard the Enterprise; then they would leave. Kirk had given the order himself for Chekov to help Veelia do it. In a matter of hours this would all be over.

Uhura kept watch on Kirk. She couldn't believe he was actually leaving a fight, but his hands were tied though...he couldn't risk engaging in the Enterprise any further. Suddenly she heard a rustle of wings. Lena appeared in the doorway - she still looked terrible. Uhura remembered how intimidatingly gorgeous she was the day they met… when she had given Spock back to her, and then pulled Jim off a balcony. She was worn now...tired, the scar across her face didn't help.

Kirk looked up at her, "Feeling any better?" How he could remain so casual with her at a moment like this, Uhura didn't know. If it had been her - if Spock were amidst a deadly war, if he had almost just died for the umpteenth time, if she had gotten a post mortem message from him, only to learn he was alive weeks later, it would have taken everything she had not to hurl herself into his arms. But Kirk was going to walk away...he had too.

"Much", she said, just as casually. "Bones is a great Doctor; he even managed to heal the scar tissue." She lifted her shirt slightly to reveal perfect pale skin where the gash had been. She rolled her eyes, "I think he took it upon himself to remove some of the older scars on my back too….Anyways, I have come to tell you… The transporter is recalibrated. You can go home… I am releasing the Zezian ambassadors too. Don't want to get a reputation for being that crazy Queen who kidnaps peaceful mediators… That won't go over well for our pending alliance with the Federation, right Spock?"

"Most likely not."

"Oh well… I guess I'll have to start acting like an adult now…"

Uhura laughed in spite of herself. How Lena could make light of her situation was incredible.

Kirk stood up. "When do we leave?"

Lena somehow met his eye, "Whenever you want…"

"I want to talk to you first."

"Jim-" Spock cut in, "We should not delay." Uhura wanted to slap him. _He could be so insensitive sometimes!_

"You can be alone with me for five minutes."

She hesitated, "Fine."

"Guys…" Uhura nodded and pulled Spock out of the room.

Jim looked at Lena. Bones had done a great job cleaning her up…

"What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

He thought about the betrothal pendant, he was starting to suspect she had done something crazy, but he also remembered how she had given it to him with the request that he didn't ask about it. And it didn't really matter now.

"You need to stop this", he said instead.

"Stop what?"

"Trying to get yourself killed."

Lena was silent, "I'm not trying to get myself killed…"

"No. But you're not trying to prevent it either. Stop it."

Lena looked away, "My life is not my own…" she whispered.

Jim stood up, and puts his hands on her face, holding her head so that she had to look at him. "No...it's not...but that doesn't mean it's yours to throw away either. Your mother does know you… she knows you're taking too many risks. I can't help you anymore...but please, please be _careful_!"

"So says the guy who walked into a warp core to realign the housing."

"Well I wouldn't have been able to do that had I gotten myself offed before that!"

"Jim…you don't understand."

"I don't?" he asked, resting his hands on her shoulders, "I do understand - I would do anything for my crew… But I want to live too."

Lena bit her lip, "I'm so sorry. So sorry, I never should have taken that from you...I never wanted them in danger."

"I didn't either", Jim said. "We took a calculated risk...they should have been safe. It just didn't pan out."

"They will be safe soon, Jim. I promise…"

"I know…" he let it hang in the air. "I want you to promise me something else though…"

"Anything…" she said without thinking.

"Live. Make it out of this war alive - look for better options when faced with something dangerous. You're the Queen now… And when this is over...pick a mate. It can even be that asshole if you want… Be happy." It was funny...Carol and Uhura had once told him the same thing. He felt guilty for listening to them, but he realized that they were right. If he cared about Lena at all, he should want her to go on without him.

"Bay-Lou isn't an asshole."

Jim smiled, "So says the girl who once claimed to be in love with me… I think you just like assholes."

She laughed, "Yeah… can we not talk about that?" She actually blushed. It was wonderful to see some color in her face. "Bay-Lou isn't an asshole though - maybe I would like him better if he was. He is just angry. He was betrothed to me ten years ago, and I never made any sort of effort to get to know him. When he was sent to me I...well let's just say I had a lot of feelings. Instead of consummating and conceiving like I was supposed to, I sort of just kept...knocking him out?"

Jim snorted, "At least you didn't transport him anywhere…"

She grinned, "Yeah…then Suria got pregnant, and I took off to the other side of the moon to sulk. It was fortunate, because I wasn't captured when we were attacked. They took him though… and kept him prisoner to try to use him against me… But… he wasn't exactly on top of my list of priorities. Finally, Suria made a trade to get him back."

Jim fought back a laugh, "Wow, that's pretty bad…"

"Yeah… I think I'm the asshole here."

"So…what now?"

Lena shrugged, "I have promised him I would rescind, but I cannot until this is over. The Queen should be mated, but I think they have made an exception because of the war… But I must at least have him around, as I am known to be betrothed to him."

"Known to be…?"

Lena froze, but there was no way he could know. Though, it wasn't the first time Jim had figured out something she hadn't wanted him too.

"Umm hmm - It is known…"

Jim raised his eyebrows; she was a decent liar, but was terrible at omission.

"OK", he said, "but this changes nothing. Survive this, find a new mate...Lena, I can't leave you here knowing you don't care if you live or die."

Lena closed her eyes, eliciting tears from them, "I feel like I won't make it...no matter what. I can't see beyond this war. It's just easier to fight if I accept that I won't live to see the end of this."

"But you will! You are strong! And when this is over… I want you to move on."

They locked eyes - his bright blue to her green - she knew what he meant; he wanted her to move on from him.

Lena had never been in love before. She thought she loved Brok as a child, but that had been more to upset her mother. But there was something about Jim she couldn't shake. The way they barely knew each other, but understood each other so perfectly, the way he always knew what to say to her, the way he could make her laugh even when she was consumed in despair. She remembered how he had offered to take her away, aboard his ship...how she could have left this all behind. She had said no, of course, but that didn't mean she didn't want to. It was just impossible.

"I'll try", she said weakly. "I promise to try…"

Jim smiled sadly, "That's good enough, I guess."

Suddenly the door swung open and Uhura rushed in, "Jim!" she said, out of breath, "The Zezians...they've boarded the Enterprise!"

* * *

By the time Kirk and Lena made it to Suria's command room, Uhura had finished briefing them. The Enterprise's engines had started to over-heat from extended time in warp 7 and Marcus had to jump out of warp. She had thought she was far enough away from the conflict, but was ambushed by the massive warship Suria's fighters had chased off. The Enterprise was no match for it. Once they had crippled the ship, the Zezians beamed aboard, and had over taken the crew.

"What is with Zezians and boarding parties?" Kirk asked.

"Can you not think of any reason?" Suria asked. "Your ship is too weak to fight them off - it makes no sense to destroy it...not when they can just have it. Additionally...we may have made a tactical error...They know Veelia's con-sol is onboard. With it, the Vaa would have the technology to match ours...I'll bet you anything they are trying to steal it. The Vaa has gotten wind of the fact that his empire is falling apart back home. He wants this war over now. Lastly…this is what they do…"

Lena continued Suria sentence, "To take captives…alive."

Kirk looked at her in horror, "I thought they just did that with you guys?"

"No, other races as well... but they're usually more discrete. But you have no friends out here. They aren't even sure if you're friendly with us. I did technically take you into custody."

"What I don't understand", Suria interrupted, "Is how? Zezians aren't that strong- physically. Their weapons are good, but yours are better… How, in under and hour, did the Zezians manage to take over your entire ship? I would have thought the crew would have fought back."

Kirk, Spock, and Sulu looked at each other. Spock answered her, "Our crew is not ...proficient… in combat situations. Few of us are… we are actually all here."

"What?" Lena said. "Wait...do you mean to tell me that you guys have been zipping around in deep space, light years from any allies, with over 250 crew members who are completely incapable of self-defense, if they find themselves in a hand to hand combat situation?"

"Queen Lena, Starfleet is not a military organization. We are explorers, and at times, peace-keepers, but it is rare that…"

"UNTIL it's NOT RARE! Spock - this is a really dangerous part of the galaxy! Most of the galaxy is dangerous…How, and I mean this with all sincerity, HOW did you not think your crew needed a procedure in place to deal with a hostile boarding party that wasn't 'immediately surrender'?"

Spock looked at Kirk, who felt inwardly guilty. Lena was right, of course, and Spock had been bugging him about training the crew in self-defense… there just wasn't enough time.

"Maybe this is why men shouldn't be in charge…?" Suria said smugly.

Lena glared at her "Not now, Suria."

"Well...what are we going to do?" Julie asked.

Kirk turned to Suria, "Where is the crew now?

"In your -Veelia called it a "mess hall?... I don't know what that is though… I did not study the ship as thoroughly as she did."

"Chekov...can you get us onto the Enterprise?"

Chekov shook his head. Apparently the Zezians ship was distorting the signal to the Enterprise. They had lost their window. He was sure that he could beam someone from the Virosa home-world to the transporter pad on from the Enterprise though.

"Do we have any fighters nearby?" Lena asked Suria.

"No...well, yes, but it's more of a scouting ship...It can't go up against a Zezian warship."

"Can it distract them? If it fires on the Zezian warship unexpectedly, can it break the distortion for long enough to beam someone to the transporter room?"

"I have no idea."

"Veelia!" Veelia had just run into the room, "Same question!"

"I think so… but I won't have time to get a lock...to figure out where exactly on the Enterprise I'm sending you…You would just appear somewhere on the ship - or just outside it...But I think I can't get you inside- definitely inside", she finished quickly.

"Excellent", Kirk said. "I'll go...I'll get the transporters up and running and bring everyone else back…"

Lena looked up at him, "It won't be that simple", she said. "Zezians know to run boarding parties...they won't be easy to fight off. Then, even if you do manage to take back the ship, it doesn't change the fact that the Enterprise is parked right next to a Zezian warship. You're going to need help."

She turned to Brok and said, "Get my weapons."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, NO Lena", Suria cut in. "You can't go, you'll effectively destroy what little remains of their neutrality."

Lena rolled her eyes, "Kirk, Spock - pick a fucking side already."

"Yours", Kirk said instantly.

"Virosa", Spock said.

"Good", Lena smiled. "See! Look, now we have an official alliance."

"Lena, that is NOT how diplomacy works!" Suria shouted, frustrated.

"Yes it does...I am the Queen, remember!"

"That's not how Queenship works either!"

"I'm overruling you then. I will beam onto the Enterprise and take out the boarding party. From there we will regain control of the ship. In the meantime, YOU will send a third of our fleet to rendezvous with us. With the assistance I am counting on from our new allies, we should be able to take the ship down. Good plan?"

Suria said nothing.

"You're not going alone", Kirk said. "Veelia, can you get two on board?"

"Yes...I think… but no one else!"

Kirk turned to Lena, "Let's do it then."

"Captain...I must insist that I go with you instead of the Queen…"

"Absolutely not" Lena said to Spock. "You forget I have been fighting them off for a year...I know how to do this. Besides, I need one of you here - away from the fight. If Jim is injured or captured, I still need YOU to be able to take control of the ship. I can't fight off the warship without the Enterprises help. You need to split up."

Spock raised his eyebrow, "While your logic is sound, I must remind you that you were severely injured just a few short hours ago."

"Don't worry about that...actually, Jim...how much do you weigh?"

"What? What does that have to do with… I mean I've been working out…"

"Dr. McCoy?"

Bones rolled his eyes at Kirk, "He's 192…"

Lena pulled up her com, "Avar… I need two doses, make one a half dose."

"What's going on Lena?" Kirk asked.

"Spock's right...I'm exhausted. I suspect you are too, but we're out of time."

Avar rushed in with two injectors. Lena picked up one and walked over to Kirk. She put her hand on his neck, taking slightly too long to brush her fingers against his skin. "This will hurt", she said, and pushed the dosage into his neck.

He winced, "What was that… Oh." His question was immediately answered by the sudden feeling of raw energy. It was like he had slept 9 hours a night for a week, worked out every day, and had been drinking nothing but coffee and green juice. He felt his senses sharpen and blood flow increase to his muscles.

She injected her own neck, "It's a stimulant", she said. He saw the color return to her pale face, and the bags under her eyes fade. "This is going to be very dangerous…"

Suria walked over and whacked the empty dosage out of her hands. "Lena - this is crazy! You are going on a dangerous mission with your former lover, commandeering a huge portion of our fleet, hoping you can free the Enterprise before they reach you - while hopped up on stimulants!"

"Yep."

"Yep? That's all you have to say is 'yep'".

"Relax Suria, I really think this is gonna work."

"This is definitely going to work!" Jim backed her up. "Spock, make sure you guys are ready to beam up - Chekov, help Veelia."

Suria was flabbergasted, but Veelia giggled.

"You ready for this?" Jim asked her, tuck a phaser into his belt.

She praised him almost flirtatiously, "I'm always 'ready', Jim".

"I can't handle this", Suria whispered to Bones.

"Welcome to your new friendship with Jim Kirk", he whispered back.

"Lena! The surveyor is almost in position - I will only have one shot to do this so I suggest you and the Captain get on the transporter pad", Veelia said.

Jim and Lena looked at each other. Lena pulled off her crown and set it on the table. "This is going to work", she said, resting her hand on his arm.

"Lena! Stop touching the Captain! You're messing up my frequency! Now remember you two, I have NO idea where on the Enterprise you are going to end up. I could put you in the middle of a passel of Zezians for all I know! I'd stop flirting and draw weapons if I were you!"

"You know Veelia, on Earth, it's only considered polite to flirt a little before 'drawing weapons'", Jim said.

Lena burst into her clear, beautiful laughter.

"Oh my God, they're going to get themselves killed aren't they?" Bones said to Suria.

"Yep", she grimaced.

Kirk looked out at his little party, "Be ready".

"Veelia", Lena said. "Energize."

They disappeared.

"I hope this works", Uhura said to Spock.

"It'll work", Brok answered her. "The old Lena is back."

* * *

Jim and Lena appeared next to each other in the cargo bay. Veelia had been correct; they were dead smack in the middle of over 40 Zezians.

Without thinking, Kirk dropped and rolled out of the way, shooting down three Zezians then running behind a column for cover. He looked out, and saw that Lena had launched herself airborne, and was shooting down at every Zezian in her range. He had been impressed by Veelia's skills, but they were nothing compared to Lena's.

She dropped to down into the middle of a formation of five and took them all out inside of two seconds using the blade he had once seen her use against Suria. No motion was wasted; every swipe effectively ended the life of a Zezian soldier. She grabbed the last one and used him for cover against the Zezian's retaliatory shots.

Kirk rushed swiftly climbed up and ladder; Lena had the right idea… most or of the Zezians were on the ground level - attacking them from above was their only chance. Once on the platform he began shooting. The Zezians had been so preoccupied with Lena, they had almost forgotten he was there. He took out six more, before two made it up to him and launched themselves in his direction. One of them grabbed his arms and held them behind his back while the other reached up to take him in a choke hold. He quickly head- butted the one behind him, knocking him out, and broke the choke hold. He delivered a quick punch to the other Zezian's windpipe leaving him on the ground gasping for air - it was Spock's favorite move.

"Jim!" Lena cried from the ground.

He leapt over the rail and dropped down next to her. They were surrounded.

"Have any good ideas?" she asked.

They were back to back, facing a crowd of hostile Zezians.

"Not beaming into a 'passel of Zezians' would have been nice."

"I'll make a note of it to Veelia."

Kirk was looking around, thinking fast; surrendering was not an option. He suspected they were starting to realize who Lena was. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the turbo-lift - the one he and Lena had taken onto the ship after the feast on Ya-Mo. If they could get to it, he could seal the cargo bay door.

"Lena", he whispered. "Do you remember the night I showed you my ship?"

"You really think _now_ is good time for this conversation?" she snapped.

"No...the door...if we can make it, I can seal off the cargo bay...it's the only way in and out."

"OK - you wanna take the guys of the left and I'll take the right?"

"OK - on my mark, then we'll make a run for the door."

"I still don't run, Jim."

He ignored her quip, "Ready...one, two, GO!"

She hadn't been ready, but she caught up instantly, firing everything she had at the Zezians. They had forgotten to guard the door. Kirk, to buy her cover, shot at a pipe causing opaque gas to leave from it. They ran. Lena was moving much faster than he remembered - her wings barely slowing her down. They made it! Once inside the turbo-lift, he locked the door and used the Captain's code to seal off access - he was thankful Spock had never gotten around to changing them.

Lena whacked him on the shoulder, "What happened to 'three'?"

"There is no 'three'! It's1..2..GO. GO is three!"

"'GO' is not three, 'go' is its own thing!"

"That's crazy! Everyone knows 'go' is three!"

They stared at each other and burst out laughing. Kirk had the craziest urge to kiss her. They made a fantastic team. He felt almost high; and he was sure it was not entirely from the fight.

They took the turbo-lift the the transporter deck, creeping silent along the halls. There didn't seem to be too many Zezians on this deck. Kirk assumed most of them would be in either the cargo bay, guarding the crew in the mess hall, or on the bridge. They heard something. A woman cried out from the transporter room after what sounded like a loud slap. Kirk turned to Lena and put his finger to his lips, warning her to stay silent. She nodded and tucked her wings back. They really were quite amazing -she had complete control over every feather. He wondered why Veelia's always rustled, but then remember that Veelia generally didn't give a damn who heard her.

He heard the slap ring out again, and peered around the corner. Carol was tied to a chair. Her pretty face was bleeding from repeated slaps, and her uniform had been ripped down to expose her bra.

"Where is the CON-SOL!?" a Zezian male cried out before slapping her again, causing her nose to bleed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

The Zezian officer pulled out a knife and carved out a fine cut down her neck.

"Arrrgh!" she cried out.

One of the other males stepped forward and leaned down. He used his finger to trace the line of blood down her neck, over the tops of her breasts, and into her cleavage. "Don't muck her up too bad… this one will be mine when we're through with her…"

"GO TO HELL!" Carol screamed and spat at him.

The Zezian officer drew his hand back to hit her, when he suddenly realized it had been severed! He gasped in horror and whirled around to see that Lena had slipped into the room and was standing directly behind him. That was the last thing he saw before his head fell to the floor.

Kirk quickly entered the transporter room and locked the door, shooting the remained four Zezians in the room.

"Jim!" Carol cried.

"Jesus, Carol! Are you OK?" He moved to unbind her hands. Without him having to ask for it, Lena handed him one of the knives she kept stowed in her wings.

Once free, Carol jumped out of her chair and gave him a quick hug, "Yes… yes I'm OK…Jim – what is the Virosa Queen doing here?"

Carol was staring at Lena, whose hands were racing over the transporter con-sol. Carol was in shock – Lena looked like she had gotten the hell beaten out of her daily. It had been quite terrifying to witness her slay the Zezian officer with such a practiced motion, but then Carol was almost sorry she did not possess the skills to do it herself.

"What's the plan?" she asked, turning back to Kirk.

Lena answered from the con-sol. "I am beaming the rest of the away team back now, Dr. Marcus… we will take the Enterprise and aid in the defeat of the Zezian warship…my fighters are en route. The Federation and the Virosa are officially allies - speaking of which… where is Veelia's con-sol?"

Carol smiled, and unzipped her boot slightly; it had been in there the whole time. Kirk felt his respect for her rise when he realized she had withstood a serious beating to keep it safe.

The transporter energized and the rest of Kirk team re-appeared, weapons drawn.

"This isn't going to work", Carol said. "There are over 100 Zezians on this ship."

They all looked at each other…

"Jim", Spock said. "What if we did not overtake the ship, but merely the bridge? We can seal it from the inside and fire on the warship. They may not wish to fire back with 100 of their own onboard."

"OK- let's go then!"

The party of eight charged into the empty hall way covering each other but there was no one in sight. They got up to the bridge undetected. It was locked, but they could hear Zezians inside.

Kirk motioned silently to Sulu, Spock and Lena, to help him go in first. He unlocked the door. Before the Zezians could even react, Lena had taken out two. Sulu leapt over a co-sol and attacked two more while Spock used his Vulcan nerve pinch thing Kirk hated so much on the one sitting in the Captain's chair. Julie burst into the room and quickly dropped four more. Zezians were clearly not warriors.

"Lock - open on Captain's authorization ONLY" Kirk screamed into the door. They had re-taken the bridge.

Kirk took his place back in the Captain's chair while Sulu took his place back at the helm.

"Get me Suria", Kirk said to Uhura.

Veelia appeared in her stead. "Veelia", Kirk said, "Where is your fleet?"

Veelia stared wide eyed into the screen, "They are still 10 minutes away! The Zezians sent more fighters...we got stuck. You're on your own for the next 10 minutes!"

"Captain!" Sulu shouted. "The Zezians… they are beaming their people back...they realized we have control of the ship!"

"Warp, Mr. Sulu, now!"

"I can't go into warp with no one in engineering!"

"Evasive maneuvers then! Chekov - fire everything we've got!"

"Jim!" Lena said. "There is an asteroid belt 2 minutes from here. Your ship will have the advantage if you can make it…."

"Sulu?"

"On it, Captain!"

They started fleeing toward the asteroid belt, praying to get there in time, when they received a hail from Suria.

"Suria! Where the HELL are you?!" Lena screamed, taking Jim's com.

""Lena… they ambushed us...we need more time… we're 20 minutes away!"

"Princess Suria", Spock said to her, "The Enterprise will not last twenty minutes in a battle with a warship."

"I'm sorry… it's the best I can do. I need to go…Stay alive...Suria-out."

The party on the bridge looked at each other is horror… They had not anticipated the Virosa being so far out. Of course they had expected re-taking the ship to take longer as well.

"Wait!" Uhura said. "Why don't we just do what we did last time?"

"Last time?" Lena asked.

"Board them?" Kirk said.

"Yes! We'll take out their weapons again!"

"Nyota, that was likely to only work once… The Zezians will be expecting it now, and likely their engine room will be heavily guarded", Spock argued.

"What if we did it from the bridge?" Julie jumped in.

"While that could work...after Veelia's execution of the Zezian officer, the Zezians have now made it impossible to beam on and off any bridge on their ships. Besides, their shields are up.

"What about with Veelia's con-sol?" Lena asked. "She designed it to get through sheilds…"

"Possible...though it is highly likely you will end up right outside the bridge. They seem to have a deflector in place, and Veelia's technology, though advanced, is not particularly accurate."

"Close enough!" Lena said and slipped Veelia's con-sol onto her wrist.

"I'll come with you," Kirk said instantly.

Lena looked up at him, "No Jim...you must stay here."

"Lena…"

"Jim! I need you to command the Enterprise! Everything depends on this ship still being in fighting condition when Suria's fleet arrives. I helped you take back your ship…In exchange I wanted that one. Go get it for me!"

"Spock can handle this!"

"Spock is not you!...No offense, Spock", she added.

"Vulcans do not feel offense."

Lena raised her eyebrows, "Sure…"

"Lena is this too danger-"

Suddenly her mouth was on his, her lips brushing his lips, her tongue gently probing his own. She reached her arms around his neck, and stepped closer into his embrace. He felt as though time had stopped - that he was back on Ya-Mo, kissing her, making love to her, enjoying every moment he had with her. That the year they had spent apart, the heartbreak of losing her, and the terror of the last few days were nothing but a nightmare. Her kiss seemed to go on forever, but she broke it, and leaned in so that her nose to touch his own.

"I will be careful", she whispered, her lips grazing his, "I promise...I will live through this…"

She kissed him briefly and pulled away.

The bridge was flabbergasted, but Lena took no notice. She looked at them and said, "I will contact you when I have disabled the ship and gotten off the bridge, and then you can beam me back. As a security measure I really should destroy Veelia's con-sol once I am on board."

"Wait!" Carol said. "Do you know how to disable their ship?"

Lena grimaced, "I have an idea...I am fluent in Zezian and have a basic understanding of their technology."

"Well I KNOW how to do it…I should go with you…I can do it faster."

Lena looked at Jim, who nodded - wondering where this side of Carol had come from. "GO!" he said, "The Enterprise can't evade them much longer!"

Carol drew her weapon, and stepped close to Lena. Lena wrapped her arm around her hip and pulled her in. She covered them both with her wings… In case they were shot at.

They disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

The Enterprise darted across space at maximum impulse, almost as if she, herself, were desperate to reach the haven of the asteroid belt. Sulu winced every time they were hit.

"Shields are holding Sir, but not for very long!" Chekov shouted at him.

Kirk mind raced back to when he had taken a tour of the Zezian fleet. He remembered the ships not being particularly innovative - they had a tendency to mass produce them to cut costs. He suddenly remembered a weakness in their starboard side - a tiny design flaw that would allow an enemy to disable an engine. With an engine taken out, in the impending asteroid field, the warship would lose maneuverability. It was impossible to hit unless you knew exactly where it was.

"Chekov - move!" Kirk shouted. He leapt into Chekov's seat and a fired two quick shots. "Get to the transporter room and get a lock on Lena and Carol! I want them outta there the second they're done!"

"Direct hit, Captain!" Sulu shouted.

"Spock - we need to get deep into this asteroid field and get them to wreck their ship following us. There's a larger asteroid in the belt, can figure out a way to use it to pull them in?"

Spock immediately started calculating the force of the mild gravitational pull the large asteroid was creating and feeding Sulu coordinates. They could not dodge the warship forever but they could give them one hell of a chase.

The warship fired again, crippling one of the Enterprises engines.

"Sheilds at 2% Captain!" Sulu gasped. The ship rocked, and crashed into an asteroid.

"Life support failing!" Uhura said.

Suddenly the warship stopped its pursuit, and Carol reappeared on the bridge, with Veelia's con-sol, covered in black blood. She looked up at Kirk, but before she could speak he received a hail from the Zezian ship. His heart stopped...Lena was dead...the Captain was calling to gloat.

"Hi Jim", a cocky voice called out. It was Lena, lounging in the Captain's chair!

"Lena! What happened?"

She smiled, but Carol answered, "The door to the bridge was unguarded... We slipped right in. Then we fought them off… they weren't expecting so bold a move. Lena was able to seal the bridge and I disabled the weapons and shields." She was glowing from the fight.

"So Jim", Lena said through the hail screen, "Do you accept my surrender?"

"Since when do you surrender?" he bantered. Suddenly the Virosa fleet dropped out of warp and began firing on the Warship!

"Dammit! Uhura let the know Lena is in control of the ship!"

"No Jim! They need to take it down while they can…I can't hold the bridge forever… Can you bring me back?"

"Chekov?!"

"She needs to geet off zee bridge, Sir! Our transporter technoloyie is not capable of penetrated ze defenses. Ze Zezians have a defleyctor to pwevent enimeies from twansporting someone from ze bridge!"

Kirk stared at Lena through the hail, "Can you get off the bridge?"

She quickly looked at the scanner, "There are 10 Zezians in the hall sealing off the exit… I won't be able to get them all from this angle, and if they get on the bridge, they'll take the ship back!"

"Fuck the ship! Can you get out?"

She looked up at him, wide eyed and shook her head, "I don't think so…" Suddenly a blast from a Virosa ship hit the warship, and the com screen went dark.

Kirk gasped, trying to figure out what to do. He turned to see Spock handing him a phaser and a com. "Are you not going after her?" he asked.

Kirk could only nod and sprinted down to the transporter room. Veelia's con-sol was dead, and he couldn't risk bring it back aboard. Chekov looked at him in surprise.

"Get me outside the bridge door", Kirk said to him. Chekov nodded and sent him off.

Lena sat on the bridge, watching as her fleet attacked the Zezian vessel. This would be a tremendous loss for the Zezians. But instead of enjoying the moment like she would have a few weeks ago, all she felt was fear…and heartbreak. She had just promised Jim she would try to live, she had just started to feel like herself again, but this was the end. Maybe it was better this way…she didn't want to part with him again.

Suddenly she heard a phaser outside her door.

Kirk was in disbelief on just how terrible Zezian were at combat. No wonder they were terrified of Lena. Then he remembered his own crew was still tied up in the mess hall. He would REALLY have to do something about them. He surprised the group guarding the bridge door. He took out six before they saw him, and when the others turned around to attack, they were immediately shot down my Lena, who had apparently heard the noise.

"Jim!" she cried. He reached out and grabbed her hand, and they started to run from the bridge, away from the deflector.

"Wait! We have to guard the bridge!"

Kirk scowled; he aimed four shots into the bridge: helm, weapons, com and the Captain's chair, for good measure.

"Or we could just do that", Lena conceded.

"Chekov!" he yelled into his com. "Get us out of here! NOW!"

"Captain! I cannot get a lock! Ze ship is being destroyed all around you!"

"Shit!"

"Jim, Jim wait!" Lena started tugging him in another direction, "The ship has escape pods down on the-"

"6th level!" he finished her sentence.

The dashed down the hallway. They saw no one...the Zezians were desperately trying to regain control of their ship, but to no avail. Jim could smell gases in the air; life support was clearly off-line. Without warning there was an explosion at the end of the hall and a cloud of fire racing towards them. Lena pulled Jim quickly into a squat and covered them with her wings. She bit into his shoulder, hard.

"Your wings are fire-proof?" he asked her - was there ANYTHING she couldn't do?

"No!" she squeaked. He looked to see she had a pained expression on her face. She withdrew her wings and he saw that the feathers she had exposed to the flames were badly burnt, but that the skin underneath them was mostly protected. "Looks like my flying days on hold over for a few months…"

"Are you OK?"

"Yes...I'll be fine...let's just get out of here!"

They continued onward as the ship disintegrated around them. Finally they made it to the escape pods, only to encounter a large group of panicked Zezians. One of them saw Jim and Lena, and immediately drew his weapon to shoot.

Jim acted on instinct, and threw his body in front of Lena.

"Ahh!" He felt a deep stinging in his bicep; looking down he saw that he had blood running down his uniform sleeves.

"Jim!" Lena pulled him to the side, and quickly opened an escape pod door. Without hesitation they jumped inside, and ejected.

Jim jumped into the cockpit, to try and stabilize it, but the Warship suddenly exploded jettisoning them out into the asteroid field. The force of the blast hurled them outward. Jim grabbed control of the thrusters and managed to keep them from hitting anything, but he could do nothing to slow their momentum. Further and further they flew! Barely missing asteroid by what seemed like inches, when, finally they slowed. They were pulled into the motion of the belt.

Lena hailed her fleet, "This is the Queen! I am with Captain Kirk… we are trapped in the asteroid belt...can you beam us out?"

"Negative, Queen Lena", a disembodied voice called out. "The metal in the asteroids make it impossible to lock onto your signal. You must get out of the field."

"OK...Jim, maximum impulse…how long do you think?"

"10 minutes", he said doing a quick calculation in his head.

"We will rendezvous with you in 10 minutes - Lena out."

Lena breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe...he was safe.. the Enterprise was safe… and the ship that had threatened to destroy her home-world was obliterated. She felt an overwhelming pang of guilt. There had been 1000 Zezians on that ship….most of them lower caste. Her war was with the elite, but until their own people rebelled against them, there was nothing she could do. She tried not to think about it, but sometimes their screams from the dreadful night she freed the Winged Daughters on Ya-Mo still haunted her. She took a deep breath - the escape pod cabin smelled like burnt feathers and blood. She turned to look at Jim, and realized he was still bleeding profusely from his arm.

"Here, let me", she said gently. Lena moved to straddle his lap - he was still seated in the cock-pit. He silently allowed her to inspect his arm. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"I'm OK", he said, not answering her question.

She smiled sadly and pulled his gold shirt over his head. He had been wearing a black t-shirt underneath it, but it gave her better access to his arm. "We need to stop the bleeding", she said, not looking at him.

Lena pulled a knife from her wings and sliced off the clean sleeve of this uniform shirt and started to tie it around his arm.

"You know...if we're gonna keep hanging out, I think I'm going to have to invest in more uniforms," he said.

Lena laughed, reminded of the time she had sent him back to the Enterprise totally naked. She had never bothered to send the uniform back.

"Yeah...Sorry about that by the way…."

"No you're not."

"I am!"

He gave her a knowing smile, "Sure".

Jim slid his arm around her waist, and looked into her eyes. _He still loved her, God how he still loved her. _

"I wanted to thank you too…" she said. "For coming back…I mean I didn't want you to, but ...I couldn't have done this without you...and …I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy to see you again."

Jim reached up and brushed the hair out of her beautiful face. "You did promise not to lie to me anymore…"

He pulled her closer and kissed her. She responded immediately, her body folding into his, collapsing the distance between them; he could feel her skin flush against his lips, as she urgently deepened their kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Suddenly she pulled away.

"What?" he breathed.

"We can't - I can't; Jim… we need to stop!" She could feel his body pressed against hers, and the beginnings of his erection forming beneath her.

"Why?" he asked. "Why stop? Lena…"

"Because! I am known to be betrothed!"

Jim pulled back, _so she was on this again…_

"Known to be betrothed?"

"Yes."

"So you are betrothed?"

"I...am known to be...yes!" _Dammit, why had she promised not to lie to him!_

"You keep saying 'known to be'."

"Well I am!"

"You know I've never really been a fan of semantics."

"It's not…"

Jim glared at her, "Don't lie to me…"

Lena bit her lip. "Then I will say nothing…" she whispered.

"Finally", he said and started to kiss her again. She ceased her protests… she couldn't fight anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in how good it felt to be in his arms again. She let her fingers trail down his chest, and slip underneath his shirt. He noticed and quickly pulled it over his head for her, and pulled her face back to his own. Lena could feel him hardening beneath her, and her own body begin to respond. She broke their kiss again.

"What?" he said, annoyed now.

"We just shouldn't…"

"You want to", he almost accused her.

"I am known-"

"But you're not!"

Lena froze.

"You're not betrothed", he continued. "You can't be…by the laws of your own people."

"I...I...why do you say that?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Because, from what I've heard, it's a two part thing...You might have said some vows you obviously didn't mean but Bay-Lou doesn't have this." Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out her pendant... his pendant, now.

She hadn't seen it in a year. She had forgotten how pretty it was. Though temporarily speechless, she recovered and swiftly said, "How do you know you don't have the fake one?"

Jim laughed - count on Lena to break betrothal law and make a fake sacred pendant.

"What's so funny?"

"You are", he said, "This is the real one."

"How would you know?" she rolled her eyes.

"Because I feel like I'm holding you when I touch it. Like you're right here", he put his hand on his heart. "I know it's real...because I know you love me just as much as I …"

She put her hand to his lips, "Please don't say it…I know...I know you do - I just... I can't have it ringing in my ears for the rest of my life."

"You don't seem to like playing by your own rules…" he smiled, reminding her of the emotional out-pouring she has sent to his entire ship. She flushed, slightly.

"No one else knows...no one. No one else has ever seen it, or will, so no one would be able to spot a fake. I'm sorry...I never thought I would see you again...I just...It was crazy and impulsive, but…you are the only person I would ever want to have it."

"It's OK", he tightened his grip around her, and kissed her lips softly. She moaned a little when he broke it and started trailing kisses down the scar across her face, over her jaw bone and down her neck, evoking feelings she thought herself to be done with long ago.

"How much longer until we rendezvous?" she asked.

"About eight minutes", he answered, still kissing her neck.

Eight more minutes….then they would go back to reality. War, death, and their final goodbyes. She closed her eyes, and decided. She reached over and flicked the impulse down to its slowest speed. "How about now?" she asked.

Jim was surprised, "OK now it's more like 80."

_It was still not enough time, but_ "80 is better", she said.

She pushed her lips back on his, no longer gentle, but desperate, passionate - she nibbled she bottom of his lip, and felt him grin. He moved his hands up her body, over her breasts and to the clasp that held up the top of her flight suit behind her neck. She wiggled out of his hands, and put a little more space between them. She started undo his pant button, while nibbling on his ear. "I need you", she said, "I need you in me."

"You know, we do have 80 minutes", he said with a smile. He reached over to the zipper on her hip. Flight suit pants we taken off from the side - hip to ankle on the right. She had pulled his penis and was stroking it, "I need you now…." she whispered in his ear. He pulled her flight suit pants to the side, and slipped his fingers past her underwear and inside her. He heard her gasp in delight and kissed her again. She pulled his hands away, and looked into his eyes, "Now.." she said again, quite seriously.

"Don't you wa-" Before Jim could finish his sentence he was inside her. She moaned and they started to move together. She felt just like he remembered, better even - hot and tight. She kept whispering his name in his ear. He slipped his hand up her back and stroked her spine between the bases of her wings - she loved that. She loved having her breasts played with too. He made to remove her top, when she stopped him.

"What…"

"Don't", she said; he was still inside her.

"I want to take your clothes off."

She smiled, "You don't have to…"

"Yes, I do, actually", he said. "I haven't seen your body in a year - and I am really REALLY into your body."

"Jim…"

"What? I HAVE seen you naked before. I couldn't get you to keep your clothes on if I tried…"

"It's…" she looked sad all of a sudden, "I don't want you to see what this last year has done to me…"

Jim remembered his conversation with Veelia - how she said that Bay-Lou was not attracted to Lena. Clearly he was crazy, but Veelia had almost sort of agreed with him.

"I need to…" he said gently. She looked away as he peeled down her top, his anger at the Zezians, and himself, multiplying with each inch. Her once perfect skin was covered in half healed bruises and scars; her beautiful curves replaced with hard muscle. He knew now for sure what he had suspected upon seeing her in her tank top- she wasn't eating enough. Constant stress, battles...war - it was all evident. While he had been zipping around, going to adventures, watching _Casablanca_ over and over again feeling sorry for himself, she had been fighting for her life, and the lives of everyone around her. He never did know what she saw in him...and he didn't know now. He pulled her closer and planted kisses along the scar on her collar bone.

He turned her face to look back at him, "You're incredible… you know that right?"

"Now you sound like Suria", she said, blushing.

He kissed her again, and slid his hands over her body...careful not to press too hard on any of her bruises, pulling her against him. He started moving beneath her, and felt her skin flush.

"I remember what you like" he said knowingly. She just laughed and blushed… kissing him happily.

"You do", she admitted.

"Take the rest of your clothes off", he said.

"Jim…"

"You're crazy if you think a few bumps are gonna change anything…I want you naked...now…"

"OK", she breathed, against his lips. She was done resisting, done thinking...She was here with him now...alone. Lena was so sick of trying to forget him; she was tired of telling herself she was being irrational. As a Winged Daughter, Princess, and then Queen, her whole life had been determined for her...this was her one wild card… her one choice. She wanted him.

Moving off of him she removed the remainder of her flight suit and underwear while he removed his uniform pants and boxers. She settled back into his lap, and let his penis slip into her once more. She felt heat course through her body as he moved with her, running his hands over her breasts, and ducking down to put his mouth on her nipples. He remembered everything...it was like they had been together only yesterday. She ran her hands through his hair, and down his arms, losing control. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion hit her -he slowed...this was hitting him too.

"Fuck...what's happening?" he asked.

"The stimulant is wearing off", she said. "I do not know. We may not be able to…"

"I'll be fine", he said, regaining his momentum.

She smiled...she had forgotten how much he loved sex. Suddenly an idea came to her-Avar would be upset, but….

Lena reached into her wings and pulled something out. "Wait Jim, stop."

He didn't , "We've already been through this, you're not betrothed to Bay-Lou", he grunted.

She forced him to slow - she was still stronger than he was… He was slightly out of breathe from fighting the stimulant. "You know", he said, "Maybe we should have done half impulse...80 minutes was kind of ambitious…"

Lena laughed out loud, "Yeah… I think both of us have a habit of being a little over zealous."

He kissed her nose, "Nah".

"You know… I DO have one more round of Avar's stimulant…" She held it up, "Although, I'm pretty sure this isn't what it's supposed to be used for…"

Jim raised his eyebrows with a smirk, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That we should take performance enhancers to fuck in this escape pod for 80 solid minutes or until it wears off and we collapse from exhaustion? Yes."

"Marry me", he said and pushed the dosage into his neck.


	26. Chapter 26

The Enterprise rounded back into Virosa space. It had sustained heavy damage during its battle with the Zezian warship and Scotty needed time to complete the repairs. The Zezians were devastated by the loss of their warship - news of its destruction ricocheted throughout the Zezian Empire. There had been over 1000 Zezians on board, including several members of the Vaa's family: retribution was sure to be swift. In addition to this, no one heard from Queen Lena. One of the fighters had reported that she had hailed them from an escape pod, and would rendezvous in 10 minutes, but it had now been 30 and she still hadn't turned up. Suria finally got tired of waiting.

She went down to the command room, where several members of the Enterprise's crew had gathered. Veelia was working intently on her con-sol. Her capacity for command astounded even the most experienced members of the Virosa militia. She could think of a hundred things at once, seamlessly managing scores of fighters into devastating attacks with ease. She was also one of the best fighters among the Winged Daughters. She was the Virosa's greatest weapon, their infinite advantage. When Suria first met her she had been slightly perturbed that anyone could be so brilliant, so beautiful, and so sweet… Suria had begun looking at potential intendeds for her, much to Lena's displeasure. Veelia was minimally invested in the process, but had actually given Suria the go-ahead. Though she was significantly more interested in the war than she was in betrothal, she did not fail to divine the lesson Lena was now learning.

Lena had known Bay-Lou was her intended for years and had never bothered to vet him. She had just assumed it would be fine. Now that they were betrothed, it was clear they were a terrible match, and Lena was going to have to deal with the fall-out of rescinding. By contrast, Suria had changed her intended four times since she was 16, finally settling on Avar three years ago. She had not been in love with him at their betrothal ceremony, but his kind, even personality matched hers - he was in the medical field, and was very focused on learning his trade. Once the war started, he had become her rock - Lena's too, almost. She had fallen in love with him as she watched him work tirelessly to save her best friend over and over, never wavering, never faltering, and never complaining. Somehow things had shifted between her and Lena - Suria found herself to be more and more dependent on Avar, and less on her best friend. Of course, the hormones her body produced when they conceived their son helped, but Suria wondered if she would have loved him anyways. She found herself regretting not mating with him sooner.

Suria had had a private conversation with Veelia about this, and was quite surprised when the girl agreed. She didn't want to be betrothed for a long time, but she had found one way she did not wish to emulate Lena. She had actually called for her betrothal pendant to be brought to her…just in case. Suria sighed, she was going to have a hell of a time trying to find someone who could keep up with Veelia - mentally, physically, and sexually, but as Lena had elevated her rank in society to that of an unofficial Princess, Suria had no lack of options.

"Veelia", Suria interrupted the girl's concentration, "why isn't Lena back yet?"

Veelia turned around, "I don't know...she and the Captain were supposed to meet the fighter 20 minutes ago, but they are still in the asteroid field…." Suria did not miss the look of confusion and disappointment on her face. Unfaithfulness to a betrothed was an incredibly serious offense. Lena was still unmated, off with her former lover, who she clearly still had feelings for, and now they had disappeared together.

Veelia continued, "It was only supposed to take them 10 minutes, but ...the escape pod dropped to minimum impulse…"

Suria locked eyes with Spock, but Avar stepped in, "She probably did it deliberately, Veelia."

"Why?"

"To conserve power for life support."

"What's wrong with the life support?"

"Nothing… Humans are just outrageously inefficient. If she and the Captain are in the same pod, they would need the life support to work overtime to handle how much oxygen he needs."

Veelia frowned. "Really?"

"Of course… it was in that delightful culture briefing Suria gave to you a year ago… Shall I re-send it to you?"

Veelia merely rolled her eyes and went back to work.

The members of the Enterprise's crew were pulled out the room by Spock, along with Suria and Avar.

"I CANNOT believe her!" Suria shouted once they were out of ear-shot.

"Yeah….Avar, I'm pretty sure Jim doesn't need that much oxygen" Bones said.

"It was the only thing I could think of in the moment that Veelia would not be able to catch me on…."

"She will realize it was untrue should she ever read the culture briefing." Spock interjected unhelpfully.

Avar didn't seem concerned, "It she can't build it, fly it, shoot it, blow it up, or fuck it, she has no use for it."

"Her interests are indeed quite limited."

"This still isn't good though" Suria said.

"My love - this is neither the first, nor the last time betrothal law has been broken."

"Not by the Queen!"

"She is the first unmated Queen...had others managed to ascend in this manner, I am sure she would not have been the first Queen either. But I didn't think Lena could stand the look of disappointment in Veelia's eyes - not on top of everything else she's been through."

"So she finally did it, then…" Bay-Lou entered the room, he had been listening to the whole conversation.

Suria rounded on him, "Lena has done NOTHING but slow down the escape pod!"

"I don't care, Princess...I really don't."

Suria wanted to hit him, "How DARE you speak that way about your Queen!"

Bay-Lou looked down at her, "I respect her as my Queen...but...I am sick of this charade. Lena does not care for me...she never has, and she never will. Yet I am tied to her, against my own will, and she will not release me."

"You know DAMN well why!"

"Because she fears losing support? I am bound to someone who sees me as little more than an object… something she must have in order to keep her power. I was forced to pledge myself to her, and then...after mistreating me, and leaving me to rot with the Zezians, I was told to have a child with her. Can you not understand why she is not near and dear to my heart?"

Suria said nothing.

"I will not reveal this information...I am a Virosa. I DO know the importance of her position, and I DO understand that we need her. But I ask you, as her co-ruler, as her friend, please convince her to rescind."

"She has already promised it."

"No...now. Before this war ends her life and sends me into an obligatory ten years of mourning. She has just saved our home-world… they will not abandon her now. I would have my life back - I would be with someone who might actually care for me."

Suria knew he was right. Lena often championed the rights of males in their culture, but had somehow neglected to follow her own rules. Suria knew the guilt that weighed on Lena because of Bay-Lou…she didn't actually hate him. She had had every intention of giving him a real chance when they traded him back from the Zezians, but, by then it was too late - he loathed her. It was almost fortunate she was incapable of having a child.

Suria checked the time. Lena would not be out of the asteroid field for another 42 minutes.

* * *

A blaring alarm went off. Jim reached over quickly to shut it off. Clearly the Zezians had not constructed their escape pods to be compatible with fucking the shit out of Winged Daughters.

"Ah, JIM - I- Argh!" Lena came for the third time in twenty minutes. She was completely naked, bent over the control con-sol, while he pounded into her from behind. His fingers had been reaching around her waist, and stroking her soaking wet clitoris. At the same time he had been planting kisses down her spine, between her wings. Fortunately he had thought to lock the auto-pilot before using the pilot's con-sol to fuck on.

She turned around and started kissing him, running her hands down his chest past his penis and underneath to his balls; rubbing them in clockwise motion with her thumbs, and reaching further back, applying pressure on his taint. He bit her lip in response, put his hands on her breasts and nipples. "Move", he said.

Jim pushed her up onto the con-sol in a sitting position and pulled her legs as far apart as she could go. He pushed her back to lay down across it and dropped to his knees. From this angle he could see everything – her vagina was wet, red, and throbbing from over stimulation, but still begging for more. Her juices ran down her ass cheek, onto the con-sol. He licked the trail it left; following it to its origin, her sweet sour flavor washing over his taste buds. He pushed his tongue inside her, causing her to giggle.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"Don't want to waste any…" he said, still lapping her up. He moved his tongue to her clitoris and started rapid-firing flicking it, causing her to scream and jerk back.

"Stay still", Jim said, securing her thighs down with his hands.

"I can't!" Lena opened her legs, if possible, even wider.

He continued flicking her…. Or trying to… she kept squirming; making it difficult! "I'm gonna stick it in your ass again, if you don't stop moving," he warned.

"No, no, no! I don't like that!" she said, laughing.

"Oh yes you do…"

"Not as a surprise!"

He could tell she was starting to come again. He switched to longer strokes with his tongue and let her expel into his mouth.

When he stood back up, Lena pushed him back, placing her lips on his, tasting herself on his tongue. "I think it's your turn", she breathed, and got to her knees. He settled back to the Captain's chair, and she crawled between his legs planting kisses down his chest. When she finally got to the head of his penis, she immediately deep throated it and pulled back, teasing him. She put her mouth back on him, reaching underneath to fondle his balls and stimulate his prostate while she furiously slid up and down. He felt himself pre-come; she tasted it too. She looked up at him and smiled, his semen glistening on her lip. "Someone is enjoying themselves…" she said wickedly, and went back down. Jim moved his hands to her head. One his top five favorite things about Lena was her strength- it came in handy for situations like this. Most girls would yell at him for pushing on their heads, or complain that he had hurt their neck. Lena, however, was indifferent to the how hard he was pushing, and used his pressure to allow him to dictate the rhythm. She thought it was weird that he liked pushing her head so much, but didn't care either way.

He felt his penis throb in her relentless mouth; he was going to come…again…He had no idea what Avar put in that stimulant, but it was fucking awesome. He hadn't been able to recover in under a minute since he was 19. He would have to get the formula… He suddenly remembered another idea which had dawned a year ago, only after he had left Lena on Ya-Mo.

"Hey…uh…Lena?"

"Um hum?" her mouth was still occupied with his dick. "Do you think you could…Would it be weird if I asked you to do this with …your wings?"

She bopped up, incredulous. "Why does everyone always ask for this?"

"Wait? You knew this was a thing we could do and you never ONCE brought it up? And who is 'everyone'?"

She rolled her eyes, "You are so weird."

"Not arguing with you there, but is that a yes or a no?"

She gave him a look, but, to his surprise, she brought her flexible wings forward and used the edges to stroke his shaft. He was going to explode-this was SO HOT. Lena could control every feather, and seemed to be moving each one in a different motion. She pulled one of them away and used it to stoke his balls, and moved to put the tip of her tongue back on the head of his penis. He felt like his eyes were rolling behind his head, when finally -

I'm gonna come!" he said. Lena quickly deep-throated him, swallowing every drop.

He pulled her onto his lap, kissing her urgently, starting to get hard again. She could feel it too. "You wanna go for number five?" she said with a seductive smile.

He pressed his lips into hers, "Oh yeah", he said.

They laid down on the floor of the escape pod, Lena opening her legs for him once more. He moved over her, kissing the side of her face and neck. He pushed inside her, and felt her moan in response, "God, WHY is your penis so amazing?" Jim started thrusting into her with his newly dubbed "amazing" penis, grinding on her at the same time. Five in just a little over an hour would be a personal best. She kept crying out, calling his name, screaming as she raked her nails over his back. He was going to come again – so was she.

Jim pulled back to look into her eyes. On instinct he said, "I…I..lov-" She cut him off with a kiss.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes as his relentless pounding sent both of them over the edge.

He felt a wave of exhaustion hit him…he saw it in her eyes too. She tightened her grip on him. "Please..." she said, "Stay inside me…just a little longer." He rolled them to their side. He kissed her nose and lips.

"How much time do we have?" she asked.

"Not enough", he said. "We should get dressed in a few minutes."

She nodded, but did not release him.

"Lena…I …I don't want to leave you again…"

"You have to…" she whispered.

"Why? Really? What would happen?"

Lena sat up and started pulling her clothes on. "It just wouldn't work."

"Why not? Because I can't father a Winged Daughter?"

"Of course not!" she said swiftly. "I … I…I would love to have a child with you…wings be damned. But love is not enough."

"I don't understand."

"Don't you? Jim… do you know what would happen if you stayed? Assuming we actually won this war – Yeah, we would be blissfully happy for a few years. But then, something would change. I am the Queen…I would be dragged away constantly by duties that would stress me out… make me unhappy. You would be left to sit quietly and watch our children, if we had any. You would get bored Jim. You belong out in space, exploring, adventuring, not stuck on the Virosa home-world. You would become unhappy, and there would be nothing I could do about it. We would fight, turn bitter…and we would fall apart. And then…one day…I would have to send you home…back to Earth. And we would never see each other again."

"I thought you wanted to change things…"

"I DO! But I can't change them instantly. It will take generations...we will both be dead before Virosa society is one that can cope with Jim Kirk."

Deep down, he knew she was right, but that didn't stop him, "But we would be happy though…for a while…"

"I think so, but not forever."

He pulled her back into his arms, "Maybe it would be worth it."

Lena rested her head on his shoulder, and let a tear fall to the floor, "Maybe…" she agreed.


	27. Chapter 27

Captain Kirk and Queen Lena received a hero's welcome on the Virosa home-world. Now officially allied, the Enterprise had landed on the surface and we re-supplying while the crew worked tirelessly on repairing the ship. Brok had made sure news of the warship's destruction reached every corner of the Vaa's Empire. From what he could tell, rioting had begun in response to the Vaa calling for an influx of more troops-the Zezians were growing tired of the war.

Lena collapsed upon returning home. She hadn't told Jim, but that had been her eighth round of Avar's stimulant that week. Her body was falling apart. When they exited the briefing room, she had practically fallen into Veelia's arms. Suria grabbed her and brought her to her bedroom personally. Once the door closed and Lena was safely in bed she said what she had been holding back.

"What were you thinking, Lena?"

Lena looked up - she knew Suria would figure it out. She leaned her head back against her headboard and said nothing.

"Lena - I know you broke betrothal law… Why? Why would you risk losing your Queenship...now, when we need it secure, more than ever?"

Lena covered her face with her hands, "I love him", she said. "I shouldn't but I do...I can't stop. I'm sick and tired of telling myself I don't."

"Bay-Lou knows."

"I don't care."

"You know...Lena...I did not love Avar upon our betrothal. I grew to love him. That is what real love is. The Captain has many many qualities that would, were he a Virosa male, make him a compatible mate for you, but you cannot love someone so desperately, so permanently, without any foundation. That is infatuation."

"He saved our people - he risked losing everything...for us. He might be imprisoned on his return to Earth...He probably will be. That is not love?"

"That is a very VERY good man. I am not saying that you are not in love. Infatuation is a type of love. But real love...partnership...sharing your life with someone…that is what you need. Perhaps, in different circumstances, he could provide it, but here, now, he cannot. And you cannot throw away your position in the middle of a war because of him."

"I'm not going to", Lena said darkly. "I will rescind - I will rescind as soon as I have the strength to move from this bed."

"And then what?"

Lena was spared answering by Veelia slipping into her room.

"How are you feeling?" her protégé asked.

"Much better now that you're here", Lena said with a smile. "Come, I am tried."

Veelia hopped up onto Lena's bed, and snuggled into her out-stretched arms. Lena kissed her forehead, "Your fighters were brilliant - I watched them from the bridge take down the ship."

"You should have told me you were on the ship…" Veelia said quietly.

"I was going to get off…"

"No you weren't -The Captain rescued you….My fighters would have killed you…"

"Veelia-"

"Please don't do that again", the younger girl asked her mentor, "I don't know what I would do if something happened….and if it were my fault…"

Lena looked at Suria, "I'm sorry, Veelia...I guess I lost myself for a second. I won't do that again - I promise."

Veelia rested her blonde head on Lena's shoulder and started to drift off. Lena kissed the top of her head. "I love you...you know that right?"

"Yep", she said.

* * *

Kirk sat in Avar's medical bay having recovered from the effects of extended stimulant usage. It was clear that everyone knew why they slowed down the escape pod. He was so tempted to take Suria aside and prove to her that Lena hadn't technically done anything wrong; that if she were betrothed to anyone, it was him. Though that wasn't true either as they had not said any vows. The only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that a fake betrothal was slightly worse than infidelity.

He still didn't know what he was going to do. She was it for him...he was sure. He had never bought into that corny shit of "you just know", but his heart had recently decided it was no longer fond of logic. Of course she was right - they would fall apart here, but the thought of holding her every night, hearing her voice every day; the thought of being with her made more sense to him than anything. He knew if he left her here he might never feel this way again.

All of a sudden the hallway outside the medical chamber erupted with activity. Kirk rushed out into the din. Alarming were blaring and swarms of Virosa swirled around him. He saw Chekov, "What's going on?"

"Ve are under attack, Sir! Ze Zezians have sent ground troops - Ze Virosa are mobeelizing!"

"Shit!"

Kirk saw Veelia out of the corner of his eye emerge from Lena's room, pulling on weapons and light armor.

"Veelia! Where are you going? What happening - Where's Lena?"

She rolled her eyes, "The Zezians hid ground troop on the home-planet an few months ago...they were planning an invasion down the road, but now they are just attacking...retailation I think. They're going to be slaughtered."

"Where is Lena?"

"Lena just got her wings burnt off! She can't fly more than a few feet off the ground...she's stuck here. Plus, she still sort of out of it...Avar asked me to slip her a sedative. I will have to lead us instead."

Kirk grabbed her arm, "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"This is a war Captain! But… We out-number them, for once. Suria can no longer fight - she's the heir...and it's not like Lena can just get another one now that the Conclave changed the law. This is my responsibility now."

She stepped onto the balcony and lifted the com on her wrist, "All Winged Daughters...with me!"

* * *

Kirk dashed into the command room, where he saw that Chekov had taken Veelia's place. The senior officers of his crew were there too. They had a giant com screen up, monitoring everything that occurred outside. Suria stood in the center of the room, watching as events unfolded.

The Zezians were out-numbered, and, to make it worse, every Virosa solider was worth three Zezians; Winged Daughters were worth about 30. The Vaa was going to lose - badly. He remembered how Brok had told him about the Vaa - how he didn't care that he was losing people by the thousands...Kirk believed him, but he never thought a leader would be capable of ordering his troops to walk into a slaughter. It was sick.

The Virosa were pushing the ground troops back. From the hail screen he could see the carnage -_what had the Vaa been thinking?_ Veelia was particularly deadly, she could fly as well as Lena did a year ago - Kirk noticed that she tended to go after tougher targets - Zezians on hover crafts. Chekov watched her quietly. Kirk knew he still cared about her...even if he was now in love with someone else.

Her beautiful face filled the screen. She turned sharply and all at once and went after a large hover craft. She didn't see the Zezian missile that collided into her back.

Suria screamed. Veelia fell out of focus! Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. _That didn't just happen! It couldn't have! They were winning!_

"Chekov! Find her!" Kirk shouted.

"I cannot, I cannot, I cannot!" he yelled back, panic-stricken.

"Fuck-Bones, Chekov, COME WITH ME!"

"Where are you going?" Suria shouted.

"To find her!"

"Jim…." Suria's eye's filled with tears- it was the first time she called him 'Jim', "There's no way she could have survived that...She's - she's dead, Jim."

"Will see about that."

* * *

Kirk, Bones and Chekov sat silently in the shuttle… the battle was dying down. In his heart he knew Veelia was gone, but he couldn't stop looking for her… just in case. They had been out for three hours with no sign of her.

Suddenly he recognized where he was from watching her on the hail screen.

"Land the shuttle", he said to Chekov.

Kirk got out; the scent of blood was thick in the air. He turned to Chekov, "Maybe you should stay here…"

His young Ensign shook his head. "Ve will find her."

Veelia had fallen in a ravine. It was dark now, and their footsteps echoed against the rock. In the distance they could still hear the battle raging on. He smelled the pheromones first, and shined a light ahead in the distance.

Kirk fell to his knees - in the background he heard Chekov throwing up. He didn't need Bones to confirm it. She was dead.

Veelia's body lay broken across the rock, her purple blood everywhere. She wasn't in one piece, either. The missile had ripped her in half, her intestines spilling out into the dirt. Her wings were shattered, twisting in odd mangled angles.

Taking a deep breath Kirk approached her. Her face was the only part of her that had managed to survive the fall unscathed. Her beautiful purple eyes were wide open - staring into his blankly. His eye caught something shiny, sliding out of her wing. He recognized it as her betrothal pendant. She had been carrying it around. He quickly picked it up and slid it into his pocket...so that Bones and Chekov wouldn't see it -she wouldn't want them to see it - it belonged to her family now.

Kirk heard a shuttle land behind him in the background -he knew who it was. Her sedative would have worn off by now, and she would have come looking for her protégé. She heard her swift feet running - sprinting towards him as fast as she could. She fell on all fours beside him, and let out a cry like a wounded animal. When her face resurfaced it was bright red -eyes filled with tears, hysterical. She screamed...so loud it echoed in the ravine. He pulled her up quickly and put his hand over her mouth.

"Lena...this place is still crawling with Zezians…"

"Let them come! I will kill all of them! Everyone, Oh my God, Veelia, Veelia!"

She was convulsing - he quickly realized she was going into shock. He heard footsteps darting towards him. "Oh my God!" Brok was standing beside him, staring at the mess of blood and part parts that was Veelia's corpse.

"Brok - we have to get her out of here."

"No NO!" Lena screamed...she was losing her mind. Just hours ago Veelia had been safely curled up next to her - when she opened her eyes, her darling girl was dead.

"Lena!" Jim looked into her eyes. "We need to go, NOW! Come with me…" He said the last part gently. She obeyed the pressure of his hands, pulling her to his shuttle.

"Burn her body", she heard him say to Bones, "bring back ash from her wings - go with Brok...I'll take Chekov."

Jim sat Lena and Chekov next to each other in the shuttle while he flew it back. Chekov was pale and shaking, tearing up as he watched Lena sob. Jim was in disbelief. Out of everyone, he always thought Veelia would be the one to make it. She was so young. He remembered with a start that when the sun rose that day, she would have turned 18. He had landed with her on the home-world and watched her take over the Virosa Conclave a mere 48 hours ago. It seemed impossible that she was dead.

Jim landed the shuttle inside the base, and pulled Lena from her place off the floor.

"You need to stop crying", he said to her. "The Virosa won today…."

"I don't care anymore" she choked.

"Yes you do. They need to see you be strong. I'll take you right to your room...I just need you to hold it together for a minute."

She met his eyes and nodded. She looked so helpless, like a small child. He took her arm and led her off the shuttle. "Just look straight ahead", he whispered in her ear.

There was a small crowd of Virosa right outside the shuttle. Jim pulled Lena past everyone, pushing people out of her way. Lena was expressionless. He made it out of the hanger and started toward her room, when he heard a voice call out, "Jim!" It was Suria, with Avar trailing her. She appraised her best friend and locked eyes with him. Jim shook his head. Suria collapsed in tears on the floor before Avar could catch her. Jim brought Lena into her room and put her on her bed, and shut the door.

When he turned around Lena had fallen off her bed, and was on the floor throwing up, or trying to. She hadn't eaten, so she was just dry heaving. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back, wordlessly. She let out a dry sob, and allowed Jim to pull her into his arms until she calmed.

After what seemed like hours she spoke, "This is all my fault."

"It's not, Lena she…"

"No it is…" Lena was crying again, "I was the one who refused to sign the peace treaty. I am the one who made the decision to keep the war going….I got myself so fucked up I couldn't lead our ground troops into battle. That should have been me….not her, not my baby. Jim...I can't do this anymore ...I have no idea what I'm doing"

"Lena! This isn't your fault. There was no peace treaty… you know that… it was a trick...a cease fire at best!"

"It would have prevented this!"

"At what cost? Lena - Veelia would have willing died for the Virosa, before she let you-"

"SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED!" she shouted at him. "I SHOULD HAVE DIED!"

Her voice dropped to a whisper, "I promised her mother I would take care of her…."

"You did, Lena!" Jim grabbed her face, "You did take care of her….you took a shy little girl and turned her into one of the greatest Winged Daughters that's ever existed. You turned her into you."

"She's so much better than me, Jim."

"She was...she was amazing. She loved you so much." Jim was crying now too. His mind kept replaying the day he met her in his head, the he ridiculous rescue mission, her insolent eye rolls, how she had driven Spock up the wall on the Enterprise. He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Just remembering…" Jim reached in his pocket. He could give it to Lena. He pulled out her betrothal pendant. "This fell off of her… I figured I shouldn't just leave it."

Lena held it, "She would have one this beautiful." It was indeed. Small than Lena's but more intricate, with rings of bright blue around the edges.

"What does the text means? I tried to translate yours, but …"

"It's in an older language… Mine means 'adventure', hers is 'energy'. She would pick energy - she loves physics." Lena started to cry again. She slid to the floor and laid her head in Jim's lap. He stroked her hair and whispered, "It's OK", over and over.

She finally quieted, "I can't do this anymore, Jim. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Yes you do", he said, "You know exactly what you're doing...it's just a little scary."

"I am so tired," she said, "I am tired of loss, and worry and death. I am tired of losing people I love- You know Kale...she died in first attack. Her daughter too -her unborn child. I am tired of murdering innocent Zezians; I am tired so seeing their dead face in the blackness of my wings. I can't take it anymore!"

Jim looked up at her, "It's almost over Lena, and then…then everything will be OK. The Zezians are already starting to revolt...you win one more battle…"

"One more?! Another battle?! Jim, people die in EVERY single battle. Virosa, Zezians...everyone! Another battle means more people will die...and it will be my fault! I will never be redeemed for this!"

He kissed her forehead, holding her close, for once, not knowing what to say.

* * *

The despair at the base camp was palpable. Word had spread that Veelia was dead. Uhura noticed the dramatic shift in Spock's mood. She had never thought him to be particularly fond of Veelia, but now, with her gruesome death fresh in his mind, it was clear that he did feel some affection towards her. Pavel - Ensign Chekov was distraught. Bones had given him sedative to calm him down. He was refusing to see his girlfriend or anyone really, except Julie. He was so young too - 21. He had never experienced this kind of loss before.

Uhura saw Julie walk out of the room Pavel was sleeping in.

"How is he?" Uhura asked.

"He'll be OK, in time", she said. "God...I can't even imagine…."

"It was a great victory...The Zezians are up in arms...this might be enough to do it…"

Julie shook her head, "The Zezians are directing their anger at the Virosa - Lena...not the Vaa. They got a little too good at destroying them."

Uhura said nothing. Julie continued, "Have you seen Jim?"

"No...he locked himself in Lena's room last night…" Uhura awkwardly remembered how less than a month ago he had been almost dating Julie.

"He's gonna stay here. I can tell", Julie said.

"No…"

"He loves her too much...and he can't leave her now."

"I don't know…."

In the distance Uhura heard Spock's footstep, running towards her. She and Julie looked down the hallway to see him approach.

"Please find Princess Suria", he said. "The Zezians have sent us a new treaty. We have two hours to comply"

Spock, Uhura, Bones, Sulu, and Julie sat with Suria...waiting for the Queen. Suria had regained her composure. Her eyes were puffy from what had clearly been a night of crying, but she looked calm now -collected. The door swung open and Lena walked in, flanked by Jim. He had spent the night in her room - a fact that the entire base had now figured out, but no one had the heart to pull him away from her. Lena's great love for her protégé had been no secret.

"The Zezians have sent us a treaty, Lena", Suria said.

"They've done that before."

"Now that you are here...I would review it. It is from the Vaa himself - sent directly to you."

"Fine."

Suria opened it up. It was real. The Zezian promised, in exchange for the release of their fleet and safe passage back to their home-world, enormous retributions. They would leave any ship the Virosa had captured here - they just wanted their people back. They would also give them several million tons of fuel which the Virosa could use to help rebuild their decimated colonies. Additionally, ambassadors would meet every few years to ensure ongoing peace. Lastly, they would cease hostilities towards the Enterprise and let them leave.

"Lena…" Suria said. "This is a good treaty. They have several conditions, though…"

"Let's hear them…"

"We are forbidden from their space."

"Done."

"We cannot try to interfere with their current alliances with other parties."

"Done."

"The Enterprise must leave and never come back."

Lena looked at Spock and said, "Done."

"You...no...no...this...this is not treaty."

Lena peered over at her, "What is it?"

Suria glared at her, "This is insane! The Vaa is demanding that you surrender yourself to his custody...alive."

"Done", Lena said without hesitation.

Everyone at the table promptly stood up. "No way, Lena!" Brok said. "You are our Queen, our leader...you can't."

"Can't what Brok? This is the Vaa's condition-it's a very easy one to meet."

"Queen Lena", Spock chimed in, "It is very likely he will wish to torture you. He blames the loss of this war, and the crumbling of his empire on you. Should you surrender to him, he is almost certain to extraxt his revenge."

"I know Spock…"

"Then you cannot wish…"

"I do wish it though…" Lena said softly. "I know what he wants with me... but I can end this war right now. No one else has to die."

Brok stepped over to her in anger, "She's dead, Lena! Veelia is dead! This won't bring her back…"

"I know!" Lena started to cry. Brok tried to pull her into his arms, but she slapped him away. "I know she is dead! And it is my fault. But ...everyone is someone's Veelia...every person is special to their families...every Virosa, every Zezians...everyone. I can save them...I can stop this maniac right now...I can't ask people to die in one more battle, not if I have the chance to prevent it. This war is over."

Lena turned to Suria, "I know I am not supposed to ask you this...but now I need to know. Are you pregnant?"

Suria nodded, wide-eyed.

"I suspected as much...Is it…"

"Yes!" Suria cried, "It's a girl...a Winged Daughter."

Lena closed her eyes, "Then it is done. You have an heir. You can claim the Queenship in your own right. Our Empire will not be upended. The transition will be smooth."

"Lena you can't! They will torture you...it could be months before you finally die."

"It won't be months, sweetheart. I am dying anyway...I am sick. I am broken. We both know I will barely last a month."

"No no!" she cried, "I can't ..what will I do without you?"

"You will be Queen! And your daughter will follow in your footsteps. You will be safe. You will live out your days with Avar and your children and be happy."

"Lena!" Brok grabbed her arm, "Do you even understand what you're doing...they will HURT you."

"Spock!" Suria said in tears, "Can you ask...maybe... for a clean executi…" She couldn't even finish the word.

"He won't agree Suria", Lena said lifelessly.

"Then WE do not agree!"

"Yes we do…"

"Jim! Stop her! Tell her no!"

Jim pulled her closer, looking down into her eyes. He exhaled and stroked her cheek. He wasn't going to make this harder for her. "I can't Suria…" he said.

Lena smiled through her tears at him..._he always understood_.

"What are you doing…" he said.

"I am climbing into a warp core and realigning the housing...I am doing what you would do."

He pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head - his tears falling into her hair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bay-Lou enter the room. He appraised the man holding his betrothal and scowled.

"Does she rescind then?"

Jim was going to kill him. He was the worst, most selfish, piece of shit he had ever come across. Lena was dying for his people...for him, and all he cared about was getting himself detached so he wouldn't have to mourn her. _ Fuck him!_

"She doesn't have to", Jim said poisonously.

"If she does not, and dies while I am still her betrothed-"

"You're not her fucking betrothed!"

"I am not?"

"No - I am."

The whole room collectively gasped. Lena broke away from Jim.

"Is this true?" Bay-Lou asked her.

"Well...sort of - Jim didn't technically know what I was doing...so it doesn't count...but, he is more than you. I'm sorry."

Suria stared at her. "What are you talking about, Lena?"

"Give back the pendent Bay-Lou."

Bay-Lou reached into his shirt and pulled out a gold pendant. It looked strikingly similar to Lena's but the inscription was wrong. Lena took it from his hand and handed it to Brok. "Look familiar?"

Brok laughed in spite of himself. It was the fake pendant Lena had made to trick her mother into thinking she had betrothed herself to Brok when they were teenagers. She had kept it.

"You're so crazy", Brok said.

"So who has the real one?" Suria asked.

"I do", Jim said. "I've had it for a year."

Uhura couldn't take it anymore. She turned on her heel and ran out into the hall, sobbing hysterically. Spock followed her, and picked her up off the floor. Wordlessly he tried to comfort her, but his own tears fell too.

* * *

In the quiet of the room, Lena said, "Tell the Zezians we accept. I will be ready."

"What about the insurgency?" Brok asked.

"What about it? It's been eight months and they are just starting to stir up trouble. We can't win… we can't keep fighting. This is our best chance. The Zezians will have to revolt on their own time. The Vaa is doing this is hold the Empire together...I think he'll be on his best behavior from here on out."

"What about you?"

"Do not worry about me. I will try to take my own life once I am onboard. The treaty states that I must be turned over alive...it says nothing about me staying that way."

Though her reasoning was correct, Jim was sure the Vaa would certainly do everything in his power to prevent her from doing any such thing. He couldn't get the image of Vexel dying out of his head...in just a few short hours that would be Lena. She wasn't going to be able to kill herself - if it were that easy the other Winged Daughters would not have lasted as long as they did. The Vaa would keep her alive, suffering. He cast his gaze around the room...Julie was still standing quietly in the corner. He closed his eyes as a wave of realization washed over him.

"Lena", he said. "You're not going to be able to do it yourself...he'll make sure you don't."

"That is a risk I will have to take, Jim", she said.

"No". Jim told them about the poison he and Julie had encountered; it was completely undetectable, slow acting, and painless. It would end her life fairly swiftly, but, before it did, it would destroy her nervous system. She would feel nothing. The Vaa wouldn't be able to harm her.

"We can hide the poison in your wings", Jim said sadly. "We can time it right. The poison is kept in small pods that burst when they detect sudden motion. Once the poison sinks into your skin, it can't be healed or removed. Your circulatory system is completely integrated into your wings. It won't take long for the poison to seep into your organs and then…" He broke off. He couldn't finish his sentence.

Julie did for him, "You'll die."

Jim took Lena's hand and nodded, "But he won't be able to hurt you…" He swallowed, "I won't let him hurt you…"

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" Brok shouted at him. He crossed the room and pushed Jim, into the wall, his eyes crazed. "We can't let her do this!"

"It is the only way, Brok", Lena said softly. "If the Vaa has made one difficult demand. I cannot ask our army to fight again...my life is not my own. It belongs to the Virosa...and they need it now. It is theirs."

Brok whipped around to Suria, "What if we rescued her?"

"That would effectively break the treaty and reignite the war." Spock had re-entered the room, sans Uhura. "Queen Lena had proposed the most logical, yet devastating solution. I overheard the conversation, and already have the poison in transit from the Enterprise."

"Thank you, Spock", Lena said to him. "Can I trust you to handle the...logistics? No one must know we are doing this…"

"It would be my honor."

"There is only one thing left to do now…" Lena turned to Suria. "Grab a Winged Daughter from the hall...we need a witness."

Suria nodded, sobbing and turned to Avar. They waited in silence as Spock sent out a message to the Zezians. It seemed like they were responding quickly. A cool breeze infiltrated the room. Outside they could see the glorious Virosa sun. It was midday. Not too far outside the base they could see the tall trees that reminded Kirk of the California Redwoods, populating the beautiful landscape. This had been Lena's home.

After what seemed like an eternity Avar re-entered with a young Winged Daughter in tow. Jim stared at her. Like most of the Winged Daughters on the base, her hair had been cut shorter into a more utilitarian hairstyle, her arms bulged with lean muscle, and she had small black stains on her wings. She looked 15. Lena was staring at her too… Jim wondered how many of Lena's losses included girls this young. He knew that she and Suria tried to keep the younger ones out of the fighting, but it was much easier to draw the line with non-winged Virosa. This girl, this child, had been training in combat since she could walk, and she, unlike the non-winged Virosa, did not have ownership over her own life. The Winged Daughters might be worshiped, but they paid a terrible price. By doing this...by sacrificing herself, Lena would save her…

"Kevala", Lena said, "you are here to stand as witness. You will be questioned."

Kevala looked confused, but nodded, "As you wish, Queen Lena."

Suria wiped her eyes and stepped forward. "Once you do this, it cannot be undone… You can still change your mind."

"I know…I am certain. You must get to the Queensgate as soon as it is done. Take Kevala with you…Do not wait for me to be handed over. Do you understand?"

Suria stared into Lena's eyes, "I move to replace you as Queen. Do you relinquish?"

Lena smiled, "I relinquish. Kevala – move to recognize Suria as Queen."

Kevala stared at Lena in shock. She would understand soon enough…

Suria threw her arms around Lena. Lena smiled, "You must go…"

"You can't tell me what to do anymore."

She laughed, "No…but I never had to. You always know what needs to be done. Far better than I could ever hope to. You will be the greatest Queen the Virosa have ever known. You will fix us...change us…like we always planned."

"_We_ planned…"

"Tell your daughter of me…"

Suria pulled Lena in closer, "She will be named for you."

Lena let a single tear fall to her friends shoulder, and pulled away. "I love you…now go!"

Suria took a deep breath, composed herself and swept from the room, "Come Kevala"; they heard her say, before there was a great sound of wings flapping. They had taken off for the remnant of the Conclave Palace.

Lena turned to Spock, "How much time before the Vaa's troops arrive to collect me?"

"Twenty four minutes, Queen Lena."

"Princess now, though Lena is perfectly fine, as I said long ago."

"'Lena' is not a title worthy of you, Princess." She smiled at him. She had never been good at reading him… Vulcans were incredibly impassive as a species, but she was able to see a deep sadness in his eyes. "It will take us approximately six minutes to apply the poison, and another three to make it to the hanger where 100 Zezian soldiers will collect you."

She nodded, "I would like to have these 16 minutes with Jim then…please come back when it is time."

Spock nodded. Lena briefly walked over to Brok, and hugged him. He left the room in despair. When they were finally alone, Lena came back to Jim, and ran hand up his arm.

"Thank you", she said.

Her looked down at her –he had been on the verge of losing control before…but now all he felt was a numb permeating sorrow. She had to do this; there was no way around it, no way to win. Lena had been ripped away from him so many times, it was almost ironic that only yesterday he had begun to hope that she might be his to keep. It didn't even seem important now…now that her life was ending. And it would end this time… he would make sure of it. The Vaa would not hurt her.

"For what?" he asked.

"You know… everything…the poison was genius…I'm not afraid anymore."

"Don't be afraid", he said quietly.

She stepped into his arms, crying silently, "It's not fair, really… You have to move on… move past this…but I, I get what I want."

"And what is that?"

"I get to spend the rest of my life with you", she said simply.

He felt his own eyes tear up; he took a deep steadying breath, trying to ignore the searing pain in his chest. "You're so corny…" he said, doing his best to choke down a sob.

"Jim…" she said, looking up at his tear stained face. She reached up to kiss him softly on his lips. "Will you tell me you love me now?"

He pulled in in close, enveloping her broken body in his arms, as she cried freely into his chest. She was right…it wasn't fair. He was certain in that moment that he would never get over this…not really. He kissed her hair her forehead, and leaned down to kiss the beautiful sloped ear.

"I love you", he whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

She wore a plain, black, simple flight suit, and plain gold studs in in the plethora of piercings on her ears. Without her crown to hold them back, the short pieces of her hair fell loosely, framing her emaciated face. But her eyes stood out bright as ever. She didn't look so scary anymore. The commanding Zezian officer surveyed her. It was impossible to believe that this girl had caused them so much trouble...he shivered when he looked at her wings. He noticed that her heir, the dark haired one, was not there. He had heard that Lena passed the Queenship over to her a mere half hour ago.

The former Virosa Queen was surrounded by members of the Enterprise's crew. The Captain seemed to be holding her hand. The Zezian officer didn't want to think about what the Vaa had in store for her. He had lost two sons and a nephew in this war. He wanted to go home. He, personally, had nothing against the Virosa - he could actually see why they hated the Zezians so much. As a young man he had purchased a Winged Daughter for himself. He had tried to be kind to her; she had been the most lovely creature he had ever come across. But her beauty faded quickly and she died within a few months. He would have been loath to admit it, but he mourned her, and cursed himself for what he had done. He never purchased another one.

This girl's sacrifice was going to end the war; the Vaa would be satiated. He could go home to his family - his men would live to see their sons grow up. It was finally over.

Lena and Jim stood together on the podium overlooking the hanger. There was a Zezian ship sitting patiently at the end and the 100 Zezians lining the path on either side. They had tucked eight pods into her wings, completely invisible to the eye. All she would have to do was give her wings an abrupt shake and they would burst. They had decided she should do it as she boarded the Zezian ship...she couldn't show weakness before then, lest they suspect. They weren't exactly filling the Vaa's terms, but it was close enough. With Lena dead, the Vaa would have no excuse to continue the war.

The Zezian officer approached them, staring at Lena curiously.

"Time to go", he said. "The Vaa's ship is currently in orbit."

Lena nodded serenely, "I didn't realize he was coming all the way here…"

"He has stayed primarily right outside of Virosa space...but...he wished to collect you personally."

"I should be honored I guess…"

The Zezian officer didn't know what to say.

Lena continued, "We are relaying this throughout our Empire...and yours as well. The Zezian prisoners will be released in 15 minutes. The Enterprise will depart immediately following this exchange, and go directly to warp. Your ambassadors are to make contact with Queen Suria once all Zezian occupied ships have left Virosa space to establish an ongoing, peaceful relationship. This is to be the end."

The Zezian offer stared at her, and was reminded of the beautiful girl who had died because of him years ago. Lena was so calm...just as she had been. On her deathbed she told him he was forgiven. He had brushed it off, but her words came back to him now. He understood. This girl was going to die, for her people, for the Enterprise's crew, and in small part, for the Zezians…Unable to stop himself the Zezian offer dropped to his knees and whispered, "Thank you."

She touched his shoulder...the hand that had killed so many of his people. "You're welcome", she said.

Taking a deep breath Lena turned to Jim, and put her hand on his chest. Under his shirt she felt her betrothal pendant. They were still not technically betrothed, and she had made him promise to take it off upon her death, but asked him to keep it with him, maybe one day give it to his child, if he ever had one. She touched the one around her own neck, Veelia's. She had forgotten to take it off. Lena had meant to send it to Veelia's mother, but the poor woman died from grief an hour after hearing of her daughter's demise. She pulled it from her neck and handed to Jim...he would take care of it...he loved Veelia too.

She looked into his beautiful, bright blue eyes one final time, and deeply inhaled his scent. "I love you…" she said softly.

"I love you", he answered her. "I will love you, and remember you, forever."

Lena smiled, "You better."

He laughed, and a tear fell from his eyes. He leaned down to kiss her. Her soft lips grazed his gently. They broke it and he brushed the hair from her face as she caught the tear rolling down his cheek.

"I am ready", Lena said.

Jim watched her descend the platform. She didn't fly...she couldn't risk setting the pods off early, and her wings had sustained massive injuries from the fire. As she walked along the pathway he saw the Zezians' eyes follow her...a few kneeled when she passed, just like the officer had done. She did it. She saved the Virosa, she had found a way to win. Jim felt a warm hand slip into his own and hold it tightly. Uhura - Nyota - stood beside him. He felt Spock put a hand on his shoulder.

"Spock…" he said, "This is so bad."

Nyota said, "I feel like I'm dying…"

Jim shook his head, "I've died before...this is worse."

"I know, Jim", Spock whispered in his ear.

He saw her near the Zezian ship, the one that would take her to the Vaa. Right before she stepped onto it she turned back and locked eyes with him. She smiled slightly, and Jim nodded. She jerked her wings, startling the officer walking with her. He put his hand on his weapon, worried she was going to attack, but she just walked tranquilly onto the shuttle. The door closed.

* * *

Spock and Nyota led Jim back onto the Enterprise. He was silent. Neither could imagine what he was going though. Spock separated from their party and went to the bridge, while Nyota brought Jim into his bedroom, and sat him on the bed. He was staring into space, not really seeing. Holding back her own tears she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial of pills - the same that Bones had given to Chekov.

"Here", she said to him.

"I don't want to sleep", he said upon seeing them.

Nyota hugged him tightly, "OK...do you want me to stay with you?"

"It's alright…Spock probably needs you on the bridge…"

"OK", she said, and got up to leave, "Jim...I'm so sorry."

He nodded and watched her go.

Lying back on his bed he twirled Lena's pendant in his fingers. They really were amazing. He could never understand why it made him feel so connected to her before. As he toyed with it vivid memories of Lena came rushing back to him, jumbled together; her panicked face he jumped off a cliff, making love to her in an escape pod, watching her get adorably drunk off of scotch, and kissing him sloppily as the sun rose on a beach. But, most striking of all, was the moment she solidified herself as the love of his life; her cocky grin, taking his hand and pulling him unexpectedly off a balcony. His heart never stood a chance.

* * *

Nyota returned to the bridge to find Spock in the Captain's chair preparing to go warp. Scotty had patched up the ship so that they could remain at warp for a few weeks, taking them far far away from the all of this. She took her place at her station, and watched the backside of her fiancé's head. He wanted this to be over.

Suddenly her com lit up. Her heart started to race.

"Captain", she said, "we're being hailed...it's the Zezians."

Spock turned to her, "Ignore it, Lieutenant. Mr. Scott, are you prepared to get us to warp?"

"Yes, Captain", Scotty's voice rang out over the com.

"Spock…" Nyota said. "They're messaging us…They are threatening to follow us if we engage."

"Mr. Scott, is the warp 7 functional?"

"No, Captain."

Spock closed his eyes. He had a strong feeling he knew what this was about. But the treaty had technically been honored. "On screen."

Spock was stunned to find himself face to face with the Vaa. What he wouldn't have given to have jumped through the hail screen to snap his scrawny neck as Veelia had once done on the Enterprise's bridge.

"Where is the Captain?!" the Vaa spat.

"I am acting Captain of this vessel."

"You're not the one I want. Where is that damn treaty breaker?"

Spock could feel his rage bubbling to the surface, "The treaty was not broken. Therefore I am uncertain as to who you are referring to."

"He's referring to me, Spock." Jim had returned to the bridge. He locked eyes with the Vaa. Apparently he had been listening in from his quarters.

"You…" the Vaa breathed dangerously, "You sent me a DEAD GIRL!"

Jim flinched at the word "dead" but didn't back away. "I sent you a living girl. What happened to her after your men took her is no longer part of the treaty. You KNOW this…"

"That little bitch stowed poison in her wings! She was dead before she even got to me!"

"Not. My. Problem." Jim said.

"That is not what I wanted!"

"Then maybe you should have written an obligatory torture clause in there somewhere! You wanted her alive. She was alive when we handed her over...if your people couldn't stop the poison that is your loss! This is OVER!"

The Vaa screamed at him in frustration. When he calmed he said, darkly, "They are quite magnificent, are they not? I should know...I have had ten myself. You know… my spies told me of your affair. Those little cunts treated their males so poorly some of them betrayed their own people; fed me information. They said she was OBSESSED with you. I admit, my respect for you increased tremendously; I thought you had actually managed to tame one. But then...when I saw you two on the podium, and I saw you pathetically weeping, I realized that she had tamed YOU."

Jim turned to Spock, "Can we fire on this mother fucker?"

Spock shook his head, "It would violate the treaty...we would be destroyed."

Jim looked back at the Vaa, "You're lucky I can't transport onto your bridge."

The Vaa laughed at him, "I'll tell you what, Captain...Since you love her so desperately, I will give you a gift. I have no use for a rotting corpse on my ship. She's all yours...enjoy…"

The bridge stood in abject horror as Lena's body materialized on the bridge. The smell of rotting flesh hit them in an intense wave. Two of the bridge officers actually vomited.

Jim stood frozen. It was worse than he could have ever imagined. He wings had stiffened and wrapped her up in a ball of rotting feathers. The exposed skin from where her feathers had burnt off was falling off in pieces. There was no blood, she was decaying too quickly. The smell reeked. Jim dropped to his knees, unable to breathe. Nothing in his whole life could have prepared him for this.

"Well...it seems I get to torture someone after all", the Vaa said smugly.

Nyota stood up and grabbed the com from Spock, who seemed to have gone into shock, "Fuck you!" she yelled at the Vaa, and cut off the hail. "Mr. Scott, get us to warp NOW!"

The Enterprise jumped. Nyota dropped and com and turned to Carol, and said. "We should get her out of here…" Carol nodded and went to a small to the briefing room attached to the bridge to fetch a tarp. Nyota went over to Jim, who was still staring at Lena, she thought he was actually going to die.

"Jim, come on...you don't need to see this…" She couldn't get him to budge though, "Spock, help me." He didn't move either.

Carol came back with a tarp and made to cover Lena. It was so strange. She had once been so jealous of the beautiful princess, but she now knew why Jim loved her so. She had been so brave, so strong, so like him. She remembered how they had taken the bridge of the warship together, how Lena had inspired bravery in Carol by merely existing. Impulsively she moved her wing slightly to see her face, one last time. She touched Lena's skin.

It was still warm.

"GET BONES!" Carol screamed.


	29. Chapter 29

(Penultimate Chapter)

Bones had never run so fast in his life. He raced across the Enterprise, tailed by a medical assistant. He burst through the doors of the bridge.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Lena was on the floor of the bridge, decomposing in front of him. Carol was next to her, her hand on Lena's neck. "She still has a slight pulse!" she cried.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Spock restraining Jim.

Bones dropped to his knees and whipped out a scanner. The tissue damage was extensive, but the poison hadn't seemed to have left her wings? _How the hell? _"Her circulatory system and nervous system are shutting down...I don't understand...the poison should have blown through 200,000 miles of blood vessels by now?"

"She has 260,000 in her wings alone!" Jim shouted.

"What?!"

Bones looked up at Jim; Spock let him go and Jim rushed to his side. "260,000." he repeated.

"Shit…. you know this would have been really USEFUL information about 2 hours ago!" Bones rolled her onto her stomach. Years of experience in the medical field had taught him to work through the stench of rotting flesh. He pulled on a pair of gloves. "I didn't give her enough", he continued, "I based it off of her weight… Jim, I think I can stop the poison."

Jim stared at him wide-eyed.

"Get me a laser scalpel…" he said to the assistant. "Jim...I need to amputate her wings…"

"What?"

"You KNOW how this poison works! I can't stop it. It hasn't reached her organs yet… I need your permission."

"I don't...I...she wouldn't… I don't know if she would want that?!"

"Jim, you have thirty seconds to make this decision! You're her fiance or betrothed or whatever! You won't have this choice for long!"

Jim didn't know what to do - Lena and the sky in intrinsically linked in his mind..._What would she want?_

"Do it", he said.

Bones nodded and began cutting.

"Doctor… her organs will kick back - she won't live through the separation!" the aid said in terror.

"I'll deal with that AFTER I get the poison to stop spreading!" Her left wing was sheared off, her purple blood was spewing everywhere. He started on the right wing.

"Doctor, she's crashing!"

Both wings were detached. "Jim - get her, bring her to sick bay!"

Without thinking Jim scooped her up off the ground. She was so light, so small and fragile without her wings. Her blood was running down his uniform from the gaping wounds in her back. He ran to sick bay, barely seeing the facing of the crew in the hallways. He heard someone scream, but it was muted compared to the deafening sound of the blood pounding in his ears. He made it to sick bay and dropped her on the table. He felt a hand trying to pull him away, but he shrugged it off.

"Get him outta here!" Bones screamed from somewhere in the distance.

Jim felt a hand on his shoulder, and suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

Jim opened his eyes with a gasp, "Lena!" he called out.

"Shhhhhhhh shhh shhhh, lay back down", a woman said to him. She flicked on a light...it was Nyota.

"Where am I?"

""Your bedroom, you've been out for hours… Spock, Carol and I have been taking turns watching over you."

Jim sat up and shook his head, "How long have I been asleep for?"

"About 20 hours."

Jim rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes, "Fucking nerve pinch thing…"

"Jim, you were hysterical...Bones needed you out of the way."

His heart started racing again, "Oh my God, Lena?"

"Still in surgery… but… she's out of danger. Jim, she's alive. She's gonna make it."

The gravity of Nyota's words hit him like a punch to his solar plexus. She was alive; safe; against all odds. He suddenly started crying again, and felt Nyota pull him into her shoulder. "You know, you two might be the MOST dramatic couple I've ever met. You guys are gonna have to cut that out." She was crying too.

"I wanna see her…"

Nyota released him. "Soon…we shouldn't distract Bones. Go shower...you're still covered in blood, then we'll go see her."

* * *

A week later Lena was still unconscious. Bones had made the decision to keep her in an induced coma while she healed. She spent 23 hours in surgery while he meticulously rewired her nervous and circulatory systems to run smoothly without her wings. He was also forced to depress her organs, as they we accustomed to having to support 60% more body mass. Her wings had been frozen. Bones had initially hoped to re-attached them should they ever discover a cure for the poison, but the damage was too extensive.

Jim was a wreck. He sat by her bedside all day - he tried to stay there all night too, but was kicked out at the end of each day. Finally, Bones gave him a small device that monitored her vitals in real time, small enough to keep in his pocket, and told him to find something else to do.

Bones heard his door open. Jim was here for his daily status report. Fortunately Bones actually had something to report today.

"I'm gonna wake her up", he said before Jim could say anything.

"She's ready?"

"No...but I think I've gotten the hang of controlling her organs...I can treat her better if she can give me actual feedback."

"Will she be in any pain?"

"No more than usual", Bones sighed. "I did a few scans of her. Her internal damage from over the course of the year was pretty extensive. I've been working on it, but she's too fragile right now for another surgery. I'd like to go back in in a few weeks… She is healing, though… I think a week's sleep was exactly what she needed."

"Her wings?"

"Gone. There's nothing I can do about that."

Jim put his face in his hands, "She's never going to forgive me."

Bones frowned, "For what? Telling me to save her life. Jim...I've been a doctor a long time. Since before you joined Starfleet - let me tell you, if you're ever given the choice between life and death...pick life. Death is always gonna be there waiting for you."

"She might not want to live without her wings…"

"Then she can chug a vial of that poison. I did the scans - I can give her a proper dosage this time."

"But she won't have her wings…"

"Jim...corpses can't fly. You did the right thing."

Jim nodded, and looked through the glass where he could see Lena lying on the sick bay bed. "She just looks so small...so weak...I hate seeing her like this."

Bones actually laughed, "She may be smaller, but rest assured, she'll still be able to kick your ass eight ways to Sunday once she's recovered. Spock's too, actually. Let me show you something."

Bones pulled out a scan of Lena's body. Such information was forbidden in Virosa culture, but Bones hadn't bothered with the culture briefing either.

"Look at this. This is her muscle tissue - it's 400% denser than a human's. That how those teeny little girls were capable of destroying everything they came across. Her bones, Jim, they're harder than diamonds, but flexible! Can you imagine a flexible diamond?!"

"That's pretty amazing…" Jim said.

"Pretty amazing? Seriously? Honestly, from a medical standpoint, I might start worshiping them."

"So she'll be OK?"

"I'd be lying if I said she didn't need some serious rehab. She's even going to have to train herself to do simple things, like walking, again. Her center of gravity is totally different now...but, yeah. She'll be back to the perky, impulsive, sarcastic princess we all know and love in a few months."

"You're amazing Bones…"

"Now don't get all gooey on me...Though, if she does flip out about the wings - please remind her how important I am to you."

"Noted."

Bones opened the door. "Let's go wake her up, then."

Jim approached her. She looked...better. He had overheard an assistant say that Bones had been over-feeding her; she looked as though she'd gained a few pounds. Her pale face had color in it again, and the bags under her eyes were gone. He sat down in a chair beside her, and took her hand. He nodded to Bones who injected her neck with something to bring her back, and stepped out of the room.

Lena's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around the room confused. That last thing she remembered was fainting in the Zezian shuttle craft. She hadn't even made it to the Vaa. She felt something warm holding her hand, and turned to see Jim. She gasped.

"Oh no!"

Jim frowned, "Not what I was expecting..but good morning to you too."

"Where am I...oh god are you dead, too?"

He smiled, "No...and neither are you...you're on the Enterprise."

Lena's confusing increased, "That's not possible…"

He kept holding her hand. "You're alive, Lena…" he whispered.

Lena looked around. It did look a lot like sick bay. They had only stopped here briefly on their tour of the ship. She looked down and saw herself in a white robe, a blanket covering her up to her waist. She could feel her toes, and a dull ache at the base of her wings. She tried to move them.

"I can't feel my wings…" she said. She looked to the side… she didn't see them either. Shaking she turned back to him…. "What happened to me?"

Jim pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. He told her everything.

When he finished she was in shock. He had spared no detail - they decided long ago not to sugar coat things with each other. Her wings were gone...she would never fly again. The sky was lost to her forever. The finality of it sent her into a weak fit of tears. Jim quickly moved to sit beside her on her bed, wrapped his arms around her, and let her sob into his chest.

"I'm sorry", he whispered, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

She moved her head to the crook of his neck, and nuzzled him slightly. She had always loved the smell of his skin. His arms were so warm around her. From this close she could hear his heart beat. She shifted her head, and pressed her lips to his neck. "No...it's OK. You did what I would have wanted."

They heard a door open. "Lena!" Nyota cried out. Spock was following her.

"Nyota, we should leave them -"

"It's OK, Spock." Lena said, still snuggled safely in Jim's arms. She untangled herself and let Nyota embrace her.

"Welcome back", she said.

* * *

_Three weeks later_

Spock called a meeting of all senior officers, except the Captain, to the briefing room - Jim was far too involved with Lena to be a part of this conversation. Bones had given them the OK to move her into Jim's quarters a few days ago. He still kept his monitoring device on him at all times, but, there wasn't a need for her to actually sleep in sick bay. She could sort of walk again. She had a weight on her back to simulate the weight of her wings, but she was incredibly klutzy without them to balance herself.

She appeared in the doorway to the briefing room, alone. She must have slipped Jim a sedative to sneak away. He hated letting her out of his sight for even a second. They had actually gotten into quite a few fights over it. She was wearing a regulation black t-shirt, and her flight suit pants; Spock noted that, despite the lack of wings, she actually looked quite well. She had gained more weight - after a lifetime of not eating dairy or carbs, her body had taken to them with a vengeance - and she had also asked Bones to heal most of her scars, including the one across her face.

She sat down next to Nyota at the table. She knew why she was here.

Spock outlined the current situation for Lena and the officers. After Lena had been beamed back aboard the Enterprise, the Vaa, in his anger, had broken the treaty and attacked. Or, at least he had given the order to attack. Many of his ships, upon their realization that he was re-starting the war, had mutinied. The Zezians themselves drove the Vaa's ships out of Virosa space. On the Zezian homeworld a full-scale revolution had broken out: the Vaa and his supporters, against the insurgents. Even there, Lena was being hailed as a hero - a martyr who saved two races with one selfless action.

Though it looked like the Virosa were not getting the fuel they were promised, the Zezians were certainly not coming back.

The Virosa were in the process of rebuilding. Suria had recalled the Conclave and reformed it, including, for the first time in history, a small number of non-winged females - those who had risen to roles of leadership during the war. Brok had gone home to his betrothed, and they had finally mated.

Lena smiled, "It seems like everything came together without me."

Spock turned to her, "On the contrary...because of you. Queen Suria is the undisputed Queen, a war hero. She is now able to implement the long lasting changes your government so desperately needs. The Zezians are in full revolt, in the process of overthrowing an oppressive regime. Your people are safe from the Zezians...possibly forever."

Lena nodded, and Spock continued, "What we have come together today to discuss is what to do going forward. Your alleged death was a powerful blow against the Vaa, and is the source of Suria's power, as she only had one witness to her Queenship. Should it become apparent to either the Virosa or the Zezians that you are alive...much of the progress will crumble."

Lena closed her eyes, realizing what he was saying, "You're right…", she said. "Everything depends on me being dead. I will...end my life, to ensure the safety of my people...and yours."

Everyone at the table gasped, and started to cry out in protest.

Spock shook his head, "You are free to do as you will, but that was not what I had in mind."

"It's the only way...I guess I could...go into hiding back on the homeworld?"

"It is true that Queen Suria would gladly hide you - perhaps even restore you to your Queenship, but, should the Zezians figure out that you are living while the Vaa still has any measure of power, your sacrifice would seem like a clever trick, and he would pull support back to his side. You would be back where you started."

"I have relinquished...I can't be restored. It's one of our laws that actually makes sense."

"Then there is one less reason for you to return to Virosa space."

Lena frowned, "Then what am I supposed to do?"

Spock looked at his fiance, who smiled at him, "As you aptly noted during our time on your home world, our crew is practically defenseless against boarding parties. Additionally we have fewer than 20 members of the crew who are qualified to be sent on an away team. This is, and has been for some time, completely unacceptable."

"I don't understand."

"Princess Lena...you cannot go home. You would be exposing your people to unnecessary risk should you be discovered. You have given your life for your people. Whether by fate, a miracle, or, as I believe, sheer luck, it has been given back to you. It is yours now, and I do not think it fair for the Virosa to demand it a second time, whether by ending it yourself, or spending it hiding. The Federation has been permanently banned from Zezian space, and will likely refuse to make an alliance once they read my report. The Zezians are also tied up in a massive revolution that will take them decades to recover from. All parties believe you to be dead. You ARE dead, effectively. I am recommending you stay that way. The best thing you can do for everyone is to just disappear."

"Agreed", she said.

"Do you know where we are, Princess?"

"No."

"We are two months away from the Falian Galaxy...where no one has ever heard of a Virosa or a Zezian…"

"Princess Lena, after much deliberation with my senior officers, I would like to offer you a position on this ship. I will make you an acting Lieutenant, and you will be responsible for training to crew to be proficient in hand to hand combat situations, and organizing and leading the away teams. I believe your prior experience will make you significantly more capable of such endeavors than either the Captain or myself. You will have to report directly to Jim, but, I have found it to be quite easy to separate my work life from my personal life. I am sure you will find it similarly seamless."

Lena was speechless for once. _But no_, her mind raced to a million different reasons why she couldn't.

"Spock, someone will realize. Even if no one does while you're in space, once you're back on Earth…"

"Once _we're_ back on Earth, we will...figure it out...to use an human expression. The Vaa may be dead by then, in which case there will no longer be any reason to hide. The Federation has many provisions to allow for refugees. This is allowed. Additionally, I need to start compiling a case in Jim's defense for that download he gave to you...I am certain having you as a sympathetic witness would be helpful."

"I…"

"Princess Lena", Spock said, "This will mean essentially restarting your life. It is likely you will never return to Virosa space, or see your friends and family again. Everything will change. It already has. I have experienced this, though not to the same degree, when I left Vulcan society and joined Starfleet. I can personally guarantee, if you are brave enough to do this, you will adjust."

Lena's couldn't breathe, she could scarcely believe what she was even hearing.

"Princess…?"

Lena looked up, "Lena now… Haven't you heard Spock, the Princess is dead."

Spock leaned back,"I take it to mean you accept my proposal, then?"

She broke into her mischievous smile, the one she had thrown to Jim right before she pulled him off a balcony, and shrugged, "Yep", she said, "I'm in."

"I am ...happy...to hear that", Spock said, "happy" being a gross understatement. The rest of his senior officers were beaming.

"Soooo, how does this work?" she asked.

"Dr. McCoy has advised me that you need several more weeks to complete your rehabilitation. I suggest you use the time to become familiar with Starfleet regulations. Then you may run your training program as you see fit. We will not have an away team for several months, but when we encounter a planet, you will be expected to coordinate the mission. When you are cleared for active duty, you will begin leading them. In the meantime I will assign you to Jim's quarters in our log."

"Lieutenants don't get their own quarters?" she asked.

Spock frowned, "They do… I just assumed…" Suddenly something dawned on him, much to his delight, "I do happen to have vacant Lieutenant quarters available…" Nyota suppressed a giggle.

"I'll take those", Lena said flippantly.

"Excellent, then you are dismissed...Lieutenant."

* * *

Jim was pissed when he woke up. She had actually slipped him a sedative. NOT OK. Admittedly, he'd been sort of "mother hen"-like for the last few weeks, which he knew was driving her crazy, but he couldn't help himself. He kept waking up in the middle of the night to check to make sure she was still there, still alive, still breathing. They couldn't have sex yet. Bones had made that explicitly clear when he let Jim bring her back to his quarters. She needed to keep her heart rate down.

He sat down on his couch and poured himself a glass of scotch. As he poured himself his second he heard her key into his quarters. He knew it was her because Spock always knocked. Lena still didn't understand the concept.

"Hi", she said brightly, clearly smug that she slipped away.

He glared at her. She walked over and stood behind the couch, leaning on it's back "I thought you weren't supposed to mix alcohol and sedatives."

_Sometimes, he couldn't handle her_. "See that's funny, because I don't actually remember taking a sedative."

She feigned shock, "Maybe we need to talk about your drinking, then", she said worriedly.

"Where were you?"

"At a meeting"

"A meeting?"

"Um hmm".

Jim was reminded of how exasperated Suria used to get with her, but he took the bait.

"Who were you meeting with, Lena?"

"All of the senior officers."

"Except me, I guess."

"Yeah...you must have missed it … you know it's kind of unprofessional of you to get drunk and take naps in the middle of the day."

"I WASN'T TAKING A NAP, YOU SLIPPED ME A SEDATIVE!"

She burst out laughing, but otherwise ignored his outburst. She walk around the couch and settled into his lap, kissing his forehead.

"Do you want to hear what the meeting was about?" she said. Clearly, apologizing for drugging him wasn't on her agenda.

He sighed, "Why not?"

She quickly filled him in on the Zezian revolution and the Virosa developments. He hadn't kept up - neither of them had. They had deliberately avoided potential stressors for her, per Bones' orders.

"Wow", Jim said, his anger forgotten.

"Yes… Spock and I decided it was best for me to 'stay dead'".

"Stay dead?"

"Go into hiding, start a new life. Princess Lena is officially dead."

"That's too bad, I liked her. She had a pretty fuckable body, and she was down for anal."

Lena whacked him on the shoulder. He winced...apparently her strength was returning. "You and I are operating under different definitions of 'down for', _Captain_!"

"OOOOoooh, I'm Captain again, am I now? You know, I should be mad at YOU!"

"I am not mad", she said, "I'm just getting used to it."

"Getting used to what?"

"Calling you 'Captain'. I just said I have to go into hiding...don't you want to ask me where?"

"I figured you'd tell me when you were done tormenting me, but OK...where?"

"Two floors down."

Jim pulled away from her, "What?"

"Lt. Uhura's old quarters - Spock reassigned them to me. He… offered me a position on the Enterprise...I'm your new acting Lieutenant. Apparently your away team missions have been utter shit shows, and he wants me to fix that."

Jim felt his heart leap to his throat, _she couldn't mean that_. "What?" he breathed.

Lena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, "I'm coming with you. For the next three years, then back to Earth."

He kissed her, sliding his arms around her, and holding her tight. She was alive, safe, and staying with him. He didn't even know what to say. She started kissing him back, and he laid her down on the couch, but when he started kissing her neck a little alarm went off, and Bones paged him a moment later.

"Jim - is Lena with you? Her heart just accelerated!"

"Ugh! Yeah Bones...sorry."

Jim sat back up and looked at down at her - she was giggling and smiling. "To be continued", he said darkly.

She winked at him.

"But ...wait..why are you moving to Uhura's old quarters...why don't you just stay here?"

Lena rolled her eyes and bit her lip, "Actually, now that I'm staying...officially...can I talk to you about something?"

"Is this bad?"

"No! But...I don't know how to say this...I need my betrothal pendant back?"

Jim's heart sank. "You're dumping me? After all that...you don't want to be betrothed to me anymore? I mean, I know we've sort of gotten on each other's nerves the last few days but…"

"Jim! Look, I love you. I do! It's just...for the first time in my life, I am free from all my obligations. I have to chose my own path. I am starting a brand new life….I can't be betrothed right now...to anyone. I have to redefine myself - I can't do it through you."

She looked into his sad eyes, "I need to be my own person, for ONCE!"

He exhaled and pulled the pendant off from around his neck, and handed it to back her; she was right of course, she was always right. Now wasn't a good time for her to start a betrothal. At least she was safe. He would take Lena being safe and not with him, over Lena being dead any day. But his felt his lungs constrict, "I just thought we could finally be together", he said, crestfallen.

Lena looked confused, o_bviously she had not said this correctly_. She jumped off his lap and turned to face him, frustrated that he wasn't getting it. "See, this is what I mean! Jim, we BARELY know each other. We have been together in paradise, and in a war. And yes, we do connect on larger issues; we do understand each other, but it's stupid shit like this we should really take time to learn."

Jim looked up at her, "Would you please stop talking in circles then."

"Jim, do want to try to have a baby? Right now?"

"Ummm no, thank you?" he said, startled.

"See - one thing we agree on. That's what Virosa betrothal means - it's semi-permanent - it usually implies that you are actively trying to conceive. Betrothal is really serious, Jim. And I already have TWO botched ones under my belt from just throwing myself into them without stopping to think about it: You AND Bay-Lou. When I am betrothed again...I would like it to be for real, or not at all."

"We don't have to …"

"But why rush, Jim? Like it or not, you're stuck with me on this ship for THREE years. Then we are BOTH going back to Earth. We have spent all of 45 days together, most of those days being in extreme situations." She settled into his lap again. "I would like to know what a normal day, a normal month, a normal year, is like before we jump in. I want to get to know you with some...breathing room."

Jim shook his head, "I still have NO IDEA what you are saying…"

Lena rolled her eyes, "So, I remembered something...something Veelia mentioned when she returned from the Enterprise, a human thing. Since I am to integrate myself into Earth's culture, I thought we could give it a whirl."

"What?" Jim asked, still totally clueless.

"I am not ready for betrothal, but...Jim Kirk, would you maybe wanna...be my boyfriend?"

Jim blinked, "You want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes - is that the correct etiquette to request the arrangement? It wasn't in the culture briefing…"

"So you want to do the dating, boyfriend-girlfriend thing?"

"Yes!"

He smiled, "You know...I don't know...reading culture briefings is something only nerds do. You might not be cool enough to be my girlfriend."

"I do not know what a "nerd" is."

"Ah-HA, so you DIDN'T read the culture briefing!"

She whacked him again, lighter this time - she had noticed his wince before, "That wasn't in there!"

Jim kissed her lips, "I would love to be your boyfriend", he said.

She started kissing him again, and changed positions to straddle his lap. She let his lips wander down her neck, and started feeling the heat between her legs build. Sleeping next to him at night, unable to touch him, was almost torturous. Impulsively she grabbed his hands and moved them over her breasts, which were starting to re-emerge with her weight gain. He nipped her lip and slide them under her shirt and around her back. He undid her bra with his right hand and moved it back in her breast, and started circling her nipple with his finger tips.

Suddenly the little beeper went off again.

"JIM!" Bones cried over the com.

"Sorry!" Jim and Lena called back in unison. She scowled and got off of him, reaching around to re-hook her bra. This was really annoying! She looked over at Jim, her new boyfriend. _Oh well, at least she didn't have a raging erection to deal with._ "You gonna be OK?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes, "I'll take care of it later, I guess," he said and went back to his scotch. Lena suddenly had an idea. "What are you doing?", he asked, as she slid to the floor.

She shrugged coyly, licking her lips, "Maybe I can take care of it for you? That's something girlfriends do, right?"

"YES!" he said before she could even finish her sentence. She smiled, and eagerly started unbuttoning his pants.

"Whoops!" Lena, in her haste, had sent his scotch flying, landing on the cushion, "I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it - it's fine just flip it!" he said quickly. _Stopping now was NOT an option. _

"Flip what?"

"Ugh!"_she really needed to get better acquainted with human things_. Jim pulled out the cushion and flipped it over for her. "The cushion - you just flip it."

Lena stared at it, horrified, "Is that what I THINK it is?!" she screeched.

Jim looked down - _Oh God… _Standing out starkly against the dark blue fabric of his couch cushion was a fairly disgusting, yellowish-white stain.

"Ummm, yeah…" Jim said. Upon seeing her face he quickly added, "Don't worry, it's fine...it's from you! From...from… you know, the night I 'showed you my ship.'"

She looked at him like he'd lost his mind, "This has been here for a year?!"

Now that she said it, it did seem a little icky. "It's FINE… no one can see it...the couch is still perfectly good."

"People have been SITTING on this?!"

Clearly the conversation was not going in a productive direction. "You know what...let's just take this to the bedroom, shall we?" He extended his hand. Lena ignored him and got up, shaking her head.

"Ummm - I think I'm good here."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Yep...I think I'm gonna go."

_She had to be kidding, it wasn't THAT gross...OK maybe it was a little gross. _

He changed tactics "Where are you going?"

"I think I'm going to check out my new quarters."

"And just leave me hanging?'

"I think I'll leave you to continue your couch re-decoration in private."

"I am NOT… I don't do that!"

"Sure", she said.

"Lena, I DO NOT JERK OFF ON COUCHES!"

"I'm not judging you! Everyone has their thing. I'm just gonna go...now."

Jim sighed, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"NO WAY! You're not jerking off on my couch!"

"You don't have any couches in a Lieutenant's quarters!"

"Oh, thank god, the furniture is safe, then...you're not into chairs too, are you?"

"Oh my GOD! I DO NOT MASTURBATE ONTO FURNITURE!"

Just as Jim was finishing his sentence, Spock keyed into his quarters. Neither Jim, nor Lena had heard his customary knock. He stared at Jim, visibly perturbed.

"Should I return another time?" he asked.

"No, Spock...that was way out of context!"

Spock nodded and turned to Lena, "Lena, I have your files and access codes on the PADD. I respectfully request that you use them instead of hacking into our system. You will be measured for a uniform, though, I will have to remove the Starfleet insignia. Do you have any questions?"

"Nope, all good."

"Very well - Captain, I will see you…" Spock stopped his speech, having noticed a crusted white stain on Jim's couch cushion. "Jim, what is that?" he asked before he could stop himself…

Lena burst out laughing as Spock face went from one of curiosity, to disgust.

"You know what?" Jim said, trying to regain a shred of his dignity. "Get out. Both of you. That's an order. You are dismissed Commander…._Lieutenant!_"

"Yes Captain", Spock said, and turned on his heel and left.

"Sure thing, Captain", Lena said brightly.

As she turned to leave, Jim called after her, "Lieutenant!"

"Yes…" she said in her bright sing-song voice.

"I'm gonna get that pendant back from you...you know that right?"

Instead of making fun of him further she smiled, ear to ear - he had only seen it a few times...her "I love you"smile.

"I know…" she said. "I'm counting on it."


	30. Chapter 30

_Six months later_

"Where are you?"

Kirk had just ended his shift on the bridge. He hadn't seen Lena since the morning of the day before. She had taken an away team down to an aquatic planet for a day and a half, and had just gotten back that afternoon. She should have reported to the bridge, but Bones had been having panic attacks about her being away for so long, her heart monitor had gotten water logged so he lost track of her vitals. Lena had sent Ensign Hernandez, would had gone with her, to make the report in her stead.

"In my quarters...working on the report you assigned me", her clear voice said over the com.

Kirk abruptly switched directions. He realized about four months ago that asking her to meet him in his quarters turned into to him waiting around for her for hours on end. She had made it VERY clear that, though she was technically under his command - he couldn't tell her what to do in off duty hours, and she was ABSOLUTELY NOT at his beck and call. If she was still working on a report, she was more likely to finish it before heading over to him. She had never really been great at punctuality.

Lena had taken to life on the Enterprise alarmingly quickly. He had been quite concerned at first as to how it was going to work; she had been a Queen and an entire Empire, albeit for only four days, and he was worried she wouldn't be satisfied with life as his acting Lieutenant. Not so. Once she had recovered enough of her strength she began a training program for the crew - she had trained most of Ya-Mo personally. She didn't make him do it, but he had overheard a significant portion of the crew describe it as basic training on steroids. After of few weeks of supervising she starting actively working on sparing. At first, the men on his ship were afraid of hurting her, but after she knocked Kirk out for 10 hours by accident in a demo, they had shifted their attitudes to be more concerned about their own well-being. She had apologized PROFUSELY for that one, but the apology head was good enough that he might have been willing to let her knock him out again.

Outside of her training program she seemed to get along with everyone - indeed, sometimes she blew him off entirely to go hang out with Uhura or Sulu, but especially Julie. Lena pulled Julie into her training program to aid in the weaponry portion, and they quickly became inseparable. It was weird at first; Kirk was worried about what Julie might say to Lena, but, as Uhura had put it, Kirk, for the first time in his life, had actually done right by a girl. They hadn't worked out because of sheer bad luck and timing, but he had treated her respectfully - there was really nothing for her to be angry about.

Kirk didn't quite believe her, his prior experiences with women told him otherwise; he got his chance to apologize to Julie a few months ago.

_Kirk was leaving Lena's quarters. He had to admit it, this girlfriend thing was kind of awesome, he had never gotten laid so frequently in his life! Also, Lena didn't do that weird clingy thing other girls did. She had just fucked him then kicked him out, because she had some work to finish up - which which was cool, because he was supposed to go over something with Spock anyways. They would meet back up later. He was trying to get the stupid grin off his face when he saw Julie, keying into her quarters. _It was now or never.

"_Hey, Julie?"_

_She turned and smiled at him, "Hi Jim...coming from Lena's?" _

_He really needed to work on his discretation. It was hard - Lena straight up didn't care - she thought humans had the most bizarre attitudes towards sex she had ever seen, but then, she had been horrified to learn that human women could get pregnant by accident. _

"_Um...yeah...Look, Julie…" Kirk started. He sighed, "I hope...I hope there are no...hard feelings. I mean, I really think you're awesome… and, what?"_

_Julie's eyebrows had risen so high they were in danger of disappearing into her hairline. "It's cool, Jim."_

"_It is?"_

"_Yeah...we kissed like one time."_

_Kirk was slightly taken aback, "Yeah… but then...the dinosaurs...sick bay…your shirt and lackthereof..."_

"_UGH! They're just boobs, Jim! Nothing you haven't seen before, I'm sure." _

Kirk was never being nice again_, "Look, I'm just trying to make sure you're OK!" _

_Julie shook her head grinning, "No you're not! You're trying to stroke your own ego. Aww, poor little Julie must be soooo heart-broken that the dashing James Tiberius Kirk doesn't want to be with her. Honestly, sometimes I'm not sure how Lena deals with you", she finished with a laugh. _

_Kirk scowled, "Fine. Then I'll just leave you. Go on- go into your quarters!" _

_Julie rolled her eyes, an annoying habit she'd picked up from Lena, "I don't have quarters in the Lieutenant's wing… you know that."_

"_Whose quarters are...oh." Kirk looked at the nameplate on the door. __Hikaru Sulu. _

"_Goodnight, Jim", Julie said with a smirk. _

Kirk keyed himself onto Lena's quarters without knocking. Apparently in Virosa culture, if you didn't want someone entering the room, you locked the door. She had actually programed a subroutine into her lock, so that you needed a separate code if she didn't want to be disturbed. He knew that one too, Bones insisted someone did, but he promised he'd never use it or save it anywhere; it was his birthday.

Lena was lounging on the bed on her stomach, scribbling into her PADD in just a t-shirt and underwear. She was so gorgeous. In the six months since taking her place on the Enterprise she had recovered from all the damage the war had caused her. She gained back the weight stress had taken from her, filling out her perfect body back to what it had been when he first met her. Her hair was slightly longer and shiny with health once more. Bones had also removed all of the scars on her soft beautiful skin, save for the two on her back where her wings were amputated. She left those untouched. Kirk understood why.

Unable to help himself, Jim ran his hand from the back on her knee, up her thigh, and over her ass. She ignored him. He got onto the bed on all fours over her and started kissing her neck, "Welcome back", he said into her ear.

She laughed, "What are you doing?" He continued kissing her neck, and used his left hand to begin pulling up her t-shirt.

"You know what I'm doing."

"Well you're going to have to wait until after I finish this...there's more down there than we thought…"

"It can wait…"

"Not if it's gonna meet the deadline."

"I set the deadline… I can give you an extension."

Lena stopped writing and pushed him off of her. He rolled onto the space on her bed next to her. She turned to him, "I think that's unethical, _Captain_!"

"I do like breaking rules…"

She gave him a look and went back to work. "If you're bored, you can read the culture briefing I wrote up."

"You know I wasn't gonna read that, right."

"OK - wasn't gonna blow you either", she said flippantly.

Jim sat up, "OK NOW who's being unethical?"

She smiled wickedly at him, "I learned from the best - here, I just sent it to you. I'll take off all my clothes when you're done."

_Well,_ he figured, _that was one way to get him to read a culture briefing._ He grabbed the PADD he kept stored in her quarters and opened it up. It was a lot shorter than the ones Spock usually sent him. "Hey...is this whole thing in bullet points?"

"Ummm hmmm, much more efficient - people might actually read them."

Jim started to read it… "Where did you get the idea of putting it it bullet points?" he asked.

Lena smiled...but then looked sad, "It was the only way I could ever get Veelia to read anything."

Lena put down her PADD, and rolled over to face him. It had been happening with less frequency, but Jim still occasionally woke in the middle of the night to find her sobbing quietly into the pillow next to him. There was a part of him that knew she would never get over Veelia's death. He put his own PADD down and held her. She pulled Veelia's betrothal pendant out of her shirt and snaked it through her fingers. She wore it around her neck every day.

They lay like that for some time. There was really nothing to say.

Finally she sat up, "She would have loved this, you know? She said she had the best time when she got stuck on the Enterprise for a week."

"I think Spock would have sent her back after a month - or jumped off the ship himself. I still don't think he's gotten his blood pressure back down."

"Aww she would have found something to do besides annoy him."

"Yeah, but what would she have done AFTER she had sex with all the guys on the ship?"

Lena laughed, "Moved on to the girls, of course!"

Jim smiled, her mood had passed, and he kissed his nose, and brushed the hair off her face. "I wanna ask you something", he said seriously.

"OK…"

Jim took a deep breath, "Are you happy here? On the Enterprise...with me?"

She frowned, "Of course...why would you think that I wasn't? Are you having feelings again?"

"I don't know...You were a Queen, you just gave it all up...walked away." There it was, the question that had been bugging him since the day she told him she was going to stay on the Enterprise. He had talked to Spock about it a little too. Lena was awesome - perfect in his eyes, even when she antagonized him up, but she had been a Princess, a General, and Queen of the Virosa Empire. Now she was the Captain's girlfriend and an acting Lieutenant who spent half her time a as glorified gym teacher, and half her time planning 5-10 person missions. It seemed like a bit of a come down to him.

Lena stared at him like he was insane "How is this a come down? Jim, what would you say if I made you head of the Federation ...tomorrow and told you you couldn't back out of it...ever?

""It would…" he considered for a moment. "It would suck."

"Exactly. Jim...being Queen isn't all it's cracked up to be. Yeah, there's a lot of power, but there is no freedom. I would have been stuck on the home-world my whole life, dealing with a thousand things weighing on me - constantly. Being Queen would have meant I never had another adventure, would be bogged down by the bureaucracy...and it would have meant I didn't get to be with the person I loved - you."

"I would have stayed with you", he said quickly. It was true.

"I know…" she said softly, "But you would have hated it, and it would have been another thing to weigh on me. Yes, I could have done it, and I DID have every intention of being a good Queen...the best I could be, but it would have come at a cost I had dreaded paying my whole life."

"I never thought of it like that…"

"Most people don't."

"It's just...I feel like I got everything. I got to stay on the Enterprise, stay the Captain, keep my life, but I got to take you with me. You had to go through a war, lose people you love, have your wings amputated, and leave everything behind - for me."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him, "We really need to work on your ego. Jim...I went through all that for the Virosa...I left for the Virosa. But I am thankful - thankful I was able to do right by them, and can continue to do right by them now, in a way that doesn't make me miserable. And I admit, I do miss Suria and Brok everyday, but...now that I get to be a little selfish - I'm sort of glad I'm not the Queen anymore, I'm happier now."

"You are?"

"Yes, silly! Jim - I get to live on a starship… go exploring deep space, run around on weird planets that I didn't even know existed, AND I get to do all of this with unlimited access to the MOST amazing penis in the galaxy! What reason could I possibly have for being unhappy?"

"The most amazing, hmmm? That's not really helping deflate my ego…"

She laughed and climbed on top of him, "I think I need that extension."

"Who said it was still on the table?"

Lena ran her hands over Jim's chest, over his uniform, "Ugh...I guess you'll have to give me another reprimand then…You know what it does to me when you're unexpectedly sweet".

"You can't just keep collecting reprimands. I know you don't get it, but they're actually not good."

"Ummm hmmm", she said and pulled her shirt over her head...she wasn't wearing a bra, and her breasts had returned to their perfect fullness.

"You know", Jim said, still not giving in, "I haven't finished reading this super interesting culture briefing yet."

She grabbed his PADD from his hand and threw it against the wall, shattering it.

"Oops", she said innocently.

"You know there are a limited number of those of the ship!" he shouted at her. "You could just...put it on the floor or something."

She leaned down to kiss him, grinding on his erection, feeling him grin in spite of himself. He tugged off her underwear and she pulled his uniform shirt over his head. He hopped out of bed to quickly take off the rest of his clothes, and climbed on top of her, pulling the covers over them.

His slid down so that his face was at her breasts and squeezed them together placing kisses all over them, causing her to squeal in delight. He felt her kiss the top of his head. He moved back up her body and rolled her to her side so that they were face to face. His kissed her lips furiously, tasting her delicious tongue, and moved his hand down between her legs; he felt her hands travel south as well.

She was so wet. His fingers had, in the last six months learned how to stroke and tease her just how she liked it. He never realized that fingering was actually a customized thing for each girl. "You know", he said, "You should really make me work harder for this."

"For what?" she asked out of breath.

"This." Jim swirled his finger tip in a gentle medium speed motion, and promptly eliciting a full scale orgasm from her.

He rolled on top of her again, and pushed himself inside to feel the last throbs of her walls. She started kissing him, pushing her body closer to his…

"So how does the galaxy's most amazing penis feel?"

"SHUT UP AND FUCK ME!" Lena cried out.

Jim was only too happy to oblige. He started moving..._this was so hott! He was so turned on! He could smell her excitement ...it was overpowering him… oh god!_

Lena stared at him, "You're done?"

Jim was incredulous, _how had that happened? They weren't doing anything that crazy, they were still in missionary for fuck's sake! _ He slide out and threw the covers off of himself. All at once the scent hit both of them in a powerful wave. _Pheromones… _

Lena had recovered in all aspects except for one. Her pheromones were still inactive - she was still infertile. Bones couldn't figure out why, her endocrine and reproductive systems looked OK - he had just attributed it to stress.

"Lena...your pheromones are back!"

She nodded, she could sense them too. She hadn't accidentally expelled them for ages - all girls, upon developing them were immediately taught to control them, and incorporate them into language. Additionally, before they became sexually active, they all learned how to differentiate between pheromones and the conception hormone, as they sort of functioned together. _OH MY GOD_, she realized as the memory of her mother teaching her came back to her.

Lena leapt of bed, and immediately began putting her clothes back on, searching desperately for her gold uniform skirt and top.

"Lena - what?"

She whipped around, "We have to go see Bones - RIGHT NOW!" she said in a panic.

"Why?" But he started putting his uniform back on too.

She explained. She hadn't been bothering to control her pheromones, she hadn't for months; she had assumed her body would never start producing them again. When she released them just now she had released ALL of them...including the one she needed to get pregnant. Jim used to get a shot every six months, but it had lapsed two weeks ago - he meant to get it, but it was more of a precaution than actual birth control since he was only having sex with Lena. He was late on it.

"OK - Lena! Don't panic" he said, clearly panicking. "We just need to get an emergency contraceptive...it'll be fine."

"Jim! It doesn't take me 24-72 hours to get pregnant like humans. We could literally have minutes!"

"Really? Don't tell me that was in the culture-"

Lena had already left, and was racing down the hall. For someone who claimed to not run for most of her life she was actually pretty fast. Jim caught her at the turbo-lift and they stepped in together.

"Hold-it!" Julie dashed in just as the door closed. She had just come from Sulu's quarters - she looked annoyed.

"Whoa…" Julie said as the lift began to move, "What is that?" She was blushing, heat rushing to her face, her breathing increasing slightly. Apparently Lena's pheromones worked just as well on Julie as they did on Jim. He nudged Lena - she looked at him and shrugged. _I can't do anything about it - _her eyes told him.

The lift stopped on the level for sick bay, and Lena darted out, "Later Julie," she said.

Upon entering sick bay she screamed, "BONES!"

Bones came running out - Lena was OK now, but he still worried about her, The surgery he had performed was experimental at best. He had her check in with him every other day. His panic abated when he saw Jim was with her, a pained look on his face. _Not this again! _Ever since her strength returned, and they started sleeping together again, she sent him to sick bay almost weekly for "intimacy related injuries" or at least that's what Bones was calling them in his log. Lena explained that without her wings she was having a difficult time channeling her "involuntary reactions", meaning sometimes Jim bore the brunt of them. Had it been him, Bones, he would have dumped her over it, but Jim seemed to take it as a compliment. _Idiot._

"What did you do to him now?" he asked her. "WHOA!" Bones had just gotten hit full in the face with a powerful gust of pheromones. He hadn't felt them since he was Suria's "gift". Immediately he felt blood start rushing to his penis, and he had the strongest urge to jump her.

"My pheromones are back!" she squeaked.

"Really? I didn't notice."

"I can't control them! I expelled ALL of them!"

Bones looked at her seriously - she had explained how her pheromones worked to him a while ago, when they had been trying to figure out how to kick-start them. It took him less than two seconds to make the connection. It was written all over Jim's panicked face.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Do you think it's too late?" Lena asked.

"No...but get on the table….I'm gonna have to go straight to the source." He knew from her medical scans that they could have as little as three minutes to stop the process. Bones grabbed a mask to block out her pheromones and thought about his ex-wife. He wasn't about to do this turned on - and by Jim's girlfriend no less! He pulled out a syringe.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked.

"Underwear off, Lena - I gotta go in...a dosage in her neck won't work fast enough."

"Wait", Jim realized what he was saying…. "I don't know if I feel comfortable…"

"JIM - SHUT UP!" Lena screamed at him and pulled the screen back, blocking him out. "Honestly..." he heard her huff behind it as Bones disappeared. They re-emerged a second later.

Jim scowled - squicked out, "I don't know that I'm ever gonna be OK with this…" He kept remembering how he and Bones used to share the gory details of their "conquests" over drinks back on Earth. Bones grabbed another syringe from the table and jabbed it into Jim's neck before he could stop him. "You know I've done surgery on her four times, right? Here, now we won't have this problem anymore." He stalked away - _Jim was a little ridiculous sometimes_.

Lena had pulled her underwear back on and walked out. "Well… that was exciting", she said.

"Oh yeah...just what I needed." Jim took a deep breath, "They're gone now…"

"I retracted them…" Lena smiled, "Sorry - I haven't had to control them for a while...I guess I forgot how to for a minute, but it's really easy, actually."

"Does this mean that you can...you know?"

"Have kids?... Yeah", she frowned, realizing it herself, "I guess I can. It's funny...I sort of wrote it off after it didn't work with Bay-Lou."

The had had minimal contact with the Virosa after Lena's "death". They knew the Virosa would figure out that the Vaa had beamed her body back aboard the Enterprise, so they knew they couldn't ignore them forever. A week after she accepted her position as acting Lieutenant, Lena had asked for her wings to be incinerated. A warp 7 capable, Virosa ship caught up with them to retrieve a small box containing a handful of Lena's wing ash. They heard Suria had collapsed upon receiving the results of the genetic test that confirmed it was from Lena. Bay-Lou, they were told, was betrothed again, to one of Lena and Suria's wartime leaders. Apparently they had developed feelings for each other over the course of the war. It annoyed Jim, but Lena stated that since they had technically never been betrothed, it was perfectly appropriate - just in slightly poor taste. But she was glad he was happy. One less thing to feel guilty about.

Jim wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, "Maybe it didn't work because Bay-Lou didn't have "the galaxy's most amazing penis."

She gave him a look, "Annnnnnd you've officially killed it."

"No, I didn't."

She tried to wiggle away from him, but he pulled her back, "So, technically, does this mean that you and I could…" He let the words hang in the air.

Lena stared at him in shock, "Ummm yeah...but like not for another like 10 years!"

"Of COURSE! Like 5-10 years… not now, obviously!"

Lena pulled herself away from him, unable to believe the craziness pouring out of his mouth, "Five years?"

"Five - ish."

"What does "ish" mean?"

"Like 7 ...or 4...or-"

Lena raised her hand, "Are you out of your mind?"

"What, that's like… a long time from now!"

"Not THAT long!"

"Should I come back?" Bones had stepped into the room right in the middle of their argument.

"Nope!" Lena said. "I think we're done here - later Jim...I should probably explain to Julie why I accidently gave her an orgasm in the turbolift."

"Now THAT'S a story I'd like to hear!" Bone chimed in.

Lena stalked out - _Men were crazy!_

* * *

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife!" Kirk said. Spock and Uhura sealed their union with a kiss, to the eruption of applause from the crew. They had initially intended to marry once they landed on Earth, but, after 8 and a half years together, Uhura decided _it was about damn time. _They needed to have a Vulcan ceremony too, anyways, which Spock would want his father to be at - they could invite her parents to that one. In any case, the Enterprise's crew felt more like family than anything - she wanted to make sure they were all there for it.

They turned to walk down the aisle together. They held the wedding in the mess hall, which Carol had decorated beautifully for the occasion. Lena helped too. She was obsessed with things like spatial efficiency. Uhura spotted both of them in the crowd.

The wedding had been simple - both she and Spock were in their dress uniforms, and she hadn't bothered with a veil. She was just happy that it was official...the crazy journey they started when she first met him as a little girl had finally brought them together - permanently. He was the love of her life...he always had been - from the moment he handed her his Shakespeare file, completely confident that she could do anything.

They had invited the Ambassador and his daughter from the aquatic planet - Palos - to join them. He was quite fascinated with the whole concept of a one on one relationship. He had a wife too - several in fact, and they had several husbands - the Paloans were polyamorous, though, he did admit to having a favorite. His daughter, a six foot tall, pale blue, strangely beautiful amphibious creature, had taken an interest in Kirk after seeing how well he could swim. Palos once had land masses that sunk into the sea centuries ago. All Paloans lived underneath the surface now, but they could still breathe either air or water through their gills. She kept staring at him with her enormous silver eyes, and forcing the skin on her neck to change colors. Her father was visibly annoyed.

"I think the Ambassador's daughter is flirting with you again", Carol whispered in his ear. The bridge officers were at Spock and Uhura's table.

"Yep", Kirk said, grimacing.

"She's really beautiful...what does Lena think about that?"

"No fucking clue, she's being totally weird."

"How so?" Uhura jumped in.

Kirk's eyes found Lena chattering with Julie and a few guys from engineering, something was apparently hilarious; she had been acting strangely all day. Kirk turned to Uhura, "She kept asking me if I was attracted to her, the Ambassador's Daughter."

Uhura raised her eyebrows, "What did you say?"

"I said 'NO' of course! Everyone knows that's a trick question!"

Spock nodded, he'd gone through this before with Nyota.

"So what's her deal?"

"Like I said, no idea. She kept harping on it."

"Annnd?"

"And I kept saying, 'No, why are you even asking me about this, I'm with you!'".

Uhura smacked her hand to her face, Jim had fallen into one of the oldest traps in the book.

"Are you attracted to her?" Carol asked.

"Jim - that is a trick question as well!" Spock hiccoughed, trying to steer his friend out of hot water. Uhura scowled at him, but he was nine shots in, so he didn't really care.

"I know that's a trick question too!"

"Did you say anything else, Jim?" Uhura asked.

"Well she kept pushing me so, FINALLY I was like, 'Yes - objectively speaking - the ambassador's daughter is attractive!'. Then she just said, 'OK' and left without saying another word."

"Oh God", Uhura said.

"What? I said 'objectively'!"

"Jim...the word objectively is not an adequate qualifier", Spock cut in.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH WOMEN?!"

Uhura looked at Carol and rolled her eyes. Though, she had to admit, Jim had been doing quite well at his first ever official relationship. She had always pictured someone very stable finally managing to get him under control, but Lena was at his end of the spectrum, with the energy and intensity to rival his own - she sometimes even proved to be more than he could handle. Instead of taming each other they merely became partners in crime. It was crazy to think that they had been born on opposite ends of the galaxy, but were somehow exactly what the other one needed.

Kirk continued to scowl, Lena had wandered off again. He had such a hard time keeping track of her! He almost whipped out his com to call her when he saw he saunter back into the room. She changed, she was wearing the black dress she had worn the night of the feast - she definitely wasn't wearing any underwear,

"Hi Jim", she said, smiling mischievously casting a whiff of her newly rediscovered pheromones in his direction. Apparently she'd decided how she was going to get back at him for his comments. She looked amazing - the dress hugged every curve of her body, and left very little to the imagination. One wrong move and her breasts could come bursting out of it. Without her wings, the dress seemed so much more provocative - it sloped dangerously low in the back, exposing the long scars from where they had been. Carol looked away - she did not get Lena, or how she could wear something like that.

"Hi Lena", Jim said - his eyes staring at her chest..._maybe this wasn't the worst way to be punished. _

Before she could say another word the Ambassador and his daughter came up to the table, the daughter looking curiously at Lena.

"Ambassador - I don't think we've met officially!" Lena said brightly showering him with 'welcome pheromones'.

He seemed very taken aback by her appearance, "Of course, you are the one who gave that very impressive combat demonstration to my guards! I didn't expect you to be so…" his eyes trailed down to where Kirk's had been looking, "Charming…" he finished.

"I have many talents", Lena bantered. "Ah! This must be your daughter!" _Oh god -_ Kirk didn't like where this was going.

"Yes...yes..Goyel...this is Lt. Lena...the Captain's….mate? It that the appropriate word?"

Kirk groaned...this was going to be another fight...she HATED being introduced like that. "Girlfriend", he said quickly, hoping it was still true by the end of the night.

Lena brushed it off, "Umm hmm." She turned to Goyel, "That's a pretty name", she said, moving in, just a centimeter too close. Kirk, Sulu, and Uhura's jaws collectively dropped when they saw Lena gently run her hand across Goyel's back and flash her a disarmingly enchanting smile while casting a whiff of the pheromones she usually reserved for Jim in her direction. Lena was seducing her! The Ambassador didn't seem to notice; he was still in a dizzy haze from Lena's welcome pheromones. Lena slipped her arm around Goyel's waist and pulled her away; Goyel's neck was turning all sorts of colors , even more pronounced than it had been with Kirk. "Let's take a walk, shall we?" The Ambassador's daughter agreed excitedly.

"What a nice girl!" the Ambassador said, and wandered off.

Sulu started laughing, "That was amazing."

Kirk looked at Uhura, "Please tell me that didn't just happen."

"Yeah...well...at least Lena won't have to worry about Goyel hitting on you anymore…"

"It is unlikely she was worried to begin with", Spock said.

Kirk called for another round of shots.

"Jim", Spock hiccoughed - Kirk had never seen him this drunk, "There is something I wish to discuss with you. Lena has requested to take the entrance exam to Starfleet Academy. I can administer it - she will undoubtedly pass, and then I can expedite her course work. Has she informed you?"

"No, but...it's been a busy couple of days", Kirk said, thinking about the pregnancy scare.

"Well I am informing you now! She wished to get a head start."

"Cool", Kirk frowned realizing something, "Wait...won't that be a problem? She'll be a cadet...in Starfleet. She reports directly to me - isn't that like...against the rules or something?"

Spock nodded, "You will have to apply for an exemption, but it will be granted."

"On what grounds?"

"On that grounds that your intimate relationship began prior to her admission into Starfleet."

"That's a thing?"

"Yes. A Captain took it to trial thirty years ago when he was reprimanded for having intimate relations with his wife...who happened to be his helmsman - she joined Starfleet to go with him on his missions, but they had been dating prior to that."

"How do know about all of this stuff?"

"It is the same exemption Nyota and I cited when the Academy board realized we were together."

Jim frowned - Spock must have been super drunk, that didn't make any sense, "You cited meeting her when she was nine years old under the Eiffel Tower?"

Spock hiccoughed again, "Of course not! I cited our one-night stand in Cambridge when she was a co-ed at a university in Boston."

"Oh...WAIT WHAT!?"

Uhura whacked him. They had agreed not to tell Jim about that! Spock merely looked at her and shrugged. Uhura sighed… she guessed it didn't matter anymore now that they were married.

"I am sorry, Jim", Spock said, "I cannot disclose any further details."

"Oh yes you can!"

"I should not have said that...I believe I have had too many drinks."

Kirk stood up and shouted across the mess hall at a Crewman carrying a tray of shots, "Crewman! Bring those shots over here!"

"How many do you want, Sir?"

"ALL OF THEM! ALL THE SHOTS!"

The crewman set the tray down at the table, slightly annoyed that he was now going to have to go back to the bar, but Jim didn't care in the slightest.

He handed four to Spock, "Drink these, RIGHT NOW!"

"How many shots am I supposed to take?"

"You can stop when you tell me what happened in Cambridge."

"Jim, you're gonna make him sick!" Uhura pulled the shots away from her heavily intoxicated husband. "I'll tell you - I tell it better anyways."

"You do?"

Uhura pounded two of the shots and winked at Spock, "Well, I will now…"

_Nyota ignored the message on her com. It was Josh...her boyfriend...or ex-boyfriend as of three hours ago. _What an ass! _She had started dating him at the beginning of freshman year and was finally fed up. She lost her virginity to him, and then spent the next six months fighting him tooth and nail over everything. He didn't like her drinking, partying, hanging out with her friends, or even being in a study group. His controlling ways had reduced her to tears more times than she could count and she was DONE! Or sort of done...this was technically their fourth break-up. She did something she thought was OK, it pissed him off, he screamed at her until she realized why it was NOT OK, then he dumped her, then he took her back, apologizing and promising to change. Nyota's friends were getting sick of the roller coaster - she was too._

_This time they made her swear not to message him back until the next morning. They wanted to go out, like they had in the first month of school, before Josh entered the picture. What she saw in him, they didn't know. He had only gotten into this school because his dad had been one of the few casualties on the USS Kelvin...the families of fallen Starfleet officers received all sorts of support for their kids' education. She reluctantly agreed. Technically they were broken up. What could one night of fun do? _

_Nyota looked at herself in the mirror. She looked SO HOTT! She had borrowed a low-cut skin tight micro dress from her roommate who was four inches shorter. She was going to wear opaque tights - it was April in Boston after all, but her roommate convinced her not too. The dress was so tight she had to wear a thong underneath it. Oh well, she could just avoid bending over. _

_As she stepped into the chilly night air she considered, not for the first time, why she had left her warm home country to come to Boston of all places! It was SO COLD! Fortunately she had done four shots before leaving the dorm to pre-game. They hadn't hit her in full yet, but she was still feeling the effects of a nice booze jacket. She and her roommates piled into a hover-taxi - they were off to a club in Cambridge - Cambridge clubs weren't as strict about IDing. _

_Spock did another shot - he was getting DRUNK! He was about to complete his first year at Starfleet Academy, and had been convinced by a friend to accompany him back to his home town for spring break. Somehow it had turned into a whole group, and they had rented out a few hotel rooms for the night. Spock had it admit it, though he had been unsure about his choice to reject the Vulcan Science Academy at first, after a few months, he began to realize that he had made the right decision. His father wasn't speaking to him, and neither was his bondmate, but he had friends. He didn't quite fit in, but was generally well-liked. A great quality about humans was that they grew tired of novelty quickly, and looked past his unique heritage in just a few days. For the first time in his life, he felt like everything would be OK. _

_His friends had taken him to a club in Cambridge with the express purpose of looking for girls. Spock wasn't really interested in human girls, but he went along with the cadets' insistence that they all wear their Starfleet uniforms - apparently they were "pussy-magnets" whatever that meant. _

_They went to the club a little early, after binge drinking in their hotel rooms, because they had an inadequate ratio of men to women, being a group of six men. _

_They had been there an hour, sitting at the bar, taking shots, when Spock noticed a group of very scantily clad human girls arguing with the bouncer. _

"_This isn't you", the bouncer said to Nyota's roommate skeptically. Drinking age in Boston was STILL 21! Damn Puritan laws! _

"_Yes, it is!" she argued. Nyota rolled her eyes - there was always a 50-50 shot they got rejected at the door. _Why was Boston so stupid about drinking?

_Suddenly the bouncer noticed her, "ID please", he said. _

_Nyota hand him her fake… it wasn't very good, she had borrowed it from an upper classman who also had a bright red afro. The bouncer didn't seem to be buying it. Nyota's com went off again...she unzipped her jacket to get it. _

"_You're good", the bouncer said suddenly, distracting her. She looked up to see his eyes raking her body, which she had inadvertently exposed trying to answer her ex-boyfriend's message. _Disgusting.

"_I'm not going in without my friends", she said coldly. _

_The bouncer considered it. It was a complete sausage fest in there - a whole group of retarded Cadets had come in an hour ago. These girls were pretty hott, even if they were only 19. "Go right in ladies" he said. _

_They all looked at each other and smiled. _Whoooo alcohol!

_Once inside Nyota opened her com - predictably it was from Josh - "Where r u?" It said. Nyota sighed and started to message back. He would lose his shit when she told him, but better tell him now than deal with him finding out later...he always found out. She guessed her night was over. _

"_Hey!" her roommate said, "Hey! No no no - DO NOT message him back!"_

"_I have to."_

"_No you don't! You're broken up! He dumped you! Let him wonder, for once!"_

"_I…"_

"_Give me your com, Nyota."_

"_No."_

"_Then turn it off." _

_Nyota sighed, if she didn't message back soon he would message again, and get mad. But she wanted to have fun! Was that so wrong? _No,_ she decided, _it wasn't_. She wasn't going to take him back this time, either! _

_She clicked it off, "Let's get a drink!" _

_An hour later Nyota was having more fun than she had had all semester. She wasn't really talking to guys, though quite a few had bought her drinks, but was dancing up a storm with her friends. She looked back at the bar and saw a group of Starfleet Cadets hassling the bartender for drinks, one of them turned his head - she saw his ears. _It couldn't be!

_Nyota pulled her roommate off the dance floor, "Oh my God!"_

"_What?"_

"_Those Cadets, I think I know one of them?"_

"_Wait really? They're so hott! We should go talk to them - which one?"_

"_The Vulcan - his ears...they're not as pointy as they should be."_

"_That's a little derogatory." _

"_No like….you know that Shakespeare file I have….the one in Vulcan...I think that's him! Spock! The one I met under the Eiffel Tower." _

"_Really!?"_

"_Yeah...Oh my God he joined Starfleet…"_

"_OK now you HAVE to go talk to him!"_

"_There's no way he remembers me!"_

"_Nyota, man the fuck up! He'll remember you… his friends are hott and your friends are single. After all the shit you put us through with Josh, you OWE this to us!" _

"_OK fine! Gimme your drink", she chugged it. _

_Her heart was pounding. What was she supposed to say to him? He really tall, thin...kind of cute...actually very cute. This had been a lot easier before she went through puberty. _Oh good, those shots from the dorm were finally starting to hit her.

"_Hello", she said in Vulcan; her accent was perfect. _

_Spock whipped around to see an impossibly gorgeous human girl standing right behind behind him. _

"_Hello", he answered back in Vulcan as well. She looked oddly familiar. _

"_Hi - I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm-"_

"_Nyota Uhura", he finished her sentence. She smiled. Spock was in shock. He hadn't given the little girl much thought over the last ten years, but recently the incident had been on his mind more than ever. He didn't think she would grow up to look like this. He was careful not to let his eyes linger too long on any one part of her body, but he couldn't help but notice how her dress accentuated every curve. He wondered if she was wearing underwear, there weren't any visible lines. _

"_Heyyyyyy", a girl came up from behind Nyota and put her arms around her. Three more girls were behind her. "Who's your friend?"_

"_This is Spock - Spock this is-"_

"_Jillian!" she stuck out her hand. _

_Nyota smacked it away, mortified "Don't do that!" she said. _

_Spock reached out, "It is alright, I have accustomed myself to human traditions."_

"_Hey! Is Spock being rude to you?" One of his friends noticed the large group of girls that had gathered around him. _

"_Don't pay any attention to him sweetie, hey, can I get you a drink?" His friend gave him a thumbs up as Jillian let him put his arm around her. _

"_Sorry about that", Nyota said. _

"_It is of no consequence….would you care for...a drink?" _

_One hour and three beers later Nyota was pretty fucked up. She and Spock kept up their conversation in Vulcan - the rest of the party had given up trying to talk to them. Yes...he had joined Starfleet, he liked it. He asked if she was in a conservatory school for music, but she laughed and said she realized in high school that she was a much better polyglot than she was a singer, but she still solo-ed in her chorus from time to time. She was in Boston studying Linguistics, with a concentration in Xeno-Ling - she was already looking at grad-schools, two of whom had begun to court her. When he asked her if she could now speak fourteen languages, remembering her progress had been one per year, he was shocked to learn that she could now speak over 30._

"_Not to fluency!" she qualified, "But I've gotten really good at spotting linguistic patterns - it's not hard to learn a language once you get the structure in place." _

_They continued drinking, and somehow ended up on the crowded dance floor. The club was scorchingly hot; Spock could see sweat droplets trail into her cleavage, her body pressed close to his. "Were you looking at my boobs?" she slurred._

"_Of course, not!" he slurred back - he had had 16 drinks by his count. _

_She aggressively put her face in his, he could smell the alcohol on her breath. "I think you were…" she said. She rock to her tip toes and pushed said boobs against his chest. Before he could even think about it, he was kissing her, making out fully on the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his head, kissing him back. She tasted like bourbon flavored candy. _

_Suddenly a hand pulled them apart; it was Nyota's friend. _

"_We're going", she said._

_Nyota face fell, "Why?"_

"_Jillian just threw up behind the bar - they're kicking us out." _

"_I…" _what the fuck Jillian!

"_I could bring Nyota home" Spock volunteered._

"_Yeah", Nyota said, "Don't worry about me… I'll take a cab."_

"_Nyota!" her friend shouted over the din of the music, "Are you drunk?"_

"_No I'm fine… I'll just take a cab, it'll be fine!" _

_Her friend pointed a finger in Spock's face "Don't you take advantage of her!" she slurred._

"_I won't?" he slurred back, unsure of her context._

"_I'll be fine...I'll get a cab!" Nyota said again._

_The friend was barely off the dance floor when they started kissing again. _

_The next thing Spock remembered he was in a cab, making out with Nyota, practically on top of her; his hands sliding under her dress. She had wrapped her long legs around him, her ridiculously short dress sliding up to her waist. _

_The cab driver realized what was going on and kicked them out. _

"_Fuck you!" Nyota screamed into the empty streets of Boston as he drove away. _

"_Nyota", Spock said, "We should try to find another taxi."_

"_There's nothing at this hour! And I have to get all the way back to Chestnut Hill! UGH!" _

_Spock thought for a second, "My hotel is not far from here…"_

"_Oh let's go there!" _

_They made it to Spock's hotel, or at least the vestibule, before they started kissing again. Spock almost fell over as the door she had him pushed up against opened suddenly; she giggled as they toppled into the hotel. _

"_SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she said loudly. _

"_Hey Spock!" Spock's drunk friends were sitting in the lobby, passing around a bottle of Jack Daniels. He had forgotten he was supposed to be sharing a room. They surveyed Nyota with interest and shared smirks with each other. _

"_Hey buddy! You got 20 minutes! I need to get some sleep tonight." _

"_Come up whenever you please", Spock said, clapping his roommate on the shoulder, and pinching his nerve. He wouldn't be up for at least 5 hours. _

"_Holy shit, he passed out!" one of the other cadets hooted. _

_Spock grabbed Nyota's arm and headed to the room._

"_Did you just use a Vulcan nerve pinch!?" _

"_Would you be more impressed with a yes or a no?" Spock asked, opening the door to his room. She giggled and pulled him down on the bed, kissing him passionately. The room was spinning. _

_Spock let his hands roam her body wildly - she seemed to be enjoying it. _

_Nyota was so turned on - this was totally crazy! She had sort of harbored a secret crush on him for 10 years - which was ridiculous because she didn't even know what he looked like - she just knew the sound of his voice. She pulled his shirt off - she couldn't believe this was happening. _

_Spock removed Nyota's dress, she had been wearing underwear to his disappointment...he could fix that. She didn't stop him - she actually unhooked her bra for him herself, and pulled his face into her breasts. He was going to explode. _

_She stood him up next to him, unbuckled his pants and placed sloppy kisses down his chest, sitting back on the edge of the bed. He was really hard - he pushed open her legs and all at once he was inside her. He climbed on top of her thrusting as hard as he could - she was crying out passionately, arching her back and wrapping her legs around him. _

_He had the urge to meld with her, but he couldn't focus on how to do it. He was too disoriented from the alcohol, fortunately his body had figured out what to do without it. He kept going getting more and more turned on by her wild cries, when suddenly everything faded to blackness. _

_Nyota's eyes snapped open at 7AM, and she sat up in bed, her head pounding. She looked over to find a naked Vulcan sleeping next to her. She looked under the covers, she was naked too! _Shit! _ The previous night started coming back to her. _She had had sex with Spock! Oh God!

_Nyota leapt over him out of bed, desperately searching for her clothes. She almost fell over when she realized she was still pretty drunk. _Where the hell was she? Oh - his hotel room. The other bed was still empty, thank GOD! How? Oh-yeah! _ Nyota burst into hysterical laughter when she remembered that Spock had used a Vulcan nerve pinch to sedate his roommate down in the lobby. Spock stirred. _

_Spock sat up and put his hand to his head, horrified over how much alcohol he had consumed the night before. He looked over to see Nyota struggling to put her skin tight dress back on. He remembered with a start that they had had intimate relations the night before. _

_Nyota turned to see him watching her. He really was very cute. He'd be 22 by now. She desperately wanted to him say something. "I….I should go…" she said._

_She was startled by him getting out of bed and pulling on his clothing, "I can take you", he said, "I told your friend that I would." _

_Suddenly the door to the hotel room flew open and Spock's roommate walked in, still drunk. He looked at Nyota and nodded, then promptly collapsed on his bed - still dressed. Nyota pulled on her underwear under her dress and turned to Spock - _why wasn't he saying anything?!

"_Well", she said, "See you around!" She darted out the room while he was still only half dressed. She raced down the stairs, zipping up her jacket. She had made it outside the hotel when he finally caught up with her._

"_Nyota!" he called to her. She felt him grab her arm gently - he was much faster than she was in heels. She whipped around to face him, praying he would say SOMETHING that would make her feel better. He pulled out her com and handed it to her, "You left this…" _

_She stared into his strangely human eyes, desperate to see any sort of emotion - she got nothing. She took the com from his outstreched hand and flicked it back on. She gasped. She had 56 messages...2 from her friends asking where the HELL she was, and 54 from Josh!_

"_I gotta go!" she squeaked. _

"_Wait! Nyota!" Spock chased her down the street. In the light she realized she must have looked like a hooker. _

_She turned around, "WHAT?" _

"_I assured your friend I would get you back to campus."_

"_Well you did you didn't a really shitty job!" she lashed out._

_He took a step back, "I am...sorry...I was under the impression that...that last night was...mutually consensual… I did not mean...I would never have…"_

_Nyota burst into tears, "It WAS! That's the problem!" _

_He frowned, "Why would this be a problem?"_

"_Because I have a fucking boyfriend!" _

"_You did not menti-"_

"_WE WERE HAVING A FIGHT!" _

_Nyota couldn't stop crying, "Don't worry - this on me… I did this. I kissed you at the club, I told my friends to leave, I said let's go to your hotel, I took off your clothes...I wanted to…" She took a deep steadying breath. "I need to go home." _

_Spock had never dealt with a sobbing female before. He was alarmed by her emotional outburst, but felt an overwhelming concern for her. He had not meant to upset her...but he hadn't meant to sleep with her either; he thought about his bondmate...the one who was currently not speaking to him. He was starting to appreciate her coldness… she could never find out about this. _

"_I will find a taxi for you" he said. _

_Nyota put her hand in her pocket - _shit._ "I think I left my wallet upstairs", she said. _

"_We shall retrieve it."_

_The thought of going back into his hotel room made her want to throw up...she had never wanted to go home so badly in her life… "It's fine. I'm just gonna go… I didn't have anything important on me - Just a stupid fake ID and a payment card - I can get both replaced." _

"_Allow me to hail you a taxi, then."_

"_Taxi's aren't free."_

"_I would be happy to-"_

"_NO!" Nyota cried, there was NO WAY she was going to take ANY money from him. She already felt like a slut, she didn't want to feel like a whore too. "I mean...thanks...but I think I'll take public transit…."_

"_That requires fare as well." _

"_I can hop the gate." _

_Spock followed her quietly as she climbed down the stair to take Boston's outdated underground public transit system. He was concerned that she was still intoxicated. She was quite wobbly in her stiletto heels. _

"_You don't need to follow me, I'm fine!" she said, and nibbly hopped over the gate. Spock wanted to follow her, but that would have required purchasing a ticket. In defiance of the law, he hopped the gate as well._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" she suddenly shouted as him._

"_Nyota you are upset...I do not know what I have done. You are also intoxicated and-"_

"_Look - Spock! It's been fun, really! But I need to go home. Let's just shake hands and pretend this never happened, OK?" Nyota was inwardly proud that she had gained some measure of composure back. _

_Spock blinked, "If you wish". He held out his hand. Vulcans did not shake hands, as it was their telepathy channel, but Spock had grown accustomed to it. _

_Nyota rolled her eyes, "It's just an expression!" She glared at him, and held up her hand in a Vulcan salute, "Live long and prosper." Her accent was still perfect. _

_She left before he could say anything and got on the underground - the "T" locals still called it. It would take her right to campus. She pulled out her com and started going through Josh's messages. They started out innocently enough, after ten messages he "took her back", but after 20 he started getting pissed that she wasn't responding. He had tried to call, too. Once he realized that she had turned her com off, the mean ones started. She was shaking in tears by the time she read the last one. She didn't get why she put up with him. The good days were so good, but the bad days were so SO bad. Of course he was justified. She had just ran off and had a one-night stand. She was so tired of crying. _

_Nyota got off at the last stop and walked across the street to campus. Suddenly she heard someone call her name behind her - her heart stopped...It was Josh. _

"_Where the FUCK are you coming from?" he said to her._

"_Nowhere", she said quietly._

"_Like HELL!" Josh started circling her, taking in everything from her provocative dress to the clearly visible bite marks on her neck. "You fucking slut", he whispered. "You WHORE! I took you back, and THIS IS WHAT YOU DID!? YOU CHEATED ON ME, NYOTA!" _

"_We were broken up", Nyota cried. _

"_NO WE WEREN"T! Even if we were, I thought you'd at least have the decency to wait a while before going out and dropping your panties for the first guy you saw. I LOVED you Nyota! But you don't even respect me!" _

"_Josh…" she sobbed._

"_No I'm done! Fucking done! Probably get an STD from you - dirty skank…" _

_How Nyota made it to her dorm, she didn't know. Sobbing, she told her friends everything. They took turns comforting her, while exchanging secret high-fives behind her back. They HATED Josh. They hated him more after what he had said to her. They were broken up! And HE had dumped her! Nyota cried even more when she heard that Josh had asked another girl out two weeks later, but her friends started a message chain without her to talk about how thrilled they were. Josh was FINALLY out of the picture - Hallelujah!_

_Summer came, and Jillian went to visit her friend in Africa. She looked so happy. Nyota had returned to the lively girl she had been at the start of the tumultuous year. She was too had gotten aboard the "I hate Josh" train - finally. _

"_I can't believe I was such an idiot", she said._

"_No one can...but he's gone now. Actually, I heard he's on academic probation - maybe he'll flunk out", Jillian said with a smile. _

"_Is it bad though? I mean, I know he was a controlling asshole, but I sort of proved him right. Girls go to clubs to hook-up."_

_Jillian scrunched her forehead, "Ummm no you didn't. One, I go to clubs all the time and I am somehow still a virgin. Look - Nyota, if you actually loved Josh, scratch that - if Josh was actually NICE to you… that Vulcan dude wouldn't have stood a chance." _

"_I don't know if that's true…" Nyota said quietly. _

"_Whaaaa?"_

"_He just...got me… It was weird...maybe I was just drunk, but like...I felt like we connected."_

_Jillian gasped, "OMG you LIKE him."_

_Nyota shook her head, "I don't know. It doesn't matter...he's a Vulcan… so he probably has a bondmate. Plus, he's in Starfleet! Can you imagine, ME in Starfleet - come on!" _

"_You are studying Xeno-Ling…"_

"_For RESEARCH!" Nyota laughed. Starfleet was completely ridiculous - she couldn't imagine zipping around on a ship for months at a time. _

"_Well, you've seen him twice, and he's done two super nice things for you!"_

"_Has he?"_

_Jillian smiled, "Yeah - the first time he met you he taught you Vulcan, and the second time he got rid of your shitty boyfriend! Spock is kinda awesome in my book. Too bad you can't date him!" _

_Nyota shrugged, "Wasn't meant to be, I guess." _

Uhura finished the 4th shot. Kirk's jaw was on the floor. _How had he not known this!? _

"Oh my god….That's amazing! We are DEFINITELY going to a club when we get back to Earth!"

"You now you could have figured this out years ago, right? The date Spock and I "officially" began our relationship was recorded in our files. All you had to do was actually read them." Uhura was slurring from her drinks. Kirk needed to play catch-up. He was only two drinks in. Lena's lunacy and Uhura's story had completely distracted him.

"I can't wait to tell Lena!" he said.

"Oh she knows…"

"What?"

"Yeah… remember that day I gave her my ring? When the four of us went swimming at the waterfall… We sort of - were swapping stories…"

"Why didn't she tell me!?" Kirk asked, incredulous.

"I asked her not to."

Kirk scowled, but then asked, "What were her stories?"

Uhura bit her lip, "I don't think you want to know."

Kirk took a shot of whiskey - he probably didn't. He and Lena had actually established a don't ask don't tell policy, though lately he had been wondering how much "field research" went into her "most amazing penis" declaration.

"Speaking of which...has anyone actually seen my date? I feel like she disappeared with the Ambassador's daughter hours ago…"

"Oh she's right over there", Sulu said.

"Where? Oh...fuck you!"

Sulu had pointed out an overstuffed leather couch sitting innocently in the corner of the room. Apparently Lena had told Julie….and everyone else she could find... Uhura burst out into laughter and clapped him on the back…"It is a VERY nice looking couch Jim" she choked out.

Kirk scowled, "At least it's an inanimate object!" he shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means at least I'm not into killing trees."

"Fuck you, Jim."

"Were there any plants in that hotel room? Spock, did you get charged extra for damages?"

"ANNNNDDD this is why we don't tell you things", Uhura scowled.

Kirk felt his com go off.

"Hey, where are you?" Lena's voice called out to him.

"I'm at the wedding reception...where I'm supposed to be… Where are you?"

"I am with Goyel", Kirk heard Goyel giggle in the background.

"What are you doing with Goyel?" he asked, allowing her to lead him down the verbal trap he figured she was setting up.

"I was going to show her the ship!" Lena said brightly.

"She already had like three tours, why would she want to see the ship again?"

"We are about to begin!"

"Lena -where ARE you?"

"I am in your bedroom", she let that sink in…

"Wait, what?"

"I am in your bedroom about to 'show Goyel the ship'. I was hoping you might join us…"

"What?"

"Ugh! You have exactly five minutes to get here or I'm starting without you", He heard the Ambassador's daughter giggle again. "Make that three minutes! - Lena out!"

Kirk looked at Sulu and Spock, "Did she just?"

"You lucky son of a bitch!" Sulu said.

"OK- are we SURE this isn't another trick?"

"Hey Julie!" Sulu called his now ex-girlfriend over. She walked up to their table - they were friendly now that Sulu had gotten over it.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

Kirk jumped in, "Lena just hailed me and-"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, it's what you think it is."

"A trick?"

"NO! She told me she finally worked out of you whether or not you were into the Ambassador's daughter. She thinks the gills are kind of hott, but assumed she needed your participa-"

Julie didn't even get to finish her sentence before Kirk leapt up, clapped Spock on the back, kissed Uhura congratulations and darted out of the room.

Marcus looked outright disgusted, "Seriously?"

Julie shrugged, "Virosa don't really do monogamy before babies...she's wanted to for a while, but I think she wanted her life to calm down a bit first. She didn't want to get Jim's hopes up."

"So she likes girls?"

Julie sighed, "She doesn't think of it like that."

"You do realize that this is a threesome with three different species, right? Like holy fuck!" Sulu exclaimed.

"Ugh!" Uhura said, "I hope we don't get kicked off the planet because of them. I was sort of hoping we wouldn't have to deal with this anymore."

"So when is their wedding?" Sulu asked.

* * *

Jim woke in the middle of the night to an empty bed. He and Lena had fallen asleep watching a movie after Goyel beamed back to her planet. They had taken to doing this at Uhura's suggestion; Lena was trying to learn Common, which was basically American that she didn't need to rely on the translator anymore. He noticed Lena's hair-tie on his bedside table. Flicking on a light he saw that the door was slightly ajar.

Jim got up and went to look for her. She was standing in his living room, looking out the window into the cosmos. She was so beautiful standing there in the starlight. She looked almost human saved for her sloped ears. Jim felt his heart ache. She turned her beautiful bright green eyes back to him and smiled slightly. "Hi, Jim" she said.

His translator was off; her voice was the same, but her accent was strange, "Trouble sleeping?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I set an alarm. Something to see." She used her pheromones to let him know she was excited about whatever it was. They were incredible. With his translator off he could actually understand her better… He walked over and wrapped his arms around her; he kissed her ear.

"I love you - _vea_", he whispered in Virosa, using a term of endearment she'd taught him. He'd been working on learning her language. Though she'd never admit it, he knew she loved it when he spoke to her using it. He realized, after a few weeks, that she might never hear her mother-tongue ever again. Of course the male language was much more complex, but Uhura was a decent tutor, and she thought it was "so sweet". He could feel Lena's pheromones respond happily to his statement, as a warm wave washed over him.

"I love you, too", she whispered back.

"What are we looking for?" he continued.

She slipped his earpiece back in - they weren't that good at communicating without them yet. "A comet", she said. "It should be passing by here soon. I didn't want to miss it."

"Oh", he said. "You... you sort of surprised me today…"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"I did, I guess I just sort of forgot that that used to be your MO."

Lena laughed, "Yeah - I asked Julie if she was interested, but she said it would have been weird."

"Probably."

"Well, _I_ enjoyed myself… if you're OK with it...we could make it a thing?"

"A thing?"

"Yeah - I mean, what's the point of running around the galaxy if you can't bang a few hott aliens in the process?"

"Where have you_ been_ all my life?"

Lena snuggled closer into his chest, "I'm right here, now."

Jim kissed the back of her head, "So what's with this comet?"

"It's one of the few in the Falian Galaxy that's visible to the Virosa solar system. We can see it every 200 years or so. I saw it once when I was a little girl. It was so beautiful - I cried when my mother told me I'd never see it again." She smiled wistfully, "It'll pass us in about 15 seconds."

Sure enough, a brilliant amethyst comet came into view, lighting up the sky. They must have been very close to it, as they could actually see it moving. Jim and Lena stared at it in the quiet for a few minutes - settling onto Jim's now PRISTINE couch.

"Do you want to go chasing after it?" Jim asked her.

"No...I think that's enough", she responded, looking at him.

"You're not even looking at it anymore."

She kissed him then, and kept kissing him, tangling herself in his warm arms, breathing in his scent. He felt her lips sliding over his, her arms gently wrapping around him. There wasn't really any urgency to their kissing - just a desire to be close to each other. When she pulled away, the comet had faded from view.

Lena rested her head on Jim's shoulder. They still weren't ready - but they would be, "OK", she said.

"OK?"

"No "ish", though."

Jim looked at her curiously. She lifted her from his shoulder, "Five years", she said softly.

END.


End file.
